The Randomness that is Ginny Weasley's Life
by missnuttyprof
Summary: Well it started out in the Burrow but now Ginnys' Life is at Hogwarts with wacky friends and the ever increasing confusing Mr. Potter........ Oh how will she ever survive? I'M BACK!
1. He said what now?

**Disclaimer: WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK?? I only wish I owned it but alas I am but a poor student! (That is also my excuse for any mistakes but feel free to point them out!)  
**

* * *

**'Bloody HELL Hermione!!!!'**

**'Ronald!!'**

_'Oh joy. What a way to __start__ to a brand new day. Note the sarcasm people please. Wait a minute people? If there is anyone else besides Ginny Weasley in here GET OUT!! Right that should have sorted it!__ Hehe! I'm very scary... well if how people react when I get mad is any indication.__'_

Oh well an explanation might be nice eh? As mention before I'm Ginny Weasley, DON'T call me Ginevra... that's only the parents' privilege thanking you. I'm the youngest in the clan. Red hair, brown eyes, average height, blazing temper, (I AM a redhead after all) blah di blah blah, same old same old.

That cursing voice you just heard was my _charming_ brother Ron. Sarcasm is a great thing eh? He's the giant in the family who _never_ stops eating... Man and I thought Charlie was bad. He may be only a year older then me but that does _not_ give him the right to rule my life. Stupid. Effing. Brothers.

The other voice was one of his best friends Hermione Granger, the genius who always seems to have swallowed several books. Still she is one of my best friends. She's a tad smaller then me with bushy brown hair, well not so much bushy as wild curls. But she and Ron never stop arguing, most people wonder why they are friends but they can get along, sometimes.

Seriously, if I have to listen to Hermione gone on about 'stupid idiot RONALD' one more time I may just off myself.

Well that's an exaggeration but I know I'm not alone.

Which brings me to Harry.

Harry Potter.

Oh speaking of Potters here he is.

'Hey Gin.' No one except him calls me that! Not that I mind that much to be honest.

'Hey ya Harry! Those two at it again? Why bother even asking we all know that it's them.'

He laughs. Not one of those short rather faked laughs he gave last year after Cedric and Umbitch and whatnot but a true laugh. He really is tough, moving on from Sirius' death nicely. Though it helps that we're here for him. Yep we are his family now. I mean c'mon he saved my life! That's a free pass into the Weasley Family. I'm just surprised that he's not on the clock yet. Mum does fret a lot about him... I'll talk to her about that, it'll ease her mind... A bit... But not much what with He-Who-Is-An-Ass back and all. Hey my brothers aren't the only ones with clever name ideas!

'Yeah your mum has breakfast ready if you want to go down. Then after I was hoping we could go play some quidditch out back. You up for it?'

Hmmmmm Harry Potter, good food and playing quiddtich. What more could a girl ask for? Not that I'm still obsessed with Harry mind you. Nope I've moved on. I'm going out with Dean Thomas.

Yeah Deans great. Great guy. He's... nice. Wait nice? Is that the only word I can think up for him? Oh damn, it is. All the other words that pop into my mind all concern Harry. Shite!!! Funny, courageous, sweet, caring, handsome... the list goes on. Oh damn him! This never would have happened if he hadn't saved me! Oh who am I kidding? It would have happened anyway. Damn and blast!

'Gin?'

'Oh sorry Harry! I zoned out for a minute but yeah sure I'd love to! I'm going to need to practice if I'm going to get the position of chaser this year.' Nice one Weasley. REAL nice.

'I'm sure you will, you have the perfect build for it.'

Woah wait did he just say _**that**_?? Judging by the colour of his cheeks, yes indeed he did. He noticed my figure?? What the hell? What universe have I slipped into? Is Tom dancing starkers in the garden?

Oh yeah I said Tom. I refuse to call _him_ by the title he gives himself. I will call him as I found out he truly was in first year. Oh ahhhh! I hate those memories. I still have nightmares at least once a week. I had one last night actually. But Ron's always there for me. No one else seems to notice that he comes out to me. Not even Harry or Hermione. Even at Hogwarts he's there by my side. Though he is waaaaaaaaaay over protective.

Especially when it comes to guys.

Except Harry. He's really pleased that we're closer friends now. Brothers. You never know what they're thinking.

Back to Harry I've harped on long enough.

'What I meant was... which is to say... ammmm.'

'Thanks Harry! I mean if you say so it's gotta be right. Ron still thinks it too dangerous for me to play! Though I did show him in those matches last year! Especially the last one'

Harry looks relieved I pulled him out that hole. I can't torture him about it. He looks too cute flustered. His brilliant green eyes widen and you can see what he's thinking and he makes his raven hair even messier by dragging his hand through it.

'Pity I missed it. I heard you kicked Chos' ass. Boy that was a mistake. Cho I mean not-'

'Oh don't worry I understand totally I mean look at Michael.' I shake my head at that blunder.

He nods relieved and pushes his glasses back up. I laugh as I say to him.

'Oh the woes of teenage romance eh? I mean look at Ron and Hermione!'

He doubles over laughing. I honestly didn't think it was that funny. Really. Mildly humorous possibly, but this funny? Hmmmm.

'Sorry Ginny but your face after you came out with that. Priceless. C'mon breakfast is ready and I'm starved.'

'Yeah best get down before Mum has a heart attack.'

Well we walk down the stairs to the kitchen in silence after that. Ron and Hermione looking rather, red, follow us down. Ron muttering something about 'That bloody Krum' and 'Thinks she knows everything' Hermione on the other hand was glaring at Ron and was very quiet. Those two really need to sort themselves out or else I will have to get involved. And though it would everyone I _really_ don't want to. Hermione is incredibly scary when she's mad, and Ron has information on me that I really don't want known to the general public of Hogwarts. Crap.

Harry is rolling his eyes over at me and I grin at him.

'Morning Mum!'

'Morning Mrs. Weasley!'

Breakfast is its usual affair. Only the clatter on cutlery is heard. Until-

'Et must be perfect! I ensizt! '

Phlegm. Oh crud. Mum doesn't look happy. Neither does Hermione, but that's only because Ron looks slightly dazed. Well more so then usual.

'Look Fleur we have ages to sort this all out so let's take a break from all the wedding stuff eh?'

Ah Bill my eldest brother. The least likely to mock me. Mostly at any rate.

'Morning all! Hey Firecracker!' Bill reaches over and fluffs my hair. Harry snorts into his tea. I mock glare at him.

'Oh shut it Oh Chosen Captain!' That causes a lot of laughter. Harry stops and looks over at me with wide puppy-dog eyes. I shake my finger at him.

'That ain't going to work on me mister. That only works on the fan girls of Hogwarts. What with the swooning and _Harry's oh so wonderful!!'_ I state sarcastically putting my hand to my head in a dramatic pose.

'Yeah you were _never ever_ like that at all Ginny.' Ron says looking over at me with a rather odd look in his eyes. Wait is that shrewdness I see?

Good Godric!

It is.

I am in shock.

In fact I stare at him mouth slightly open. Okay _**now**_ I'm convinced I am now in an alternative universe. I nearly look out the window to see if Tom's there. But Harry comes into the conversation, just as surprised as me.

'Ron mate are you feeling okay?'

'Fine. Harry, why?' Why am I not convinced?

'Well you just came out with something that was very-'

'Hermione-esque.' Myself, Bill and Harry chorus.

Then we have an awkward silence. Oh the tension between those two is fun. Cue internal eye roll here. We finish breakfast in silence.

'Quidditch anyone?' I say as we clear up.

There's a general consent between myself Ron and Harry at that, well except Hermione who apparently has a _fascinating_ book on house elf enslavement. How that's interesting is beyond me. But different people, different tastes, I guess.

'Crap we need another person. We can play with only three. Hermione won't play and neither will Bill seeing as Phlegm is here and all.' I say slightly disgruntled at my eldest brothers' behaviour.

'Hey I think I see Charlie coming in maybe he'll play.' Ah smart Harry he always has a solution!

Bad Ginny! Stop that you do have a boyfriend!!

I run over to Charlie who gives me one of his usual bear-hugs. Man I think he bruised a rib. Ouch.

'Wanna play? You can go against Harry and see who the better seeker is!'

'Yeah that sounds like fun! Oh looks like Pig has a letter for you.' He holds out the feathery ball that is commonly known as Pig.

I take the letter and skim through it. By the end of the letter I'm furious. I crumple it into a ball and chuck it as far as I can. Which turns out is quite a distance. Well apparently I'd make a good chaser.

'What's up? Percy send another letter?'

'No the bloody git broke up with me!! And we hadn't even gone out properly yet!! I CALL BEATER!!!!' I yell as I run towards the pitch Charlie only a bit behind.

'Hey what's going on?' Both Ron and Harry look concerned.

'Right Ron when we get back to Hogwarts I am kicking Deans ass to The Burrow and back!'

'Why? What did he do?'

'He broke up with me. Through a letter!!! Right ROYAL GIT!!!!'

I mount my broom leaving the three guys standing on the ground slightly confused. I started looping and running through drills that Angelina taught us last year. I grab the quaffle after going through a near perfect Wronski Feint causing Harry to yell.

'MERLIN!!!' He mounts his Firebolt and zooms up and swerves in front of me, causing me to brake suddenly nearly flying off myself.

'Harry!'

'No Ginny listen to me. You're mad I get that just don't go pulling any stupid stunts like you just did now. It could cost you. Believe me I've been there and look at what happened.'

I feel awful. Harry looks at me with an expression I've never seen before in his eyes. It's guilt yet with fierce conviction and... power. He is bristling with it; Even his raven hair seems to be sticking up even more so then usual.

'Godric!! I am so sorry Harry I just wasn't thinking... I do have the famous Weasley temper after all. I am sorry Harry, really, didn't mean too, just going on emotions...'

Harry holds his hand up at me.

'Just promise me one thing, Gin.'

'Anything!' Boy I am not joking. Lame I know, I can't refuse him.

'Don't do it again!' The strong commanding tone is back in his voice.

'Is that all? That's not a problem!'

Ron glides up at this point Charlie in tow.

'Are you okay???'

'Charlie, Ron, I'm fine just needed to get that out of my system. That's all. So how about two on two?'

We split into two teams me and Harry, Ron and Charlie. Charlie and Harry zoom round for the enchanted apple whilst I and Ron battle it out with the makeshift quaffle. Trying to score whilst trying to defend our goals (floating hoops we made ourselves one summer). The match lasts until Harry catches the snitch or as I should say apple from right under Charlies' nose and to think he nearly played for England. Shame on him.

Still we kicked their asses and damn I'm proud. Hermione came over to get us in for dinner. We are all surprised how long the match lasted. We had a small picnic for lunch and that was our only break.

We all put our brooms in the broom closet excusing Ron who refused to enter after seeing the spiders. Coward. As we enter we are greeted by the delicious smells that only Mum can create. Yum!

Hermione babbles on about her book to Remus who has joined us for dinner. Ron and Charlie are discussing tactics for quidditch whilst poor Harry is describing something muggle in great detail to Dad. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Well except Tom and that Death Eater who made me break my ankle in the Ministry in June. Phlegm is raving about the wedding to Bill and Mum, though the latter looks as though its torture which I guess it is.

'Ginny et Gabrielle vill make lovely bridesmaids non?'

Whoa wait a minute! Bridesmaid? With her brat of a sister? I met her in third year and boy we did NOT get along. Joy and funness for me I guess. Rolling of the eyes here.

'Gabrielle has been looking forward to see 'arry again. Et is no surprise.'

Harry looks over at this and he looks scared. And no one would blame him. A veela after you? And if you don't return the feeling? There isn't going to be much of you left.

I shake my head at Harry and mouth over 'I will protect you from the demented brat' and he mouths back 'Thank you'. I feel kinda odd, a weird fluttery feeling in my stomach. Oh no. I'm not falling for him again, am I?

Harry laughs as I fall off my chair, total accident I was thinking so hard I forgot I was leaning back. He gets up and helps me up as everyone else moves into the Living Room. As he pulls me up I stumble forwards and into his chest. Boy he is defined I'll tells ya, thank Merlin for Quidditch! My cheeks flare up. Damn my red hair!!He smiles. The true full blown smile that blows anyone away.

'I can't let you do all the saving now can I? My reputation will be tarnished. Besides I love to help redheads and you're one of my favourites.'

The smile turns into the cheeky grin, as he leans back letting go of me, that reminds me of that photo Sirius showed me one day of The Marauders at school (yes I know who they are and I can't believe Gred and Forge didn't give the map to me! Ungrateful gits and after everything I did for them. Humph). Sirius, Remus and Harrys' Parents were sitting by the big tree that Harry, Ron and Hermione often study by and James has his arm round Lily and Sirius is hanging upside down from the tree. Remus is laughing and Lily is looking up at James with an amused expression, her green eyes sparkling brilliantly. And James has his wand held out holding Sirius there apparently with that cheeky grin spread across the features I know so well as they are Harrys. Sirius told me that I often get the same look Lily did in my eyes when Harry says something funny. I laughed him off then but now I'm not so sure. Boy I miss him; we need more laughter these days.

'One of your favourites? Meaning I'm not at the top of the ladder?'

I ask cheekily expect Harry to be somewhat flustered, but instead the grin grows wider the emerald eyes of his mother glinting even more. He leans over, barely a millimetre away and whispers in my ear.

'Well I don't want to insult Ron but he's not my favourite, the bright Firecracker has that top spot.'

Holy crap.

He _**didn't**_!!

Oh shite he did.

Feck.

I've fallen for Harry Bloody James Potter.

_**AGAIN!!!!**_

_**FUCK IT!!!!!!!!!**_

* * *

* * *


	2. It's off to Hogwarts we go!

**H****i again. Yeah I updated pretty fast but I'm not sure this is as good as the first one so let me know if you feel it could be changed or whatever. Disclaimer: In the first chapter!**

**Also people seem to like this what with all the adding of the story to your favourites and such but please review!!! I need to know how to get better!! With this chapter I will really need to know how to improve so REVIEW!! no onto Ginny!  
**

* * *

Ok, calm down Ginny just chill and RELAX!!!!!!!!! 

OH WHO BLOODY HELL AM I KIDDING????

I have just fallen in love with Harry all over again!!!

Not good!

There goes my life; I can literally see it fly out the window. Wait is it taunting me? I can see it bobbing up and down in the air! Great even my own life is out to humiliate me!

Ouch.

Pig just hit me on the head.

My life sucks.

Well...because the fact is that I'm in love in someone who happens to be my elder brothers best friend, my best friends would be brother and oh yeah he's Harry Potter .

Though I apparently am his 'favourite redhead'. Hehe!!

Must. Not. Dance. Manically.

Breathe. Just Breathe!

'Morning Ginny!'

'Morning Hermione.' She is way to chipper for this time of day. Honestly.

'GINNY WEASLEY!!!! GET DOWNSTAIRS AND GET YOUR UNIFORM NOW!!!' Lovely mother, truly spectacular or as Gred or Forge would say Spiffing!

'COMING!! Wait uniform?' I stop as I leave the room. I turn round and notice that someone (Hermione) has packed all my stuff. Oh it's September first! ALREADY??? Okay I'm scatter brained at the moment but come on! You know what has happened to me!

Gah!!! No fair. I now have to deal with O.W.L.'s and Snape??? I really hate my life!

I trail downstairs after Hermione who is already dressed and acting far too chipper in my opinion. Mum is bright red and clearly mad as she zooms around the kitchen. Now do I mean mad as in insane or mad as in-

'RONALD WEASLEY!!!! GET DOWNSTAIRS THIS INSTINT!!! WE ARE LEAVING IN LESS THEN AN HOUR AND I EXPECT BETTER FROM A PREFECT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

Probably both. Ouch my mothers loud, my ears are ringing.

Ron and Harry slump in a few minutes later, like me, still in PJs, all we get from Ron is the usual grunt. Well that's what he gives me and Mum but Hermione gets the sleepy smile (I wonder why). Mum dithers about whilst we scoff down breakfast, except for Hermione who of course is eating breakfast at her regular pace whilst the rest of us have to dart upstairs get owls in cages, find Arnold, cram last minute books into trunks, get broomsticks and get showered and changed fast. Which leads me to my little problem.

I'm in the bathroom right? After coming out from my shower and I'm wrapped up in a fluffy towel. Fine you would think. Except for one teeny tiny problem.

Harry has just walked in.

I know what you're thinking. Well of course you would you're my head but regardless. It's the cliché. Boy who Girl Loves walks in on said Girl right? Weeeeeeeeeeeeell he's in nought but a towel either. A very very veeeeeeeeeery small one.

Oh Godric Gryffindor.

Any other day of the week would have been fine!

Fine?

My wildest dream come true more like but anyway back to the bathroom.

'G-G-Ginny??' Oh isn't that cute he's stuttering.

'No I'm Ron and yeah best go.' I go to pick up my stuff whilst trying not to show any more skin then I already am. But fate being cruel to me decides that I should drop my favourite bra on to Harry's foot.

Ok that usually fine right? No this wasn't fine. I was the joke one Tonks gave me for my birthday last year.

The Harry Potter themed ones.

Shit.

Harry bends over whilst I am doing a FABULAS impression of a tomato, and picks it up.

'Nice pattern Gin.' He bumps my hip as he walks over to the sink and I leave in sheer confusion after he tosses the bra at me.

Then it hits me. And I'm NOT talking about the bra which I must say in tres cute! It's black with little lightning bolts that glitter.

I saw Harry Potter in nothing but a towel.

And it was goooooooood!

'GINNY!!! Get dressed!' Hermione is now yelling at me. Makes a change from Ron I guess.

'I'm dressed, I'm dressed. Chill.'

I grab my truck and yank it out of the room. I glare as Hermione levitates hers. I hate being so young at times! We get downstairs and Ron and Harry are already there, Mum ranting in the usual pre-school way.

We head outside, on time, which is a miracle, just as the Ministry cars roll in. But our security wasn't a nice happy, cheery Hagrid nope, we got two straight faced Aurors who looked like they had gi-normic polls shoved up their-'

'Come on Ginny through the barrier_ quickly__!'_ Ahhhhhhh the Hogwarts Express! The huge red train is gleaming in the sunlight and great torrents of steam are engulfing the platform. Harry strides forwards and motions for the others to follow.

'We can't, Harry. Ron and I've got to go to the prefect carriage first and then patrol the corridors for a bit.' Hermione says looking stricken.

Harrys' face falls and he goes over to talk to Dad.

'Mum I'll be fine, I know the rules. Be careful, don't go out after hours and don't get pregnant. I got it Mum don't worry. See you at Christmas. I hug her and I walk over to the train and pull my trunk on with help from Ron. Harry darts on and closes the door and we wave out the open window as Mum yells.

'You make sure you look after yourself and be good and stay safe.' Harry waves until the station is out of sight. I was talking to some of my friends.

'Oh my Merlin Ginny! You got to stay with him this summer! I am soo jealous!' You should be missy!

'He is waaaay hotter then anyone else!'

'What about Ron?' Okay ewwwwwwwwww that's my brother! Bleh!

Suddenly all the girls gape and I feel a tap on my shoulder.

'Fancy trying to find a compartment?' He asks giving me the puppy dog eyes. Not that I wasn't going to say yes, cause there ain't a chance in hell I'm meeting Dean! No waaaaay.

'Sure!' Harry looks relieved to get away from the girls in my year. I don't blame him either. They looked as if they were going to eat him alive!

'I am soooo glad to be coming back this year y'know! I know it's the O.W.Ls and all but...'

I trail off not knowing how to finish.

'I know what you mean. Hogwarts is my home now and I hate leaving it too.'

I nod happily, and I spot Neville a little way ahead. I look at Harry in order to point it out but I notice he looks really uncomfortable. I glance around to see why and then I suddenly feel as though I'm in a bright spotlight. Everyone is gaping at us, well more Harry then me but it's disconcerting to say the least.

'Hi Harry! Hi Ginny!'

Neville grins at us whilst struggling with his trunk. Luna is with him, she looks as ahem, unusual as usual.

'Hello Ginny, Harry.'

'Hi guys!' I grin whilst giving Luna a hug.

'Hey! How are you?'

'Very well thank you' Luna says dreamily clutching her _Quibbler._ Neville battling with Trevor gives us quick thumbs up which I take for a 'Really great thanks'

Harry and Luna start talking about the _Quibbler_ well Luna talks Harry does his best not to drift off.

'Let's get a compartment. I really need to ditch the trunk.' I say distracting even Luna. Harry looks relieved and grabs my trunk as thanks. I smile at him.

'Right-o now dearest slave of mine in here! Pronto!' I order him pointing into the last compartment.

'Of course Ms. Weasley. Anything else Ms. Weasley?' Harry salutes getting the attention of a few other sixth year girls.

'Not for the moment Mr. Potter. Thank you.' Oh fun! This is my favourite time of day! Make a mockery of Harry time!

He bows, takes my hand and escorts me into the compartment. He bows again with a goofy look on his face and I burst out laughing. Luna and Neville enter afterwards. Neville peers out the compartment door.

'They're even staring at _us_ because we're with you!' He says amazed gesturing at Luna, himself and me.

Harry hoists his trunk up onto the rack. He shakes his head as he tells Neville.

'They're staring at you because you were at the Ministry, too. Our adventure was all over the_ Daily Prophet_, you must've seen it.' Ah Harry always the nice guy. I smile over at him and he smiles slightly back. Obviously the _Prophet_'s still a bit of a sore point with him. Who could blame him either?

Neville smiles broadly and shows us his new wand. The conversation turns to the DA, it turns out Harry isn't going to continue it. I frown at him.

'Harry I honestly think you should. It was a great morale booster and we all know we are going to need one of those this year.'

He looks guilty, and it gets worse as Luna speaks up.

'I enjoyed the meetings, too. It was like having friends.'

I goggle at her. Luna has the oddest ability to speak the truth. Even when it's the really awkward truth. But this... ouch. And she does have friends!! Like me!

'Luna! You do have friends!! There's me and Harry and Neville, Ron and Hermione. '

'That's nice of you to say Ginny.'

I blink at her; Neville and Harry look equally stunned. I lean back and my face drops. I hate it when people like Luna are alone. She a lovely person... Just not very normal but then again neither am I. I'm about as crazy as they come. I feel someone grab my hand and I turn to look at Harry. He smiles reassuringly at me and I relax slightly. Suddenly there's a lot of giggling outside the compartment and we hear some girls arguing then arrogant girl bursts in.

'Hi, Harry, I'm Romilda, Romilda Vane.' She practically shouts. Ok okay WE CAN HEAR YOU!!! It's not a huge echoing room you know. 'Why don't you join us in our compartment?' She whispers the last part looking at Neville who is looking for Trevor under the seat again and Luna, who is wearing the free Spectrespecs that came with the _Quibbler_ and looks kinda like a multicoloured Pig. I cock my head looking at her.

Harry speaks coldly to her. I think I missed something whilst examining Luna. Vane leaves looking surprised but her expression changes when she spots our hands. I look down too, they are still intertwined. I feel a little warmer then normal. I feel my cheeks burn and I get up breaking the link with Harry and my hand feels strangely empty. Harry looks at me in surprise.

'Bathroom' I manage to squeeze out before bolting.

I dart into the small bathroom and place my head against the cool mirror. I stare at my reflection, my cheeks still red. Harry could never like me like that. If he did wouldn't he have acted differently this morning? Oh god this morning. I feel so embarrassed. Why did I have to fall in love with him again?

I leave the bathroom my thoughts still all muddled.

'OI!! Weasley!'

A very loud, very annoying voice breaks through my thoughts.

'What?'

Oh great it's Zacharias Smith. The huge idiot who tried to get Harry to talk about what happened in the graveyard during the DA last year. Never like him, but he was a friend of Michaels so I had to be pleasant. Not anymore though.

'I wanted to ask you about the Ministry in June. What did happen? The _Prophet_ was very quiet on it.'

I look at him in disbelief. 'You what?' Yep that's a very intelligent statement eh?

'The incident in June? What happened?'

'It's none of your business.' I say snappily turning to get back to the compartment.

'I heard Potter went nuts and tried to kill someone and blabbered about You-Know-Who being inside him. Wack job he is.'

Oh no he didn't.

Why I do believe he did.

This calls for some ass kicking.

Smith is down and covered in bat bogies before he realised I had moved.

Weasley: 1

Smith: 0

I turn back around and make to stroll back to my compartment when I hear a voice.

'Wait a moment Miss!'

An adult.

Oh crap.

I turn around and I see a large rounded man standing there. He looks kinda like a Walrus. Must be the new DADA teacher Harry was talking about. Slughorn or something. I look up at his face fully expecting him to be looking furious but instead he laughs.

'Ho ho!! What a wonderful cast of the Bat Bogey Hex a tricky one I might add! Miss er? What the fuck?

'Weasley, Sir.' I say meekly. I can act innocent if I need to!

'Well then, I am having a small gathering in my compartment please, I would be honoured if you came my dear.'

Whoa whoa WHOA!!!!!!!!! I get caught hexing someone and instead of detention I get to go to a Party? Looks like my lucks changing! Yes!

'Will do Professor! Will do.'

'Excellent! Well then follow me down to compartment C.'

I follow him as he waddles down the corridor, feeling very odd. I had just gotten out of a detention and got rewarded, I think, instead. This Professor was strange. He was nearly as wide as he was tall, had a HUGE moustache and he was completely bald. He was also dressed in green silk robes with sliver buttons, clearly of Slytherin descent. Oh great another Snape. Well except for the fact that this guy is waaaaaaaaay older and doesn't have greasy hair!

I mean seriously someone should send that guy shampoo and instructions. We could _all_ benefit from that. I mean Potions with that git... It would give me nightmares if I didn't have worse things in this ol'noggin of mine. But the idea of Snape nightmare... AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! I should give Neville a hug. I really should.

But then again... He didn't punish me... Oh wait he doesn't know what house I'm in... that won't last.

'Weasley? What the HELL is a Blood Traitor like you doing in here?' See? Told you! That was Zabini a right bastard from my year who insists on torturing me like Malfoy does to the others. I hate him soooo much!!

Then Harry and Neville come in. Neville looking nervous Harry looking baffled. I meanwhile am crammed in next to Slughorn. Ouch ouch OUCH!!!!!!!!!! He is HUGE!!!!! Can't he sit somewhere else ANYWHERE else?????

No he can't because he can't get up.

Stupid fricking Professors!

Slughorn starts grilling Harry on his various deeds. I just pray I don't cone up in the argument.

Zabini snorts at Slughorns 'Chosen One comment' my mouth speaks before I can stop it.

'Oh yeah Zabini because you're so good, at_ posing.'_ I glare at him and Slughorn laughs and talks about how I ended up in this god-forsaken party thing.

Sooo about two of the longest, most painful hours of my life well except for the fact that could stare at Harry and no one would notice... not that I did that of course. I am a young woman totally in control of her emotions... or in this case hormones. I did not think once about this morning and Harrys nicely toned chest. Not I did not.

Don't believe me?

Fine.

Be like that.

Doesn't matter because I didn't and I'm only thinking about it now because it defends my point.

Somehow.

And since this is me I'm talking to I win!

Yey!

Go me!

But I'm rambling back to outside the compartment. We head back to where the others should now be. Ron and Hermione probably joined Luna after their patrol. If they actually did any patrolling. I mean you never know, today for instance their emotions finally took over, Hermione stopped think, Ron started thinking and bam! Snogging in the train! But then again since those two seem to be pretty dense around each other I'd say not.

Dang there goes my dream of cute little redheaded geniuses with a love for quidditch!

Dangnabit!

I shake my head as I've realised that I've zoned out again. I look around and I see Neville looking anxiously down the train but no Harry. I look at Neville.

'Where did Harry go? I kinda got stuck in my own thoughts there for a while.'

'I don't know Ginny but I think he's gone to spy on Malfoy.'

Malfoy? What the fuck is Potter thinking?? What in Merlins pants would drive him to do that?

I get my answer back in the compartment from Hermione.

'Oh Harry is just convinced that Voldemort has made Malfoy a Death Eater. But I do hope that he isn't caught by anyone.'

I spend the rest of the journey in silence reading _Defence for the Young Witch._ Sirius gave me the book last year saying that I would enjoy it. I certainly have, I've learned tons! From Bat-Bogey hexes to shields and such. It really is a fantastic book.

'Hey Hogwarts is up ahead! And where is Harry? Didn't he say he wouldn't be long Neville?'

'Yeah Ron that's what he said but...'

'If he's under the cloak then he may not be able to get our unnoticed I think even Malfoy might see a door opening itself.' I say thoughtfully closing my book. As I close it I spy something at the back.

It's a tiny notebook. And when I mean small I mean micro. Its smaller then my finger nail. I'll have to enlarge it after the feast tonight.

Mid-feast Harry still isn't back and neither is Snape. Strange. I glance around the room and I see Malfoy imitating smashing someone's nose then making a lightning bolt shape with his wand. Oh dear. That's not good.

Oh Harry's back!

He's covered in something.

Mud?

No... CHRIST! (Whoever that is... I picked the saying up from Hermione... It works!) IT'S BLOOD!!!

What happened to him?

In fact that's what Hermione asks after she cleans off the blood. Harry checks his reflection in the back of a spoon and I lean over.

'Geese Harry vain much?'

He grins and reaches over for some Sheppard's pie right before it disappears leaving the desserts.

'Well yeah I have to look good for the adoring public, don't I?' He throws his hand back at a bunch of rather giggly Hufflepuffs looking over at him and grimaces. He really hates all the attention yet he will never escape it. I lay a hand on his shoulder and ignore the electric pulses thrilling up my arm.

'Ah don't worry we know that you're not just a pretty face or a scar.'

Harry smiles and nods all-knowingly at me.

'Yeah well you do like the scar after all don't you?'

Ron who has been listening to us looks baffled.

'What going on?' Taking in my red face and Harry smirk I think he's added two and two and gotten ten. Brothers!

'Oh nothing Ron just a joke isn't that right Firecracker?'

'Like I said before shut it Oh Chosen Captain!' I thought I got a lot of laughs at home with that joke nothing compared to Hogwarts I'm telling you!

Ron frowns and looks at Harry. And when I mean looks at Harry I mean it's the stare down of the century until Hermione interrupts.

'Ron! Did you remember the password given out at the meeting?' Same old Hermione checking over the little details.

Later on when I'm in bed I remember the tiny notebook. I reach over into my trunk and pick it up. I sit down and take out my wand.

'Encourgio!' I whisper not wanting to wake my roommates again. There is only so much a girl can take of boy talk. Especially when it comes to Harry and for the strangest reason MY brother RON! Gag me please!!! That's just hideous!

I open the notebook and begin to read.

I am going TO KILL SIRIUS!!!

_Oh wait he's dead._

_**SHITE!!!!!!!!!!**_


	3. First Day of Class Ouch!

Heres another instalment!! I hope its better then my last chapter but in order for me to know that I need REVIEWS!!! I know you like this story what with everyone adding this story but... it's not the same without reviews y'know?

Disclaimer: I think we all know that my ownership of Harry Potter is in some other universe cause it sure as hell ain't here.

* * *

Ouch! 

I feel off the fricking bed.

I swear it moved like an inch since last night!

Bugger it!

Stupid bed, nice way to the start the morning on the stupid floor. I do have classes so I better hurry up.

Tra la la la!

I do wonder what Sirius was thinking giving me the notebook. Oh I'll figure that out later. What's the plan for today?

First: Get breakfast.

Second: Get to class.

Third: If I do have Snape today, refrain from making any shampoo jokes. That really wasn't pretty last year; I still shudder thinking about THAT detention. Almost as bad as Umbitchs' last year.

Okay ouch ouch!!! You can still see the marks on my hand from that actually._ Must not defend Harry Potter._ Yeah I kinda yelled at her during class calling her an idiot and Harry wasn't lying and so on so forth.

She didn't take it very well. Ouch.

Back to todays plan!

Ah forth: Kick Dean Tomas' ass. (I'm going to have fun with that one! Unless Ron and Harry got there first. No Harry would be too nice to do that. Oh who am I kidding? Even IF Ron did, I'm still going to hex him into oblivion!)

Haha I'm too evil! In a nice girl sort of way.

And lastly, read that notebook! Then show Harry? I better his Mum has written in it after all.

The Marauderettes?

Sounds like she had fun back when she was in school! Maybe Sirius was right in saying I was like her... Just maybe.

Oh crap! Breakfast!!!

Hmmmmmmmmm toast and tea!! My favourite breakfast. Yum yum yum! I'm just thankful I didn't inherit the eating habits that my _darling_ brother seems to. Bleh. Hermione is giving out to him over as per the norm... Like that's going to make a difference. Oh McGonagall! Distraction!

Oh no McGonagall, classes.

I hate being an O.W.L. student.

Hermione on the other hand looks delighted with herself. Why that girl enjoys work so much I'll never know and why she likes Ron; who loathes and detests work, is beyond me.

Romance these days' people, just isn't what it used to be.

Wow that sounded weird. But good. In a really weird way.

'Morning Gin!' Ahhh!!!!!

'Whoa! Oh Hiya Harry!' AHHHH scary!!

'Startle you? Sorry if I did.'

'Oh you just gave me a heart attack Harry nothing major.' I blink rousing myself from my thoughts. Deep and meaningful they may be but still not very useful when talking to someone.

Suddenly he places a hand on my wrist. Well actually two fingers which under normal circumstances I would find odd but at this time of morning it was just giving me a heart attack. Again.

Really I am waaaaaaaay to young for this. Heart attacks? I'm not even 16 yet! I'm barely even 15!!

'Hmmmmmmmm your pulse seems a little fast but you are alive!' Harry declares grinning madly at me.

Okay my heart just burst. If I was the sort of girl who rode on her hormones (in this scenario) I would probably jump on him. But since I'm not I just gape like a fish. Well until I hear a bunch of girls gossiping like mad.

'No way! You saw that!'

'Yeah he was totally holding her hand!'

'Why her??'

'She is pretty I suppose.'

'Pretty?? Her??!!?!??'

'I can't believe that _Harry Potter_ was _holding Ginny Weasleys HAND!'_

OH **SHITE**

Please tell me that I'm trapped in some nightmare!

'Harry you did what???' Oh dear. Ron heard. Not good!

'Oh would you look at the time I better run! See you guys at lunch!' Okay I'm a coward but I need to get out of there fast! I stop outside the Great Hall. Man, I never realised how far the Gryffindor table was from the door. Phew, that took effort.

'What this Weasley? Don't tell me are you running away from your brothers Mudblood? If so you've made a good choice.' Malfoy. Great. Just FUCKING fantastic.

'Screw you Malfoy.' It's way too early for snippy comebacks.

'Sorry Weasley not with a rotten Blood Traitor like you... Though I could be persuaded.' Oh My Merlin! He's a total PERVE!! I hate him, I HATE HIM!!

'Malfoy what the hell are you doing?' Harry! Ahhhhh my Knight in Gryffindor Robes! Yey!!

'Look Harry don't bother he is defiantly not worth it.' I send my filthiest look in Malfoys direction but he merely smirks at me with an odd look in his eyes. Harry steps forward, wand drawn. I step forward and push Harry back.

'NO! It's the first day back. You can't go pulling a stupid stunt like this!' I can't believe Harry would be so thick-minded.

'Yeah Potter listen to your bitch. She must be good for the likes of you.' Harry leaps forward and punches Malfoy all I can hear the sickening crunch of Malfoys nose breaking. Harry storms off dragging me with him.

Ouch! WHAT THE FUCK???

'Stay. Away. From. Him.' He spits out each word his face steadily growing darker.

'HARRY! I'm not a little girl! I thought you understood that but you are acting just like Ron!' I can't help but be furious with him. Who the hell does he think he is!

'If you'll let me go I have class now.' I say turning to leave. Harry grabs my arm this time gently, I turn towards him, I look at him expectantly. He looks incredibly guilty.

'I'm sorry Gin, but when I heard Malfoy. I-I couldn't help it. I don't want anyone to think that you're like some, some-'

'It's okay Harry just let me defend myself next time would you? I may have needed to be saved back in my first year but not now. I am old enough to do it myself. Despite what my brothers think.'

Harry smiles and nods his head. He pushes his glasses back up his nose and I notice that his hand is rather bloody. I wave my wand over his hand and the blood vanishes.

'I better get going, unlike some people I do actually have class now. Bye!' I dart down the corridor before he can say anything else to fluster me. What do I have now anyway? Oh potions. With Slughorn. Oh crud.

'Hello Ginny.' Luna!

'Hi Luna! You have Potions too? I can't believe Snape is teaching DADA now.'

'I believe that a Wracksurpt affected Professor Dumbledore's mind.' Uhhuh... I know what that is of course... Oh crazy Luna how I love thee! She is a funny little spark in my life! Why wasn't I friends with her before? Oh I don't know.

After a rather lets say _eventful_ Potions class which involved me and Luna causing our caldron to explode hitting Blaize Zabini in the face; he was doing something for McGonagall from what I can gather, causing his hair to turn neon green and turn rather, lets say _feminine _shall we.

Oh my sides are still aching from laughter!

And the best thing is neither of us got into trouble!!

Just because Slughorn likes me!

She shoots she scores!!

Now I'm snoozing in Divination. Mmmmmmmmmmm sleep... Zzzzzzzzzzzzz

'Now Ms. Weasley, I see a turbulent future for you... What do you make of this Ms. Lovegood?'

Damn! Trelawney had to pick my table didn't she? And me! It's always with 'You have a dark aura around you... I sense... severe...consequences from this...aura.'

I'm her second favourite would be victim... but seeing as I'm the only one left in the stupid class which I FORCED to take...

Thank you dearest Mother.

Luna's now reading my tea leaves (revision ALREADY!) and what she's saying is creeping me out... Trelawney I don't think is even listening, she's swaying slightly.

Is she drunk?

Great an alcoholic teacher!

Which just adds to the craziness of the staffing already here! Let us have a gander at them shall we? I have nothing better to do!

Except listen to my doomed future apparently... Oh well!

We have Professor Dumbledore! He is just plain barmy! Need I say more?

Didn't think so.

McGonagall. Strictest teacher EVER!! With hideously awful essays.

Binns. A ghost. Who can't teach without most of the class falling asleep.

Snape. Overgrown Greasy BAT.

Slughorn... Ammmmmm I'm guessing he like to get his claws into those he feels will be successful. Controlling.

Hagrid. Half Giant with a love for dangerous animals.

Flitwick. Teeny tiny charms teacher who is often sent flying through the air.

Hasn't happened to me.

Well there was that _one_ time, but we'- **I'll **(I'm paranoid) ignore that

'Success and love will come to you, Ginny, but your love will leave for reasons beyond their control.'

Nice reading Luna. Success. Then a love who will leave me. Fantabulas!!!

Now for a nap. Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...Sleep!

Ah!!!! Bell!!!

And I was having such a nice dream too.

Grumble.

What now? Ho hum checking my timetable...

Ah shite!!!

History of Magic.

Well I'm going to do something useful.

Read the notebook!

Don't give me the Hermione look (a glare with hands on hips and lips pursed like Mum oddly enough) it'll be way more productive then Bertie the Boring or whoever comes up and Binns shant ever notice.

Mainly because he never does.

Ahhhh nice desk right by the window. I place the book on the desk everyone else is asleep at this point so no one sees what I'm reading!

Hehe! This class is good for something!

_**Welcome dear reader.**_

_**Now you may be asking yourself what this is...**_

_**Are you?**_

_**Well you should.**_

_**This is...**_

_**queue drum role**_

_**THE MARAURETTES GUIDEBOOK!!!**_

_**All the everyday school witch needs to help with daily hazards and stalkers.**_

_**TRUST US!**_

_Now you should by this point be wondering who we are well, I will tell you!_

_I am Lily Evans. Resident Red-Head and Prefect._

_**I am Mary Macdonald. Reckless one!**_

_**I am Samantha (SAM!) Sheppard.**_

_**There you go!!**_

_Note we don't have stupid nicknames!!!_

_**Yeah Padfoot? What the fuck??**_

_**Yeah look at me I'm Mooney!!! Heya Wormtail!! Wooo I'm an idiot!!**_

_You sound like Black there. And yeah! I'm Prongs aren't I the bomb?? Look at my messed up hair!_

_**HAHA!!!! James all over!!!**_

_**Maybe he rubbed off?**_

_I'd rather-_

_**Die.**_

_**Or forced to live with Petty for the rest of my life!**_

_**WE KNOW!!!**_

_THANK YOU! But I think we got distracted._

_**Oooooooooooooo!**_

_**We have. We are incredibly sorry.**_

_We apologise profusely._

___Let us begin the journey!!!_

___Well actually this is going to be mostly us passing notes in the book I charmed._

___BUT!! Or ramblings WILL teach you!_

___**Witty comebacks!**_

___**Kickass spells.**_

___And generally how to be a fantastic person and witch! Get good grades AND have fun._

___**Without being all like the-**_

___MARAUDERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

___Shite!!! POTTER!!!!!__ What the fuck???_

___Yes Lily m'dear?_

___GET OUT!!!_

___No. I think you will enjoy my company! Shame on you for doing this during class._

___Its just supervision you idiot because YOU lot got US in trouble._

**I'll think you'll find you are wrong there Lily!**

___**How is she wrong Black?**_

**She just is. But regardless. I have a proposition for you Macdonald.**_  
_

___**yawns Really?**_

**But of course! Would you-**

Honestly Padfoot if you ask she will kill you!!!

**Shut up Mooney.**

___I said the same thing Pad._

_**She doesn't scare me.**_

**She should! Did you see what she did to Snape when he... ammm... What did he do?  
**

___You're such a ditz Sirius, he hexed us. Bleh._

___Yeah that was cool._

___And you wonder why I won't go out with you... God you are an idiot!_

___Idiot. Imaginative._

___Well I have better ones but they would burn through the pages of my pretty new notebook and you would have to find out what a dictionary was in order __and figure out how to use it in order __to find out what they meant._

**And you know what the sad thing is Lily?**

___What Sirius?_

**You are probably right about that!**

___NOBODY LOVES ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**We do love you mate.**

**As a friend right guys?**

___**Yep.**_

___**Yes.**_

___AS A FRIEND YOU DOLT!_

Naturally.

___Awwwwwwww you guys..._

___Christ... Sirius you set Jamesetta off... Next she'll be complaining about-_

___I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!!!!!! LALALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!_

___Hear me? YOU'RE READING THIS YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

___Would you look at that!_

___I'm closing this now BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!_

___Those are my ahem friends... I use the term lightly of course... Talk to you later!!_

**(AN: Back to Gin folks)**

Right... Marauderettes.

Harrys Mum and Dad.

Bonkers.

Her friends.

His friends.

The lot of them.

I have to show Harry later. But now nap... still have lotsa class left.

I'm sleeply so sue me!

Zzzzzzzzzzzzz

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!_

_BELL!!!!!_

_**Snape next... BOLOCKS!!!**_


	4. Broomsticks and Drama!

Ducking bludgers.

Avoiding bad aimed quaffles.

Trying not to be flattened by McLaggen.

Oh the joys of Quidditch Try-Outs.

Here comes Captain Harry! I love the uniform you know that? Well you do now!

'Right, this is the final trial for the chasers. I can only pick three out of the six of you left here. This is going to be a time trial. You have two minutes to score as many goals as possible against Ron. Right Katie we'll start with you okay?'

Katie nods and zooms to the middle of the pitch. Ron is bobbing up and down nervously. I fly over towards the stands and I float above Hermione. I can't believe the amount of people who showed up, even other houses! And the first years!!! I didn't think they could play! Maybe McGonagall has let up on that rule what with Harry getting on in his first year and all.

'You are doing brilliantly Ginny!'

'Aw thanks Hermione! I hope Ron gets back on in his trial. He is a really good keeper; we will need him on the team instead of McLaggen. Namely because he's an idiot and well... Ron is much better!'

'That so true Ginny! Oh wow I think Katie is back on the team! YAY!!' Oh yes! There is now less of a chance I'll be on with Dean... Please, whoever is listening help me!!!! Sirius if you are there along with Mr. And Mrs Potter You WON'T let this happen!!! YOU OWE ME!!!!

'Great work Katie! Now hmmm... Dean. It's your turn. You know the drill.'

'It seems to me as though someone is a little ticked off with Dean, Ginny.'

'Really Hermione. That's great.' I'm CONCENTRATING Hermione... on the trail not you, you tosspot!

'Come on Ginny!! You have to see that he likes you!!'

'No I don't Hermione because he doesn't. But you Ms. Granger have to see that a certain older brother of mine out on that pitch is crazy about you!'

I turn as I hear a rather choked sob. I turn the broom sideways to see Lavender Brown biting her lip, clearly holding tears back. Parvarti is looking rather annoyed as she sees me looking over.

'And further more Hermione, you've got competition.' I state arching my eyebrow at her. She is as red as any Weasley on a good day.

'Right last up Ginny!'

Yes! I fly up as fast as possible skimming around Harry barely missing him by an inch.

'Oi! Weasley save that for when we play against Slythern... if you get on the team that is!'

'And that I will Harry!!' I laugh as I get to the starting point. Katie has the quaffle in her arms. She mouths good luck before tossing it over. I duck weave and spin away from the bludgers and beaters and pummel the quaffle through the hoops again and again!

This is living!!

The crowd which had increased greatly over the past few hours were cheering madly. The whistle blew and Harry flew over beaming.

'Brilliant!! Absolutely brilliant Ginny!! I think you broke a record with that amount of goals!'

I smile and dismount and head over to where Hermione is sitting in the front row, looking really, really red. Redder then earlier. I plonk myself down next to her and watch as McLaggen goes up for his trial staggering slightly... is he drunk? I lean over and whisper so Neville who is sitting next to her.

'What happened?'

'Lavender.'

'What did she do?'

'I rather not talk about it.'

'Hermmmmmmmmmione!'

'She. She just kept going on about Ron and. And. And... well...' Oh god poor Hermione she looks so dejected. I simply must talk to Ron.

I put my arm around her and we laugh at McLaggen feeble attempt at stopping Katie. He missed the easiest shot. McLaggen speeds over towards Katie and starts giving out to her. She backs off and he follows. Harry flies over I get and mount my broom and head over myself. As soon as I'm over, McLaggen as landed and glaring furiously up at myself, Harry and Katie.

'Katie are you okay?'

She nods looking a tad paler than usual.

'Okay Katie go over to the stands and take a break okay? And if McLaggen says anything well you know a wand is a useful thing.'

She shakes her head at gestures over at where Ron, a sickly green colour, is drifting in front of the hoops staring at the ground oblivious to anything else.

'Ginny can take over, you take a break okay? Dealing with McLaggen is no joke. I mean look at the size of the guy.'

Harry smiles kindly at her and Katie flies over and sits down next to Hermione.

'You up for this Gin?'

'Sure why wouldn't I be?'

'Just checking, here!' He tosses the quaffle over and I grasp it and head over to Ron. I wink at him and he begins to regain some colour in his cheeks.

I try desperately to score against him. Hey! I may be his little sister but we Weasleys are very competitive!

Try as I may, Ron saves them all. Even my last which I made especially hard. Though he barely caught it.

Quidditch is the Weasleys sport!

After Ron came up to me grinning broadly and giving me a rather difficult but never the less sweet hug, (in the air on a broomstick... never easy.) we flew down to Harry again I skimmed round him. Pricelessness!

Teehee!

I'm evil, in a very pretty form! Though I never see anyone complaining!

Except the would-be-Death-Eaters.

Not that I care.

'Well I think that proves who is on the team then right!' Harry laughs grinning at all of us. McLaggen is marching over still kinda lopsided... I turn my head frowning. I see Hermione in coming up behind us and she is looking at McLaggen guiltily... why?

She wouldn't!

She couldn't!

She hugs me happily.

She did!!

Oh dear Merlin!

What have Harry, Ron and me done????

'HERMIONE!!!! You CONFOUN-!'

'Shhhhhhh!!!!! Keep it down!! I don't want anyone to hear!!!'

I gape at her. Seriously who wouldn't?

'But you're a'

'Prefect yes but does that stop Ron?'

'No but still... that's soooo fiendish! I may start thinking you are trying to usurp my position!'

I laugh poking her. She giggles and we both notice Ron and Harry walking over, Ron is rather puffed up (cocky git) and Harry is looking over his shoulder nervously. I look and ahhhhhhhh McLaggen is stomping away.

Stomp. STOMP. Stomp. Hm.

Anger issues that one.

Oh dear... Hermione gazing up at Ron besottedly. I grab Harrys' arm.

'Come on Cap'in lets go party! We'll leave you two kids ALONE!' I giggle as I drag Harry away he gapes at me jaw practically hitting the ground. I close his mouth for him.

'That is very unsightly Mr. Potter; you'll scare off the girls waiting to be swept into your arms!'

I looked behind me and sure enough several girls were following us and glaring at me.

Meh!

I stick my tongue out and chant 'NAH NAH NAAAAAAAAAAAAH!' Harry blinks. I link arms with him.

'See?'

'I'm not talking about that Ginny! Ron and Hermione!!! Leaving those two alone?? They will either kill each other or-or-'

'OH DEAR MERLINS BAGGY Y-FRONTS!!! BAD IMAGES BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!!' We both yell clutching our heads. I started jumping around madly Harry begins pacing.

'Should we?'

'NO HARRY ARE YOU INSANE???'

'True that.'

'Let's get to the common room. And try to ignore what we just thought. Godric.' I shudder and grab Harry's hand. My face flushes but I couldn't care less right now.

'I have to show you something anyway.'

'What?'

'Wait and see Harry!'

After entering the Common Room I rush upstairs to grab the notebook. I sprint back and unfortunately run straight into Dean. And when I mean into him... I mean INTO him.

Ouch.

'Despite are we Ginny?'

Smarmy arsehole! Which is exactly what I tell him.

He smirks at me and I do what any self respecting girl would do.

I hexed him. A nasty one at that.

Harry strolls over not to fussed. 'Gin?'

'Yeah I have it here!'

I walk over to the couch he got by the fire, my favouritest spot! Yay!

I hear him saying something to Dean and coming over to me sitting a little bit closer than needed but I don't mind. I open the notebook and watch closely as Harry begins to read. His face changes from disbelief to happiness and then to my horror grief. He buries his head in his hands, which is totally out of character for him.

'Harry?' I ask worriedly.

He looks up at me ashamed for this one revelation of emotion.

'Sorry Gin. How did you get this?'

I tell him about the notebook Sirius gave me last Christmas and how it fell out in a shrunken form.

'I don't know why he gave it to me, maybe he forgot about it.'

'He wouldn't have. Thank you for showing me this. Ammm. Gin?'

'Yeah Harry?'

'Nevermind.' I look at his face as he rereads the words of his parents and his godfather. I think rapidly and the answer hits me like a ton of Hermione's huge volumes.

'Harry, can I still read the notebook, I found it really interesting but I would only do so if you read it with me. I'd feel really weird if I didn't. Can we?'

He better thank his lucky stars that I'm here to help him. Really.

He turns and much to my surprise he hugs me tightly, burrow his head in my neck, I get the faint murmur of a 'thanks' and hug him back quickly. I smile happily until.

'OI!!! HARRY!!! What in the heck are you doing to my sister????'

Oh joy and wonderfulness.

Ron.

Great!

OH WAIT!

DON'T KILL YOUR BEST MATE RON!!!!!!!!

Fuck!

* * *

HI! A brand new chapter for you all!!! I should be posting the next one up soon! I finally have a new computer! Sorry about the delay Word refused to work on the last PC so I alas could not complete it but now! TAH DAH!!!!! It will be taking longer then usual from now on due the UNBELIEVEABLE amounts of homework I'm getting. Insane teachers!!

Enjoy and REVIEW as WELL as favourite-ing! Please!!


	5. Heros and Gits

I hate potions!!!

Wait a minute Snape is the Defence Prof now.

I hate Defence against the Dark Arts!!!!!

No I don't but grrrrr...

'Weasley! I would like you produce a Patronus now for me since you have been so attentive.' Sneery oily son-of-a-!

'WEASLEY!!! Now not in the distant future!'

'Right Professor' How much loathing can you fit in four syllables? Well this is me talking but it seems to be quite a bit and HAHAHAHAAAA Snape I don't need to pay attention in your ridicules excuse for a class because I can already produce one!!

'_Expecto Partonum_!' My glittering sliver stallion gallops out of my wand and roams freely throughout the class trying to bite Snape along the way. My stallion is cool baby!!

Snape of course ignores it and gives random Slytherin 10 points for producing silver smoke.

Life is not fair!!!

I wish we had Professor Lupin back! He was soo cool!

I wonder why he hates Harry so much? Sirius did say something about his Dad but I don't know seems weird to me. I seem to be second on his list and I don't know why.

It can't be due to that potion I spilled on his shoe last year could it?

I was aiming for Umbitch and he saw that.

Though it could be to that one day in first where I had a small panic attack (NOT my fault twas that bastard Riddle!! Stupid Fouldy-pants!!) And I kind of screamed at him. As in screamed I cursed worse than an Auror on overtime and fighting Bellatrix LeStrange!!

Then I fainted.

And knock an expanding potion on his head.

Oh deary me!

BELL!!!!!

I skip out of class whilst Snape is yelling at me. I twirl and spin laughing happily until-

Malfoy.

'What do you want?' I snap. Trust him to wreck my mood.

'_Accio wand_' WHAT?? My wand spins into his hand and pockets it.

What the FUCK??? I look around and oh no... There is no one else here.

Not good really not good.

Malfoy saunters over backing me into the wall.

Ah shit!!!!!

No Weasleyette, Your knight in Gryffindor robes isn't here to save you now. What are you going to do?' He lifts his hand and drags a finger down my face slowly. I shudder and try to turn my head away.

'Oh noooo I am going to have some fun now... And won't pretty boy Potter be pleased.' He smirks evilly at me then pulls at my shirt. Buttons fly everywhere.

NO NO NO!!! SHIT!!!

I start punching and kicking every bit of Malfoy I can reach I manage to hit his nether regions! I am great! Then a bright flash of red light startles me. I sink to the floor cursing randomly.

Ron.

Oh thank you Merlin!!

He takes off his jumper and hands it to me smirking slightly. I glance down and see that I'm wearing the joke bra Tonks got me for my birthday. Ummm... It's...The Black one remember?

That Harry just happened to have fall on his foot.

Okay I may be just _a tad_ obsessed but I'm allowed!!!

Don't look at me like that!

I pull it on just to avoid the smirkitude I'm getting.

'Here c'mon let's get you the Hospital Wing.'I begin to argue but he cuts me off and hands me my wand.

'You need a calming potion okay? I'll get Hermione to come and take you back to the tower and I'll go speak to McGonagall.'

I shake my head furiously but he glares down at me. 'Ginevra Weasley. You will do exactly as I say because you are my little sister and at this moment in time I know what's best for you. No point in arguing with me.'

He looks so fierce that I can't even be bothered to fight back.

I don't like this!!!

As Hermione would say I don't like this _at all!_

His face cracks into its usual lopsided grin.

This is not like me.

I NEVER follow Ron's orders.

I gasp and clutch my head.

'I've become a ZOMBIE!!!!!' I yell almost incoherently jumping on one foot.

I think I may have lost my mind. And it's all Ron's fault.

Well okay mostly Malfoys but c'mon!!

Ron bends down in front of me.

'Broom back?' Yup that's the wizard version of what did Hermione say? Oh yeah Piggy back!

But Ron he's a sweetheart really! He knows that I would hate to be picked up so he's trying a different approach. I clamber on and he sprints down the corridor. I giggle and cling on.

I miss this between us. We used to be really close. Like twins but then Ron left for Hogwarts and became friends with Harry and Hermione and I became 'little Ginny'. I know he still cares but it's not the same. But still I'm become the reckless and nearly fearless Gin Weasley!!

Cue cute but deliciously evil laugh!

'Harry! Hermione!' Ron stops suddenly and I cling on for dear life.

'What going on?' Hermione asks looking at me as I slip off Ron's back.

They both frown as I lean against Ron still trembling. I glare at my hands which are giving me away.

'Why is she wearing your jumper Ron?' Hermione asks looking at him. Harry meanwhile is staring at my face intently.

Ron explains the whole thing to the pair of them. Hermione gasps and hugs me; I shake her off. Harry just stares at my face searchingly. Ron begins to steer me towards the Hospital Wing. Harry stops him.

'Look you and Hermione should go and speak to McGonagall now. I think the sooner this is sorted out the better I can take Gin.' Ron nods slowly as though unsure about the idea.

'You know you can trust me Ron.' Harry states clearly staring at his best friend. Ron smiles and hugs me whispering 'it'll be okay sis. Trust me.'

I step away not shaking any more. I smile at Ron. 'Trust you? Do I want to be pushed into the lake?'

He laughs wholeheartedly. 'Yeah that's likely. I'm so evil right now!'

'Yup Ron you're the big bad wolf. Now you are going to eat Hermione! Nooo!' Harry re-enacts growling and biting to match. Ron leans down and nips Hermione playfully on the shoulder and states.

'How could I not she soo tasty yum!' He turns red and walks away realising what he has just implied. Hermione matches his colouring nicely. Harry smirks at his friends and turns towards me. I shake my head and say

'Look I think I can manage now. I don't need to be carried off around the place. Next thing you'll know I'll be prancing round the place with a tiara yelling about being the cutest fucking princess you've ever seen! Insisting that _you lower mortals_ carry me! And nobody wants that!!'

Ron bursts into laughter.

'You gave Bill a heart-attack that one time you did that! His face was priceless!'

'Well yeah what can I say I'm fantastic!' Ron turns his head towards me when he reaches the end of the corridor Hermione trotting behind.

'You keep telling yourself that Gin-Bob and someday you may be as fantastic as me! I'm the cutest fucking princess there is! Yes Harry I said princess it's an inside joke in the sibling realm.'

They disappear round the corner Hermione unable to breathe with laughter. I am laughing to myself. Harry shoulders are shaking he bursts out laughing and begins to walk down the corridor with a hand at the small of my back.

'I can't believe Ron just said _that!_ What on earth started that joke?' He asks still chuckling.

'Well I could tell you but then well let's say that you'd be wishing you were dealing the Ron we had last night and He-Who-Is-A-Headache all in the one go. Oh add in Umbitch and a few Dementors!'

Harry just looks at me. I skip cheerily down the corridor Ron's jumper flapping about my knees.

Flap. Flap. FLAP! Hehe!

I am easily amused. Clearly.

I hear a faint chuckle and I see Harry looking at me smiling, his head turned slightly.

'That had got to be one of the worst scenarios EVER. And THEN you start _skipping_ down the corridor and wait a minute He-Who-Is-A-Headache?'

'I prefer personally He-Who-Is-An-Ass but I like to try new things.'

'So _that's_ where Fred and George got the idea!'

I nod proudly. No one EVER thinks I can do these things but here's a secret.

_Most of Gred and Forges best ideas have __been__ MINE!_

'What can I say? I'm a genius!' I stand leaning on one hip in front of him.

'C'mon Ron'll strangle me if I don't get you that potion soon. Though you seem perfectly calm now.'

'That's because I am! I can skip the potion I don't need it at all!' I insist grabbing his hand.

'Please??' Oh lord Harry look at what you've done!!

I'm begging!!! Hey I see something flying out the window.

That's just my dignity folks. Nothing to worry about.

And even at the sacrifice of my dignity Harry Bloody Potter just has to refuse.

'Nope, not going to happen Gin. You went through a lot tonight and I for one am not going to let your stubbornness get in the fricking way.'

I growl at him. 'Well then I'm not moving. Good luck trying to get me to.' I cross my arms and turn my head away. I hear him approach.

'Right and May I remind you that you gave me no choice.' He declares sounding annoyed. I hear him muttering 'I can't believe I'm about to do this.'

Then I feel arms around me. Strong ones. And then I'm in the air.

HOLY CRAP!

'HARRY!!!! Put me down RIGHT NOW!!' Who knew the scrawny seeker could be so strong???

Okay I know more so then anyone he's not scrawny but ahhhh!!

'You drove me to this Gin.' He states clearly not in the mood for my arguing.

He walks down the corridor with me kicking him slightly and cursing _a lot_.

'I. Refuse. To. Go. QUIETLY!!!'

---------------------------------------

Urgh.

My head.

Hmmmm Floaty.

WAH!!!!

Where the hell am I???

'Morning sleepy head!' Whoever that is they _are _way too cheerful this morning.

I roll over. Colin and Ron are sitting by my bed. Hermione is sitting on it and Harry is nowhere to be seen. I put a hand to my pounding head.

'What happened?'

'Well it turns out that Malfoy wasn't quite finished with you, when me and Hermione went with McGonagall to show her Malfoy he was gone and we headed up to the hospital wing we found you and Harry collapsed on the ground.'

'Ron! We don't know if Malfoys behind this. McGonagall told us to keep this quiet.'

Hermione fidgets on the bed as Ron looks at her. Colin speaks up.

'How are you feeling Ginny?'

'My head hurts and so does everywhere else.'

'That's a good sign. Ms. Weasley, though I thought I instructed you and your delightful brother not to get yourselves in these types of situations after last year.' Madam Pomfrey accuses me. I blink at Ron and then up at her.

'It's not my fault that we tend to be accident prone. Or Death Eater prone either.'

It really isn't!

She smiles and wanders over to the next bed.

'Mr. Potter! I may very well be considering charging you for your stays in my wing! Do you have anything to say for yourself?'

'I'll stand by what Gin said. Though I should probably plead the fifth.'

The fifth? The fifth what?? Stupid muggle phrases.

Do my head in.

Which already feels like it's about to explode.

'We have to go okay? And Hermione insists that she and Colin get all your homework so you won't fall behind!'

'Thanks Hermione you really made my day!' I say sarcastically leaning back into the bed.

Hermione ignores the sarcasm and smiles. 'I knew you'd agree Ginny! Talk to you later!' She waves and walks up to Ron who has waited at the door rolling his eyes over at Harry. He smirks as we both groan audibly.

I roll over and I see Harry frowning hand at his forehead minus glasses.

'Lovely end to the day wouldn't you say Harry?'

'Oh yeah best I've ever had.'

I lean over the bed and take out the notebook. I stare at the cover which is I've just noticed cover in doodles. Little brooms, snitches, stags and does and dogs and other little things are scattered across it.

'At least we have something to read!' I say cheerily waving the book about. Harry face brightens up immediately and he looks around the room and walks over to my bed and sits next to me after I've scooted over. He put his glasses on and I feel slightly disappointed.

Okay you can see his bright eyes better without the on alright?

Now what have I said about that look?

That's right!

I open the next page and am surprised to see a brightly coloured photograph moving insanely.

You can see Sirius with his arm round a blonde girl who is glaring at him furiously yet smiling ever few seconds when he's not looking. Sirius is clearly at the top of his, what did Tonks call it?? Oh! Yeah! His whoring game at school. Quite the ladies man apparently. Then the blonde girl shoots off and Sirius being the mad man he is... was, follows.

Professor Lupin is looking delighted with himself sitting in the front with a book under his arm. Looking a lot younger and brighter than I've ever seen him. Another girl is sitting next to him, her head on his shoulder. She has long brown hair and clear blue eyes. She's smiling broadly into the photo. Every now and then she gives Remus a nudge and points up to the pair behind.

Three guesses who _they_ are!

Bingo!

Lily and James Potter. I glance over at Harry and he is staring at the photo longing written all over his face. He places a finger down next to his parents' photo. He smiles at their actions.

In this photo they remind me a lot of Ron and Hermione. They are yelling at each other one moment. Lily, like Hermione has her arms crossed and is pouting, James has his arms spread out wide in a 'what did I do?' sort of way like Ron does. Their cheeks are bright red then they turn huffily and then glance at each other slyly. Then James slings his arm round Lily and she smiles up at him brilliantly, he gives her the famous Potter grin that I myself am addicted to. Then they start the routine again.

I laugh slightly at them. Harry looks at me curiously.

'Come on Harry you have to see it! You of all people!'

'See what?'

'Ron and Hermione are just like your mum and dad!'

That sounded a lot weirder out loud then in my head.

Harry gapes at me slightly then bursts out laughing.

'Dear Godric! You're right!! I never thought about that!'

He actually falls off the bed laughing and I grin at his antics. I soon follow in his laughter.

'And what may I ask do you two think you are doing?' A strict voice calls into the wing.

Why do my days always end like this??

_Pomfrey_

**Harry on the floor.**

_**I'm a dead woman.**_

_**Fantastic!**_

* * *

Well there you go! I'm not so sure about this chapter, I tried making it a tad more serious (just a tad) but I think Ginnys twisted sense of humour bent it out of all recognition... Oh deary me! And that you to everyone who reviewed!!! You are all fantabulas!!!! 

Now for those you are favouriting and not reviewing please PLEASE (Hey you've got me begging like Ginny here) leave reviews please!! I love hearing what you have to say!

And oh look my dignity is at Hogwarts. Wow...

Cheerio!! **_missnuttyprof!_**


	6. Rabid FanGirls are Trouble

Ouch!!!!!!

Has anyone else notice my days usually start out badly?

Thought so yeah.

**Growls**

After last week's ahem incident word in Hogwarts has it that well...

I'm Harry Potters' Girlfriend.

Fine Sirius laugh it up where ever you are!!!

And now all the girls (minus Hermione and Luna) are trying to murder me!

Oh holy crap ouch!! An ink bottle to the head. Now that's just mean!

Grumble. Grumble. Grumble.

I mean if it was actually true then yeah it would be fantastic but nooooooooooo it's not due to apparently Harrys' lack of courage.

Excuse me whilst I stare dumbfoundedly at that crazy ass statement.

Hermione is a nut. Well you would have _to be_ to actually _like_ Ron... like _that._

Barmy Witch!

Honestly.

'HEY!!!! Would you lot stop it!!! I haven't done anything!!! AT ALL!!!!!!!!!!!' I scream loudly even for me in the Great Hall after being wacked by someone's huge bag. I mean this is totally unjustified!! These girls have no right to do this me!!! Really!!

'Ms. Weasley!' McGonagall. Just my luck.

'Yes Professor?'

'Would you kindly refrain from shouting in the Great Hall please.' Oh bollocks.

It's the stern _'I will act like I am polite but am insisting you keep your mouth shut unless you want to be hexed into oblivion.' _voice. Slight exaggeration but since it is McGonagall you never know. Feisty witch from what I heard from Remus and Sirius when they were drunk and talking to Tonks.

I was very bored last summer and that lot had some fantastic conversations!

When they were drunk. It was only really funny when Professor Lupin was drunk because well...

_PROFESSOR LUPIN WAS AS DRUNK AS A SKUNK!!!!!_

HAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!

Wait what is a skunk again?

Damnation! I can't remember. I'll ask Hermione later.

'Look Professor rumours are going around about me and well some people aren't treating me very well because of it and I have been wacked with Merlin knows how many things since this morning. And I for one am sick of it. I am sorry for yelling but since I'm getting who knows how many bruises, I've reached the end of my tether. I really am sorry Professor.'

McGonagall nods and walks back to the teachers table. I didn't get in trouble with McGonagall.

This has to be a record of some sort.

'Whoa, you didn't get detention. New school record wouldn't' you say?' Harry grins at me as he sits down opposite me. Ron and Hermione join him.

'You really ought to be setting an example Ginny.' Hermione scolds me frowning.

'Hey! I didn't ask to be hit all the freaking time by crazy ass Potter crazed fans now did I?? This is all the _'Boy-Who-Is-Obsessed-Over's'_ fault.' I grumble pointing vaguely in Harrys' direction.

Another girl stomps behind me muttering something about 'that Weasley whore'.

Excuse me!!! I am not a whore you complete and utter-

I spin round to give out to the girl and am totally surprised to Cho Chang glaring down at me.

Yes, I am surprised. Generally speaking _I,_ as a fifth year substitute seeker, am not in the same 'ranks' as Miss, I'm a brilliant seeker and a 'oh so Brilliant N.E.W.T. Student.' Yeah that's a mouthful but I can't condense it any smaller!!

Well I'm sooooo _sorry_ I kicked your ass last year. If you had paid attention instead of bitching about my best friend (Hermione) and Harry (Yeah YOU ARE INSANE!!!!! Harry and Hermione?? Practically incest man! That would be like me and Ro---- NOT GOING THERE!!!!)

Harry glares at her whilst I mentally shake myself. Cho stomps away (what is it with bad tempered people and stomping?)

I stand up and run over to her.

'Who the hell do you think you are?'

'Excuse me?' She turns around and looks up at me. (Ooooo I have an advantage!! I had a growth spurt this summer like everyone else apparently, though you'd never guess what with the people I hang out with, minus Hermione we're the same height.)

'Calling _me_ a whore?? I'm sorry Chang but I'm not the whore here.'

'We all heard about what happened. Weasley. In the same bed as Harry. Then him on the floor? Sounds fairly whorey to me.'

'And you would know what the definition of _whore_ is now wouldn't you?' **Wince** I never meant to say that. Weasley temper both a blessing and a curse.

'What?'

'Oh forget it, I have better things to do with my time then argue with you.' I turn and walk away. I can't deal with her right now.

'Coward!!!' She yells after me, oh I'll show her.

'No Chang. That's you and your spotty friend over there. You may be smart but you have fuck all in courage.' I point over at the traitor or as Hermione has it hexed across her face 'SNEAK'. Merlin I LOVE that girl!!

'How the FUCK would you know???' She demands yelling and not surprisingly with tears.

'Where _you_ there when we went to the Ministry? No. Did _you _come with Luna?? No. Who ratted us out in the first place? She did. You may have tried to learn for Cedric but I bet he would've come. He seemed like that sort of person. But _you_ didn't.'

She looks at me the wand she had produced shaking.

'I may not be the bravest person ever, because I know deep down that's Harry but at least I tried.' I speak quietly.

'And I hope that when the time comes for us to fight in the Last Battle. You will have the courage to stand and fight with us.'

I turn and walk away.

I just gave an inspirational speech. I cheer inside right before.

'Nice show Weasley.'

Harry is leaning against one side of the corridor. **Gulp**

'Ah hi.'

He arches an eyebrow. Oh jaysus, not that goddamned eyebrow. He grins.

I'm a goner.

It's the cocky bastard 'I-Know-This-Turns-Your-Legs-To-Jelly' grin. Who knew the self deprecating great Harry James, Boy-Who-Lived, Chosen One Potter, had one. I lean against the wall to stop him from noticing that I any keel over at any point.

Nope he is not going to know. But Colin does. Oh fuck. He just walked by giving me an 'I-Know-Who-You-Want' grin and nodded at Harry with an evil grin.

The guys got blackmail on me!! Godric!!

'I thought that the speeches where my specialty?' Both eyebrows raised this time, only highlighting his emerald eyes.

AHHHH damn you Potter.

'Well someone else has to have a go, Potter. You never know, you may run off somewhere next year and I'll have to take over being all inspirational and sparking revolt against 'He-Who-Scared-Of-Having-A-Girlfriend. Or most likely Snape.'

'Revolt against Snape? How?'

'Easy get all the ceilings in Hogwarts to rain and leave shampoo everywhere.'

'Oh very simple.' Though he is laughing inside I know. Act as cool as you want Harry. I can read you like a book.

'Well Peeves will help. He's being on the Weasleys' side since the '_Weasley Escape_.'

Yup immortalised forever. Capital Letters and All. Harry looks at me.

Oh you may be wondering why I'm not in class. It's Saturday!

Oh bugger my giddy aunt.

'Ammmmmm...'

Harry grins again.

'Sorry?' I supply meekly.

'Get changed and I'll meet you at the main door. I was wondering how long it would take you to remember.' Harry laughs and turns around and bends down.

Oh lovely!!

Lovely absolutely _spanktastic_view.

Quite Literally too might I add.

'You can stop staring at my ass now Gin.'

**Blinks **Where was I? Oh right defend myself.

I turn and lean against my back against the wall.

'Puhlease Harry. I have better things to do then stare at your backside.'

He turns with his Firebolt and bag which were _conveniently _hidden behind him. Arsehole.

'See you in ten.' He walks past and turns around walking backwards laughing his head off. I sprint off in the opposite direction.

Pant. Pant. Pant.

I skid into the Common Room. Stopping quite stylishly in front of the girls' staircase. Colin and Becks applaud me. On my stop I give a quick bow and sprint up.

Becks? Oh yeah I haven't seen her in forever! She is my other best friend! Rebecca Black.

I know what you're thinking but I don't know about her Dad. Her Mum dies when she was really young so she lives with her muggle Grandparents who don't know anything about it. She is as tall as me which is about 5"6/7 with black hair and grey eyes. She has a wicked sense of humour and is always up for a prank.

Hmmmmmmmmm

I wonder...

Anyways Change. Change. Change. Think about conspiracies later!

Broom!!! Ahhh!!

Here we go!

Sprinting down the stairs again.

Neat skid down the corridor.

I am Ginevra Weasley, Queen of the Skid!!

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Well until I nearly break my neck sliding down the staircase. How was I supposed to know that Harry would be standing there?

'Hey! You okay there Gin?' Smart question Harry, yes I am clearly fine sitting on the god damn floor!!

'Oh yeah, sitting on the floor just happens to be one of my favourite hobbies. Along with whacking into your fat ass everywhere.'

'My ass isn't fat! Is it?' Harry frowns and turns around to check that his isn't fat. He hollers over to Ron who is talking to Hermione fugitively (what are those two up to?) 'Is my arse fat to you Ron?' Ron just blinks.

'What the hell are you on mate? No point in asking me. I do not make the point in looking at your ass.' Ron yells and turns back to Hermione shaking his head.

'Well now you've just gone and bruised my ego Gin.' I roll my eyes getting up as I do so.

'Yeah well at least people aren't calling you a whore.'

'No I just have about a gazillion guys trying to kill me over you. Including Dean might I add. Though I really am sorry over that. Honestly. Can you forgive me?' He begs me.

Oh crap.

Those infernal Puppy-dog eyes. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

Bestest dream and worst nightmare!!!!

'Fine' I mutter grumpily. 'But you owe me mister!! Big Time!' I tell him poking him in the chest. Ooooo musclely!

'Yes!' He exclaims and grabs my arm and yells to Ron, 'C'mon practice!!'

---------------------

Well that was interesting. Better then Angelina I must say, though I was playing seeker back then.

But no nonsensical drills. Pure and utter Quidditch. Wooo!!!

I mean being seeker is fine but Harry is clearly better than me and I find Chasing so much more fun.

It also helps when you have two other brilliant Chasers with you. Katie and Demelza. We rocked the game today! Though being hit by a nicely aimed bludger and screaming like a banshee was exactly the coolest thing ever but Ron will get over the shame... eventually.

And several girls did show up and try to hit me with various objects... again... oh woe is me!

Though my amazing flying skills did show those girls that I am a force to be reckoned with.

Yes, I am a very modest person ain't I. **Cheeky grin**

I should be concentrating on my Transfig. Homework now shouldn't I?

_**The Principal**__**s**__** of Switching Spells.**_

_**Ginny Weasley.**_

That is all I have managed to do.

In THREE HOURS!!!

And here is the kicker of it all-

I am usually quite the talented witch.

All Weasleys are. Ron just doesn't put any effort in. He could have gotten all O's last year cept he could be bothered. Gred and Forge well are Fred and George. Percy is... well you know full well what HE'S like and Charlie did really well too! A lot like Ron though. Obsession with Quidditch and Bill was the straight O student skill keeping the humour.

But I can't for the life of me write an essay. Usually Colin, Becks or Hermione helps but no one is here.

Grrrrrrrrrrrr!!!

'Hey Red!! Busy I see.'

'Hey Black!!! You know how I love you right??'

'Oho!! Hey Yellow looks like Red need some help.'

'When doesn't she?'

I should probably explain the nicknames right? I'm Red, for obvious reasons (hair and temper), Becks is Black due to her hair and her sense of humour and Colin is Yellow because of his upbeat attitude and... hair colour which is actually isn't so blonde any more but who's to quibble? When Luna is around we call her Goldilocks well because she certainly stands out with her hair and outlook on life let's say.

'Please help????? Please??? You know how bad I am at these essays.' Beg.

'Yeah you are fairly useless.'

'Well not at the practical stuff which gets her out of the homework a lot of the time. That has to be noted Black.'

'True.'

'Please??? It's McGonagall's' essay. Please???' And beg some more!

'Right we'll help!' I love them!!!

'I love you I _REEEEEEEEALLY LOVE YOU_!!!!' I shout jumping in my seat.

'Not as much as you _LOVE _a certain other _sixth_ year Gryffindor' Becks says as she starts grinning maliciously.

Uh Oh.

I never liked that grin. Always means trouble.

For me at least.

Like the last time she aimed it my way I ended up stuck in a broom closet upside down for three hours. Took some explaining when I was eventually found. By Snape. Who seemed to be convinced that I did it because I _enjoy_ hanging upside down in a tiny broom closet. I mean who would?

Yeah maybe you would you overgrown bat.

I do not enjoy looking like a tomato because of all the blood rushing to my head.

'A sixth year huh Gin? Who might he be?'

Oh fuck it.

'Harry.' Aw crap. Did I just answer as in Harry or was I just addressing him...

Stupid brain!!!

I don't know which one I meant!

'Me? Awwwwwwww thanks Gin I'm flattered but I think Ron may kill me if you declare THAT in front of him.'

'Yeah, yeah Harry. Whatever helps inflate your ego. Now I have an essay to do! Nighty night!' I wave my fingers at him before spinning around and looking at my essay in despair.

'FUCK IT!!!!' One of George's brilliant ideas hit me on the head. _The W.H.A.C.K._

_' Weasleys. Hellion. Acclaiming. Clobbering. Killbot.'_ Killbot? Dear god. Lovely title wouldn't you say?

They should really not sell these to enraged Teenaged Girls. Never a good idea!!

Really NOT GOOD!

'Stupid effing brothers.' I mutter leaning over my work whilst Becks sits down and hands me her notes. Harry strolls over to the girls and starts talking to them. He looks kinda pissed if you ask me.

But you didn't so I'll leave it.

'Stop paying attention to Wonder Boy and get to work missy!' Colin orders me pointing at my essay.

Wonder Boy?

Oh never mind.

Work. Work. Work.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

AHHHHHH!!!

Oh crapamoly!!! I fell asleep and both Colin and Becks are looking pissed to say the least.

'GINNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

'Am sorry?'

Something else hits me on the head. I feel weird. Colin and Becks burst out laughing.

'What?' I ask looking from one to the other. Becks rummages around in her bag and hands me a mirror.

I have Black hair.

_MESSY _black hair.

_**HARRYS **_FREAKING BLACK HAIR!!!

Oh dear GODRIC GRYFFINDOR PANTS!!!!!

_Great._

**Just**** my freaking luck!**

_**MERLIN DAMN YOU ALL!!!**_

* * *

_**Well another chapter hope you like. Review PLEASE!!!!! And any suggestions would be gladly taken. **_

_**I would like to say thanks to everyone who enjoys this story but I would LOVE some more reviews. now it may take a while for me to get another one up BUT reviews may help that process a TAD bit hint, HINT**_

_**Loves you all!**_

_**missnuttyprof!  
**_


	7. Bad Hair and Dangerous Plans

I shoot up from the couch.

'No no no no noooooooooooo!!!!' I wail indignantly.

Colin and Becks are, of course, completely useless. Well except from the essay which is now finished. But they are not helping in the hair situation. I run upstairs to my dorm.

Searching...

Aha!! Have it!

I run back down the stairs with a gold hat on my head.

Fashionable and practical!

**Arches eyebrow**

'Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeermione??' I beg skidding and stopping neatly at her armchair.

'No.' she twitches her essay away from Ron.

'Why?'

'I am not helping you with your homework your yelling was all too much-'

'It's NOT my homework!!!! I got the essay done. Becks is proofing it now but I need help with ammm...' I glance nervously at Harry who is staring at me curiously, a smile playing about his lips.

I lean over muttering 'My hair. Someone's hexed my hair.'

She looks up at me disbelieving then-

'_Accio hat!__'_ What the fuck??? I make to grab the hat and spin round to see Romilda Vane standing at the entrance to the common room my hat in hand and sprinting out the door.

THAT LITTLE WHORE!!!

I growl and make to go after her when I feel Hermione catch my hand.

'Let's get your hair un-Harry-ified.'

'Oh I love you Hermione!!!'

'I'm sure you do.' I nod as she twirls her wand in the hair muttering various charms at my head, normally I would be worried at such behaviour but I trust Hermione. Ron is watching the dancing wand and Harry is cursing at his essay. Becks and Colin wander over.

'Nice job Red, McGonagall won't kill you this time. Loving the hair, really works for you.' Becks giggles as she plonks herself down next to Ron. Hermione sends a sharp look but Becks looks at her nodding. Colin sits on the floor opening a book that he took over.

Ooooo! It's his photo album. I love his pictures. He wants to become a wizarding photographer. I told him that he could easily get rich _now_ by selling some of the pictures of Harry he has.

But Colin is much too nice for that rigmarole.

I always love watching his photos move around. He always seems to get that inner spark in each person.

'Wow! Colin those are amazing photos! You took those right?'

Colin nods proudly at Harrys compliment.

'Yeah these ones are mostly of Ginny and Becks. I have some of Luna and quite a few of the DA as well. But this is only the smaller album.'

'Smaller? That's the size of _Hogwarts. A History!'_He's not kidding. Honest.

'Yeah well. You know what they say about a man and his passion. Here's my favourite photo of Ginny. It's from the match last year, the Ravenclaw match. She's damn proud of it too! If I didn't show anyone she'd kill me.'

I lean over and I grin. It's right where I've caught the snitch from under Changs nose. My Merlin I didn't know I could look so... fierce!

Rawr!

'There Ginny all done!' Hermione smiles brightly. I jump at her. We both go flying onto the couch right on top of Becks who laughs brightly.

'Hey hey! Colin you gotta get a picture of this!' Hermione is giggling nearly falling on Ron. Harry laughs at us. Becks is grinning like the mad woman she is.

'Yeah Yellow c'mon Hogwarts Finest!'

Becks wolf whistles as I wiggle my eyebrows. Colin takes out his ever trusty camera (which has been charmed to he doesn't have to stick the pictures in potion every time. Let me you tell that's a good thing.

I had lost count of how many times he had either singed off his own eyebrows or something.

'Harry get your scrawny ass over here!' I giggle as he laughs uncontrollably.

He jumps over and nearly lands on me his head in my lap. Ron mimics him cept on Hermione lap of course.

FLASH!

'This should be a good one!' The picture emerges from the other side and Colin lays it on the table and we all lean over. It's quite the picture I must admit. We are all grinning even crazier than usual (aka Becks). Both I and Hermione have a leg each strewn across Becks with Harrys' and Ron's heads in our laps.

'Wow!' is the general consensus from the gathering around the table.

'Can I have a copy please?' We all beg. Well fine Becks and I beg the others ask. Colin leans back and laughs.

'Sure! Why wouldn't I give a copy to the fantastic people sitting before me?'

'Yey!'

Hermione yawns and gets up picking up her books. 'I have to get to bed. I have a test in Runes tomorrow. I hope I studied enough. Maybe I should cram tonight.' Hermione panics slightly.

Ron hands her the book he had clearly borrowed. Pushes her over to the girls staircase and tells her as he does so 'Cramming doesn't work you'll just end up falling asleep. Now get some sleep. Night.'

Hermione stares at him dumbfoundedly and let me tell you she's not the only one. Colin is stare bumfusedly at Ron, blonde hair flopping into his eyes. I hear a sigh and turn my head slightly a third year is gazing at him in sheer adoration.

Merlin!

Colin has become a hottie!

Now that's the craziest sentence ever created!

Scuse me whilst I laugh. HAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!

Back to the other pair.

Hermione trails up the stairs glancing back every so often. Ron ruffles his hair causing Lavender Brown to giggle in a rather ahem stalkerish way.

Dear lord.

Have all the girls at Hogwarts lost out class?

Oh hell no!

Ha! This coming from a girl who cursing worse than a seasoned Aurour!

Harry just shakes his head and leans back in his chair. 'Figured.' He smiles at me shaking his head. 'What? Did you think I was oblivious?'

I think my face has the answer he needs.

'Hermione is like the sister I never had and Ron is my best mate and brother of sorts. Of course I'm going to see that pop up.'

'Sorry Harry I-'

'AHA!!!! We need a plan!' Becks yells jumping to her feet. I slip off the chair landing hard on my ass. Ouch.

'A plan?' I sense trouble on the horizon. Becks is now skipping around her black hair dancing and grey eyes sparking dangerously.

'A plan for what exactly?' Colin asks clearly sensing the danger I am.

'Match-making!!!'

'You what?' Harry is completely lost not used to Becks random ideas.

Lucky Bastard.

'Ron and Hermione of course!!!'

Oh fuck.

I stare at Harry who turns towards me slowly.

Horror is clearly raging in his eyes.

If Becks makes us do this-

If Ron finds out-

If _**Hermione **_finds out-

We can all kiss our sweet asses' good bye!

'I'm a GENIUS!!!!!'

Why in the name of Ravenclaw am I friends with that crazy lady?

-----------------------------------------------

Turns out it's because her Gran makes faberooney cookies!

It's the only reason I am even still sitting here listening to her yabber on with nonsensical idea to get Ron and Hermione together that WILL NEVER WORK!!!

Hermione refuses to let anyone help. As she told me huffily during the summer _'I am capable of Handling you brother myself Ginny.'** sniff**_

Yeah suuuuuuuuuuuure you are yet you still come complaining to whom?

Me that's who.

I hate being the 'all-knowing' consular. Once again.

Pain in my fricking ass.

Another one.

Munch. Munch. Munch.

These cookies are soooooo good!

'God I could marry these cookies.' Colin mumbles from my left.

'Yeah t'would be a short marriage though' comes from my right.

'Then more marriages to other equally delicious amm things.'

'Oooooo are you two are so whores right now!' I giggle madly (sugar overdose is MY excuse)

'Hell yeah!!' Colin quips. 'I'm going to go before she gets all Becky. Now night.' He ruffles my hair as I yell at him.

'Thanks mate leave with the mad match maker!!!! Some friend you are!' I gesture at Becks who is pacing around in the midst of her plotting. Colin smirks and strides off towards the boys dorm.

Oh he will pay for this.

He will _pay!_

As I'm glaring at Colin's back, Becks jumps and runs up the stairs, yelling 'I've got some thinking to do see you in the morrow Red, Harry Toss Potter Who Likes Young Girls!'

'Where did she come up with that?' Harry frowns as she bounds up the stairs.

'It's Becks, Harry. Who the fuck knows.' I state leaning over and grabbing the last two cookies handing one to him. He munches it thoughtfully.

'You know she reminds me of Sirius. She's crazy, out of her mind and she looks a hell of a look like him too.'

'I noticed that too but she grew up with her muggle grandparents. They don't have a clue who her Dad is. Though she does know he is a wizard, her mum met him here as far as she can tell.'

'Interesting.'

'Yeah...' I drift off thinking about Sirius. Then one conversation I had with him pops into my mind.

**_-/-/-/-/-/-/-FLASH BACK-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_**

_'Well I'm sorry I'm not as smart as __**you**__ Hermione! I was just trying to __**help!**__' Ron yells at Hermione stomping up the stairs. Mrs Black was already screaming so it didn't matter all that much._

_'HELP??' Hermione yells derisively 'You Ronald Weasley wouldn't know the meaning of the word if hit smacked you on the head repeatedly!!!!!' She storms off in the other direction._

_'Godric. Do those two ever stop Gin-Bob?__'_

_I just look as Sirius. He grins and nods, 'Just like Lily and James then I reckon.'_

_'Really?'_

_'Oh yeah! Those two never stopped fighting until Dumbledore made them promise when they became Head Boy and Girl.'_

_He laughs in his bark-like way, tossing his black hair out of the way._

_'What did you guys do?' I ask curiously._

_'What makes you think we did anything?'_

_'They got married dumbass. I'm guessing you had to give __**that**__ a kick in the pants or else no Harry. I don't think that would __have__ happened in the space of a year__** naturally!**__'_

_'Observant one ain't you? Just like Lily. Hair and all.'_

_'Yeah yeah. I'm right though.'_

_'You are! __Remus and I and a few of Lily's friends got sick of the comments and whatnot and James had changed so we decided to show James how to act in front of her and Lily to see the Real James. Not the Conceited Git.'_

_'That job was already taken wasn't it?'_

_He laughs again. 'Yeah! Some day Harry won't know what hit him with you around, you are unbelievable.'_

_I blush and tell him to shut up. He leans over._

_'Ah but Ginny you have forgotten the golden rule.' He looks into my face, a smug look on his face, shaking his finger at me._

_'Which is?'_

_'__**Potter men always, always fall for spunky, temperamental, gorgeous redheads.**__'_

_'OH SHUT UP SIRIUS!!!'_

**_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- END FLASHBACK! -/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_**

'THE NOTEBOOK!' I jump up!

Harry just shakes his head, still eating the cookie. I ignore him and sprint up the stairs, dashing into my room grabbing the Marauderettes book and darting down narrowly avoiding Hermione on her way to the bathroom.

'I am THE genius Harry!!' I say to him as he tidies up his stuff.

'How so?'

'I remember Sirius telling about your parents and how they were like Ron and Hermione. So I asked him if he helped the process along. He didn't give me an answer but I'm guessing they did it was Sirius after all. He also said that some of your Mums friends helped out too. They would have written the plan down right? So where else?'

Harry looks at me thinking. 'A Marauders notebook?' He suggests.

Fine be a Pessimistic!

'They wouldn't Harry! The romance would be in the girls for obvious reasons!!! And I thought you were smart! Gawd.'

I sit down again and flick through the notebook.

Nothing.

Damnation!!

Oooooo wait a minute!!

I get my wand from my belt and wave it over the book. Muttering 'I solemnly swear I'm trying to get two dunderheads together.'

I don't know why I uttered those words I really don't.

I flick through it again. Harry leans over quickly, hopeful for something more. Then I see it!

_**Right if you dear reader are reading these (ever insightful) words then-**_

_**You have a problem with two friends-**_

**Namely they are so totally in love yet they are so oblivious-**

They hex each other any chance they get.

_**As you can see we-**_

_**AGAINST MY BETTER JUDGEMENT!!!**_

_**Shush. Have enlisted-**_

Forced would suit THAT better!

_**SHUT UP AND **__**LET ME EXPLAIN!!!!!!!!**_

**Why?**

_**If you want the next generation to deal with a 'Lily and James' please for the love of god let me finish.**_

_**OK?**_

_**Sorry! Mary, I love you don't kill me.**_

**I LOVE YOU MORE!!**

Yeah right Sirius and I am Albus Dumbledore.

**Oh! Hello sir!**

Arsehole.

_**ENOUGH!!!!**_

_**EXCUSE THEM PLEASE!!!**_

_**Now onto the case at hand.**_

_**Now I must implore you that we both as Marauderetters and-**_

As Marauders.

**Claim no responsibility for any-**

_**Injuries, hexing these two friends may inflict on you during the course of-**_

_**OPERATION GET TOGETHER!!!**_

**That's**** a really bad name.**

_**YOU came up with it.**_

**Then ****it's**** sheer gold. **** Couldn't be better!**

Yeah, yeah. Let's get on with it shall we?

_**Right you are Remus!**_

_**So anyways before we were so rudely interrupted glares at Sam and Black Now to get stubborn people together, you NEED to be:**_

_**1. Smart (No shit Sherlock) **_

** ((Who's Sherlock?)) **

_** (((Muggle thing I'll explain later!)))**_

_**2. Creative. (Usually stubborn people required unique plans of action!)**_

_**3. Stubborn (Cause these things DON'T HAPPEN OVER NIGHT!! Looks at Black) **_**Sirius looks innocent**

_**4. Positive beyond doubt that they are MEANT TO BE TOGETHER. (Hell hath no fury like a miss-matched couple out to kill you.)**_

_**5. Have Murphy's Law as your Law. It just makes sense people!**_

Now you need to be sure that you have every plan worked out to the T. Or else everything will go hideously wrong.

**Trust us we've been there.**

_**We've done that**_

___**We have the scars to prove it.**_

_First will be the classic._

_**Lock 'em in a Closet and hope it works.**_

___**1. Inform everyone that the closet in**__** question is**__** not to be disturbed.**__** AT ANY TIME!! Unless Snape attacks withthe greasy hair attack or something.**_

___**2. Charm the door so it only opens FOR THE CHARMER. (Just a precaution.)**_

___**3. Practice a convincing story to get both parties to the closet.**_

___**4. Disarm them subtly. SUBTLY.**_

___**5 Then shove one in and then the other.**_

___**6. You should probably charm the closet not to let one kill the other.**_

___**7. Leave for a good few hours to simmer.**_

___**8. Run like hell (Or bask in glory) when they emerge.**_

_Well there is the first in a series of plans. This is the standard, doesn't usually work but it's worth a try as a gage for other plans and the sheer humour value involved._

___**Lilys' face was something else I must admit.**_

_**James didn't stop smiling ****till**** Christmas.**_

___**The school was in uproar!! DRAMA!! AHAHAHHAHAAAAAAAAA!!**_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

I lean back in my seat.

'Sounds like a plan' Harry says getting up. Stretching.

MUST. NOT. OGGLE.

'We can talk to Colin and Luna and Becks-' Oh man I didn't! I deserve an award. Because it's very very VERY HARD not to stare at him...

**drools**

**internally slaps self**

'Is that wise?'

'Probably not, but if something goes wrong we can always say it was her idea. And seeing at the match-making was her idea.'

'We wouldn't be hexed or pummelled into oblivion!'

'Yup!' I get up picking up my books. Harry gets my quill and a book. He stares at the cover amusedly a slight blush across his cheeks.

'Hey Gin is there something you're not telling me?' Harry asks chuckling quietly.

'No why?' Keep straight face. KEEP A STRAIGHT FACE.

'Oh okay, now I wonder who owns this.' He turns the book around to glance at the back and I drop my books when I see the cover.

**How to Charm the Pants off ANY Seeker!!**

Oh no.

It's ___the _Birthday Present.

The one _**BECKS **_gave me as aBirthday Present.

___She took it from my trunk!!!_

**And hoped Harry would find it!!!**

___**STUPID EFFING MATCH-MAKER!**_

___**I AM GOING TO MURDER MY BEST FRIEND NOW!!!**_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

WOW!! My longest chapter yet! I feel so proud of me! Thank you (again) for your AMAZING reviews!

But please leave more!! I know it's being pushy but you don't mind do you?

Now I must ask you all do you want Ginny duelling in the next chapter?

I think I should have something like that in there but I'm not sure. Tell me your opinions!

**Love you all!**** _Missnuttyprof._**


	8. Plans and crazy ideas Oi

Oh bloody hell!!

Yeah I sound like the person I am trying to trick.

Oh the irony.

I would think?

Someone tell the idiotic author of this story whether it is or not. I do NOT want to sound like an idiot.

Huh. Where did that come from?

Never mind.

Here I am with my partner-in-crime!

Fine I drew the short straw!!

I'm stuck with Becks.

And Luna.

And besides the wacky stories she's fine.

It's just that Harry in complete and utter stupidity (which I don't usually associate with him) gave her (Becks) some sugar quills earlier.

If I wasn't head over heels in love with the guy I swear I'd kill him.

So I've got the multitude of colours and Colin and Harry have Seamus.

Surprising I know. I thought Seamus would want to stay away from me. With the whole y'know...

But as he said 'Oh fer the love of Merlin Gin. The tension between those two is enough to blow a hole in a wall. Sin é pian in mo thóin.'

**(A.N Teehee!! If you want a translation ask! If you know what it mean shhhh!!!!) **

What does that mean??? I should ask. But first the plan!!!

Step One!

_**Inform everyone that the closet in question is not to be disturbed. AT ANY TIME!!**_

Well that we have! I also have Demezla and Neville distracting Lavender as a precaution. (Never get between a girl and her crush) Most people started cheering when we announced our plan!

We were given sweets!!! I love Gryffindors! (Not just because I'M one of course!)

Step Two!

_**Charm the door so it only opens FOR THE CHARMER. (Just a precaution.)**_

Colin has that taken care of. He is the best at charms amongst our little group. Fancy bit of wand work and voila!! Door will open for us! And just us!

Step Three!

_**Practice a convincing story to get both parties to the closet.**_

Seamus!

Looks like the Irish charm is also as very misleading one. But yeah wowza!!

I see why EVERYBODY loves the Irish!

Step Four!!

_**Disarm them subtly. SUBTLY.**_

That's why Becks and I are skulking around the 6th floor corridor. Waiting for them to arrive. Becks will distract them with some sugar induced wackiness and I will get the wands before they notice.

Step Five!

_**Then shove one in and then the other.**_

That's Harry.

He's by the closet under the cloak. Lovely gadget that is I must say. I want one con sarn it!

Step Six!

_**You should probably charm the closet not to let one kill the other.**_

Colin again. Also with an anti maiming one thrown in, best be safe than sorry! Thanks to Luna.

Step Seven!!!

_**Leave for a good few hours to simmer.**_

I.E we sit back relax and enjoy our last few hours of life.

I am not joking.

It IS Hermione.

And Ron isn't famed for his cool calm temper either.

Step Eight!!

_**Run like hell (Or bask in glory) when they emerge.**_

It's going to be the latter unfortunately not the former. But as the ever wise Remus said.

We'll learn from the trial.

We still have lots more plans to try out!

Or so I have been lead to believe. That notebook is a very convincing one. Also Very entertaining!! It went on for about six pages about Lily and James' ammm... let's say _disputes__' (putting it lightly of course!) but that was_ just the bullet pointed version of events.

_'We have a go!!! Plan Stubbornness is a go!' _Seamus voice whispers in my ear.

You are also probably wondering how he is whispering in my ear when it's just me, Becks and Harry here right? And we are separated along the corridor.

I really never give Fred and George enough credit do I?

They came up with the ingenious idea of having little charmed earrings (for girls or very confidant guys) but there is also the option of attaching them to glasses or little things that slip into the ear. Harry surprisingly enough is the only guy wearing the earring (I though Seamus might have tried it. He seems fun like that and I was disappointed to find out that I couldn't Bull- _convince _Colin to wear one.

Harry's earring is a Horntail fang, imaginative eh? Fred and George must've made is specially.

But _man_ it looks _GOOD!_

Not that I'm noticing or anything.

They made me the cutest earrings. They are little snitches and quaffles that are studs but zoom round in circles. Just for me!

_'Gotcha! Colin where are you?'_

_'Heading down towards you now!'_

_'Good I'm going to need help with Ron. He may be skinny but Dear Merlin is he heavy!'_

_'Yeah but that's only with some Weasley__s__ Harry. Me and Charlie are really light. Don't ask me how I know that.'_

_'Simple Quidditch Gin. You two are Seekers! I'm fairly light too.'_

_'Would you stop yammering and get into positions.'_

_'Right Becks!'_

I stepped behind one of the suits of armour hiding myself entirely, withdrawing my wand and pointing it towards the entrance. I see Becks crouching behind a smaller suit and Colin whizzing by, and then disappearing in midair. That is just so strange.

I hear Luna and Seamus talking about something. Loudly. Hermione is asking questions and Ron is trying to escape by the sounds of things. If I was him and knew what was about to be sprung on me. I probably would too. That and judging by Hermione's tone of voice.

Scary. But he _LOVES _her. She _LOVES _him.

Lucky so and sos.

Well here goes nothing.

-------------------------------------------------------------

OUCH!!!

Why why why WHY did Hermione have attack me??? _**ME???**_

It was Becks who tripped her!!!

Not me! This time I remain innocent of all charges! Well at least Ron didn't go berserk. I think he even thanked Harry, in strange boy language or something. I will never truly understand the male sex. Not that I particularly want to of course.

But ouch!

You want me to relive those moments?

Oh hell no!! NOT going THERE buddy!

It hurts even thinking about it. Oh lord she has one hell of a right hook.

'Ice?' Suddenly a hand is next to my head with an ice pack clasped in its grip.

'Love a pack thanks.'

'Mione hit you fairly hard. Almost as bad as the ferret I'd say.'

'Thanks Ron very sympathetic.' Ron leans back as I press the pack to my aching cheek. Man it feels soooo nice.

'Where did you get the idea for that by the way?'

'Why aren't you asking your best mate?'

Ron looks at me for a long moment and I distantly hear a cry of _'Harry James Potter__ what were you thinking?__'_

Oh whoops.

Full name.

Glad I'm dealing with Ron though I do presume that she shall be round later to-

_Finish the job!_

_**Queue insane overdramatic music blah blah blah...**_

I wince and Ron continues, 'I know Harry better than anyone and I know he'd never go through with a plan like that not even come up with one. That's where you come in.'

'When did you become so shrewd? Who are you and what have you done with my brother?' I ask getting up and jumping on him, checking behind his ears for a mask of some sort.

Ron swats me off. Merlin he's gotten strong. Stupid, daft, strong keeper of a brother. Oh do what you always do just like when he starts asking questions about guys. Confuse! I thought this would be in your head by now Ginny.

Ginny must make a note to stop referring to herself in third person.

'Wasn't my idea exactly. More along the line of The Marauders.' Gotcha!

He blinks at me. Blue eyes slightly clouded. That's odd. He only gets that look when-

'Hello Ginervra.'

Bugger my giddy aunt!! Again.

Not that Muriel is all that giddy honestly.

Okay she's my cantankerous Gran-Aunt who from my tender age of five was convinced I'd end up a prostitute.

Lovely woman really.

I beam widely and turn to her. 'Hermione! Hi!'

'I need to ask you what you were thinking shoving myself and Ron into that dreadful cupboard.'

Not so much a question as a '_Give me the answer I want RIGHT NOW!!!... Or else!_' sort of thing.

'Well. It was a...'

Hermione sits down in front of me next to Ron who leans back watching her slyly. Harry plonks himself next to me as I gabble. Becks and Colin dash over and sit on the floor in front of me facing Hermione and Ron.

'A... experiment!!!' I spit out after a few seconds.

Hermione looks at me disbelieving. 'Really? What for?'

'Oh no subject just something that Bill mentioned to me when he wasn't attached to Phlegm. I just wanted to see if it would work.'

Hermione (thankfully) seems to buy it. But you'd think that she'd be grateful at the very least that we actually locked her in a broom closet with her one and only. But nooooooooo. Maybe she is and THAT'S why she bought my lie so easily.

At least Ron seems to be slightly grateful. What did happen I wonder?

Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.

_**OH MERLIN NOT AGAIN!!!**_

Go AWAY you stupid images.

AWAY I COMMAND YOU!

Phew.

Gone, I can now continue my nearly sane life.

Yeah right. Sane.

'So how did any of you hear what happened to Malfoy?' Becks asks leaning against my legs rubbing them slightly. Awwww she's like a kitten!!

I lean over and she turns her head up towards me. 'No. What???'

'Well...'

'Becks!!'

'Well he got into a little trouble today.'

She smirks and rolls over onto the floor doodling on a piece of parchment that just happens to be there. Convenient.

Everyone leans over. Ron and Harry with a small touch of a 'we know what this is about' air.

'Oh did I mention that the trouble was with his pants?'

I burst out laughing.

'His _pants?'_

'Yup. The idiotic bloke couldn't keep them up. And I think he may be gay.'

I look at her and she gets it immediately.

'Well there has to be a reason he was wearing Harry Potter boxers.'

To my surprise Harry and Ron start laughing, clutching their sides.

'It worked!'

'I'm a genius!!'

'Never thought I'd agree Ron but yeah!'

'Hey!'

'Did you guys do that?' Becks and I ask in sync. We turn and look between them.

Harry actually slips off the couch with laughter and somehow manages to take me with him.

Well THIS is a first.

I'm lying on top of Harry and Ron isn't killing him.

Yeah I KNOW!!

ISN'T KILLING HIM!!

I'm in a whole new universe or something.

I roll off and shake my head. Toned. Hmmmmmmmmmm.

Must. Not. Think. Such. Thoughts.

Lusty lusty thoughts!!

No!! BAD THOUGHTS!

Hermione is scolding Ron.

'Honestly Ronald I thought you had matured. And you turned round and did that!!!' She storms off but Ron doesn't back down. He catches up with her easily catching her arm and turning her around.

'It was payback for what the bastard did to my sister! Weasley honour. Nothing gets in the way. I'm sorry that my new found reputation in your eyes has been tarnished. But some things are worth sacrificing a reputation for. You know that.'

'Wise words, Ron. If you had chosen any others I probably would be yelling at you know. I'm sorry.'

'Forget it 'Mione doesn't matter.'

Oh it's a moment.

A Ron/Hermione moment. Which are sweet but very awkward to be caught in. Colin snaps a quick pic of the pair staring at one another lovingly.

In a few short years Hermione will be my sister. I'm sure of it!!

Meanwhile Becks is beginning to cough a bit. Yeah she's right the moment is dragging a little bit. It'd be fine if it led to snogging or something but naaah. That'll probably happen at the 'Now or Never' point.

I'm thinking final showdown between Harry and He-Who-Need-To-Rethink-The-Makeover.

Moment is defiantly stretching everyone's limits.

'OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!!!' Beck stands up getting everyone's attention in the practically empty common room.

'What????'

'I think Sirius Black is my DAD!!!!'

_That shattered the moment nicely._

Wait a minute.

**_She thinks what???_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Well there is the next instalment.

Thank you again for the amazing reviews I love you all!

But I am also the bringer of bad news. I won't be updating for a while. I'm going away on holidays next week and when I get back I will have to start revising for my insanely early exams. 19th of November?? That is nowhere close to Christmas! But insane teachers will insist that, it is!

So I will be busy busy revising but I hope to be update about the second week of December so you will all have to wait about a month.

I'm sorry, I really am. Review PLEASE!!! Despite my abandoning you.

Much love _**missnuttyprof.**_


	9. Queen of Randomness and sheer randomness

HI!!! yeah this is up earlier then I had planned but I figured that fiction writing would be helpful English revision!!! It makes sense people!!

So heres the latest installement! If I didn't reply to ANYONE with their reviews for the last chapter I AM SO SORRY!!

I couldn't remember who I had replied to or not!

Sorry again! Enjoy!

Ammmmm well as I have always said Becks is the Queen Of Randomness.

But this is INSANE!!!!! Even by the insane standards of my life.

Sirius? I mean... That is crazy.

Is it?

Everyone else is staring at each other gobsmacked.

I feel my legs moving forward. Suddenly I'm running dragging Harry by the arm up to the boys' dormitories.

So this is what an out-of-body-experience is like. Strange. I can see myself running up the stairs like there is no tomorrow. And Harry jogging behind (his legs are a lot longer than mine) black hair bouncing.

'Where's the notebook?!?!?!?' I demand rushing over to his trunk. I go over to his bedside table and begin searching. Harry moves over to his trunk heaves it open and pulls it out.

'You mind?' He asks looking over at my crazed rummaging. I look up holding a Weasley jumper with a dragon emblazed on it. We both stare at it.

'When was the last time you cleaned in here Harry?' I ask wrinkling my nose. I may not be the tidiest girl ever, that award is Hermione's, but two years of not checking under the bed?

Gross!

Typical guy thing. Though he does look ashamed of himself. The rest of his stuff is very neat and tidy in comparison I must say. Well when you look at Rons' stuff especially. I think I see something moving and Harry moves casually out of the way.

Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!

He peers at the jumper. 'It's clean. Guess Dobby must've left it. Come on; let's see what craziness ensues below.' I stare down at it holding it up a little higher. Harry rolls his eyes at me, smirking in that all knowing way that drives me nuts.

I shake my head and put it down on his bed neatly. Harry looks at me oddly. He grins and beckons me to the door. I skip past him and stop and peer down at the scene below. Becks is rampaging around the room squeaking incoherently. Colin is running around trying to stop her from causing any lasting damage. Ron and Hermione strangely enough are still standing in the same place but their heads turned to the other pair. Though Ron keeps glancing up towards us or where he knows we've vanished to.

We walk down the stairs ignoring the comments and cat calls from the other boys from all years. Except the first years, I think they're scared of Harry or else they saw my blow-up with Chang. Or have heard of my temper. Or Harrys. Who knows? Not I that's for sure.

Not I.

_Shaking my head internally... Not I!_

Becks darts over to me and Harry stopping about an inch from my nose.

This is normal for her. She likes being up in people's faces.

Literally.

'Well?' She demands tapping her foot. On mine might I add.

'You mind Black?' Becks looks at me her eyes wavering. Whoa!

'Becks! Oh Merlin!!' I gabble as she turns from me. 'I didn't mean to-... Oh crap!!' Colin stares at her worryingly.

Oh shite!

I run round to face her only to find her giving me the old manic grin.

The sneaky little twank!!!

'Hey we want to show you something Rebecca.' We both turn and gape at Harry. Colin manages to splutter.

'Rebecca????'

'Hahahaha!!!!! Re-beeeeeeeeeeeeeec-CA!!!!' I drag out laughing hysterically. Suddenly I'm on the ground, pinned.

That's gonna hurt come morrow.

Feck it.

Harry blinks looking between us. Ron rolls his eyes and tells both him and Hermione.

'No one ever calls _Becks_, Rebecca 'cause only her grandparents and teachers call her that. So if anyone calls _Becks_ Rebecca, Ginny laughs and gets pinned. Which is odd cause I thought the girl was smart.' Ron finishes smirking down at me.

Asshole.

Becks nods eagerly and rolls off me (thank you JEBUS!).

'You had something for me to see?'

'Yeah this.' Harry opens the notebook to the picture of the old gang. Becks gasps and points at the blonde currently whacking Sirius on the upside of the head.

'That's my Mum!!!'

Well if that isn't and interesting co-inkkeydink! **(A/N Pronounced EXACTLY AS SPELLED! Co-ink-key-dink! Got it? Good!! You are a smart lot after all, why you are reading this I'll never know! Oh back to the story!!)**

'Okay! Now all we need to know is who she is.' Harry finishes. 'And if she had a past with Sirius.'

'How do we figure that out Harry?' Hermione ask curiously.

I grin at Harry, who grins at me at the same time.

'You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?' I ask waggling my eyebrows.

'Why I believe I do!' He mimics my expression.

Oooooo evil smiles!!! We stand next to each other and grin at everyone else.

'Off to find the werewolf! The wonderful wolf of OURS!' I sing pretty badly. **(A/N: I think you can guess the ****tune. :P)**

**FLASH!!!!**

'Colin!!'

'Sorry Red, but the evil smiles where too hard to resist!'

Suuuuure they were.

This has nothing to with your old obsession with Harry does it?

Hmmmmm??

Oh he can't hear my thoughts!! Hehe!!

-----------------------------------MYSTERY AFOOT!!---------------------------------------

Oh jaysus.

I hurt ALL OVER.

Ouch. OUCH. **Ouch.**

I am going to KILL Becks.

And Hermione.

Then Becks again. This time for the insane get-together idea.

And Colin. He keeps acting like he knows something he shouldn't.

About me.

Then Becks AGAIN!!! For that book which I am currently glaring at in my dorm.

_'How to charm the pants off any Seeker.'_

What a load of bull.

I do have a very long list of people to kill don't I? Ohhhh so much to do and so very little time to do it! Anyways!

I did try burning the book but alas! She-Who-Is-A-Complete-Walking-Disaster charmed it so it wouldn't.

Hey how about I transfigure it into a, a, an ammmmm QUAFFLE!!! That'd be handy!!

Fuck.

Won't let me. In fact it hit me in the face when I tried.

Everyone and everything HATES ME!!!

'Psssst Gin!! Pssst!!'

Okay now I'm hallucinating. I just heard Harry.

'GIN!!!' I turn to the window of my dorm where I'm hiding. End of the day thank jebus.

I open the window and am amazed to see Harry floating there on his broom.

'Harry?!?!?!? Are you insane? Wait don't answer that I already know the answer.'

'Could you let me in?? I know no one else is there. All the other girls are downstairs conspiring against me. And it's fucking cold out here!' I open the window and Harry manages to climb in.

'Against you? Surely they'd be conspiring to get you to ask them out?'

He straightens up and nods. 'THAT'S my point!!!'

I roll my eyes and plonk myself on the bed shoving the book out of his sight. I don't need any more embarrassing situations thanking you very much.

Especially NOT involving Mister Harry 'Irresistible' (not my words but I must agree) Potter.

'How did you think of that idea?' I ask getting up to close the window. It is nearly December now so tis quite chilly. He smirks and raises the notebook.

'Parently my father got quite inventive. Tried to serenade my mother by floating out the window but got hexed. Right through a wall.'

I wince, but smile a few seconds later.

'You are like him aren't you? Except for the bullying thing of course. You are much too nice for that. Just the sheer determination and total disregard for the rules. In the good way naturally!'

Harry smiles warmly. I have to lean against the bedpost to prevent me from falling.

Jelly-knee like alert! Then his forehead crinkle slightly head cocked looking at me.

'Just _nice_?' He asks. 'Hmmm I'm thinking I should be insulted by that.'

'Really?' Arching my eyebrow and looking at him from an angle. He gets up flicking his fringe out of his eyes and looks at me. This does not look good.

'Am I not dangerous?' He asks in a low voice, staring me down.

'For a kitten maybe.' I quip. Oh boy. Forget jelly. I'm surprised I haven't turned to a puddle of mush!

'Aren't I not I tad insane?' He steps forward.

'To be friends with Ron you'd have to be.' I manage to squeeze out.

He steps right in front of me so I have to stare up at him. Dear Godric he is tall. When did Harry becoming so damned alluring???? I never notice how small I was in comparison to him. I mean I'm used to tall guys. My family is full of them. Ron and Dad especially. Mum says that Ron takes after Dad in the looks department. His hair is sticking up even more so and I want to push it back.

Nuh uh! Gin we are not going there!!

_But!!_

No... stupid conscience making me do the right thing...

But Harry... I don't know but I feel sort of odd about being small around him. Can't explain it.

'Am I not reckless Ginevra?' He leans down just so he's an inch from my face. I have to step back. I do and collide with the bed bouncing slightly.

'Reckless as a shrimp maybe.' Shrimp????? Oh man I am getting rusty!

Harry takes his broom and climbs up onto the windowsill. 'I knew you'd say that. I'll be back Gin and when I do you are going to have some _very_ different answers for me.' Grinning evilly. I watch as he leaves the room.

I turn over; get changed right as Becks bounces in. 'You okay Red? You look completely star-struck. What's up?'

'I'll tell you in the morning I'm not quite sure what happened myself. I need to think it over. Night Becky.'

I sleep and my dreams are haunted by Harry. Christ almighty. What the hell was he on about?

I jump awake with his green eyes imprinted in my head.

What was he thinking last night? What was he saying?

I get up shaking the thoughts from my head.

Becks is already up writing down something. 'What cha up to?' I asks pulling on some pants.

'Oh! I list of things I have to ask Professor Lupin when we find him.'

'That's very... forward thinking of you.' The world has spun around and left everything completely bonkers!!

'So what happened?' Becks asks putting away the sheet of parchment carefully.

'Well... I was up here trying to burn the- I mean burn through my potions homework.' Yeah that'll work she'd kill me if she found out I was trying to destroy her present.

'And I heard Harry calling me from outside. I went to the window and there he was flying on his Firebolt. And I let him in and then well...'

'Well?' Patience was never her strong suit.

Then it hits me.

The bastard was having me on!!!

'Fuck him anyway!!!!' I yell jumping out the room fully dressed and sprinting down the stairs. Becks clambering after me.

'What are you doing Gin?' She calls after me.

I jump down the final few steps and look around the room. There he is.

'HARRY!!!' He turns and when he sees me he blanches.

Got you now Misssster Potter!!!

He opens his mouth and I march up to him glaring. His eyes which were locked on me a second ago drift away from me. His jaw drops and eyes shoot open.

Man! What could possibly have happened that he wasn't completely terrified of me-?

He grabs my shoulders and spins me around.

OH!

MY!

MERLIN!!!!

IN RONS BOXER SHORTS!!!! (Yup I'm _that _surprised!!)

Lavender Brown is screaming blue bloody murder at Hermione.

Well that's not so weird really.

But Hermione-

Is screaming blue bloody murder right back.

YES!! HERMIONE!!!

Oh boy. Looks like us Weasleys and Harry have been a rather hideous influence on her.

The things she's saying would make even 'He-Whose-Face-Got-Fucked-Up' blush!!!

Yes, I am being serious.

No, I am not crazy.

... hm.

Well at this point in time I'm not okay???

I can't help but wonder what caused this catfight to start. Most of Gryffindor are the same. Whispering and pointing. I step forward to break it apart before violence can ensue.

I mean we wouldn't want Lavender to end up grievously injured do we?

_ahem_

Moving on!! Hermione can be vicious and whatever sparked her off-

'You COMPLETE WHORE!!!!!!'And a loud smacking noise follows. I stop and nearly collapse.

That was _HERMIONE_?!?!?!????!!!???

My eyes and ears are not deceiving me!! It was!

I turn to Harry who is staring at me with similar shock etched on his face.

It seems time has stopped still. Everyone watches as Hermione pants, bright red and holding her hand up. And Lavender stands shaking slightly a handprint splattered across one cheek.

'Hey!... Ummmmm what's going on?'

Lovely timing that Ron has.

Both girls turn to stare at him.

_Ohhhhhhhhhhh__!! I get it now!!_

_**Both**_** of them like him.**

_**This is going to mean war between them.**_

_**Ah bollocks.**_

--------------------------------------------I'm BACK!!!--------------------------------------

Hello!!! Well there you go!! now I won't be and I mean WON'T be updating for another while okay?

But please review!!!! I love all just a little bit more when you do and I already love you lot loads!

Come on let's see if we can beat the chapter review record with ten reviews!!!! YEAH!!!!!

I BELIEVE IN YOU GUYS!!!! Much love missnuttyprof!!


	10. Invitations and more Trouble!

Hi I'M BACK!!!!!!!

Finally finished exams, phew! Twas a loooooooong week. I think I did alright but I'm sure I failed a couple not that I mind too much! I'm much too tired to!

Thanks to all of you who reviewed I adore you! Well on with the story!!

* * *

Okay. 

Hermione Granger and Lavender Brown BOTH like Ron.

Ron!

Ron Weasley!!

Ronald Billius Weasley!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I mean what the hell? I've heard other girls talk about my brother in a way that really should be illegal. Even BECKS has and that is plain...

DISTURBING!!! DISGUSTING!!! HIDEOUS!!!! UNSPEAKABLE!!!! YOU NAME IT THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!

MY BROTHER!! And it involved his back, well a tad further down but still!!

Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!

I yelled at her for an hour about 'preserving my sanity and not to send me to a mental institution'. I think she got the message after that.

At least I hope she did.

Harry nudges me and points over at Ron. I should still be mad at him.

Pulling... whatever the hell that was on me. I glare at him and he grins.

'It was a dare okay? I'm sorry really.'

He looks at me whilst I stare intently at the scene ahead of me. Do I believe him? I don't know!!!! I just can't see it! Usually I can read him but now... Nope not a clue. Fuckingnora!!

'Firecracker?' Ah crap. The puppy dog eyes... grrrrr...

'FINE! But you have to help me for the next two weeks with WHATEVER I want!! Alright??' Damn him and his utter sweetness wrapped under the layers of heroism and generosity and hotness.

I hate being me.

It sucks ROYALLY!!!! Despite what you have been lead to believe.

Being friends with Harry Potter is more often than not a load of trouble.

Back to the public catfight and whatnot. Ron is looking bewildered between the pair. Lavender sobs and runs off up towards the girls dorm. Hermione grins triumphantly at me and I punch the air.

That bitch had it coming.

Ron blinks some more. Oh I love my brother dearly but he can be so dim-witted.

'Hermione? Are you okay?' He asks stopping near her and peering into her face. Hermione blushes slightly.

(Awwwww they are too cute yet incredibly annoying. Maybe if we stuck 'He-Who-Is -Slytherins-Bitch in with them minus his wand and chained him to wall he'd combust! You never know.)

'I'm fine Ron. Thank you. Lavender was just being absolutely infuriating.' Ron frowns.

'Isn't that my job?'

'You can't be infuriating the whole time Ron. You can be quite nice from time to time.'

Say what? Did Hermione just? His face totally brightens up. Sweet. But still Hermione actually complimented Ron.

Did I see a pig fly?

But she did.

She ACTUALLY did. I know freaking unbelievable!!

Harry is staring confusedly at them both. I can see why.

'Screw this confusion I'm going to class.' I grab my bag and wave goodbye as I head through the Portrait hole. Colin and Becks sprint after me.

'HEY!!!'

'Morning!' I greet the panting pair.

'Did you talk to Harry?' Becks asks whilst Colin catches his breath.

'Yeah, as punishment he has to do EVERYTHING I say for the next two weeks!! I'm great!!'

'Everything?' Colin asks slyly arching an eyebrow. When did he learn how to do that?

'Mind out of the gutter people we have hmmmm Oh! Potions so c'mon!!' I walk down the corridor with Becks gabbling about her potions essay. (I copied mine off an old one of Harrys. I.E. mostly Hermione but she wouldn't give me hers. Meanie.)

Colin is digging in his bag for something. 'What cha looking for?' We stroll into the dungeons and some of the Slytherins hiss at us but I just stick my tongue out and bop to my stool next to Luna.

Yeah I know that makes no sense right? Well Luna has an interesting timetable so Flitwick organise with Slughorn so that she has most classes with us.

'Hey!' I say cheerily.

'Why are you so happy I thought you hated Mondays? Probably the fish fairies, they cause all sorts of odd phobias.' She is right about former not so much the latter. It's one of the things I hate most let's see I think I have a list somewhere...

And I know what you're thinking _'Oh Merlin... another one of those lists...'_

But mine is FABTASTIC!!!!

**The Things that I hate ****most**** in the screwed up world I live in.**

**1**___ He-Who-Is-Not-Worth-The-Effort-Of-These-Kickass- Nicknames._

_**2.**__ Slytherins. _

_**3. **__Harrys Utterly Irresistible puppy dog eyes. _They are enough to send any girl INSANE. Or into a fit of swooning but luckily I am not the swooning type. Thank you very much.

_**4.**__ Crummy weather on quidditch matches._

_**5.**__ Percy for being such a SELFISH MINISTRY WHORING BASTARD!!_

And I'll leave it at that.

Oh crap Slughorn is talking...

Well his moustache is. Man he really does look like a walrus.

Scary.

How can he have so much hair on his face yet not on his head?

Weird. Almost as weird as Ron becoming a girl magnet.

I said ALMOST but not quite.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

'A PARTY??????'

'Yeah Red, you are soooo lucky. I've heard that LOADS of really famous people are going!!'

'Blaaaaaaaaack!!!! IT'S A PARTY!!! With SLUGHORN!! THE oh Merlin!! 'The Slug Club!!' GAH!!'

She just doesn't get it!!!! Walking down the corridor after Double potions. This is NOT a fun conversation.

'Come on!!!! You already missed the CAPTAIN of THE Holyhead Harpies!!! The team YOU want to join when you finish!!!' Becks stop arguing!!!

'But I have to hang with SLYTHERINS!!!! **SLYTHERINS!!!!!** No amount of famous people could make up for that!!!'

'She's got a point there, Becks.' Thank you COLIN! I love him I really do.

In the platonic sort of way naturally.

'Yeah well YOU got an invitation!' Becks states accusingly poking him in the chest. Ahhh poor baby she's jealous!!

'You can have mine if you want.' I offer glad to get rid of it but she's not listening. And here I was being all gracious.

Teehee!! I used be jealous of her. She was the spunky hell-cat who for some reason decided to be my friend and then this was when I was the girl who was too shy to speak to hardly anyone.

Whose fault was that now? Oh yeah mine. Me and my stupid heart!!

But I digress!

LOOK AT ME NOW WORLD!!!

'Since it's so important to you. Come with me.' Say WHAT???

Did Colin just ask Becks OUT?!?!???

Colin.

And Becks?

Can't say it hasn't popped into my head but this is weird IN REALITY!!! And here was me thinking it was just a strange idea of mine!! Happens a LOT!!

'I'd love to Colin!!!' Becks bounces over and hugs him her black hair unceremoniously whacking me in the face.

Colin beams at me from somewhere in Becks hair. At least I think he does. I hum to myself absentmindedly. Then I hear singing. Wonderfully singing!!!

LUNA!!!! (Wasn't really wonderful singing but to avoid the awkwardness it was FABULAS!

I run and hug her. 'HI!!!' I love her!

'Nargles.' She states knowingly over at the two who have FINALLY parted.

'Yes, Nargles. Right.' I say used to her oddness. I'm odd too so it all works.

'Actually it could be Nargles.' I say looking towards the Entrance as The Golden Trio enter.

Hehe! Golden Trio. Hermione is in the middle and is blushing slightly, Ron is walking along trying to act coolly but keeps glancing at Hermione wonderingly and Harry... well Harry looks like he's caught between exasperation and embarrassment and sheer relief.

What an odd mix.

Luna skips down towards them. Her earring jangling insanely. I got her to wear her festive bells instead of the radishes, which are great at warding off plimpies or something along those lines...

'Nargles are causing all sorts of trouble. Ronald, Hermione, and Harry you should be careful.'

'Luna you old nut!!!' Becks jumps behinds her and kisses her cheek.

'Ahhh Becks my favourite whacko!' I hug her waist grinning up at her.

'GIN!!! The craziest of all the redheads!!!!' Colin hugs my legs.

We all look up. Hermione is wearing her 'McGonagall' expression. Ron, used to our crazed antics looks bored and Harry is bright red trying not to laugh.

'And what do you think you are up to?' Oh crapamoli!

We turn our heads with the exception of Luna who can't and see Snape standing there looking like the overgrown bat he is. Ever hear of shampoo mate?

Probably not.

Gross!

'Ammmmmm...' We all look at each other letting go and standing up.

Saved by the BANG!

Literally.

We all look around bewilderedly. Suddenly a high pitched squeal hits our ears and Lavender Brown comes running down the stairs.

Well I think it's Lavender.

It resembles her I guess...

Well same blonde hair but her face is kinda ammmmmm unusual would be the best word. One grey eye (not hers) and one blue (hers) her nose is like a mushroom. You know the tiny scrunched up ones that are all lumpy and gross and her mouth is well bright yellow.

Y'heard me!!

Yellow.

Luminescent yellow.

That is absolutely disgusting!

But hilarious!!!

She splutters at Snape who is glaring at her with all his big winged bat greasiness. The rest of us being the smart intelligent people that we are use to the time to slink away. The trio to the dungeons for potions the rest of us for Care of Magical Creatures. I burst out laughing as soon as we hit the rather cold wind outside.

Colin and Becks just shake their heads and Luna just looks dreamily off into space. I giggle to myself as we trench down the path. Ground is really hard... Fast kick off but weather now means it's going to be cold...

Brrrrrrrrrrrr!!! I hate playing when it's cold!!!

Maybe Hermione will bring us down some Hot Chocolate like she did at Saturdays practice!!!!

She better!!!!

Hagrid greets us manically from his hut. I wave and smile up at him.

'Heya Ginny!'

'Hi Hagrid!! What we be doing today?' It should be interesting. As he signals the rest of class to follow him into the forest. The Forest? Like woah!!! Cool!! I feel something touch my face; I look up and see snowflakes begin to fall.

'YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Both myself and Becks yell out. 'It's CHRISTMAS!!!!!!'

Hagrid turns and smiles but tell us to shush.

'Yer goin' to scare 'em. Shhhhhh!' We both smile apologetically. And we enter a clearing. Hagrid enters a clearing and heaves down the odd package I just noticed he was carrying. We look at each other in bafflement. He opens the bag up and takes out a hunk of meat.

Raw bleeding meat.

Bleh!!

But I'm sure whatever creature it's for finds it scrumptious. I'm just glad I'm me and not the creature. Well if it meant eating, well, that.

'What are we doing Hagrid? Wouldn't we be safer back near the castle?' Becks says nervously. Last year Umbitch made her do detention out here with Filch she slipped cracked three ribs broke her arm and leg and got stabbed by some odd plant. So in fairness she's allowed to be slightly unsettled by this.

She was in the Hospital Wing for AGES. And she was majorly pissed that she couldn't help fight at the Ministry last year. Colin was with her cause I ordered him to just in case the Slytherins tried anything.

'Ye'll see, or maybe not' He winks and then one of the girls from Ravenclaw shudders and moves back. Mary I think her name is. 'I felt something move near me!!' She squeaks. I look over and see a huge skeletal horse. Luna pets one near her. The horse thing looks like it has never eaten, with huge scaly wings. Oh the Threstals!!!

The ones we flew to London last year!! I don't remember seeing them with the carriages... Harry told me they pull them.

Well then again I wasn't exactly paying attention. I was trying to prevent Ron from attack Malfoy or something along those lines. Or panicking about Harry. Not too sure. One snuffs at my shoulder whilst three more begin to eat the hunk of meat.

'Anyone know what they are?' Hargid asks the class. I raise my hand.

'Threastals.' Hargid nods happily he asks how many of us can see them.

Only Luna and I raise our hands. 'Now either do ye know why?' Luna speaks in her usual far away drifty voice.

'One those who have seen death can see Threastals.'

Death...

_-------------------------FLASHBACK!----------------_

___I watch from the sidelines the only one left with the ability to watched, Luna is __unconscious,__ so's Hermione and Ron... well it sounds like he's high to be honest. I watch as Lupin, Harry and Sirius and loads of other Order fighters battle it out. I try to get up but my ankle won't let me._

___Sirius and Bellatrix LeStrange are duelling their hardest__, Sirius with the slightest upper hand. But suddenly it stops. Everything seems to swirl down and stop I see Sirius laughing at Bellatrix and Bellatrixs mouth moving._

___And I know._

___Goodbye Sirius Black._

___Is the thought that echoes through my head has I see him fall through the veil within the arch almost gracefully. For an instant I think I spy a flash of messy black hair and vibrant red. Then all I hear is Harrys pain filled yelling in my ears and it all fades to black._

_------------------------ END FLASH BACK!!----------------_

I blink and watch as everyone takes down notes. I pretend to scribble some down but I can't concentrate. I grab my bag as soon as Hagrid dismisses us and run back to school for lunch.

Then I'm stopped. Hermione.

'Hi Ginny!!! I need a huge favour!! Wait are you alright?' She asks looking at my face. Becks and Colin come up behind me. Colin puts a hand on my shoulder and Becks an arms round my waist.

'You alright Red?' They ask.

'I'm fine I just... after seeing the Threastral... memories came back that I'd rather forget.'

'You can see Threastals since when?' The three ask in wonderment.

'Since the Ministry I guess.' I mutter and move towards the Great Hall. I muster a smile and turn to Hermione. 'What's the favour?' Shake it off Gin Shake it OFF!! Then I look at Hermione, expectantly.

She blushes, when I mean blushes I mean BLUSHES! Weasley tomato red 'ere!!

Anyone wanna fry an egg?

'Iasked-hmhmhmhmhhhmmhmhmm.'

I blink as we stop at the door.

Hermione mumbling? What is happening to the world?

'I'm sorry, but what?'

'I. Asked. Ron. To. Slughorns. Party. Okay????'

I hug her. YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

No more Ron whining about the fact that he doesn't have Hermione.

No more Hermione worrying over whether Ron likes her or not!!!

YES!!!!!!!!!!! There IS justice in the world!!!

'So makeover?' I ask, examining her. She nods smiling slightly. I grin and turn to Becks who jumps.

'YAY!!! Makeover for us all!!!'

'All?' Hermione asks as we stroll over to the table. Becks giggles and I roll my eyes.

'Colin asked me!!!'

'Oh wow Becks that's great!' Oh Godric they're doing that giggly girl thing with the jump and the squealing! What has happened to my best friends?

I plonk myself down at the table next to Ron. I grin at him.

'What?' He asks looking at me.

'Nothing.'

'What??'

'I know something you wouldn't want Fred and George to know about!!'

'Oh Merlin!! Ammm could you please refrain from telling them! I'll... do something for you!'

'Like what? Oh intriguing! He is actually nervous! He should know by now that I'd never do such a thing!

Well unless otherwise provoked a'course!!

'I'll get Harry to ask to Slughorns party!!!'

At this Harry who is eating a sandwich chokes and splutters comically. Also at this particular moment I get hit in the side of the face with something pink and fluffy.

It didn't hurt so much but judging by the looks I'm getting it did something odd.

'What?'

They just stare at me. 'Somebody tell me!!!' I say angrily.

All of them point behind me. I turn and my jaw drops.

There's an enlarged picture of me up on the wall.

From the ___Daily Prophet._

Yeah the_Daily Prophet._

But that's not all somehow someone got a photo of...

Well do you remember that small incident when Harry dragged me off the couch in the Common Room whilst laughing about Malfoy and his boxers? And I was on top of him.

Of course you do.

My life of embarrassing incidences is just a big joke to you all. But for some odd reason I still love you.

Well someone got a picture of that. And sent it to the Daily Prophet.

And across the top of the page in big pink glittery letters are the words;

'Has this Crimson haired temptress capture The Chosen Ones' Heart?'

Everyone in the hall is either blinking at it or whispering mutinously against me about it.

I am sooooooo dead.

If not by the vast Fan-girl circuit in Hogwarts named 'The Chosen Ones' Chosen Girls' (I mean honestly!! What the hell are these girls on??? Harry doesn't even KNOW them!!

Then by my darling mother who will kill me for being a 'Cheap, good-for-nothing, Scarlet woman, vile HARLOT!!!!'

YES!!! From my OWN MOTHER!!!!!

Oh no...

I see Errol.

With a big red envelope.

A Howler!!!

Run Ginny Run!!!

**Ahhhhh bloody bird is chasing me!!!**

**It bit me!!!**

_**Bastard!!!!**_

* * *

Well there you go!!! I hope it's okay!!

There shall be the quidditch match in the next one!! It should be fun to write!! And I think I shall Little Miss Ginny Weasley doing what she does best! Kicking some ass!! You like?

Yay? Neigh? Or We are not horses you daft author?

Well whichever it is!! You know what to do your hand is inching over to that little purple button saying 'REVIEW!'

DO WHAT THE HAND COMMANDS!!!! Much love as always! MissNuttyProf!**  
**

* * *


	11. Damned Fornicating Teenagers!

'GINERVRA WEASLEY!!! HOW COULD YOU DISGRACE YOUR FAMILLY IN SUCH A WAY!!!!! YOU ARE TURNING OUT THE WAY MURIEL PREDICTED!!! A TOTAL HALOT!!!'

See? I told you she'd say that.

The Howler is still screaming at me.

My ears are ringing. That bite is bleeding badly and hurts like hell. Cue whinging teenager voice. I shrink down in my seat ignoring everyone and hoping beyond hope that Harry has mysteriously gone deaf and can't hear a single thing! Also that his glasses vanish so he can't see though he did already see the damned picture... Still a girl can dream can't she?

'I HATE my life!!!!!'

My life is a complete and utter joke!!! Ron thinks HE has it bad!!! I mean come on! At least he isn't being called a WHORE!!!!!!!!! I may be many things but I am not a whore!! Suddenly my nose burns.

'OUCH!!' The fucking Howler bit me just as it burst into flames! Just my fricking luck!!

The fan girls burst into giggles, the complete pervy guys make obscene comments and I just hang my head. Oh the shame.

Oh the humiliation!

Oh how will I ever look Harry in the eye again!?!?!??

'Ahem.' Uh oh...

'What is the meaning of this Ms. Weasley? Mr. Potter?' McGonagall!! Oh no... no no no no NO!!

My head shoots up involuntarily. And the sight I see is something well... That has to be seen to be believed.

Hermione is staring at the aforementioned picture with her jaw wide open.

YES HERMIONE!

Jaw wide open. _I swear!!_

Ron is bright red and clearly trying not laugh.

Yup, he is NOT killing Harry. I repeat _NOT killing Harry._

Which is a miracle I suppose.

Suppose?? OF COURSE IT IS!!! What AM I _thinking_!??!?!???

Becks is looking at the picture then to Harry and me. And back again.

It's like she's watching quidditch.

Colin is glaring at the photo. Muttering under his breath about what a travesty the photo is.

I see what he means. It's just a photo. Colin's ALWAYS show the emotion, tell the story.

McGonagall is glaring down at us harshly.

Which is so not fair! Neither of us would want this!!!

EVER!!

And then there's Harry.

His face is completely bamboozling. He looks shocked one minute then his eyes flash to anger then to something I can't even fathom. His jaw is open slightly green eyes wide and he keeps dragging his hand through his hair frustratedly. Head goes down head comes up stares at the photo, goes red when he sees me looking. Looks at Ron worryingly. And repeat the process.

Lord is he confusing or what?

'Well?'

'I don't know Professor. I really don't.' I say looking down at my tea. I hear whispers coming from all round me. MUST. NOT. MAIM!!!! Must repress murderous instincts.

REPRESS GOD DAMN YOU!!

'Potter?'

'Professor do you honestly think that I would deliberately do something like this? After everything that has happened to me? Who I am? And drag Ginny into it?'

McGonagall has the decency to look slightly ashamed of herself. Which is a first!

I'll bet.

I look around, just to avoid Hermione's all knowing look and Ron's bewildered stare. McGonagall walks away from us and points her wand at the large poster which soon bursts into flames.

She turns up at the top of the four house tables and speaks in her strictest voice, the one that practically makes first years faint.

'When I find out who has devalued two of Hogwarts most accomplished students, you will find that you will not be enjoying yourselves at Hogwarts very much anymore.'

Whoa, the whole hall is silent following her words. Which are very touching I must say, nearly brought a tear to my eye. I get up as the bell rings. I wave to the others as I head off to Defence with Colin and Becks. Harry calls after me 'Practice tonight don't forget!'

'Like I would!' I grin and walk out. As soon as I hit the Main Staircase I bump into a major problem.

Romilda Vane.

Oh Gryffindor why me???

'Hey look it's the whore!' She calls walking towards me.

'What did you do give him? The love potions your brothers make?'

I snort. 'I don't need to unlike some people apparently.'

I get a round of whistling for my snippy comment. But she isn't finished, not by a long shot.

'That picture is only the beginning Weasley...' I look at her hard. She stares up at me and I shake my head and walk up the stairs away from her.

'Don't walk away from me!!' She yells out angrily but I ignore her. Suddenly something strong pushes me forward. I fall with a huge crash.

Wow the floor seems to be a great pal of mine lately.

How are you doing floor? I'm fine really but I would prefer if I would stop meeting you like this. Sorry it just means that it usually means pain. Speaking of which my head hurts... Owwwww!

Guess that's why I was talking to the floor, in my head...

I get up shaking my head and turning around. Vane is standing wand pointing at my head.

'You may want to put that down before you get hurt.' I warn her calmly. She just glares at me and steps forward.

'Puhlease!' (Yeah pronounce just like _that_).

'Well you can't say I didn't give you any warning.' I shrug whipping my wand out and hexing her before she has time to blink.' She staggers around due the leg lock charm I used.

Simple yes, effective defiantly. Sides I don't want to crush the girl... much...

'You bitch!' She squeaks whilst hopping about.

'You really shouldn't say that. You are much too little for such words.' I say in a sugary sweet voice.

Suddenly I'm doubled over, laughing. Childish charms!!!

Right!!!

Soon I'm just a whirl of red and gold. Spells are coming from my wand faster than Vane can think... not that saying much... she doesn't think all that fast to be honest.

'MS. WEASLEY!!!!' I stop staggering slightly.

Oh boy...

Why? WHY? _WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?!?!?!????_

Is it always _'Get Ginny Weasley day' _or something???

Grrrrrr argh!!!!

'Professor!! She just attacked me for no reason!!!!' The NERVE!!!!

I would never do that!!!

Well... actually...

But I didn't this time!!

'I most certainly did not!! Professor I just came out to get to potions when _Romil__d__a_' (What the hell sort of name is that? 'And she started lashing into me. I walked away to avoid a confrontation.'

McGonagall raises her eyebrows. She knows me too well... I'm usually the student to defend other students by fighting. It's an honourable trait in a way... lands me in detention a tad more then I would like but still!

One must fight for ones cause correct?

Why yes I am!!

And I do realise I just agreed with myself. People do, do that you know!!

I mean if you ever listen to Ron during the summer before Hermione comes... Funny funny stuff!

And really really bad example!

'And then I suddenly found myself on the floor and when I got up she was standing there with her wand out stretched. I got up and told her to put it away but she didn't listen to my oh so helpful warning that would have saved us all a lot of bother.' I finish with that tone that Hermione usually uses when kicking Ron's ass in a fight.

Vair useful!

CRAP!! ME. NO. SPEAKY. FRENCH!!!!!

Je déteste le français!!!!

BAD GINNY!!!!!!!

You'll be acting like Fleur next and NOBODY wants that... cept Bill...

What awful taste in women!!!

Ron is much better I must say... Hermione is like my sister I LOVE her!!!

I moving off track ain't I?

Why yes, yes I most certainly am.

'Then I well... did what I usually do Professor.'

'You reacted without thinking.'

I nod silently. Colin steps forward.

'Professor I was here the whole time, Ginny is telling the truth. Romilda attacked Ginny for no reason.'

Loads of other back me up. Quite a few glaring at Romilda. Tis a huge faux pas to hex someone when they have their backs turned.

Tut, tut, tut! She really needs to learn that child.

McGonagall nods and ushers us back to class whilst the rest of us dart to class.

We barely make it in the door before the bat himself.

Oh Torture Time has begun!!! YAY!!!!

'We will be learning about The Unforgivable Curses today.'

Oh JOY!!! _Let's Insult Harry time!!!_

--------------------------------------------------

Oh thank god!!! Quidditch!!!

'Right!! You guys know what to do!!!' Harry Yells out as he lets out the bludgers and snitch. Katie, Demzela and I fly to the middle and wait for Harry to toss up the quaffle.

Fifteen furious minutes later the three of us are trying to get the quaffle past Ron but he is stopping every single on.

ARGH!!!!!!!!

What the hell???? I know he's good...

But this is unreal!!

Ron grins and tosses the quaffle out.

'Owww!!!! You did THAT ON PURPOSE!!!!' I yell indignantly at Ron after the quaffle hits my head.

Honestly what is it with people and my noggin?!?!?? Either guys want to eat it (Ewwwww). Girls want to hex it or everyone wants to crush it!!!

'NO MURDER ON MY PITCH!' Harry yells from the other end rolling to avoid a brilliantly aimed blugder.

'Oh why must you spoil the fun?' We both yell before I shoot of in one direction to grab the quaffle and Ron goes to head me off at the hoops. Soon after that it begins to pour.

And when I mean pour I mean it was lashing rain. I mean I couldn't see the damned quaffle before it hit my nose!! Owww...Harry sent flashes of light to tell us to head in.

After we get in dripping we see Becks and Hermione standing outside the changing room. I wave and Becks giggles.

What is up with that child, I'll never know.

Hermione strolls in after us.

'Wet?' No Hermione we're sunburnt.

'Yeeeees Hermione see?' Ron tosses her his shirt which lands on her head. I turn and Harry comes out as well laughing. BOTH are topless! (Harry Yowza!!!)

What is happening??? Hermione struggles with the shirt and emerge shaking her now damp hair. Before spying Ron and choking slightly.

Awwww young love!!

I walked into the changing rooms. Well more like swim but anyways. After I changed I come out Colin is handing out Hot Chocolate. I pounce at him.

'AHHH!!!'

'HOT CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!'

Everyone watches as I jump with delight, grinning.

Yes I AM chocolate obsessed but I think that is perfectly acceptable. Demzela waves goodbye and runs towards the castle saying something about an essay. Oh lucky fourth years!

Katie and the others soon follow her. Colin and Becks sprint saying something about Snapes essay.

I got mine done already so HAHAHAHA!! And they say I'm lazy!

Well I laugh at them!!

MWUHAHAHAHAAA!!!

Suddenly I'm getting odd looks from the trio.

'Did I just laugh manically?' I ask warily.

'Yes you did Gin.' OH fuck! I hate when I do or say what I'm thinking!!! Makes me feels like an idiot!

I smile sheepishly and drink the last of my hot chocolate. Ron takes out his wand. 'We might as well stay dry.' He shrugs as he casts a charm that provides an invisible shield above our heads. Hermione and Ron step out then I tiptoe out warily, Harry watching amusedly.

'What?'

'You are acting like the shield's about to explode.'

I look around to make sure that Ron can't hear but his currently laughing Hermione so 'I basically could shout I got pregnant with Malfoys kid' and he wouldn't hear me. Hehe, I would actually yell that out but I wouldn't want to kill Harry by giving him a heart attack now would I?

I can see the headlines now!

_**'The Boy-Who-Lived's Whore killed him!!! Kill her!!!**__**'**_

Well it would probably be more articulate but the meaning would be the same.

Then along with one dead Harry Potter comes one dead Ginny Weasley.

Oh dear. Harry follows me out and we stroll towards the school.

'So...'

'Lovely conversation starter there Harry.'

'Oh yeah you know me.'

'Yah you man whore!'

'Well it's not my fault I'm popular!'

'Yeah suuuure Mr Casanova.'

'How the hell do you know about him?'

'He was a wizard Harry. Sheesh use your head every once in a while would ya?'

'He what?'

'How else do you think he _got around_ so much eh?'

Harry stops as Ron charm fades away as he and Hermione get inside the school. The rain beats down but Harry ignores it.

'He used magic to... to y'know?'

'Yup. Pretty nasty eh?' I begin to head to entrance. I turn and Harry is still there dripping wet. Stupid boy. He'll get pneumonia if he's not careful.

'Come on Harry!!' I call from the door.

He sprints and shakes his head.

'Awwww you're like a wet puppy!!!'

'Meaning I'm sopping and pathetic?'

'No, you're cute!' I squeal patting his (very wet and for once unmessy hair).Then he decides to shake the water on me. I smack him on the shoulder.

'Well you _did_ call me a dog!' He defends himself.

'I was joking!!! You complete insufferable twank!!!!'

Soon we are bickering like Ron and Hermione. Oh wow, haven't done that before. Its hard work let me tell you!! We stop outside the Fat Lady.

'How the hell do those two manage to fight like almost every day? It exhausting!!'

'Maybe that's why Ron eats so much!!'

'And I'll bet that Hermione is actually asleep in the Library!!!' I exclaim pointing my finger in the air.

'Blade.' We chorus at the Fat Lady and she opens disgruntedly.

'Damn fornicating teenagers'

Did she just say that?

Oh dear Merlin!!!

'Did you hear that?' I ask Harry as we walk into the Common Room ignoring the glares and stares.

'Yeah, but I think she's losing her mind myself.'

'Why?'

'She said the same thing to Seamus and Dean after Transfig today.'

'Oh...'

That was bizarre! Since when does the Fat lady make such comments???

_'There's the whore!'_Ah fuckity fuckity fuck!!

I hate the rumours, the whispers but there isn't much I can do now is there? But Becks can!

She shoots up from where she is sitting with Colin, Ron and Hermione.

'My best friend is NOT a whore so cut it out you little idiots or you're in for a world of pain is you keep this up!!! So what if what if she's going out with Harry!! What the hell does it have to do with you????'

'Becks!!!!!' I yell at her Harry is in shock next to me.

'How could you say that? We are NOT going out!!'

Becks frown at this.

'Really?'

'Ah yeeeeeeees!'

Becks genuinely looks surprised. She looks over at Colin who shrugs at her looking rather casual about it. Ron is frowning slightly and Hermione is trying to mask her laughter.

Murderous instincts returning.

Trying to repress.

_Trying_.

**Trying.**

_**Can't. Hold. On.**_

I pounce on Becks.

I failed.

But I don't care too much, she does though. As I try to strangle her she tries to strangle me.

It's a violent circle.

Argh!!!! Then we are pushed apart. Colin is holding Becks and Harry has me by the shoulders.

Suddenly Hermione jumps to her feet, walks between us and simply states.

'My lord Harry, Ginny, you two are the slowest people I have ever known. One of you ask the other to the damned party as a date!!!' She flounces up the girls staircases. Ron is whistling as he walks past us, clearly not have listened to a single word his 'darling 'Mione' just uttered. Clearly he was just watching her backside.

Bleeergh!!

Colin and Becks soon leave both winking at me. I am going to murder them in their sleep!!!!

You can count on it!!

'WHAT THE HELL!?!???' I all but yell at Harry.

Harry simply looks dumbfounded.

'WELL?' I demand from him.

'You want me to ask you to Slughorns party?'

'What?' I ask him now even more confused.

'Sorry it sounded like you were demanding I ask you after what Hermione said.'

'Well, I didn't, well I wouldn't mind, but it would cause. Oh god I am making no sense and neither is this situation.' I throw my arms in the air and trudge over to the staircase. I slip and nearly hit my head of the first step.

Owww!!!

I am meeting the floor way too much lately you know that!

Harry comes over and helps me up. 'Nothing about any of this does Gin, but hey it's the way my life goes maybe you should join in.'

'In the wackiness of Ron and Hermione's' Love-Hate thing and you fight the big old baddy?'

'Can be fun y'know.' He says as he walks away and towards the Boys Dorms.

'I'm sure it can be.' I call after him.

'Maybe you'll get to see my side of life sometime.' He calls back.

'I've seen enough thanks!'

'Go with me to Slughorns party and I'll show you what it's like!'

'YOU'RE INSANE!!! My brothers will BUTCHER you!'

'Part of being me baby!' He laughs and sprints up the staircase.

That was odd.

_Even for Harry!_

**Whoa**** he just asked me out... sort of...**

_**OH BLOODY HELL!!!!!!!**_

* * *

_**Yellow!!! I'm back again!!!**_

_**Now I didn't quite get to the match but I need to work on that a little bit as well as my dueling sections... twas short I'll admit but it's the first I've done so bare with me eh?**_

_**If anyone has any ideas please help! I would LOVE advice!!**_

_**Thanks for the glowing reviews once more and I hope you enjoyed this part! I should be updating every week or so from now on til Christmas depending on my muse...**_

_**Stubborn Psychotic Bunny he is!!**_

_**Well have fun! And Becks' Grans cookies to whoever reviews!!! (The are a part of fanfiction so you'll have to imagine the yummy yummy taste!!! missnuttyprof! **_


	12. Of sport and and Love!

Harry IS insane!!!

It's official!!

I declare it to be so!!!!!

But what am I going to do!?!?!????

Did Harry actually ask me or was he just being insane??

Oh the confusion!!!!!!

HELP ME!!!

I flop onto my bed where Becks and Hermione are sitting on Becks' bed and chatting about something. (Those two have become quite friendly of late.)

Hermione gets up and sits next to me on the bed with the determined expression meaning that no come backs or quirky comments are to be made unless I want to keep my head firmly attached to my neck.

'Myself and Rebecca-'

'BECKS, Hermione! It's BECKS!!'

'Fine. Myself and Becks have decided that we need to sort out this 'tension' that is circulating around yourself and Harry.'

Tension?

'Me and Harry are just friends!!! Got it?'

'Like Hermione and Ron are '_just friends'_ eh Ginny?' Becks states, very slyly. Hermione's' jaw drops and she basically looks like a fish gaping at becks.

'Okay OKAY!! He just asked me to Slughorns party thing, but I don't know if he was serious or not cause we were messing around and he just asked me out of the blue.'

'OH MY GOD!!! WOW!!!!' Both Hermione and Becks squeal, I groan and roll over in my bed wondering if this is just another wacky dream.

But no... usually in the dreams Marvolo enters and everything goes insane...

This is real.

Very real.

I flop down on the bed as Becks and Hermione gabble about what they are going to wear and the such.

What am I going to do??

It's going to be a loooooooooooong week.

Hermione suddenly gets up and moves towards my window. She pushes it open and a very messy Pig zooms in.

Honestly that is all that bird does. Zoom. And twitter madly.

'It's for you Gin.'

I take the note. And open it. I see both Ron's and Harry's scrawl on it.

_MATCH TOMORROW!!!!! DON'T FORGET!!!_

_**Harry give her a break would you?**_

_But the match!!!_

_**Hermione will make sure she gets sleep... beside Ginny isn't stupid you know?**_

_Well obviously but I do like to remind people!_

_**Yeah yeah yeah! Night Ginny!!! If you see Hermione tell her I said night too!**_

_Night Gin and oh by the way, I was serious! Have fun now!!_

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight...

Well screw thinking and obsessing over this I'm going to get some sleep!

I toss the note at Hermione whilst grabbing my PJs and changing.

Snuggle. Snuggle. Snuggle.

Hmmm my bed's so nice and cushy...

And warm!!

Hmmmmmmmmmmmm...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh lord... match time... what is a girl to do??

Ouch ouch OUCH!!!!

I am now being attacked on a secondly basis!!!

OWWWWWW!!!! I just got a book to the back. Those are for learning missy!!!!!

Not for target practice!!!!!!

Ah!! I now sound like Hermione...

Just FABTASTIC!

I sit down at the Gryffindor table growling next to Ron who is looking somewhat green.

'How are you doing?' Is aimed at me as I sit down.

'We despite being everyone's target, peachy Hermione. Ron?'

'Well... I don't know...'

'Ron you are a brilliant Keeper!! Just have confidence!'

'Confidence Hermione? ME?'

'Yes, you Ron!'

'You think I could strangle myself in this?' He asks me looking at his tea cup. I pick up the cup and swirl the dregs. Luna has been tutoring me of late in Divination! Sides, tea reading is also a muggle thing which is quite interesting.

'Ginny what _are _you doing?' Hermione asks me with her nose scrunched up.

'Luna has been helping me and I was doing some research and it turns out that muggles do this in gypsy realms so I thought I'd see if it would work this way.'

I swirl the cup and everyone watches as I begin to interpret the images.

'I see a sun. Happiness Ron! Octopus with a necklace... ammm...'

Luna comes over and I show her.

'Danger from a new admirer could hamper your own love life.' She hands the cup back and I squint at it.

'A spider.' At this Ron flinches. 'Don't worry bro!! It's good!! A reward for work!!'

'Yeah mate, you've been working really hard at the moment.' Harry interjects, Hermione nods and Ron perks up slightly.

'But we do know that Divination is a load of crap right?' Ron asks looking green again.

'Ron, that's not true, there _have_ been true prophecies before.' At this there is a significant look passed between the Trio. The rest of sit on the edge wonderingly.

'And finally a horseshoe and a heart and an hourglass. If the three are connected then it could mean that you will have luck with a decision you have to make regarding your love life. Wow I wonder who that could imply.' I ask him cutely. He glares at me then stares at the contents of the cup.

'All I see is '_Die, Ron, DIE!'_

'Aren't you supposed to throw it out now? You said you would.' Hermione asks peering into it sceptically. Ron stares at her shocked.

Suddenly the chairs all round the hall scrap and everyone begins to get up. Picking up posters and banners, it's time.

The nerves are setting in. I begin to fidget. Becks and Colin wish me luck and wait for Hermione who is talking to Ron. Luna shows off her _unusual_ hat.

To put it lightly.

Bloody amazing feat of engineering I must say.

Though I do wish she could have gotten the snake in like I had asked.

Harry is fiddling with the last of Ron's orange juice. Only I see and my eyes narrow.

'Good luck Harry!'

'Thanks Hermione! Here Ron finish it up may help.'

'Harry!!! What did you do to that??' Both boys stare at me. I glare at Harry.

'Ron don't drink that!'

'Gin, cut it out.' Ron says before swigging the whole thing.

I storm towards the pitch ignore Harrys yell. I have had it up to here with him!!!!

Just because he's Harry FUCKING Potter does not give the right to mess around in other people's lives.

As soon as I storm into the changing rooms, I am attacked by Katie.

'Slytherins best goal scorer isn't playing today!!! NEITHER is Malfoy!'

'Best goal scorer? Oh that guy who hit on-'

'LALALALALAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!!'

'God seventh years are so immature these days.' I tell Demezla who smiles weakly at me. Then Ron and Harry enter. I march past them and grab my gear and change quickly.

As soon as I'm out Ron is staring at Harry who is doing his best to look completely innocent.

And failing miserable.

I head over to the cabinet where the protectors are. I grab my lot and begin to slap them on, grumbling under my breath as I do so.

'You okay Ginny?' Katie asks me worriedly.

'I'm fine, just a tad pissed off at our darling Captain right now.' I mutter back at her, glaring at said Captain.

'Just use that temper on the Slytherins and we'll be fine. And if that doesn't work you can kick him after all!'

Ahhhhh Katie, you are an inspiration to us all! A seventh year with a soul! A woman amongst girls! A fantastic chaser! A-

'Ginny? You awake in there?'

'Oh yeah live and kicking!!'

'I...you...' Comes from Ron gaping at Harry. We all turn towards him but he's speaking too low for us to hear. Harper is playing instead of Malfoy... easy win I guess...

'We better head out.' Harry calls to the rest of us.

We stroll out onto the pitch and I can hear Luna's wacky hat for miles to come.

I really miss the snake being eaten...

Pout. Pout. Pout.

Ahh boo!

'Captains, shake hands.' Madam Hooch orders and Harry looks like his hands about to break.

Serves him right!! Lord knows what is going to happen to Ron now. Though he is grinning brightly at the moment.

Grinning.

Hmmmmm

Harry didn't!!! He wouldn't! He couldn't.

_Felix Felici__s!! _

_That's illegal!! _

What is that boy thinking??

Nothing much apparently!

The whistle blows and we all shoot up into the air. I grab the quaffle and head off towards the goalposts. The next half hour is fast and furious. With very annoying and nasty commentary, mostly about Ron, Harry and me.

I do not need anyone's help to get on a quidditch team thank you very much!!

Neither does my brother!!!

Not my fault he is a twat of the highest degree.

Or that his friend ran after Cho after we beat her team at quidditch,

Not my fault at all.

The three of us score again and again, Ron is doing brilliantly well. Saving everything and getting quite cocky. Lucky bastard.

Quite literally too.

'WEASLEY IS OUR KING!!!' I yell at him as he hurls the quaffle out to Katie, grin grins and begins to conduct the crowd in their rousing song of 'Weasley is our King'.

I see Harper smash into Harry's shoulder and dart past him. I look around switching to seeker mode for a second I see the snitch and Harry is just gawking after him.

In Hermione's famous last _what an idiot._

I toss the quaffle behind me to Demezla.

Oh yeah, I'm goooood!!

Look at me!!

Suddenly the crowd starts screaming.

'Potter has the snitch!! Gryffindor win!!!'

YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now it's payback time!! I speed up Harry calls out to me but I ignore him.

I don't care if this hurts!!! I am going to have fun!!

I flatten down against my broom handle; I hope my broom doesn't get all scratched

_**CRASH!!!!!**_

'Sorry Professor!! Forgot to brake HONEST!!' I tell her giving her my best and most charming, innocent smile.

She waves me off. Whoever said she is not partial to her own house?

Well whoever it was.

THEY LIED!!!

I land down next to the team and get swept up in hugs. I grin broadly at Ron. Hermione is currently attached to his side. Harry hugs me quickly but let's go pretty fast. I drag him out from the crowd.

'What do you think you were doing Harry??'

'I didn't actually-'

'Harry, what you did was illegal!!! I know you meant well but Ron has to overcome his nervousness himself!!! It's not easy for him you know!! He is the youngest of six brothers; I stand out more than him just because I'm a girl!!!'

'GINNY!!! I KNOW!!!! I DIDN'T GIVE HIM THE DAMNED POTION!!!!'

'W-what??? I saw you!!!'

'I faked it!'

'Really?'

'Yes.'

'Wow Harry, you sure had me fooled. Ron too by the looks of it.' I look over and he is talking to Hermione smiling broadly and laughing with her.

'I'm going to tell him now actually.'

'Don't!!! Look!! If Ron thinks he's all lucky maybe he'll take the chance with Hermione!!!'

'Smart girl you are Gin.'

'Duh. Took you long enough to figure that out!!!'

'And I do apologise for my idiocy.' He smiles at me.

'We good?'

'Forever good.' I answer grinning back at him.

We turn to leave the pitch and get to the party.

'Oh yeah! You have an answer for me?'

'Sorry?' What is he rabbiting on about? We dive away from a couple of angry third years who all want Harry. When I say 'we' I mean Harry drags me with him into a bush.

'About Slughorns thing?'

Ohhhh... _that..._

'Well I don't know Mister Potter. What may I ask are your intentions for this evening of good fun, food and _drinks_? Friendship? Or has Ron asked you to make sure that someone with just brotherly feelings towards me makes sure I'm okay?'

Harry stops and stares down at me.

Good golly Miss Molly! That uniform really shows of his wide shoulders.

GINEVRA WEASLEY!!! FOCUS!!!!!!

'I don't know Gin. I really don't. But I can promise you a fun night. If- if you give me the chance. Consider it as an apology token, if you will.'

I look at him. Long and hard.

I can't refuse, I am tough but when it comes to Harry, that strength ebbs away.

'Yes.'

'Really?'

'Yes Harry, I'll go with you.'

He smiles brilliantly at me then pulls me through the Portrait hole to the party within.

I can't believe what I have just done.

**I am going to ****Slughorns**** party with HARRY!!**

_All the girls in Hogwarts are going to kill me!! More importantly.  
_

_**WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO WEAR?!?!?!???**_

* * *

_**Well there you go!! I got over that writers block THANK JEBUS!!!!**_

_**I must say here to all of you who reviewed my story so far...Here you are in all your well deserved glory!!  
**_

sweetheart100

Devatron2000

Nessa42 weasleyismyprince

wheeping.hearbeat

JessFantasy16

pam halliwell

Pamina Rose INC.

-RWAR-

HPfannMe-

Lissa1991

keaneplay

JessicaJ

Angleico3156789

kyonah kimiwaru

ginevra-james

xoxo4aang

ShadowedDark

Diabeticxonxmeds

kats24

KateCayce

Nessa42

GinnyLovesHarry1995

beabeababy

lovesreading2

_**THANK YOU!!!!**_

_**I never thought I'd get 50 reviews but I did this week!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! You are the ones keeping me going with this story!!! Please keep reviewing though I thanked you! **_

_**I still need you!!!! Let's get to 100!!! HAHA!**_

_**Much love as always, yours **__**MissNuttyProf**_


	13. Dancing and explosive situations!

OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Whilst all the cheering is going on I'm being spun into god knows where!!

'BECKS!!!! I'M GOING TO BE SICK!!!!!'

'WHAT??!??!?!?!??'

'GROW A PAIR OF EARS YOU???' I yell at her. The party is going at full swing. Harry is talking to Seamus, Colin and Neville. Ron is off somewhere with Hermione doing god knows what!

And me you ask?

_Sigh..._

I'm stuck out in the make shift dance floor with Becks who is waaaay too hyper!!

**Quidditch + Sugar + Butter beer EQUALS LADIES AND GENTS!!! REBECCA BLACK!!!!!!!!**

Remus will be over during Chrimbo I believe soooo yay!!!! I will go do some spelunking!!

Weeeeeeeeee!!

Detective work!!! It's very additive!! I can see why the Trio get involved in so much of it!

I break free from Becks' vice like grip.

Ouch... I'm gonna have bruises!! I stroll over to the table with the Butter Beer and grab a bottle.

Sweeeeeeeeeeet!!!

I giggle to myself as I watch as Becks drags Ron away from Hermione and begins to spin him the exact same way as she did me. Ron well used to this behaviour just goes with the flow. Hermione strolls over to me.

'Becks sure is hyper.'

I arch my eyebrow giving her my best amused look. She giggles and I soon join in.

'Hey what's so funny?' I point over at Ron who is now really messing around out on the makeshift floor; Beck is just doing what she usually does.

Her crazy unpredictable, her usual is the unusual. Hermione is laughing whilst looking at Ron. She isn't the only one however. I glance warily at Lavender you is looking murderous.

Uh oh...

I push Hermione forward hurriedly. I look at Harry and we both nod.

'In the drawer?' I whisper quickly. He pushes towards the boys' dorm and I begin to sprint.

MY hard work will not be wrecked you blonde whore!!!

Pant. Pant. Pant.

Once more!!

OH dearest darling brother of mine Ronald! You will never know exactly what I do for you!!!!

I skid into the dorm. Still rocking the skid thang!!!

Yah baby. Back to what I am doing...

Shuffle. Shuffle. Shuffle.

AHA!!!! Got it!! I pull out the book which Harry has clearly been flicking through, but something else falls out which catches my eye.

Odd.

It's a piece of parchment. Hmmmm.

'Gin!'

'Harry! I spin round and he's there. Leaning against the door frame.

**Gulp!**

'You messing with my stuff?'

'No! This just fell out when I grab the Notebook!' He comes over and takes the parchment from my limp hand. He tucks it back into the drawer going a fierce red.

'What's this? A love note?' I ask him smirking slightly at him, whilst inside my insides I'm dancing the conga.

No that's a bad description; imagine a conga line with Fred, George and Becks in it.

Then you're close to how my insides are feeling.

Well actually the three in your minds' eye would have to be drunk!

Just so you get a pretty accurate likeness.

'No! It's just, something stupid. Doesn't matter all that much now what do the infamous lot have to say about something like our situation?'

I flick through the Notebook and sit myself down on Harry's bed.

'Well?'

'Keep your pants on Harry!'

'You know we shrimp are very impatient' he says plonking himself down next to me.

I'll bet you are!

AHA!!!

**(AN: Sorry about this next bit but the underline WON'T work!! Tis very stupid!! Anyways! Normal bold is SIRIUS! **Normal is REMUS. _Italics are_ _SAM. __**And Bold Italics are MARY! **_**Got it? I knew you would!)**

**---------------------------------------------**

_**Dealing with the annoying other 'LOVE INTEREST!'**_

_**AS reiterated ONCE MORE by the ever fantastic-**_

**And you say I'M egotistical!**

Let her continue Padfoot!

_What is with the nicknames?_

**LONG STORY!!**

_**AHEM!**_

_All together now children! Sorry Mary, we do love you and your fantasticness!_

_**You better!**_

_**The Ever Fantastic (and exceedingly patient) Mary.**_

_**Have the advice needed to deal with The Problematic Person.**_

_**You know what I'm talking about!**_

_**These people are the HUGE problems in your quest to get the Love-hate relationship people who are too stubborn NOT to act like complete prats-**_

**Or be too High and Mighty!**

Will we HAVE to separate you two AGAIN?!?!?

**I'll behave!**

_Yeah right, and Snape finally washed his hair._

_**She's got you there!**_

CAN WE GET ON WITH THIS??????

_Right! Well this girl (or guy) will be very very detrimental to your plan if left unattended for long!_

**So here are a few ideas as to deal with the whores! (Well 99.9 of the time anyway)  
**

_First of all! _

_**Try introducing to a new and unsuspecting person. (Who also happens to resemble their current crush tends to help)**_

_If that fails well... _

**Get pranking!!!**

_BLACK! THAT IS NOT THE SOLUTION TO EVERYTHING!!!!_

Sam!!! It's okay! We used this before remember?

_Oh yeah... _

**Well basically what you do is!**

**1. Think of a brilliant scheme that is sure to get ANYONE pissed off! (Even the most insane person off your back. Trust me it HAS to be good!**

**2. Then you have to think of a way to make sure both the Crazy Crush (CC from here on in cause I couldn't be arsed!) Are in the same place at the same time (THIS IS KEY!)**

_What a surprise... HE COULDN'T BE ARSED!_

**HE-**

Seconded!!

**I HATE YOU ALL!!!**

_You love us! Go on admit it!!_

**Mumbles incoherently under breath.**

Close as we'll get!

_**YAY!**_

**3. Make sure that the crush interest of the CC has been implemented!!**

_HE USED A BIG WORD!!! He's LEARNING Remus!! LEARNING!!!!_

_**CHEERING MADLY!! Also I do appear to be getting some odd looks...**_

**4. Also make sure that the other party of the Stubborn Pair is not present, and then explain to her later.**

**----------------------------------------**

I hand the book to Harry and get up and begin to pace.

'What are you thinking?' He asks me whilst keeping his head buried in the book.

'Well, pranking is in our blood right? Well in your case the proof is lying on your lap and right here.'

I pick up the Marauders Map and wave it at him.

'So?'

'Sooooo...'

'Oh.'

'Godric you can be slow Harry... C'mon! I'll message George and you talk to the others! Can I use Hedwig?'

'Sure! How bout we send that tomorrow? I mean c'mon tonight's our night. Sides if we have a team dance or something now we can easily keep Lavender away from Ron.'

'Smart man Harry!! You're a smart man!!!'

'Just a few seconds ago I was slow.'

'Meh. I'm fickle get over it!'

Then we are back in the middle of the Common Room floor. Generally just messing and having a laugh. We all just have fun like we are ordinary teens and no weirdo snake person is trying to kill us all. Just because we all much prettier than him.

Not our fault he went all CrAzY!!!!

-----------------------------------------

Oh god... Ow ow OW!!!!

MY FEET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I swing my legs over the edge. I gently place my poor feet on the ground, dear sweet cold floor.

I could kiss you!!

I pad slowly across the floor damning Becks every chance I get.

She did this!! She insisted we have a 'dance off'!!! And you know how Harry and I hate to loose!!

STUPID STUPID!!!!

After I FINALLY manage to shower. I plop downstairs to where Hermione is sitting holding a magazine and Becks is nodding happily-

Back up a second.

Magazine?

Hermione?

WHEN?

I stand in front of her and bend down. Examining her. My still wet hair which I pulled into a messy plait swings and hits me in the face.

I wince and shove it back.

'What Ginny?' Hermione asks not looking up from the magazine.

'What is going on? You Hermione Jean Granger never read magazines like this. And I mean NEVER!!'

She blushes furiously. Awwwww she looks like a little angel that you stick up of the Christmas tree!!

I bet Ron would like that on his Christmas Tree!

OH GOD WHY DO I THINK SUCH THOUGHTS??!?!?!?!???

IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME??????

OH GODRIC YES THERE IS!!!!!

'I have to look for a nice dress for next Friday!'

Friday... Why is that day sooo...?

OH SHIT!!!!!!

FUCK BOLLOCKS OH HOLEY MERINS PANTS!!

I forgot!!!

'You didn't forget did you Ginny?'

'Ammmmm.'

'Hermione, this IS Ginny Weasley we're talking about. Of course she forgot.'

'WHAT AM I GOING TO DO??!?!??' Panic attack!! NO NO NO!!! MY first date (eep!!!! A DATE **Dances manically inside**)

'We will get you sorted. I think Dumbledore is letting anyone who is going to the party, into Hogesmead from two onwards. So I think we will find you something.'

'Oh it's a miracle!! A CHRISTMAS MIRACLE!!!!'

I sing happily sitting back into the couch curling up happily.

'Morning!'

'Morning Colin!! How you be doing?' I ask yawning slightly.

'Morning Colin!! How you be doing?' I ask yawning slightly.

'Fine. Tired much though. And really glad that we get to go to Hogesmead. I need I break.'

'From what exactly? You haven't been doing much really.'

Colin blinks at her. 'I am a very busy O.W.L student of course I need a break!!!'

Hermione sniffs and shakes the magazine.

I feel my ears twitch and I notice that Becks is eating those devineilesious cookies!

'Ginny why are you looking at me like that?'

'I love you.'

'Ginny-'

'COOKIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

I leap at her and sit in the floor near Hermione triumphantly munching a cookie until I hear-

'RON IT'S _THE_ COOKIES!!!!!'

'REALLY?!?!? GET 'EM!!!!!'

Suddenly myself and Becks are distinctly cookie-less.

Me no likey that!!!!!

I look at Becks and we nod decisively.

'ATTACK!!!!'

But as soon as we attack them we are blasted apart.

You know those scenes in which someone goes backwards on a couch legs flying in the air right?

Well that's pretty much what happened. We get ourselves untangled and peer over the edge of the up turned couch.

'Is it safe yet?' We hear Harry ask from the other side.

They both pop up and I must say Ron does a pretty fantastic impression of Harry. If Harry was a red head.

But never the less the impression is quite hilarious. The hair is sticking up in exactly the same way and he somehow managed to get the glasses on. Harry pops up next to him looking completely baffled. And rather blinded.

Hermione who has just sat down again tucks her wand away.

'Ginny we really need to do something about a dress for you. Red or green?'

Becks nods. 'Hey Harry what colour are your dress robes again?'

Ron stares from one to the other.

'What does Harry have to do with Ginny dress robes?'

Harry merely mumbles incoherently looking immensely guilty and shuffles away after taking his glasses from Ron.

Hermione of course not able to look at the pair.

'What do you mean by that Ron? Surely you know that Ginny is going with Harry, right?'

'No Hermione I didn't.'

Ron glares at Harry. Harry looks totally embarrassed.

Hermione finally looks up and her eyes widen and I think I'm having a heart attack.

This time Ron really is going to kill his best mate. And if not him judging by his face which is rapidly turning read at an alarming rate The Weasley Brothers (or Bothers in my case) may have a hand.

You _can't_ kill Harry Ron!!

**Oh lord he's lunging!!**

_DON'T KILL!!!_

_**FOR THE LOVE OF MERLINS UNDERWEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

* * *

_Have I ever told you about how much I love you?_

_Well if not I SHOULD have!!! Every single one of you who reviewed was amazing!!!! I love you!!!!_

_I got 11 reviews for my latest chapter!! IT'S A RECORD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! There I think you got that message you are all such intelligent people!! Though why you are reading this is beyond ME but you seem to like it! So here you go..._

_That little lilac button needs some love too! GO ON REVIEW!! YOU know you want to!! Much love as per the norm._

_**missnuttyprof!**  
_


	14. Parties, Brawls and Run Away Dates

Oh no!!

Well this is an interesting situation...

To put it lightly.

Harry is standing behind me looking quite terrified and Ron is being held back by Colin, Becks AND Hermione.

And they aren't going to last much longer judging by Ron's face.

'Ron come on!!!'

'BETRAYEL!!'

After a few extra minutes with Ron and Harry both yelling insults at each other. We shant get into those because the words they used made even ME blush!!!

Well I know I blush a lot but you catch my drift right?

I'm not what you'd call innocent when it comes to language.

'RON GROW UP WOULD YOU??????' I finally scream at him loosing what little was left of my temper.

'I'm just tryin-'

'Ron!!! You have hinted so much about this over the past year!!!'

'I have NOT!'

'Oh yes you have let's see now.' In his shock he goes limp. Hermione, Becks and Colin all sink down relieved, rubbing their arms.

'Hmmmmm Third year. 'Ginny can go with Harry to the Yule Ball.' Blatant permission there buddy.'

Rons' jaw falls and a string of gibberish comes flowing from his mouth.

Eloquent in the extreme he is.

'Last year. You find out about Michael Corner. '_Ginny!! You should really go out with someone like Harry if you must go out with anyone at all!'_

Hermione giggles at this. I do, do a mighty good impression of Ron alright! I start pacing about listing out many other reasons to him including that Harry is the ONLY guy my brothers actually trust to help me.

And that Fred and George like him.

Bill hasn't pulled him apart yet and isn't likely to.

Charlie hasn't fed him to a dragon and no hint as to whether he is going to.

BESIDES!!! This _is _THE Boy-Who-Lived!!!!

And he saved me! Much to my embarrassment.

Well shame more like.

If you'd been stupid enough to KEEP writing in a notebook that was CLEARLY suspicious you'd be ashamed too.

But who could argue with their sister going out with him?

He's a good honourable person!

'So all in all... I think that you have no viable excuse to kill or maim Harry.'

Ron at least has the decency to turn red. Harry walks over to him and they both walk away and begin to discuss something. Ron for once in his life actually looks serious.

I sit down feeling rather pleased with myself. I grab one of the cookies and munch it quite cheerily. I hum one of the old Christmas songs.

I can't help but see Sirius in my mind's eye dancing about the place like the madman he was. Christmas just won't be the same without him...

'OUCH!' We turn and see Harry clutching his arm. Ron smiles, whistles and strolls back over.

'You're right Ginny!'

'I-I am?' This is a first Ron ADMITING his mistakes??

'Yup.'

'Did you punch Harry?'

'Guy thing Gin.'

'A Guy Thing?' Hermione asks sceptically. Can't say I blame her.

'So let me get this straight...' I start frowning. Harry sits down next to me wincing slightly.

'I shouldn't have put you on the quidditch team; it's only making your punches worse. Gawd that hurts.'

'You guys punch each other when you approve of something? No that can't be right.'

'It's mean basically that Harry has to watch himself and not do anything stupid.'

'Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight.'

Guys. I swear I'll NEVER understand. I'm just grateful I'M a girl or else I'd be supremely fucked.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ohm MY HAIR IS A DISASTER!!!

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Curl nicely damn you!!!!!!!!!

Well at least I'm not the only crazed girl yelling at her hair. Hermione is currently screaming at hers which is completely hilarious!!!

Becks has completely lost it and is running around in her bra and knickers.

She HAS to be related to Sirius!!!! It's the only way to explain the insanity of that child.

I finally finish my hair and begin to help Hermione.

'What do I do???' She asks panicking madly like I picture Ron at this moment.

'I think we should just tame your curls a little, won't take that much. Mum sent me some stuff when I told her about this and she sent some for you.'

'Did you tell her about going with Harry?' Hermione asks whilst I open the package that Mum sent me earlier that day.

'Oh lord NO! She'd have sent me a letter about all the cute children she'd want us to have. There'd be a James and a Lily for sure and maybe a couple more.'

I open the bottle that is for taming curls.

'Oh that's sweet!!!'

'Oh well she is nuts barmy after all.' I apply the potion to her hair brushing it through.

'It says to have a shower after fifteen minutes and be amazed at the results!'

Hermione nods and pulls out her dress robes which are a deep burgundy colour. Totally gorgeous.

Katie who pops her head in to say Hi gasps when she sees it.

'THAT IS TOTALLY FABULAS!'

'Thanks Katie. Ginny and Becks helped me with it.'

I pull out my own dress robes. Becks wanted a gold dress for me but I refused seeing as I was going to be already wearing one for Fleur's wedding. My dress is a deep emerald colour. It's has a corset-y top! And the skirt is a simple flowing one. So pretty and soft.

I just pray Ron doesn't see.

The corset is black with a green ribbon lacing up the front and a green bow (but it's not a huge one) at the back.

And the skirt is green too!!! I love it so!!!!

I start on my makeup.

No self respecting girl could possibly get makeup on her dress!! Though you could siphon it off really easily you just don't want to have too!!!

Lalalalalaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!

There. I'm just finished as Becks is struggling with her dress and Hermione comes out of the shower.

I help Becks tie up the back of her sliver dress. Hers is glamorous one.

She's all growed up!!

**Sniffles.**

In her bright sliver dress that highlights her dark hair and bright grey eyes.

Hermione just finishes up as I fix my hair properly. Becks is awaiting and incredibly impatient.

'COME ON COME ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

'Okay! Okay!!! WE'RE coming!!!! Hold your broomsticks!'

Hermione glides ahead of us down the stairs.

I'm not even going to bother trying; last time I tried to glide I ended up with a mouth full of floor.

But sure you'd have guessed that anyway what with me and my famous relationship with floors at the moment.

Ginny Weasley and Floors. I can just see it now.

Very flat red children.

I must say I do have the oddest thoughts ever.

Becks somehow manages to skip in her heals. I am sooo jealous; I'm just kind of hoping that I can cling to Harry for the night. Heals make me trip a lot.

And with my given klutziness that can only mean one thing.

Madam Pomfrey will kill me over my Hospital Wing charges.

Becks and Colin have already headed towards the Portrait hole when I eventually reach the bottom.

Best be careful and not shatter my ankle again.

I look up and see Harrys surprised (again putting it lightly) expression.

Yup the Fan Girls are going to rip me limb from limb then feed me to the Threastals.

Then stick whatever's left in with Umbitch.

I'm dooooooooooooooooooooooooomed!

_DOOMED _I TELL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Back to the reason why I am going to die.

Harry.

Words cannot sum up how speechless I am.

No shit Sherlock I can hear you all say.

But WOW, I HAVE DIED AND GONE TO HEAVEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

He looks... Well simply put AMAZING!

Hair perfectly mussed (not too mussed just right!) and robes that define everything delectable about that boy! Though he looks a lot older now.

Much more mature.

And oh so snogable!!!

Maybe tonight... There better be mistletoe that is all I'm saying.

**Giggle cutely yet slightly sinisterly.**

'M'lady?' Awwww Harry has his arm beckoned towards me. I curtsy and Ron just stares at Hermione awestruck.

'Ah Ron, you're drooling.' Harry mutters at him covertly so Hermione doesn't see or hear.

'Careful mate.'

'Just telling you sheesh. People these days.' Harry shakes his head before guiding me to the Portrait hole.

'I can do that myself you know!'

'I know that Gin, but I figured we should move before we interrupt the 'happy moment''

I glance back and sure enough it's a very awkward scene. Neither seems to know what to do.

'Don't you just love teen romance?' I ask Harry smiling broadly. He laughs and we walk down towards Slughorns ignoring all the stares (and glares) that we are getting.

------------------------------------------------------

Harry is a bloody bastard you know that?

There we were having a brilliant time and he runs off after Snape and Malfoy.

Here I am stuck with Slughorn and he is just talking at me.

On my own.

Some date this turned out to be.

'Ah Victor welcome! I hope you like England must be so different to Bulgaria.'

I choke on my butter beer. Oh nooooo!!

Please Ron, Hermione do NOT come and save me.

'I like it very much. I have been here before.'

Oh shite!!!!!!!!!!!! It's HIM!!!

Man. Ron is right; he really is a surly git.

'Ah yes the Triwizard Tournament. Excellent show really.'

'Really?' I ask sarcastically. Oh yeah cause Head Honcho Death Eater coming back was a fantastic thing to happen. Man... aren't we glad _that _happened?

Slughorn jumps. He clearly forgot I was there.

'You might not know Ginny-'

'Veasley, yes I do know of her.'

'Of me? What has _Hermione_ been saying about me?' I do not like his tone.

'Nothing vuch. Vhere is she?'

'Oho!!! You know Miss Granger? Ahhh one of my best students! Isn't she here tonight Ginny?'

'Yeah, she's with my brother Ron tonight.'

'Ginny!!'

'Hermione!' I spin round to see Hermione and Ron approaching.

This is not going to end well.

'Victor! What are you doing here?'

'Her-me-knee! How are you?' Ron has gone a very deep red.

Hermione does not hug Victor but she is blushing.

'I'm very vell. Thank you! Why are you here?'

'My team will v playing against England on Saturzay.'

'England are tipped to win you know.' Ron enters.

'Yeah they got a new seeker she's supposed to be great.' I quickly put in before Ron can put his foot in it.

'I doubt zhat.'

Hermione interrupts before this can go any further.

'Well it's an excellent party Professor.'

The three continue their conversation and Ron bends towards me.

'Where's Harry?' He asks in an undertone.

'He ran off after Snape and Malfoy.'

'You're joking.'

'Wish I was.'

'You do realise zhat it is rude to vhisper whilst there is a conversation right vext to you?'

'I was talking to my sister. I do not need you giving me a lecture _Victor._'

'Ron!' Slughorn waddles away watching Ron curiously. Guess he's not used to people standing up to famous quidditch stars all the time.

'Sorry Hermione, but if I'm going to speak to my own sister I will.'

Hermione stares at Ron. Ron stares and Victor challengingly and he stares right back.

'Well I'm going to find Harry okay? See you guys later. _Good luck!' _I whisper the last part to Ron and head towards the door. I see Malfoy storm past and Snape standing at a door watching Malfoy retreating.

'Weasley what are you doing?' He snaps.

Gawd. Is it a crime to stand in the corridor now?

'Just getting a breath of fresh air, Professor.'

'Be sure that's all you're doing.' He flaps off back into the party.

'Harry!!' I hiss into the corridor.

_'Harry James Potter I know you're here!! _AHHHHHHHHHHH!'

I jump into the air as Harry pulls off the cloak next to me.

'Holy shit. You could warn a girl before you do that. What the hell where you doing?'

'I tell you later, sorry Ginny it's just that here's not the place. Come on let's get back in.'

'Yah I think we have some damage control to do.'

'Why?'

'Well the seeker Ron hates the most just appeared.'

'You are JOKING!'

'Wish I was. Trust me on that.'

As we squeeze our way back in we bump into Colin and Becks and they look like they are having the time of their life.

Becks giggles and points up.

'GINNY! HARRY!! Look!!!' We both look up.

Mistletoe.

Oh boy!

'Go on!!!' The pair cheer us on.

Harry turns me towards him and begins to lean down. I look up not believing that this is actually going to happen. WOW wow wow wow!!!

Five inches.

**Four inches.**

_Three inches._

Two inches.

_**One Inch!!!!**_

_'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

We jump apart in time for Ron to come sprawling between us. Nose pumping blood.

'How dare you!!!' Hermione is screeching at Krum.

Krum is standing near us with his fist held up.

'He vade a move on you.' Krum yells out into the stunned crowd.

'That's of no concern of yours Vic- RON NO!!!!!!!!!!'

Ron springs back and sinks his fist into Krum's face. More screams erupt from the crowd.

Krum bleeding heavily begins to punch Ron repeatedly. While Krum may be a quidditch star it does not compare to Ron's' days fighting with the twins and his quidditch time.

Keepers and generally stronger then seekers.

Hermione screeches again and tries to separate them.

Some of the Professors come and try to break it up but all hell breaks loose when Krum yells out.

'Fine! Be happy vith your WHORE!'

Ron completely looses it.

Hermione is screaming for him to stop but Ron has gone beyond the point of stopping. I run over to Hermione and hug her.

Harry and Colin both pull Ron off Krum.

Both are completely drenched in blood.

'Get out.' The quiet order comes from Hermione.

'But-' Krum tries to defend himself.

'I said, _leave_.'

Ron sinking to the floor looks up at Hermione, beseechingly but she turns away and walks out of the silent room.

Oh Jebus Shit.

All our hard work!

_Gone to waste._

**Now we have to start all over AGAIN!!!**

_**FUCKITY FUCK FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Fuck. **_

* * *

_Well there you go!!!! Hope you like that chapter... and come on people it's Christmas!!!!!!!_

_Review!!! Please! let Sandy Claws enter your hearts and review this wild and wacky chapter!!!!!!!!_

_We're at 71 reviews now!!!! COME ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please?_

_Well anyways... I love all of you who reviewed!!! You are fantastic!!!!! Mwuh!_

_Hope you had a fantastic Christmas each and every one of you!!!!! **MissNuttyProf!**_


	15. Back at the Burrow!

Well last night was a complete knock out.

Literally.

Let's see what happened since.

Hmmmmmmmmmm...

Krum got kicked out of Hogwarts

I nearly got to kiss Harry. NEARLY but not quite... grrrrr!

Operation Squabbling went down the tube.

Ron actually tried apologising like an adult!

There's a shocker. No sarcasm this time!

And Hermione acted like a child.

And there is the plain UNBELIEVABLE!!!!

Now Harry and I can't look at each other

Awkward Party of two please.

Here we are sitting at home Ron clutching an ice-pack to his face. Mum mad at Ron. Dad stunned at Ron. Bill and Charlie rather confused.

And Fred and George are actually looking at him with respect.

'About time.' Harry mutters beside me. I look at him and quickly look away. After the 'Almost Incident' things are most assuredly awkward.

'Bloody Bulgarian Bastard.' Hehehe!! Alliteration.

And very true.

'RONALD!'

'Sorry Mum.'

'Anyway what did happen to you? Who were you fighting with?' Bill and Charlie enter. Both look curiously at me and Harry and whistle when they see Ron's rather purple mug.

'Well, Krum started it to be perfectly honest. I couldn't help but retaliate.'

'Victor Krum? Merlin! Why in blues blazes did he hit you?' Charlie asks amazed. Dad leans forward at the kitchen table, also looking amazed by this statement.

'Apparently I made a 'move' on Hermione and when I informed him that I was actually with her at the party he completely lost it and hit me.'

George runs over. Well at least I think its George.

Usually I can tell the difference. You see, one of George's ears is slightly higher than the other.

But now?

I can't be arsed really checking.

Hey, it's Christmas!

'You were with Hermione? As in a date?'

'Well... I dunno...'

'Yes they were. Until Krum screwed it up.' I tell whichever bloody twin it actually is.

'That's lovely Ron. Until you caused this.' Mum comes in holding a tray of biscuits which she puts down on the table.

Why does she always think its Ron's fault?

Ron glares and gets up.

'Haven't you been listening to me Mum? HE STARTED IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I TRIED TO STOP THE GUY!! BUT NOOO IT'S ALWAYS RON'S FAULT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

He storms out of the room. We hear him crash upstairs.

'Well... 'Appy Christmas!' Fleur enters staring after Ron.

Mum glares and huffs before storming off into the kitchen. Dad gets up and follows. Yeah Phlegm can really diffuse a situation alright,

Bill sits down across from me and grins.

'I don't like that grin. Bill?' He's scaring me.

'Party eh?' OH gawd... REALLY scaring me.

'You two were there I'm guessing.' He says gesturing between me and Harry.

'So what if we were?' I lean back in my chair.

I AM NOT GOING TO FALL THIS TIME!!

'Together?'

Famous last words.

'OUCH!!!!!!!!' I get up grumbling. It only gets worse each time.

'What is that such a hideous image Ginny?' Bills grin get oh so much wider.

Effing brothers.

'And if I was is it any of your business?'

'That's a YES!!' The four left down stairs yell out. They point accusingly at Harry who looks like he's about to have a heart attack and is glaring at me every so often.

'No that's a question numbskulls. I said IF I was. IF!!!! Learn to listen sheesh.'

At least they have the decency to look ashamed. Ron slouches back into the room and tosses a letter into my hand.

'It's from Hermione.' My gawd he looks soooo depressed. Much to my surprise he starts to whack his head off the table.

'Ron! Stop!'

'I screwed it up!!! Ginny completely!!! She'll never forgive me!!!'

'Ron she's not mad at you!' Harry tells him. I nod vigorously.

'She's just disappointed Ron that you leapt in to defend her 'honour' and the whatnot. She thought you knew that she can stand up for herself.'

'I do!!!! I really do!!! She kicks my ass all the time!! Of course I bloody well understand!!!'

'Then tell her that okay? She'll come round its okay.'

Ron still looks completely dejected. I look up at Fred and George.

'Do you have those Super Charged Screamers finished yet?'

'Well... We have' Fred starts

'The prototype finished.' George finishes.

'Perfect.'

'What you be thinking Gin-Bob?' Harry asks curiously. The others nod and look at me. I stand up grinning widely which has my darling brothers recoiling.

'Time to give that 'Bloody Bulgarian Bastard' as Ron so brilliantly put it, a piece of my mind.'

-------------------------------------------------------

CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

Though it's slightly hamper by the fact that I have to stay with _Phlegm. _

Grrrrrrrrrrrr!! Though Remus is coming today!!!

Investigation time! I hop out of bed and scrawl a quick note to Becks.

_Will be starting today! Let's see if I get anywhere!_

_HAPPY CHRIMBO BLACK!!!!_

_**Red!**_

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' I hear someone yell from upstairs. I send the note off with Pig and the presents for Becks and Colin.

Hmmmm sounds like their Christmas present was a fantastic one.

I reach beyond my bed and open the present from Hermione that Hedwig delivered last night.

A book.

Though this one is quite cool...

_Famous Women in Wizarding History._

Hmmmmm!

Hermione harbours a fierce feminist inside. I KNEW there was a reason I liked her so much!

Hey! I am one too!!

I grew up with SIX brothers.

That is going to make a girl stand up for her sex a WHOLE lot.

But it's a book.

Am I surprised?

Of course NOT!

I riffle through some of my other gifts.

Becks got me a snitch!!!

How awesomely cool!!! Hey wait you little-

Ah shit it's flown out of my room!!!

Oh for the love of Godric.

I sprint out of my room, waking Phlegm in the process.

_I feel sooo guilty._

Pffffft!!!!

'NONODY TOUCH THAT SNITCH IT'S MINE!!!' I yell at whoever is gracing the kitchen table. I run round it and finally make a leap for it.

'AHA!!!! Got'cha!' I cry as I grab it in mid air.

But I crash back to earth with a bang.

'Gravity. I HATE gravity.' I mutter from the floor.

What's this a proposal? Awwww that's sooo sweet!!!!!

Well I am going to have to say-

'Come on Firecracker. Christmas is NOT to be spent on the floor.' OH Bill how I love thee!!

He just saved me from a marriage with the floor!

'Thanks Bill. Ouch my knee. But look at the present Becks got me? Isn't it cool?'

I wave the snitch about and the thing cracks open.

'Looks like it broke.'

I stare at the half left in my hand. Barely had it five minutes...

Harry and Ron enter the room, Ron laughing his head off and Harry rubbing his arms agitatedly.

'Oh shut it Ron!'

'What's going on boys? Feeling better now Ron?' For the past few days Ron and stuck with the depressed attitude but when Gred and Forge dug into him he lashed out.

It was back and forth between those two emotions from then on.

Anger and depressedness.

It was like that muggle game... tennis?

'Kreacher gave Harry the loveliest present. A bunch of maggots!'

'Charming house elf you got yourself there Harry. Almost as charming as the Bat himself.'

Now if Becks was here she'd be singing some weird theme song from a T.V. show.

Batman was it?

Well it suits quite nicely.

_**In deep announcers' voice:**_

Professor Snape issssssssssss BATMAN!!!!

Well except for the fact that Batman's a muggle fictional character, Batman is nice, Snape is not, Batman resembles a human being and Snape is just an overgrown bat. And a prick.

Ron bends down and picks something off the floor.

'Hey Gin I think this is yours.' I take the thing from him.

'I LOVE Becks!!!! And Colin!!'

I really do!!!!

No matter how much they can annoy me they are the bestest.

It's the coolest charm bracelet EVER!

It's a nice sliver one with charms scattered on it. Hmmmm...

There's a Lion! Gryffindor duh!!

A Lightning Bolt. Very subtle guys.

A Wand.

A Star.

A Stallion. My patronus?

A Little Terrier. Ron's patronus!

An Otter. Hermione's!

A Squirrel. That's Becks (two crazy critters I guess).

Another dog. This one a bit larger then Ron's' COLINS!

A hare! Luna's!!

And of course the infamous stag.

'Wow!!! I love it.' I look at the other half of the shell left in my hand, there's a note neatly stuck in it.

_HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!!!!_

_This is from all of us! But the snitch is from ME! (BECKS) Get someone to repair it and it'll be good as new._

_Becks, Colin, Harry, Hermione, Luna and Ron!!_

'Thank you!!!' I hug both Ron and Harry.

Mum comes in and ushers us to the tree. She hands out our presents.

From Fred and George a batch of WonderWitch stuff.

Minus the Love Potions I see.

'Thanks!!! No pranking stuff? Awwww'

'GINNY!'

'I'm joking Mum!!' But I'm really not. I wanted some new pranking gear.

I look around the room. Fred and George are talking with Harry. Ron is talking to Charlie. Bill is wrapped round Phlegm.

Gross!

Mum and Dad are talking quietly to each other.

I open my present from Mum and Dad.

Wow! Dad (clearly) got me the Chaser gloves I've been hankering for. Mum disapproves of her 'little girl' playing quidditch. It's not very 'lady-like'. And a gold jumper with a red 'G' splattered on the front.

Because of course I am going to forget that I'm Ginny and WON'T go around calling myself Charlie or something.

I look up at the tree. That angel seems a bit odd.

Rather fat and grumpy.

I squint at it for a while. Remus is smiling at me, looking at what I am staring at.

REMUS!!

I scramble up and slip slightly on the rug.

'Hi!'

'Hello Ginny, how are you?'

'I'm good! Thanks Professor.'

'I'm not a professor anymore Ginny.' I wish he was!!!!

'You'll always be 'Professor' to me!'

'I sincerely hope not.' Wow he looks wrecked.

'Anyways!! I need to ask you something!'

'Shoot.'

'Do you know if Sirius had any kids? I'm sorry that I have to ask but well...'

He blanches.

'Look Ginny I don't know what gave you that idea but-'

'Look, one of my friends, Rebecca. You remember her right? Well she is pretty convinced that she's his daughter.'

I stop and wait for a few minutes but get no response. Remus is just staring off in the distance.

'Hello?' I ask waving my hand in front of his face.

'From Harry's conspiracies theories to this.' He mutters.

'What?' I ask curiously.

'I'm sorry Ginny. I can't give you the answers you need. But I do have something for you to give to Rebecca. I'll give it to you after New Year. Alright?'

'Okay! Thanks.' I stand up and go to the kitchen to help Mum. Harry gets up and stops me.

'Did you get anything?'

'Well... he was muttering about certain theories of yours but all I got about Becks is that he is going to give me something to give to her. So he knows something. He just can't or _won't_ tell me what.'

We both look over at Remus. He is staring into the fire again.

'I'm going to help Mum. Keep talking to Ron. He's looking down and depressed again.'

'DINNER!!!!!' Mum yells just as I get to the kitchen door. I turn to everyone else in the room.

'There's timing eh?'

---------------------------------------------------

I CANNOT believe Percy!!!

Just turning up in the middle of dinner!

With the Minister!! I mean come on!

What does he take us for???

Idiots? I'm sorry but he is the total moron of the story here!!!!

At least I got him with the parsnip!!

My aiming rocks!! George hit Percy's shoulder and Fred hit the wall. Mum screamed at us but he deserved it. Especially when he stormed out on us.

And left Mum a blubbering mess.

For the SECOND TIME!!!

HE IS A COMPLETE BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fucking asshole of a sibling.

Harry didn't look all together pleased either with what this Minister had to say either. Though I did get to touch his hair! There was a maggot in it. Not exactly romantic but well, twas an innocent excuse!!

It's so soft and nice and I think I FELT HIM SHIVER!!!!

_**Top secret inner **__**Fan Girl**__** (aged 11. Remember?) Squeals!! And dances!!! **_

But he was very disgruntled.

Wonder what that was all about. All I got was 'Poster boy? Do I look like a poster boy to you??'

Confused much. Why yes, yes I am.

I yawn and stretch. I need to avoid this. Phlegm is annoying Mum again with her singing impression.

There is going to one dead blonde tomorrow.

Well I don't think I'm going to be too disappointed.

What?

I don't like her!

It's allowed!!

'Night!!!' I call out into the room.

I head upstairs. I open my door and get out my pjs.

I sit down on the bed putting my other gifts away, taking the bracelet off my wrist.

I get up and when I turn back around there is a gift sitting on my bed.

I'm sure that wasn't there before.

I poke it with my wand.

One can never be too careful when one has Fred and George as brothers.

I lift it and exam it. Seems safe.

I pull open the snitch emblazed wrapping paper and find a small book.

I open it.

_Sorry about what happened at Slughorns thing. My curiosity got the better of me I guess well... I hope this makes up for that! _

_I know I already gave you a charm (the stag! But you probably got that you are NOT an idiot unlike yours truly. And DON'T deny it!!)__ Well anyways I did get some help with this but still it's from me and no-one else though Colin deserves credit for the photos he printed for me._

_Happy Christmas Gin!!_

**_Harry._**

Ahhh that's soo sweet!!!

I open the next page of the book and find the picture of us on the couch in the Common Room.

There are ones of me and Ron.

Quidditch.

Hermione and I, Becks and I. And so on so forth.

The last one makes me stop.

Someone managed to get a picture of me and Harry right before Krum ruined the moment.

Wow...

It looks intense. But this picture doesn't move. I poke it with my wand, but nope nada.

Hmmmm... a muggle photo.

Phlegm bursts into the room.

Yes I know you are sleeping in here but HELLO!!!! Repect for the owner of the room would be nice!

'You and 'Arry make a fine couple. Wouldn't you agree Bill?' She says on seeing the photo.

Bill stares gobsmacked at the photo. OH SHITE!!!!

Whatever you do Harry do not come upstairs!!!!!

'Do you like the present...' Harry trails off on seeing that Bill and Fleur are standing in close proximity. HE JUST HAD TO COME UP DIDN'T HE???? _DIDN'T HE????_

Oh cruel fate why must you mock us so???

Have me nearly kiss him then send Ron flying between us and now _this_!

Now Bill is going to gut and skin him!!!!

'Oh shit...' He mumbles. Bill turns towards him furious.

Oh fuckingnora!!!!

_Bill is mad!!!!_

_**NOT GOOD NOT GOOD!!!!!!**_

_**I'M GOING TO HAVE TO BECOME A NUN!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!**_

* * *

_Well there's another chapter for you all!!!!_

_Yay!!! 11 reviews for this chappie too!!!!!_

_I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!! Sandy Claws must have been very good to you all as you rightly deserve!_

_This chapter is a little odd... I think but let me know and I will do my best to make up for any mistakes... __And__ now you all know what to do!!!!_

_**REVIEW!!!! **__Much love as always to you all! __**MissNuttyProf!**_


	16. News Years, New Drama and New Problems

Well the Christmas is truly gone from me...

Stupid Bill!!!!

He chased Harry all round the house. Then laughed it off.

Well not for long!!!

_**Laughs **__**evilly**_

Note the lack of cuteness. I was being pure EVIL!!!

_MWUHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!_

Suddenly I'm getting odd looks from everyone at the table.

'I did it again didn't I?' I ask looking at Ron.

'Yup.'

'Just great. I'm a complete nut. I've really got to stop that you know.'

Harry opens his mouth to say something but Bill hisses at him. Dad looks round and glares at Bill.

'What do you think you are doing Bill?'

'Nothing.'

'BILL!! For the love of Merlin would you stop!!!! NOTHING HAPPENED!!!' I yell at him.

'What happened? When?' Charlie looks round at the four of us bemused.

You see no real explanation was given as to why Harry was chased round the house, (Thank god he's a seeker or else he would have been six foot under right now. NOT AN UNDERSTATEMENT!!) to the rest of the Weasley Brothers.

'Nothing did!' Bill opens his mouth. 'You keep your trap shut William or else I'll tell Mum everything!!!!'

That shuts him up pretty quickly. Dad looks between us.

Nothing like blackmail to keep someone quiet cause lord only knows I can't shut them up any other way without cursing them and since I'm under age...

Blackmail is the only choice.

But still an excellent one never the less.

'Right, what is going on here? You've been acting very out of character Bill. Chasing Harry round the Burrow like a madman. Ginny, why are you threatening Bill? You usually only threaten the twins or Ron.'

Neither of us answer. Mum bustles in and hands out cups of tea. I glare at Bill. Bill glares right back.

Dad looks at us expectantly. Ron sighs and Harry signals for him to stop but Ron plunges on.

'Look Dad, Bill is just mad 'cause Harry and Ginny went to the party together.' He spits out the 'party' bit bitterly. 'He just freaked okay?'

Harry sinks down in his chair as all the Weasley brothers turn and look at him. I gape at Ron.

Ron just shrugs and drinks his tea. Completely fine with the fact that his best mate is about to die.

I really don't get men.

Honestly.

Especially the ones I know...

Most of which I am related which naturally a younger sister is not going to understand but I digress!

Dad smiles at Harry, who has sunk down so much all you can see is the tips of his hair.

'Well that is just excellent!! Ginny has been hoping for so-' Harry comes back up and grins at me. Now I feel like sinking.

'DAD!! YOU MIND??' Ahhhhh great now I've gone red. I bet I look like a Gryffindor flag seeing as I'm wearing my new jumper.

It's all the rage!!!!

'Sorry. But wait til your mother hears!' Harry sinks down into the chair again!

'Noooooo!!! We are NOT going there Dad please!! Don't tell Mum!!'

'Don't tell me what?'

Well fantastic.

Just FUCKING FANTASTIC!!!!

Look at that go down the drain...

Oh no it's not Operation Squabbling, it's just my life.

My sanity.

My pride.

Yes in THAT order.

My life sucks.

And yet blows at the same time. Which I do realise is a physical impossibility.

But it's exactly how I feel.

'Gin-nnny! Stop.' I'm yanked up from the table and my sore head informs me that I was whacking it against the table.

I really have to work on that.

'Owww! How did this not hurt you Ron?'

'Maybe it's because all I've got is a skull.' Moody pants is back.

'What is going on here?'

'Nothing Mum.'

'Doesn't seem like that.'

'Well your ri-OW!' Thank god for my strong legs.

Bills eyes have watered up and he just shakes his head at Mum. Fred and George shrug and Charlie, well Charlie does his usual thing of ignoring everything.

Dad just sits at the top of the table and begins to speak to Remus. Oh yes he's still here.

He has just been very quiet. More so then usual.

I WISH he would tell me if I'm right or not...

It's driving me mad.

Mum just looks between us and Charlie decided to address me.

'So Ginny, who are you looking to win in the next match?'

'Holyhead Harpies of course!! They are totally going to kick the Tornados as- I mean kick them out of the league. They are just too good.'

This starts a huge debate which quickly gets Mum out of the room and Harry back on everyone's good books.

Charlie may think that he has more in common with a dragon then actual people (hence to Mums deep, deep sadness he lacks a girlfriend)

But he is a total genius!!

Unfortunately I later get caught up in an argument about whether or not I should become a professional Quidditch player! I really want to but guess who disapproves!

'Well Mum it's either that or Aurorship!'

'I will not have you in either of those jobs!'

'Molly, dear. It's not your choice. It never will be. Let her take the path her heart wants. Quidditch or auror? That's a huge difference.'

'Well an Auror is if this is still going on, I am good at Defence. But I think that Ron is more suited to it than me.'

Dad leans back at looks at me. Mum looks astounded.

'Ginny is right Arthur. Ron would be an excellent Auror.' At which point Ron chokes. No one has ever said that about him and I do wonder why. Remus is quietly musing over his tea.

'You think so? Honestly?' Ron asks after being slapped on the back several times by Harry.

'Yes I do.'

'I will not have either of my children taking those dangerous jobs!' Mum interjects quickly. Ron retorts quickly.

'Oh so being a curse-breaker or dragon tamer is easy work eh? Mum, you can't protect us forever. There is a war going on and Aurorship is the only career I'm interested in. And if Ginny wants to play Quidditch she'll make it. This about our future Mum and it's our decision and our decision alone. Sorry Mum.'

Mum gets up and walks out.

'Well that was a splendid day now wasn't it?' Fred says cheerfully getting up and stretching.

I follow and yawn.

'Night y'all! I think I've had enough Christmas cheer for one year.'

Well that was fun!

Rock on the New Year!!!

Cause this one NEEDS TO GO AWAY!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hogwarts!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yay!!!

But I must ask why there is mistletoe still scattered everywhere.

Harry is avoiding it like the plague. Not that I blame him. He should be grateful that he managed to get out of the Burrow in one piece. I thought that Fred and George were going to take him away and turn him into something hideous... or torture him incessantly. But back to the mistletoe thing.

Romilda Vane is scary!!!

But it's the New Year. Should be gone.

I skip ahead of the two boys whistling as I do. Then I am attacked by three lumps.

'ARGH!!!!!!'

'HAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!'

'Get'em offa me!!!!!!' Harry and Ron drag Colin and Becks off but Luna is still attached.

'Hi Luna. How was your Christmas?'

'Daddy and I came close to catching a Crumple Horned Snorkack!'

'That's great!' Oh Luna...

You and your crazy ways!!

But at least I know that there are those who are as crazy as me. It's a nice thing to know! I love her!!!

'Neville!' Harry and Ron exclaim. They walk over and begin to talk to him. I fish out the letter Remus gave me.

'Here Becks. This is what I got from Prof. Lupin. He wouldn't say a word to my face about it. Well he said he couldn't.'

Becks nods and takes the letter.

'You should probably read that on your own. We'll be in the Common Room later okay?'

I signal everyone to follow me.

Luna wanders off towards her own Common Room warning various people about Nargles in the mistletoe.

Damn Nargles... spoil everyone's fun!

Especially mine!!!!

I need a Harry-Snog soon!!!!!

SHUT UP BRAIN!!!!!! If you don't think about it you don't need it!!!

Like that ever works...

We reach the Fat Lady who looks very hung over.

Portraits these days... very irresponsible and she has the nerve to say that we are 'damn fornicating teenagers'!!!!!!!

'Baubles.' Ron says loudly at her.

'No.'

'What do you mean no?' Christ Ron THE PASSWORD HAS BEEN CHANGED!!!

I look around whilst Ron is arguing with the painting... Wise move bro.

Hermione should be around somewhere...

Oh come on!!!

Patience once again... Is NOT my strong point... grrrrr!!!

'HERMIONE!!!!' I cry as I finally see her come up the corridor.

'You know how I love you right?'

'You don't know the password do you?'

'No but that's not the point!!! I LOVE YOU!'

'Yes Ginny. Hello.' Hermione greets the other three. Ron smiles hopefully but Hermione just stares at him with those big sad eyes that make you feel really REALLY guilty...

I hate those eyes...

Ron hangs his head.

'So anything interesting happen over Christmas Hermione?'

'No, nothing really. I was just down at Hagrids and Buck- I mean Witherwings is doing well! How about you?'

'Oh nothing much just the fact that the Minister of Magic tried to enlist me as their new 'Poster Boy'.'

'You are joking Harry!'

'No I'm not. Percy showed up but well that didn't work out so well.' Hermione looks back at me and Ron. Ron is looking down at his shoes gloomily and I grin wickedly as we sit down on our favourite couch.

Hmmmmm cushy.

'Percy makes a great target you know that? Hey where did Colin go?'

He has vanished!!

Wish I could do that...

For the next hour we just insult the Minister. Which is a lot of fun I must say. Then Becks enters shaking like a leaf.

'Becks!!'

'Hey Ginny.'

'Becks??? I ask worriedly. 'Is something wrong?'

Colin directs her onto the couch. She just sits there.

Now I'm worried.

'What did the letter say???'

'We were right.'

'What?'

'I'm Sirius Blacks daughter!' Then she bursts into tears.

'Oh Becca!!!' I hug her tightly. She never cries. It's just something that she never does.

I rock her carefully.

'It's okay.' Hermione tells her softly.

'HOW IS IT OKAY???? MY DAD IS DEAD AND I NEVER KNEW HIM!!!!! MY GODFATHER DIED BEFORE HIM!!! MY MUM IS DEAD TOO!!! I HAVE NO ONE!! HOW IS THAT OKAY????' She explodes with the force of a small bomb. Hermione looks taken aback. As she rightly should.

Even I am.

'Look, I have no idea what to say. But taking it out on us isn't the best option alright? You have us. You have your grandparents. Besides-' I start trying to calm her, but Harry intercedes.

'You're not the only one who never knew their father.' Harry tells Becks quietly.

Becks blinks at him tears still falling down her face.

'I'm sorry Harry; I didn't mean it like that.'

'It's okay. I understand completely. But Sirius was a good man, insane yes but a good man never the less.'

'See? Sirius is inside you! You act crazily because he was off his head too.' Becks smiles half heartedly at my words. I grab the tissue that Hermione has conjured and give it to her. She dabs at her face.

'Do you think I could meet up with him at some point?'

'Who?'

'Professor Lupin. He is going to be the closest thing to family I got.'

'That's not true. There is Tonks' mother right? Andromeda Tonks. Wasn't she Sirius' favourite cousin?' Hermione asks whilst handing Harry a note from Dumbledore.

'Yeah! I'll bet she'll know about this! I can ask Dumbledore if you want. I have a meeting with him later.'

'Thanks Harry. I can see why- MMMPH!!!' I slap a hand over her mouth.

'You do take after Sirius. You never know when to keep your trap shut either.'

Becks glares at me, black hair falling into her eyes. She really does look like Sirius.

I never noticed how much before but then again I didn't really think about it too much. Same black hair that seems to fall into her eyes just right instead of me, when my hair falls into my eyes all I can see is red. One morning I woke up and though my bed was on fire.

I know, I know...

She is as I've said on manys an occasion totally bonkers. But it's why I love her! Same grey eyes which the same mischievous sparkle. And the same drive to hex any Slytherins...

My sort of girl!!!

'OUCH!!!!' Except that temper.

She bit me!!

'So... what can you tell me about Sirius minus the whole accused of murder thing. What was he like?' Becks asks curiously.

So for the next hour we tell her all about Sirius. Becks can actually keep her trap shut. She looks like Hermione. Paying careful attention to everything we say, an awestruck look on her face.

It's amazing.

'He was an animagus??? HOW COOL!!!!'

'Yeah. He did it to help out Lupin. He was a big black dog. So you are genetically a mutt!'

I laugh and she pounces on me.

Harry gets up and says he has to go. A bunch of people come up to talk to him. I even see Romilda Vane.

That little whore!!!!

But go where I wonder? He does have the tendency to vanish at times. I know he has meetings with Dumbledore...

Wonder what they're about.

Probably Tom.

'Glare any harder and she may burst into flames.' Hermione tells me quietly. She has been talking to Ron but very... oddly. Very distant and whatnot that child is very confusing. Becks rolls off me and grabs the letter, grinning.

'Here's hoping!' I tell her venomously.

'You don't mean that.'

'Sure I do!'

'Little OOT wouldn't you say?'

'What about your little fight with Lavender then?' She shakes her head at me dismissively.

'So are you admitting it now? Oh night Ronald.' Ron gets up and wanders upstairs with Neville.

Poor guy.

'Are you going to lay off him?'

'Just be glad I'm actually speaking to him instead of hexing him. But you are avoiding the question.'

I sigh and lean back in the couch. Becks in re-reading the letter. She seems a lot more cheerful now then she did earlier.

'Okay, okay... I still like him Hermione and I don't think I'll ever get over it and I don't want to. I mean at the party when we nearly kissed it was well... wow. Except for the small matter of the kiss actually not happening.'

It's the first time I've admitted this out loud.

Both how I feel and the 'almost-snog'.

It feels bizarre.

In a good sort of way.

Well it did until I heard the gasp.

You know THE gasp.

Which we all know is never good.

That signals the doom of any girl or woman it is aimed at.

Much more deadly then any Avada Kedavra curse ever cast.

I spin round and see Romilda Vane standing behind me, eyes wide, hand over mouth and of course glaring.

Well I've said it before and I'll say it again.

I'm doomed!!!!!

There goes the gossip queen.

And leader of the 'Chosen Ones Girls' COG for short.

Stupid name I could think of waaay better.

I mean come on!!! I'm a COG! Look at me look at me!!!!

How idiotic can you get?

But I hear the girls gossiping from here.

They all gasp and turn to glare at me.

One runs out of the Common Room, and I'm surprised my death bell is ringing yet...

I'm surprised that I'm not a towering inferno by now as well. Those glares are formidable.

Not as much as mine.

But more girls begin to gather round Romilda Vane...

_Well there it goes..._

**My life, My hope, My EVERYTHING!!!!**

_**AHHHHH!!!! JUST GOT HIT WITH A MAKE-UP BAG!!!**_

_**STUPID OBSESSIVE WHORES!!**_

* * *

**Hi!!!!!**

**It's the brand new chapter!!! Wooo!!!!! Oh my Merlin!! (I am a pure geek!! Teehee!!!) Nearly 100 REVIEWS!!!!!**

**Yowza!!!! I need eight more!!!! Well I would love MORE then that... 15 is a fabulas number wouldn't you say?**

**But enjoy the new chapter and I hope you had a FANTASTIC New Years and Good luck to you all in 2008!!!!**

**I'm hoping for a good one! This story has been one of my highlights!! It's been a rough year... But you have been so great reviewing and adding me as favourite author and story and I LOVE YOU ALL I can't say it enough!!!!!**

**Thank you for one of my highlights of 2007!!!! _MissNuttyProf!!_**_ (I'm not kidding either!!)  
_


	17. Dreams, Stubbornness and Spontaneousness

They are all psychos!!!

The lot of them!!!

I have been bashed, prodded and poked, hexed, jinxed and whacked umpteen times. And that's just in the pst

Is this a new tradition or something? Cause if it is Me no likey!!!!

OUCH!!!!!

Book to the head!!! Not fair!! NOT FAIR!!!!

I look up at Becks and she grimaces.

Harry comes strolling in and stops near me.

'What's going on?'

'The psycho patrol are on the loose again and they are out to get Ginny.' Becks states simply as I rub my head irritably. **(A/N: Thanks to**** HarryandGinnyeternal****for that nickname! You rock!)**

It really hurts!!!

'Oh well... We have practice tomorrow morning before breakfast alright?'

'Before breakfast?? Har-rrry!!!! You're killing me!! Why not tonight? And I'll just be glad if I don't end up with your hair again.'

Before breakfast!! That's torture!!! NO ONE can be expected to function at such an early hour with NO food!!!

'I have a meeting tonight so I can't. Sorry.'

'Grrrrrrr... Well don't expect me to apologize if you get hit with the quaffle tomorrow.'

'Glad to know you love me.'

'You keep telling yourself that buddy. Anyways we need to DO something!!!'

'About what?'

'Ron and Hermione of course!!'

'What do we do then?'

Well that is a very good question. What can we do?

Becks gets up and paces.

'Right! Look me and Gin have essays to finish for ye olde Batman. We'll get those done whilst you are at your meeting. When you get back we grab Colin and the notebook and we brainstorm. How's that for a plan?'

I nod. Frowning at the fact I have yet _another _essay to do. I'm in the midst of the transfig. One which is driving me up the walls.

Grrrrrr...

Harry wanders off as I glare at the page. It's going to be a tedious night.

As a hex hits my head, fate agrees.

'What do I look like now?'

'It's okay it's one of the twins' hexes. I can reverse it easily.' Becks says before swirling her wand at my face.

I told you didn't I?

-------------------------------------------------------------

Well I finally managed to get McGonagall's essay finished. Took me TWO HOURS!!!

I'm only a fifth of the way through Snapes.

I hate been a fifth year.

Well actually I think I did pretty well time wise given the numerous hexes, insults and objects hurled at me.

Damn Harry anyway.

But I'm now working on Snapes Unforgiveable Curses essay. At least 5 rolls of parchment...

He's a bloody bastard!!!!

He really is going to hate my newly finished paragraph.

_Harry Potter is the only known wizard ever to have survived the Killing Curse. The reasons are unknown as to why the Curse rebounded, causing the Dark Lord, Voldemort into hiding for fourteen years, when he successfully managed to kill both Harry's parents Lily and James Potter on Halloween of that year._

So on so forth...

I am so totally getting a low grade on this but I don't care.

I hum over what I should write for the other two curses. I just managed to finish two for the Avada Kedarva curse.

'Hey!' Ah!

I jump at the sound of Harry's voice I was concentrating on the essay so much. I knock over the bottle of ink and watch horrified as the ink rapidly reaches both my essays.

'NO!' Harry quickly levitates the parchment.

'THANK YOU!!! You have NO idea how long I have been working on these.'

Becks groans and rubs her wrist.

'My hand is so sore!!!!'

Colin takes it and rubs it. They are so cute together that it is almost sickening.

But then again they are some of my best friends so I can't possibly have anything against it.

Harry plonks himself down beside me handing me the essays.

'Don't you have essays to be doing?' Becks asks him wonderingly.

'S'pose. But I really don't want to-'

'Harry!! You have two essays to finish. Hurry up!' Hermione stands behind us hands on her hips. Ron is sitting by the fire writing his own essay I guess.

'I know you want to talk to Ginny. But honestly Harry.' Harry gets up with a drawn out sigh and shrugs. I mouth 'later' at him. He grins and I feel my cheeks heat up.

Stupid, stupid genetics!!!!!

Won't give me a blooming break.

I catch Ron staring at me and I put my head down working on the essay again.

Blushing even harder than before.

Curse this pale skin!!

I curse thee!!!!

------------------------------------

_An odd noise reaches my ears._

_I frown and concentrate and realise that it is __hissing._

_I open my eyes and see I'm in the __C__hamber again._

_I see myself on the ground. I see the teenage Riddle standing above me, smiling down at me._

_But it is not a sincere smile. It's a smirk. Which represents the evil he is._

_I look closely at the younger me. I look so fragile._

_So vulnerable. The girl who took everything her brothers said and did to heart._

_So weak. The girl who confided in a book that was clearly evil._

_I hear a distant rumbling. The ground shakes. My head lolls to one side on the ground below._

_I see a black snake tattooed on my neck. _

_It is moving up my neck growing longer, showing the strength that Riddle has- __**had **__over me._

_My arms and legs are covered in the __snake's__ body._

_Suddenly the younger Harry stumbles into the Chamber. Riddle retreats into the darkness, a slash of sliver shines as he steps back._

_I try yelling to alert Harry. But it's useless. He can't hear me._

_Harry calls to my younger self trying to wake me._

_Begging me to be alive. He turns but it is too late._

_Riddle has already charged forth from the shadows and plunged the knife into __Harry's__ chest._

_Suddenly the figures change._

_It isn't twelve year old Harry spilling blood onto the stone floor of the chamber._

_It's the sixteen year old Harry._

_It isn't the human Tom Riddle. It's the monster he became._

_It isn't weak foolish eleven year old Ginny Weasley either._

_It's **me.**_

_But the dagger is in my hand. My eyes are as red as Voldemorts._

_My mouth moves but that strangled hissing is all I can hear._

_Suddenly the scene changes._

_It's a funeral. But it's also a trial._

_I'm sitting in the centre. I'm eleven again._

_But everyone else is the age they are right now. Hermione is crying on Ron's shoulder._

_Ron is holding her with one arm and is pointing his wand at me with the other._

_So is the rest of the family. I can't make out what they are saying._

_But I get the gist when I see the casket._

_And Harry inside it._

_I finally make out two voices __in unison_

_'You caused his death!!! He loved you and you killed him!!!!'_

_'I didn't!!! __He__ made me!!! RIDDLE MADE ME!!!__**PLEASE BELIEVE ME!!!!!**__'_ I beg crying my eyes out.

_'You are a foolish girl Ginevra Weasley. It is time for you to die.' This voice much higher and crueller then the last. _

_He step forward __and__ instead of pointing the wand at the me sitting in the chair, he turns and points it up at me._

_'Avada Kedavra!!' He screams and then everything is gone._

_---------------------------------------------_

'Ginny! Ginny!! Wake up!!! Get Ron would you? GINNY!' I jump awake and find myself on the floor.

Becks, Colin and Hermione are all looking down at me.

I hear pounding up the stairs.

I blink, shake my head and sit up.

'Wha- what happened?'

'You fell asleep when doing Snapes essay and then you started murmuring then screaming. Luckily for you nearly everyone except for us was in bed. You fell off the couch just a few seconds before we managed to wake you up.'

That would explain the sore ass. I get gingerly. I know now not to push myself too much after a nightmare like that.

Though I must ask Dumbledore what the hell that notebook was. Ordinary enchanted notebook my ass.

Maybe I'll ask Harry. He'll tell me.

Besides I think I deserve to know!

But ouch... my ass really hurts!!!

Suddenly the pounding is back. Ron and Harry run into the Common Room.

'Ginny! Harry told me you had another nightmare! Are you alright?' He bends down and looks me in the eye.

'I'm okay, it's one of the worst I've had in a while. But I think I can manage.' I sit forward and place my head on my knees.

'Come on, let's get you some Hot Chocolate. Harry can we borrow the Cloak and Map?' Hermione looks scandalised.

'Ronald. Honestly. I thought you might have had a bit more sense. For such a frivolous thing, to risk getting caught especially now with all the security factors.'

Harry nods and heads up the staircase.

Ron turns to Hermione. 'Hey I know this isn't exactly the best thing to do, especially now. But my sister has had a terrible nightmare and I'll be damned if I don't help her out. Say want you want, report me and get my badge stripped from me if you must. I'll do this every time anyway.'

Hermione stares at him wonderingly. Becks pats my shoulder and says good night, Colin follows suit giving me a quick hug and sprint up just as Harry comes down again.

Ron hoists me up and pulls me to the Common Room door. He mutters at the Map.

'I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good.'

The ink spreads from the wand tip and he swirls the Cloak around us and crouches.

'Well then. Off into the night we go. From some good old comfort food.' He whispers as we step out into the dark corridor. The Fat Lady squawking about doors opening on their own and permanently waking her up.

'It'll never be as good as Mums.'

'Oh hell no!' My ass still hurt though.

----------------------------------------------------------

Gahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!

It's too early!!!

WAY too early.

Stupid Potter and his Stupid Practice.

Hey hey! S.P, S.P!!!!

Hehe!

Oh lord mornings do not agree with me! I'm getting really loopy...

I need TEA!!!!!

Tea is the source of everything.

NO I am not messing with you.

It's not the loopy morning vibe either.

Tea is one of the reasons I am still here.

Okaay that's an exaggeration. But you catch my drift.

I pull myself out of bed.

Becks mummers and rolls over. I hate her really.

SHE gets to sleep in.

Scuse me whilst I loathe that.

I scribble at note down and stick it to her forehead.

She doesn't even grumble in her sleep.

Argh!!!!

I slouch down the stairs with Katie and Demzela.

'Bloody sixth years. Think they're so great.' Katie is muttering ominously next to me.

'Amen to that sister.' I grumble back at her. None of us can manage to talk normally.

But we are actually talking but when compared to the guys we meet downstairs...

Well... we are downright articulate.

The lot of them are grunting and groaning.

In troll.

And I thought I was bad in the mornings...

Harry is the only one who looks anyway near awake.

In fact he looks positively chipper.

I don't like him so much right now.

'Right well! Sorry about the early morning but tonight was booked by the Hufflepuffs. So out we go!'

We just glare at him.

'Harry. Did you hear anything about a former Keeper dying?' Katie asks her eyes a slit of blue.

'No why?'

'Cause for a minute there I thought that Oliver was inside you.'

'Hardy har har. Well come on! We have to go!'

We slouch after him growling and muttering.

'Someone please knock me out.' I beg the ceiling as we get to the Entrance Hall.

'Amen to _that _sister.' Katie mutters to me. Harry shoots us a sharp look. I look at Katie and Demzela.

We turn to Harry and make faces.

Mature I know. But cut us some slack we are tired and it's way way way WAY too early!!!!!! And we have to play in the freezing cold.

As soon as we get out we start shivering.

'I HATE you Harry!!' I call to him, 'This is just torture! There should be laws against this!!!'

Everyone begins muttering in agreement.

Harry turns and looks at me. I shrug innocently.

'There will be no mutiny against me damnit!!'

'Not your choice buddy.'

He steps in front of me and stares down at me.

Is it a face off you want buddy? Well I'll give it to you.

We stand there for about ten minutes. Most of the team has wandered off down.

But thanks to our completely and utter unstoppable stubborniostiy. We won't give up.

Ron and Demzela just stand there. Ron rather exasperated. Well as much as anyone can manage at his time of morning. And Demzela with amusement and curiosity.

'Come on you two. We need to practice.' We are then unceremoniously dragged to the pitch.

Yet somehow we still managed to keep up the staring contest.

We even managed to get changed and keep it going.

We stop when we start practice.

It's one hell of a practice I tell you.

Ron is completely vicious. He stops every single quaffle and hurls it with such strength that I nearly went flying off the broom (NO pun intended! No really!)

Harry flies around like his life depends on catching the snitch. Bludgers are coming at us from all angles.

But we chasers give everything we got. Drops, Passes, back passes, looping passes, everything we do we style and grace.

We are the unstoppable Gryffindor team.

We are going to rock the match!!!!

We are totally kick ass!!!

After practice Harry and I pick up where we left off.

Glaring at each other.

_Viciously._

This either going to end with one almighty duel or one hell of a snog fest.

I personally prefer the latter though I have been itching for a good version of the former.

Oh what is a gal to do?

Hermione, Colin and Becks come down clutching mugs of tea for the whole team. Everyone else leaps at them myself and Harry sidestep oddly to get to them.

'What on earth are you two doing?'

'Tea now, explanation later!!!' I gabble grabbing a cup blindly.

The three stop and watch us. Ron shakes his head and walks up with the rest of the team.

'Look when you two stop whatever the hell you two are up to, I'll be in the Great Hall.'

Hermione nods and follows. Becks looks between us and strolls up with Colin.

'We'll start the planning for the next plan will we?'

'WHATEVER!' We yell back.

'So what are we going to do?'

'Well standing here all day would be too cold and rather pointless.' I state crossing my arms.

'And why is it going to be pointless.' Harry asks crossing his own arms.

'_Because _we both know I'm going to win.'

'Really?'

'Really.'

'And how are you going to do that. I'm just as stubborn as you are.'

'Yeah well.'

'Well?' Shit think fast!

'You aren't quite as reckless as me Harry.'

'So what you going to do?' He asks mockingly.

Steady yourself Ginny.

_Ready._

'Well I suppose I could...'

**Breath.**

'Do'

_**Get ready for it.**_

'_This__.'_

At which point I do something I never thought I would do.

I grab Harrys head and kiss him full on the lips.

'See? I always win!' I yell as I sprint up the path.

As soon as I reach the Entrance Hall I sink to the floor.

I did it.

I actually can't believe I did that.

I kissed Harry. Though he didn't really respond as such... I guess I surprised him...

I surprised myself. I mean I knew I had guts... But that... Oh GODRIC!!

I _actually_ kissed Harry.

HARRY!!

Harry _FLAMING _Potter!!!!

Imagine all the books in the Library falling down.

That is what this feels like right now...

The realisation that I, Ginny Weasley...

Am going to be axe murdered.

_Fucking hell!!!!_

**One thing wrong though... wasn't a proper snog...**

AH bollocks... I am going to be murdered in some horrific way now.

_**Just my FUCKING LUCK!!!!**_

* * *

_HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 102 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_OH yes!!!!!!!! WOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Author of the story is currently dancing round her kitchen like a loon!!!!!_

_This is HOW happy you've made me!!!!!!!! I love you!! I LOVE YOU All!!!! Here you are in no particular order! Those of you who reviewed since The 50!  
_

weasleyismyprince

kyonah kimiwaru

jennyelf

curliemmy

Horsegrad13

wheeping.hearbeat

gossipgirl101

lovesreading2

Lea Marie

Devatron2000

pam halliwell

beabeababy

HarryandGinnyeternal

hpfreaklol

kats24

ginevra-james

JessFantasy16

Gwenfrewi72

BoredHpfan

_THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!! You guys are the reason I am keeping this going!!!! I hope you guys had a fantastic Christmas and New Years and of course I wish that on those who are reading and much to my displeasure NOT reviewing... makes me sad inside!_

_But I do regret to inform you that as of Monday I will not be updating as often. Hopefully every week or fornight but for deffo not more then three weeks will you go with an update!!! I'm sorry but school is calling me back!!!! The harsh mistress taht is Loreto Secondary School..._

_ I curse it!!!!! But that is the chapter for this week!!! I hope you enjoy and please listen to that voice inside your head that is telling you to review, REVIEW!!!!! It'll make me soo happy!!!! Next target people! 150!!!_

_Love you all!!!** MissNuttyProf!** _


	18. Confrontations, Weirdness and Hiding

'Ginny?'

Woooooah man...

'Ginny!'

Wow... I think I'm stoned...

Cool!!!!

'GINEVRA WEASLEY!!!!!!!!!'

'AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! What cha do that for?' I demand as I turn to whoever was yelling at me.

Becks and Hermione are both staring at me. With their eyebrows arched in that really annoying way I hate.

It's the '_you are hiding something... we are going to get it out of you' _look.

Well that's usually somehow they usually do.

_GrrrARGH!!!!_

'What?'

'You've been acting oddly.'

'I always act oddly.'

'This is weirder.' Becks jabs her finger at me. She looks at me. Then grabs my head and continues to stare into my eyes daring me to blink.

I pull free and shake my head. Look who's talking missy!!

'Then your usual weirdness.' Hermione finishes, picking up _The Daily __Prophet._ She flaps it in that superior way and begins to read.

Ron looks beyond me at the Main Door. He frowns slightly

'She's not the only one.' He arches his eyebrow. Hermione surfaces from the paper, shakes her head with an all knowing smile and returns to the paper but not before winking at me.

Since when does she wink?

Why is she winking at me?

**_HERMIONE_** is NOT supposed to wink!!!! It's weird!!!!!!!

This place is getting weirder by the minute.

'He is acting oddly. He is actually tripping over his own feet. He NEVER does that.'

Huh? I turn in my seat and see Harry.

OH SHIT!!!!

I hear a bang and see that Harry has tripped over nothing.

Knowing I'm probably the cause of the klutziness, I try to hide.

I grab a book from my bag which Colin kindly brought down to me. (I gave it to him last night. Becks would've forgotten.) And bury myself in it.

It IS a good cover after all. I actually need to do some revision after all.

Well it is a good cover until...

'Ginny? You do realise your reading that book upside down, don't you?'

Oh bugger it.

'Bugger IT!' Much to my surprise Harry echoes my thoughts.

How does he do that???

If you are in here Harry... I'm warning you get out!!!!!

At which point Harry falls over his chair.

_**Blinks confusedly for a minute...**_

_**Or two.**_

_**Or even three...  
**_

Well that was bizarre.

Even for ME!

Wait a minute...

Does that mean...

No it couldn't...

Could it?

'What happened to you mate?' Ron asks as Harry manages to get a fork to whack him in the forehead.

My theory is that when he stuck his elbow in his cereal (Not butter but pretty close!) the bowl tilted hit his spoon on which the fork rested, and then the fork was propelled to hit him on the forehead.

'Wha? OUCH!!!!!!!'

He now has scalded himself.

Clever boy. Ron smacks his shoulder sympathetically. Harry goes forward into his eggs.

Maybe he isn't so attractive with egg all over his face.

Oh who am I kidding?

I'd love him even he was covered in muck!

Which after a wet quidditch practice he usually is so that was a bad example.

'So who won the argument?'

'What?' We both turn to Colin.

'The argument? Who won?'

We both go bright red.

And yes... it's bright very bright.

Fried eggs anyone?

Scrambled?

Omelette?

Also just to note NOT kidding.

Harry mumbles incoherently.

I just sit at the table avoiding everyone's eye. Suddenly I'm wrenched from the table and am sprawled on the floor. Oh floor... it's been what twelve hours?

I bet you've missed me huh?

Yeah?

I thought so...

Why is the only uncomplicated thing in my life the rather _uncomfortable_ relationship with the floor?

I know why!!!!!!

Because the only problem that I have with the floor is the odd sore ass. Which I currently have right about now.

'Okay. That Hurt. What the- ARGH!!!'

Becks just decides to plonk her extremely bony ass on me.

Oh why why why WHY me???

'What's going on?'

'Nothing.' I choke out at her. My lord she is waaaaay too skinny!!!!

'Yeah right. THAT'S why you are as bright as the setting sun and Harry has suddenly switched from the oh so accurate seeker to a complete and utter klutz.'

'Ammmm...'

'Ammmmmm?' Harry proceeds to tip an entire mug of tea on himself.

That's gotta hurt!

Whilst Harry curses loudly, scaring some first years, I 'ammmm' at Becks some more.

'You got me there.' I tell her defeated.

'So?'

'So could you get off me? McGonagall doesn't look happy and I'm having trouble with that whole breathing issue.'

'Only if I get the answers I seek.'

'I may be dead before that happens. By which point the answers you seek shall be seekless.' Yes I know that makes no sense but this is Ginny-Becks speak.

I.E. We speak incredibly oddly.

I start coughing and Becks springs up. She looks down at me with an expectant look on her face.

'I'll tell you later.' I tell her. Harry is looking mighty uncomfortable. Ron is staring at him from one side and Colin from the other. Hermione is looking from one scenario to the other.

Why isn't anything simple????

WHY????

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!

I drag myself from the ground. I brush off my skirt and grab my bag.

'We've got Binns now. We better get going. I need a nap.' Hermione opens her month to say something. But I'm yawning and stretching so I don't hear her. Ron is looking up at me as I grab my cloak. We have Herbology straight after so I might as well take all my gear.

I stare back at him. He grins and shakes his head before hitting Harry round the back of the head.

'Hey! What was that for?' Harry asks rubbing his head.

'You fell asleep mate. Thought you needed a wakeup call.'

'I don't know couldn't you have just poked me or something?'

'Spoils the fun.'

'Charming Ron, really.' I quip as I wait for Becks to gather her stuff. Colin is standing next to me tapping his foot impatiently. A couple of girls skip past giggling. Colin turns and waves and they both turn bright red.

'Oh come on Ginny you know we have charm!'

'Oh hell yeah!'

Hermione makes an odd noise from behind her newspaper.

'You doubt our charm? The infallible Weasley Charm?' I ask her dumbfoundedly.

'She's not going to believe you.' Ron states picking up a letter that has just fallen to the ground. He hands it back to the second year that blushes brightly and scampers out to her friends who are waiting at the door amazed.

'Puh-lease! It totally exists!!! How else would you explain Bill and_ Fleur_? It's the charm. Can be more of a hindrance then anything.'

At which point Lavender floats past with Parvarti and she giggles brightly. I roll my eyes. Ron turns red, Hermione scowls, I point at her exaggeratedly in a triumphant sort of way and Harry continues on to bite his own tongue.

Really really intelligent boy there.

What the hell is Becks doing?

She has been done there for an age.

I bend down, getting a few wolf whistles from behind. Ron gestures at them. Violently.

They shut up pretty fast.

Ahhhh charming brothers!

'Yes. Charming Ronald.'

'Hey, standing up for family here.'

'Becks what are you doing?' She is scrabbling round on her knees under the table.

She grins and pulls me under; unfortunately she pulled at _tad_ too hard.

So you can guess what happened right?

Yup. Ginny whacks into table. Table whacks into people. People go everywhere.

As does the food.

I scramble out from the table, dragging Becks with me.

Snape is watching. I grab both Colin and Becks and pull them out of the hall as fast as possible.

'What the hell???' I demand of Becks as we get into the History of Magic classroom.

'I was just trying something. That's all. Now tell us what happened.'

'Later!!! I need to get a nap. And a decent one.' Ahh if Hermione could see me now!!!!

Teehee!!!!

I settle down on my desk and fold my cloak up and use it as a pillow.

Hmmmm cushy...

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

--------------------------------------------------------

'Now as you have been made well aware of already, your O.W.L's are fast approaching. Now in preparation for this, which shall be the key to what careers you may decide to follow on leaving this school, we will be conducting Careers Advice with each and every one of you. Ms. Black pay attention please!!! You too Weasley!'

Yet _another _lecture... Come on McGonagall!!!! Give us a break here!!!! And why is it always me that gets the surname only? Becks causes way more hassle then I ever did!! It's not my fault she started poking me with one of the fake wands.

Okay I poked her back but that is beside the point!!!

'Ah Professor?'

'Yes Mr.Creevey?'

'What if the jobs we wish to pursue aren't exactly... academically orientated?'

'We will have advice on many careers such photography, journalism and Professional Quidditch. Is that all? Good. Back to work class.'

We then turn our attention back to vanishing out snails. Out of shear spite I poke mine a tad too hard and it goes flying. I _accio _it back quickly.

Hopefully McGonagall didn't see.

'Ms. Weasley. If you please.' McGonagall comes over and stands expectantly. Colin and Becks stop and look.

'_Evanesco!'_

YES!!!!!

I did it!!!!! GO ME!!!!!!

_**Dances Internally!!!**_

The snail is completely gone!!!!

'Excellent Ms. Weasley. First in the class, ten points to Gryffindor!'

'Thanks Professor!'

'But I would advise that you keep your head down from now on Ms. Weasley.'

'Professor?' I ask confused, I'm one of the better students. (Not _the_ best you'll notice... I'm too lazy to be _the_ best.)

'In future keep your Public Displays of Affection, to a minimum and not so _public_. Understood?'

'Y-yes Professor.' Oh Lord!!! She saw me!!!

Talk about humiliation!!!

Hopefully she didn't see that it was Harry or else... we are all doomed.

Well actually, better her then Slughorn.

He'd have been _creepy_ about it. 'Oho'ing and the whatnot.

Scary Walrus.

'Alright class. You can clear up. Take the remaining snails to my desk please Ms. Black.'

The bell rings and we all grab our stuff and make for the door. Becks scampers after us.

'Dinner!! Yes!!! I am so hungry that it is completely-'

'Unbelievable.'

'In-human.'

'UTTER TORTURE.' Myself and Becks chime at Colin as we hurry down the packed corridor.

'We know Colin; you're almost as bad as Ron!!!'

Becks punches him on the shoulder. Colin winces and sticks his tongue out.

'But what was McGonagall on about? P.D.A's? Since when does she even _know _about them? And what has it to do with you? Ohhhhh!! Who's the guy? Do we know him?? Oh my gosh!!! Was that why Harry are you were really out of it this morning?'

SHITE!!!!! She can't have guessed right... she couldn't have.

'I mean did Harry walk in on you or something?' Becks still babbles on like she usually does when she's having her rant-fest-o-rama...

'No, no... Look I'll tell you guys later!! Now for the mo. Keep. Your. Traps. Shut!!! Hi Ron! Hermione... Ah Harry.'

'Hey. Dinner?'

'A man after my heart!!!' Colin exclaims.

We all turn to him. He just looks at us grinning.

'You like my BROTHER??????? YOUR SUPPOSED TO LIKE BECKS YOU MORON!!!!!' I yell at him.

Becks goes bright red and makes to hit me. I duck and Colin leaps at me.

'OW OW OW!!!!! NOT GOOD GET HIM OFFA ME!!!!!!!!!'

But of course no one helps.

Poor ickle Gin.

'I WAS JOKING!!!! JOKING!!!!!!!!!'

I yell. Ron and Harry stare dumbfoundedly at each other. Hermione tuts and waves her wand at us. Again we fly apart. Colin into Becks and me...

Well come on!!!!

Guess who I landed on?

Harry.

Yup you guessed right.

It's always Harry. It never can be easy for me can it? No no not at flaming all.

'Sorry.' Hmmmmm... how red can two people go?

'It's fine.' Very red apparently.

'Yeah, yeah. Anyway. Dinner anyone?' I ask just so I can avoid looking at his face.

That way I can keep the memory of me kissing him out of my head!

But his lips were really soft... Hmmmmmmmmmmmm yum...

STOP IT!!!!

There's a general consent and we all walk towards the Great Hall. We all meander down.

I am currently the focus point of all the embarrassing moments in the whole WORLD!!!!

And that was just today!!!!

Who knows what will happen tomorrow...

Fuck it!!!

-----------------------------------------------

It's not even nine and I'm already in my dorm.

No I'm not going to bed. I'm being fried.

'Why am I being fried exactly?' I ask curiously.

'Grilled. Ginny. It's GRILLED.' Hermione tells me exasperated.

I'll bet my broom the only reason she's up here is that so she doesn't forgive Ron.

Or her insatiable sense of curiosity got the better of her.

Okay that's two reasons but you can deal.

'Oh well potato, spudato I guess.'

Both of them look at each other. I half expect Luna to come floating in. But alas!!!!!

She does not!!!

Damnation!!!!

Where is my saviour???

My Knight in Shining armour???

Oh alas!! Alas!! He did not come!!! I am trapped here forever more!!! In the tower of investigation!!

I'll stop now.

I lie down on my bed on my stomach with a quidditch book laid out before me (just to piss of Hermione of course!)

'Well we are here for one reason and one reason only. Any ideas as to why Ginny?'

'Nope.'

'What happened this morning Ginny?'

'Blunt. Becks really. At least Hermione took her time before blurting it out.'

'I don't care. As one of your best friends I reserve the right to blurt out whatever the hell I want! AND know your secrets!!!!'

'You reserve the right? Since when?'

What a load of drivel.

Really now, I'd have thought she'd come up with better than that.

I thought she'd come out with a **spectacular** amount of reasons...

Twas not to be it appears.

Oh woe!!!

'Well. I for am willing to wait here for the answers we seek.' Hermione states moving my book to one side as she sits herself down. I stare at her.

'I'm sure you are. You just want to avoid Ron. You are chicken. Wow what a Gryffindor you are.'

Hermione glares at me and I roll over onto my back and stare at the ceiling. I hum absently under my breath. Becks walks over and looks down at me.

This view is certainly weirder then the norm.

'I am finding this particularly odd.' I tell her.

'How?'

'Hmmm I don't know but it could because I can see straight up your nose.'

'Are you going to tell us what happened?' Becks asks placing herself down on my trunk and folding her legs elbows on her knees and head in her hands.

'I could... I suppose... Still can't believe what I did though...'

'What did you do??' Hermione asks.

'Since when are you so interested?'

'GINNY!!!!!!!' The pair yell at me.

'I sit up and take a deep breath.

'_WellafteryouguysleftandIwasarguingwithHarryIkindamayhavesortakissedhim..._'

'I'm sorry?' Becks asks but Hermione is staring at me. Wide-eyed.

Oh.

She understood me.

Oh great.

'You. Are. Joking.'

'Hehehhehehehheeehhheheee' Oh god... Nervous giggling.

'YOU'RE NOT???????' Hermione all but yells at me.

'Am...no...' I say in a quiet voice.

Becks is looking between us flabbergasted.

'What's going on????' She demands.

Hermione unable to speak apparently just gestures wildly between me and the door. She runs over to my trunk and pulls my photo album out.

The one Harry gave me.

She flicks to the last picture(The one of me and Harry at the Party) and holds it out, she points at it completely exaggeratedly and points at me and back at it nodding like the mad woman she is (she'd have to be to fall for Ron.)

Becks jaws drops.

Her eyes bug out and she screeches.

OUCH!!!!!!!

MY EARS!!!!!!

_'YOU KISSED HARRY!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

'SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' I yell at her.

'I don't need anyone else hearing. Like I don't know... Vane... **Ron**... The fan group... Vane. Did I mention _Vane_ by any chance?'

Becks completely disregarding what I've said. Sprints out of the dorm. Myself and Hermione look at each other for a moment.

Too long a moment so it seems.

'COLIN!!!! YOU WILL _NEVER _BELIEVE WHAT GINNY DID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

I run as fast as I can.

I tackle Becks as soon as I get into the room. But it's too late.

She blabbed.

I hit her on the back hard.

That's what she gets for blabbing!!!!!

But the damage is done.

Hermione pokes me on the shoulder and points.

Both Ron and Harry are standing at the Portrait hole. Ron steadily turning red and turning to his best mate. Harry retreating slightly, I don't blame him.

I get up and try to explain.

But how to I explain???

I kissed him to beat him in an argument!!!

Like he is going to believe that!!!

'Ron!! Wait!!!!' I call just as Ron lifts his fist.

**THWACK!!!!!!!**

_He punched him!!!!!!_

_**SHITE!!!!!!!!!**_

_**PLEASE DON'T KILL HARRY RON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

* * *

Here's the next one!!!!! RECORD REVIEW STATS!!!! 13 for Chapter 17!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I know I say this A LOT but I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!

Anyways... speaking of records... this is the longest chapter yet! oh yeah!!!!!!!!!!

I'm on a roll!!!!!!!!!! GO ME!!!!

Anyways!!! I hope you enjoyed it... And you do know what Ginny would do right now don't you? Yes of course you do!!!!

REVIEW!!!! Because you're such intelligent people and you do want another chapter right? Teehee!!!

Love you all!!! **_MissNuttyProf!!!_**

(FYI: Don't think that threat is an empty one!! I can be quite evil!! Why else do you think I'm holding out on the Ron/Hermione bit? MWUHAHAHAAAA!!!!! I still love you guys though!!!)


	19. Past Seekers and Two Teenage Ones

I hate my life!!!!!

I really do.

I mean it this time!!!!

I accidently caused a brawl between Hogwarts, bestest best friends!!!

FUCKS SAKE!!!!!!

Why didn't I punch Harry instead????

My life would be much simpler now.

That's mostly because of the fact that my darling brother, yeah right, is glaring down at me with one eye.

Yeah Harry punched Ron back.

Twas quite the scene.

Well it was also one of the oddest when Ron grabbed Harry by the shoulder, shook him, and they did that weird guy hug thing.

_Honest to Merlin._

That's the truth.

Then Ron gave out to me!!!!

(Harry explained what happened.)

I am now the family whore.

_Excuuuuuse me!!! _That title should remain and always remain with Charlie.

The reason why Mum believes he never has a girlfriend, is because he never _has_ one _long enough_ to tell her about it without him getting the name arseways.

HE'S the fricking whore not me!!!!!!!!

Which I tell Ron in no uncertain terms.

But much to my surprise Ron cracks a grin at me.

'Well you know what? I'm glad you had the guts to do that.'

'You _are?'_

'Yeah.'

'Brothers. I will never understand brothers.'

'You aren't meant to sis.'

'I know but it pisses me right off sometimes.'

Ron bursts out laughing and I join in.

We are both still chuckling when Harry and Hermione return. Ron was supposed to be giving me a big auld lecture but well...

It's Ron!

But judging by Harrys' face HE got the lecture.

Teehee!!!

I'm great!!!

Hermione looks over at us, Ron arranges his face into something resembling a strict face. Looks like the one Dad tries to use.

That would make sense since Ron is practically Dads' double. Ron is just taller... And still growing...

I try to assemble a look similar to that of a kid with her hand caught in the quidditch shed.

Ron stretches Hermione watches, I arch my eyebrow and she scurries up the staircase faster than you can say _chicken._ I roll my eyes.

Ron gets up still laughing to himself.

'You coming mate?' He asks Harry jovially.

'Nah... I'm going to wait til you're asleep. One can never to careful, you know.'

'Ahhh... _Constant Vigilance!!!'_ Ron snaps at the end of the sentence in a bang on impression of Mad-Eye... He wanders up the staircase...

That's kinda creepy. I now keep seeing an image of Ron with that _eye_ in my head.

Ewwww!

Not a good image. I shudder and Harry looks at me.

'What's up?'

'Sorry. I just saw Ron with that _eye_ and it was weird. But I should be apologizing for that.' I gesture at his split lip.

'It's fine. Could've been worse. It's not like I didn't retaliate.' Harry shrugs.

'I s'pose, but if I hadn't of told Becks...' I trail off... giving Harry my best puppy-dog look.

Harry's may be good, but mine is _gold!_ Why else do you think I don't get into much trouble at home?

That's right mes amies (ARGH!!!!), I MEAN friends... THE look!!!

Note to self: Stop spouting off French... NOT GOOD!!!!! But back to me!!!

I'm a genius!!!

Even with the odd spouting of French... I just keep thinking of the coming summer...

I'm soooo screwed!!!!!

Becks scampers in and I glare at her.

She bounces over to us and grins, completely oblivious.

'HI!! Wow Harry that looks nasty.' Harry looks none too pleased either. I get up and storm past her.

'What?' She asks completely baffled.

'If you don't know _Rebecca, _I sure as Snape is a bastard, am _not, _going to tell you!' I march out of the Common Room with no idea as to where I am going.

The doors are locked. Filch is scuttling about. Damn I can't see Hagrid... Though his cooking is terrible, he a FANTASTIC listener...

But Rowena damn condemn him.

Filch I mean, not Hagrid.

Grouchy git.

I walk around the First floor. I decide to walk back to the dorms. I'm just tired today has been too long.

Too much has happened.

_I just__ want a break... A good ride on a broom, not training... just flying..._

What I would give to...

'Huh?' I turn my head and notice that the DA door is before me.

But I wasn't looking for it...

I walk over to the door cautiously. I look around before I pull it open.

'Wow...'

It's the greenest pitch I have ever seen. I look up and the ceiling is mimicking the one in the Great Hall, except that it is a bright clear blue at the moment.

The grass seems springier then normal grass, almost as though that if I decided to jump, I would be propelled into the 'sky'.

I glance round once more and I spot a rack of brooms.

Ooooooooo!!!!!

I grab a broom and kick off.

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!

I twirl and twist my way through the air. Obstacles appear mid air and I weave my way through.

I haven't had this much in an age!!

I laughing as I dive kicking my legs out.

'WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!' I scream throwing my head back. I fly round for an age just getting some cheap thrills out of nearly killing myself. As you do.

Though the Room decided to be funny and send out two bludgers at me.

Warped sense of humour.

I most certainly did not ask for bludgers. Gred and Forge are enoughski for me.

THANK MERLIN FOR FLYING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I get off my broom, grinning manically. I look around once more; I really don't want to leave. It means I have to face Becks.

And Harry.

Defiantly not fun for anyone involved.

Awkward, embarrassing, awkward, annoying, awkward... did I mean AWKWARD???

I walk around, enjoying the feel of the room. It seems so bright unusually happy. Which is wholly bizarre at this time, a war going on around and yet I am still able to enjoy the simple pleasure of flying, even though the vast majority of my family is in the order, out working on missions to kick Mr. Head Snake's ass... Right that makes NO sense... and me and Ron are in school panicing over the most trival things...

Seems surreal in the extreme.

I see a chest and I heave it open. YES!! A snitch!!!

I undo the clasp and take it out. Just as I go to close the chest I notice an odd etching on the inside.

It's a scrawl I've seen before.

_JAMES POTTER! SEEKER EXTRAORDINARE!!!! _

Wow. This is old. I inspect it and I see varying signatures.

Charlie's here!!

I look at it, brushing off dust in places. Looks like a tribute to all the old Gryffindor seekers...

Hey!! Old Uncle Billius!!!!!

'Dad?' I question the old box. I never knew he was a seeker... He told me he was a Keeper, like Ron.

'Last time I checked I was too young for that.'

'HEY! OW!!!!'

I pull up sharply, hitting my head off the chest.

(DUH! I hear you say, I know, I know...)

'Colin???' I ask rubbing my head.

'Yeah, Becks told me what happened. Going on about how you lost your head and yelled at her. Don't worry Red I'm on your side!' I look at him surprised. He grins.

'Hey I know, that you know, that I like Becks, right. But that does not mean I am going to be biased between two of my best friends. I will opt for whoever is right.'

'Oh you are the best Colin!!!!' I hug him and look down at the chest once more.

'What is that?' Colin asks curiously. I look at him despairingly.

'I know you are a muggle born Colin but _honestly!' _We look at each other for a moment in all seriousness then burst out laughing.

'What's on it?'

'A bunch of former seekers from what I can gather.' I kneel down and inspect it again. Colin turns round whilst I'm blowing the dust off.

'AH CHOO!!!!' I sneeze loudly and fall backwards.

Typical.

'Ouff! Why is it always me????' I ask grumbling. I grab at the one of the hands that is stretched out towards me.

Wait hands?

I look up and I see both Harry and Colin grinning at me. I shake the dust off my hair.

'What?' I blush as I realise I still am clutching Harrys hand. I let go and fold my arms.

'_What?'_ I demand tapping my foot impatiently.

Colin starts giggling and Harry grins even wider.

DON'T FALL OVER!!!!!

Stupid charming smile...

I growl at it.

Both boys look immensely confused.

I drop my head. 'I did it again didn't I?'

I look up and both of them are nodding.

'Feck.'

'You really ought to do something about that. You could end up saying something very embarrassing.'

'Like my life_ isn't_ one already?' I ask Colin leaning down by the chest again.

'What is that?' Harry asks leaning over.

'All previous seekers have signed it... All from Gryffindor, from what I can gather.'

Harry leans down and I get up having a look round the lush green pitch once more. I sigh and lean against the wall. I watch Harry as he traces a name on the chest. Probably his Dad's. Who else's would it be, in fairness? He takes out his wand and looks up at me. Colin grins and slips out of the room.

'C'mon!'

'What are you doing Harry?'

'Signing the chest! If all Gryffindor seekers have we should too.' He grins and waves his wand at the chest.

I walk back round and see. His name is glimmering slightly.

'Sign it!!!'

I roll my eyes and take out my wand. I point at the chest signing my name.

Harry stands up from the chest and grins. He looks round; I try my best not to stare at him...

Hard work... Really, I should be paid for not looking at him...

But then again... I would actually be docked wages...

I'm staring at him again.

DANGNABIT!!!!!

Why can't I control myself???? But he is soooo damned hot...

'So...' I start looking up at the clear blue 'sky'

Try to think of something to talk about, Ginny. Don't let the lusty, lusty thought consume you!!!!

But I want them TO!!!

NO!!!!!

'So what?' Harry asks.

'I don't know... You where supposed to start the convo!!! Someone says so someone else starts it!!! There's a whole etiquette to it man!!!!!'

'Since when do you know what etiquette means?'

'Since Ron met Hermione.' HA!!!

'Got me there.'

'Well I get you a lot of times.' I wince... That sounded wrong... _really_ wrong.

'Really?'

'Yes I do realise how that sounded, thank you.'

'Good. Or else I'd be worried.'

'You sure you're not?'

'Why should I be?'

'You are stuck with me!!!' I jump in front of him and nick his glasses.

'HEY!'

I giggle madly and run round the room. I watch amusedly as Harry blunders about trying to see me. I'm surprised that he can't see the mass of red hair that is me!!

I look into his glasses.

'Godric you are blind!!!!'

'As a bat!!!' Harry shouts from the chest.

'Are you deaf as well as blind Harry?'

'No why??' Harry tiptoes his way over carefully squinting _a lot_.

'Cause you're shouting when you don't need to be. It's not all that big a room.'

'Give me back my glasses woman!!!'

'That is incredibly demeaning. I _do_ have a name.' I stick my tongue out and waggle it before I remember that he can't see me clearly.

'Don't stick your tongue out at me! _Ginevra!'_

_'_Don't call me that!!! How did you know I was sticking my tongue out??' I prop the glasses on top of my head. I watch snickering as the, _oh so accurate seeker _as Black put it staggers over.

He looks drunk.

But an adorable drunk!!!

Well he is just adorable in general, but I could be biased.

'It just seemed like something you would do! HAHA!'

Harry places his hands on my shoulders. He looks down at me.

Those are hypnotising... long eyelashes, and bright eyes... that are sparkling madly...

I'm feeling woozy... If I lean up just a little-

NO!!!!

'Ginny? Can I have my glasses back or are you going to stare at me bumfusedly?'

I blink, shake my head and take the glass off my head. Shake off the hypnotising effect Gin.

Shake it off!!!

'Hmmmmmm what do I get in exchange for giving back the spectacles?' I ask him clipping the glasses to my top. He ain't going anywhere near there unless he wants to lose downstairs...

_If you know what I mean!_

Harry just blinks at me, eyes flickering down to his glasses...

Yeah right. His _glasses._

He may be the nicest guy I know... But he is still a guy!!!!

And we all know what guys like...

Even the most amazing heroic ones...

Impossible to believe I know but alas tis twue.

'OI!' Harry jumps then blinks even more confusedly.

'I have been working on my impression of Ron. I think I've nearly perfected it.'

Harry mutters something I don't quite catch. Then proceeds to trip over himself.

'I know you're slightly blinded but honestly!' Slightly is putting it lightly.

He glares at me from the floor. I stretch out my hand, he grabs it and I heave him up.

Trouble is I go tripping backwards on the weight Harry pushes on me as I pull him up.

And since I still have a hold of Harrys hand I pull him with me.

I whack into the wall and Harry hits me.

Well if this isn't awkward, I don't know what is.

Harrys nose is pressed against mine and we are both looking at each other. His hands now on either side of my head.

Keep breathing.

Just keep breathing.

Don't have a heart attack.

**BREATHE!!!!!**

Holy, Shit.

Suddenly the room shrinks into a broom cupboard. I look around.

'Now which one of us asked the Room to do this?'

Harry glances up, (still lacking in glasses) and shrugs.

'Least it gives me a chance to do this.' He grabs my head and pulls me even closer towards him.

Then you can guess what happened right?

It actually happened...

_Oh my MERLIN!!!!!!_

**IT WASN'T A DREAM!!!!!!**

_**YAY!!!!!!!!**_

_**HARRY SNOGGED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

* * *

_HI!!!!!!!!_

_Yay!!!!! I got a record amount of reviews!!!!!!!! But I'm telling you that this was a hard chapter to get out... major writers block or something... But it's here!!!!!!!_

_BUT I got 14 reviews!!!!!!!!! FOURTEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!_

_Now I am going to make and announcement!! I am going to see if I can continue Harry's version of events!!!! People have been insistent of late... You know who you are..._

_So here you go!!!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!! Or else well... I send my Ginny to you and you know what she's like when she's mad!!!!!_

_Love as always!!! __**MissNuttyProf!!!!**_


	20. Sugar cravings and Murderous Tendencies

I'm a cloud of giddiness and wonderfulness!!!

Teehee!!!!!

HEHEHEHEHEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

I skip around in the dorm acting as happy as a bunny on sherbet!!

I could do with some sherbet right about now actually...

Hmmmmmmmmmm...

Let's see if there's some around here...

I begin to pull at varying pillows and drawers in my dorm. Becks and Hermione enter, looking baffled. I grin brightly at the pair.

'Ginny?' Becks asks looking very vary of me. I grin even brighter at her and a look of dawning comprehension comes over her face.

'You DIDN'T???' I bound over and hug her tightly.

'I love you. And your blabbering ways. I really do!'

Hermione bends over, and looks at us, with her hands behind her back and a curious yet, baffled expression on her face.

'Hm?'

'I LOVE YOU!!!!!! Now where's the freaking SHERBET!' I yell, shaking Becks hard.

Both girls stare at each other and laugh. This is not funny.

In fact it is quite Sirius.

Teehee!!!

I need sugar!! Brain malfunctioning!!!!

I go over to Becks' trunk and yank it open.

'Sherbet... sherbet... WHERE'S MY SUGAR DOSE?!?!?!????'

'So... sugar craving eh?' Becks asks, from behind me.

'Ask a stupid question, Black. WHERE IS IT!???!???' I jump up and charge around the room blindly.

I'm like a bull in a china shop.

But a very pretty, sugar deprived bull.

Or is that bullette?

'Sugar craving means only one thing.'

Sugar... WHERE??????

_SUGAR!!!!!_

_**I NEED MY FIX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**GIVE ME THE SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

'What does it mean Becks?' Hermione asks curiously. She has never seen me in my, _post-snog-fest,_ induced state.

Which means I get cravings. For Sherbet.

Speaking of which. WHERE IS IT?????

I'm getting madder every second...

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!

This is the worst it's ever been. Honestly...

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!

'Ginny just had a PARTY-IN-HER-MOUTH-AND-HARRY-WAS-INVITED!!!!! WOOT!'

I, never, said my friend was sane. In fact, I have stated the exact opposite, manys a time.

Besides, she _is, _Sirius' daughter, after all.

'I'm sorry?' Hermione questions, she is not used to me in this state and most certainly is, not used to Becks rather, unusual use of the English language.

SUGAR!!!! YAY!!!!

JUST WHAT THE HEALER ORDERED!!!

Well my healer.

Who happens, to be me!

'I LOVE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!!!' I grab Becks legs and smile up at her enchantingly.

'I'll get you the sherbet okay? Now Hermione, honestly, think about it.' Hermione frowns as Becks wanders over to her bedside table. She looks down at me humming on the floor.

She then smiles. YAY!!!! COMPREHENSION!!!!!!!!!

Yes, I am out of my mind.

Becks, much to my delight, pulls out several packs of the glorious substance and I, naturally, pounce upon it.

'YAY!!!! I LOVE YOU BLACK!!!!' I rip one open and stick the sherbet covered lollipop in my mouth.

Both girls stare down at my face mystified.

I stay on the floor, humming and grinning.

I think I'm scaring them.

Oh well.

I have sugar.

I snogged Harry.

What do I have to worry about?

--------------------------------------------------

Famous Last Words.

AGAIN!!!!!!!!!

Colin Creevey is a DEADMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I don't know what he did. But this situation has to do with him.

I know it. Why else is he avoiding me???

Hmm?

There is no other explanation.

How else did _She-Who-Must-Meet-Mister-Hacksaw _find out?????

Hmmmm...

Though hunting him and _her_ is a tad difficult when you have to be guarded at all times.

'BECKS!!!! I'm trying to find Colin!!!!!' She turns to me.

'Yeah, have you murdered and be murdered? Pfft!'

I hate it when she's right...

Makes me all mad.

But she is right; several girls are looking rather murderous.

Make that several, _hundred._

Oh shazbots.

I look around the corridor and I see a flash of blonde.

'COLIN!!!!!!' I yell, and charge after him.

'GINNY! It's not what you think!!!!!'

'Oh really?? What do I think, _exactly?_' I back Colin into a corner, and take out my wand slowly and deliberately so.

He gulps as he watches me pull it out.

What a moment. Becks and Luna skid into the corridor.

'Ginny!!!' They both call. I ignore them and point my wand at Colin. He goes steadily paler.

'Please? Gin-nyyyyyyyy!!!! I've been friends with you forever. Let me explain!!!' I grin wickedly at him. And poke his nose.

'Fine. You have three minutes. Go.'

'It wasn't my fault all right? Basically after you told me this morning and you went off to Divination, I was alone at the table. I had a free class. My Professor, for Runes was helping the N.E.W.T's or something. I take a sip of my tea and next thing I know, I'm telling Romilda Vane, well, _everything_ about you and Harry.' He pauses. Takes a breath, and looks up at me beseechingly.

'I'm Sorry' He finishes.

I look at him for one long moment.

Becks and Luna hold their breath.

I'm unpredictable to say the least. Maybe that's why Colin is looking so afraid. I smile and hold my hand out and haul him up.

'Sorry, I freaked.' I tell him quietly.

'It's okay, if the same thing happened to me, I'd react the same way.'

'So... we good?' Becks asks. Luna twiddles her wand and is reading The Quibbler.

It's a good magazine, if not a little loopy, scuse the pun.

'We are good.' I nod happily.

'We also have two missions.'

'We do?' Luna asks dreamily. I never know if that girl is actually listening unless she asks an obvious question. It can be confusing.

'Yes, firstly, the more important of the two. Ron and Hermione. Second. Bring. Down. Vane.'

Every looks at me. Smiles. And begins to laugh.

'What?' I ask confusedly.

'YOU'RE BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!' They yell at me hugging me insanely tightly.

Harry, Hermione and Ron turn the corner and stop as the see us.

'I left?' I ask bewilderedly.

'Well, you weren't quite yourself.' Luna points out, from somewhere at my hip.

'Well. I'll give you this morning. Attacking Colin isn't really me, now is it?'

'You attacked Colin?' Ron asks from up the corridor.

'Well, yes and no.'

'Yes and no?' The trio ask confused. I don't blame them.

'I was provoked.'

They look at us. Ron with his eyebrows raised in confusion. Hermione looking rather similar and Harry... well.. he looks confused but so utterly delectable...

Yummy!

'Romilda Vane.'

'Ahhhhh' They all nod. Harry looks between Ron and me nervously. Ron shrugs.

'So anyway. I must also speak to the _darling twins.'_

Ron arches his eyebrow.

'_Darling?_ That's never good.'

'It's the twins so therefore-'

'It's_ never_ good.' We both finish.

'Actually I need to talk to Ginny for a while. You guys mind, if I kidnap her for a bit.'

Everyone shakes their heads. Harry looks at us warily. Ron turns and walks into one of the empty classrooms. Harry gestures at me wildly. He points at Ron, then at me and himself.

He told him.

I look at the door.

Oh Godric. WHAT is Ron going to say???

I don't like this. Ron pokes his head out.

'_While_, we're young Ginny.'

'Har, har.' I follow him into the room, grimacing at Harry who shrugs mouthing 'sorry' at me.

He's a sweet guy.

Suddenly I'm yanked of the corridor.

'Hey!'

'I'm sorry, Ginny. We don't have time for that.'

Ron walks over to one of the desk and flips the chair off it and plonks himself down on it.

I stand nervously at the door.

'Ginny? You look like I'm about to scream at you.'

'Well... You are unpredictable to say the least.'

'I'm not the only one.' He says looking up at my face.

'So...' Seems I'm always starting with that lately doesn't it?

Getting a tad repetitive.

'We need to talk. You know, sibling to sibling chat, thing you know?'

'About what exactly?' I ask acting dumb but Ron ain't buying it.

Why did he have to grow a brain this year????

I sit on the free desk and swing my legs about.

'Come on. Ginny. You and Harry... you well...'

He goes red and shakes his head.

'Well never mind me saying it. But anyways... you have to understand that this may not be permanent.'

'Harry hasn't even asked me out yet!!!!' Much to my disappointment...

Well actually he could have asked me out last night but I may not remember...

'Look, Ginny, this is different than any other 'fling' you've had. Harry's different. You and I both know that.'

'Look Ron if you are trying to tell me to stop, whatever, it is me and Harry have, because of _ He-Who-Can-Only-Get-Wormtail-As-A-Girlfriend,_ Then I am totally aware of that already.'

Ron stares at me.

He grins mischievously.

Uh oh...

'Well that's not exactly to what I was referring.'

'It wasn't???'

'Nuh uh... Harry's a bit older than any other guy you've gone out with. We need to talk about some _stuff._'

OH NO!!!!!!!!!!!

I sprint to the door and it won't open.

'HEY!!!!!!!!!' I yell.

A note slides in, under the door.

I pick it up and flip it open.

_Sorry Ginny!!! He made __me__!!!! But don't worry!_

_It'll be over soon!!!_

_Love __**Harry**__ (Forgive me?)_

Oh I am going to kill that boy.

No, wait, I'm going to kill Ron!!!!

Ron stares at me.

This is not going to end well. That you can be sure of.

----------------------------------

I am scarred, for life, mentally.

Ron, Ron just...

He...

Let's just say, that it was unpleasant for all involved all right?

Very unpleasant.

It was about as pleasant as Umbitch when she meets a herd of centaurs.

Well there you go.

Here I am sitting in the Common Room, traumatised.

'Is it safe for me to sit?' Harry leans over the back of the couch looking at me.

'Sure, what do I care? I am never going to be the same.' I sit there even as he swings himself over the back of the couch. He looks at my face.

'You are overreacting.' He says softly.

'Puh-lease!!! You did have Ron, discuss things with you, that... Well a brother should never discuss with his sister!!!!!! IT'S INHUMAN!!!!'

'Well, no. But I did get the list of things that will happen to various parts of my anatomy, if I hurt you and whatnot.'

'Mine still beats yours.'

'No way.'

'Hands down, Potter. Face it.'

I stare at him challenging. He stares right back, and then we both burst out laughing.

Becks and Colin bound over as we laugh.

'Right!!! We've check the area!!! It's all clear!!' Colin says in a low voice his eyes darting around.

Harry and I look at each other. It was agreed earlier that I'd take Vane on myself.

I'm a Weasley after all!!

'Sorry?' We question. Becks pulls a book out in front of her.

'Riiiiiiiiiight!!!' Harry frowns.

'Marauders.' I tell him, his face clears and he grins. One of the girls near us sighs, wistfully. We all turn to stare.

Well I glared.

What did you expect?

Well anyway the girl turns bright red, and sprints up towards the dorms, as fast as her little legs can carry her.

'I will, never, _ever_, get used to that.' Harry says looking up at the staircase, bewildered.

Colin shrugs.

'You think it's baffling. You are a big hero, sorry, but it's true. But there are girls you follow me and that is just _unnatural.'_

Colin shudders and sits down next to Becks. Who currently looks like she is plotting a murder, most foul.

'Anyway!! Getting back, to The PLAN!!!!'

They turn to look at me.

'Book me!' Becks gives me the book and I read quickly.

Damn!!!

I'm so sure I saw the help we needed here before!!!!

AHA!!!!

I bounce in the seat happily and pull out another bag of the sweet, sweet, good stuff!!!

**---------**_**NOTEBOOK TIME!**_------------------

**(Anyways! Normal bold is SIRIUS! **Normal is REMUS. _Italics are_ _SAM. __**And Bold Italics are MARY! **_**Got it? I knew you would!)**

_**I cannot believe we have to start this AGAIN!!!!!!**_

Well, it's not our fault that, SIRIUS, screwed it up!!!!

**THAT WAS SNAPE!!!!!!!**

_Suuuuuuuuuuure!!!_

**Why does no one believe me?**

_It __could be due the fact that you are convicted liar... in over 15 countries._

**Yeah right...**

_**Shouldn't we get back to the case at hand?**_

Yes, we should!!

I'll start this time!

Welcome once more!!!

This is the key to fixing the HUGE fight barriers.

Well... I hope.

**Way to sound positive.**

It is LILY and JAMES, after all.

_**He has a point, Sirius.**_

_Let's get on with it!!!!!_

_Try bridging the gap. Get them to have a CIVILISED conversation_

Civilised being the key word. Obviously.  
_When we tried this, we forgot that key point and we ended up with a duel._  
**Not pretty.**  
_**Destroyed Common Room. And still two very pissed off individuals.**_

Go back to the 'Locked in the Broom Cupboard Plan. 

_**It nearly worked in our defence!!!!**_  
**Yeah... damn Lily and her amazing wand work.**  
_Yeah... your hair was yellow, for what, a week, Sirius?_

**Then try having NORMAL, conversations with them separately.**

_Yeah... we got Lily to confess her feelings then we were chased around the castle in our pjs.  
**I WAS SOOOO COLD!!! The castle is breezy!!!**_  
So THAT'S what happened!!!

_**Then gang up on the pair and insist on a truce!! Sure it's not 'happily ever after' but no one wants rooms hitting freezing points when the other enters. And constant duels... and so on, so forth.**_

This was the only that actually worked.  
_I am still having trouble believing, it was Black, who came up with it._  
**I am not such a dunderhead after all.**

**Why are you guys whistling and looking away like that???**

**Guys?**

--------------------_**NOTEBOOK OVER!! WAH!!!!**_-----------

'Okay!!! I think we got us a plan!!!!! What say you guys?' I ask, clapping my hands and looking up from the book. Colin and Becks nod, getting up, and stretching.

'Night!! See you in the morrow!!!' Colin calls after giving Becks the nightly hug and wanders up the staircase.

Becks meanwhile yells 'NIGHT Y'ALL!!!!'

Crazy girl.

I shake my head and lean back. I feel my hair moving slightly. I turn just in case it's Arnold again.

He's attracted to my hair.

Crazy little tyke. But it's Harry who is fiddling with it.

He smiles at me, head leaning against the back of the couch.

I smile, blushing slightly.

I hum to myself reading the notebook.

I point out varying photos, to Harry. He smiles at them, but seems more concerned with my hair.

I twitch my head. He leans closer. I turn to him. He smiles innocently.

'Harry!'

'What?'

'Stop it.'

'What?'

'You know very well what!'

He pouts at me. And yet he does not stop fiddling with my hair.

I roll my eyes and leave him to it. I close the book again and lean back.

And since Harry is behind me. I lean on him.

'You are a great cushion, you know that?' I tell him snuggling up.

He is really comfy!!!

'Great. I'll add it to the résumé. **Harry Potter**. _Boy-Who-Lived. Chosen One_. _**Great cushion**_.'

I giggle at his words and deadpan expression.

'Anyway. All that aside.'

'Yes, all that.' I mutter sleepily. Oooooo he is such a great pillow... I could stay here forever!!!

'Anyway... Let's see if I can get this right.'

'Well if you get it wrong you can try again. I don't mind. I screw up all the time.' I smile sleepily up at him. He smiles down at me.

'There's a Hogsmeade trip coming up. _Youwannacomewithme_?'

'Sorry?' I ask frowning, confused.

Harry clears his throat. Ooooo!!! That feels funny!!

HEHE!!

'Hogsmeade. Would you come with me?'

I blink up at him.

'But if you don't-'

'Harry. Shut up.' I kiss him and he seems to forget all about his embarrassment. Thank Merlin the Common Room is empty.

Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...

If there was one thing I ever needed to live, it would most assuredly be Harry.

'So it that a yes?' He asks grinning brightly, sometime later. I smack him on the arm.

_Oh my..._

**I have a DATE!!!**

_**WITH HARRY!!!!!**_

_**SHE SHOOTS, SHE SCORES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

* * *

**HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I love you guys I REALLY, REALLY DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I know I say that every single blooming time, but it is still filled with love and amazement!!!!!**

**152 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!! And a record with the chap once more!!!! 17!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**AMAZING!!!!!!!!!**

**Here are you amazing people who reviewed since 100 reviews!!!**

_TreacleFudge801_

_Lea Marie_

_Plumcherries2_

_jple__B_

_oredHpfan_

_lovesreading2_

_IhaveaRANDOMsister_

_weasleyismyprince_

_hpfreaklol_

_chocolablvr_

_JessFantasy16_

_beabeababy_

_Wife of Remus the Wolfie_

_curliemmy_

_magicalmoments_

_jennyelf_

_ginevra-james_

_wheeping.hearbeat_

_pam halliwell_

**You are FABTASTIC!!!!!!!!! Also I must thank those who responded to well to Harry's POV!!!!**

**I Love you THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS much!!! **_**holds out hands so that the stretch like Benders of Futurama.**_

**Well that's it from me... you know what rhymes with 'I love you'? (which I do!)**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	21. Conspiracies and Lust issues

I glance up the corridor, back firmly against the wall. I arch my eyebrow as I spy a small girl standing by the statue near the Room of Requirement.

She seems sooooo tiny!!

Micro mini!!!!

Awwwwwwwww!!!

I poke my head round at the corridor.

What is so interesting?

I don't see anything...

Suddenly she screams dropping something from her hand.

What the fuck?

I look round confusedly, but keeping out of sight. Difficult yes, but I am a resourceful person.

I would have to be, what with my lifestyle and all.

Why am I here, I hear you ask?

Vane, of course.

I am in the middle of enacting my plan of attack.

What is it?

You shall see!

Mwuhahahahahhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!

Ahem.

I apologise. The wickedness in me is having plenty of fun.

I look around the corridor, once more.

A bunch of First years come running round the corner. Suddenly something curses.

The First Years scream their heads off, and run away. To think, some of them are Gryffindors.

I am ashamed.

They should show some more backbone.

But that voice is familiar.

_Very,_ familiar.

I walk into the corridor. I walk over to a few feet away from the spot on the wall, where the door appears. I stretch out my hand.

'BOO!'

'AH!!! Ginny???' Harry jumps backwards, tripping and lands sprawled on the floor.

'What are you doing?

'I could ask you the same thing.'

'Nuh, uh!! I'M not the one skulking about in an invisibility cloak, now am I?' I shake my finger at him. He has the decency to look ashamed.

'Okay... I was spying on Malfoy, all right?' I roll my eyes.

'Death-Eater Conspiracy, again?' I ask him.

I know Malfoy is bad, I mean look at his family!!! But honestly!!!! I don't think that He-Who-Should-Be-Part-Of-The-Potter-Stalker-Society (Wooo! Mouth-full) would put a Death Eater right under Dumbledore's crooked nose.

It's just not smart!! Unless he was counting on... Dumbledore being unsuspecting, of his own students. It's an idea I guess. Dumbledore is known for his great trust in people.

Tom could use that against him.

Could he?

I frown. Harry looks at me curiously.

'Sorry, just some thoughts running through my head.' I say raising my hand to my head.

'You okay?'

'Yeah sure, I don't think that Malfoy is going to come out. IF, he's in there!!!'

Harry nods frowning and sighing slightly.

'Suppose, just don't say anything to Hermione okay?'

'Sure! Why would I? I may be wicked but I am not evil... Much.' I wink at him and he laughs.

'Yeah, I know.' He throws his arm over my shoulders and we walk up towards the Common Room.

'What are you going to about, Vane?' He says wincing as he says her name.

'I think I have an idea.' I say as I spy her at the top of the staircase. Harry frowns as he spies the glint in my eye.

'Wha---hmmf!!!!' I push him back into an empty classroom, giggling loudly as I do.

'Gin, what are you doing???'

'Shut up Harry. And please, stop _thinking _so much.' I grab him and proceed to snog him.

Neh. My prerogative, right?

I walk out of there slightly haphazardly (well in all fairness, it's HARRY, after all... I'm surprised my brain is still functioning properly.) I bump into Vane. I smile, dazedly at her and wander back to the classroom and pull Harry out.

Vane has run off in one direction furious, but we bump into Ron and Hermione.

Whoopsidasiy.

My _bad!_

Ron doesn't look all too pleased. But he seems to be getting along better with Hermione.

I put my hand to my head and try to smooth my hair. Harry doesn't even bother. I do agree, it would be, a waste of his time. Sides I prefer it when I've _ahem _styled it!!

Hermione stares from Harry and me, to Ron.

I glance around and my jaw drops.

Colin.

In a, _dress_.

A pink frilly dress.

THE _pinkest_, **frilliest**, most heinous dress I have **_EVER_** seen.

It looks like something that Aunt Muriel would put me in.

EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!

And he is in high heels.

And on top of _ALL _that he is breaking one of the most important rules of fashion.

NEVER and I mean _NEVER _wear red with pink.

And he is.

Red heels. Pink dress.

'At least it broke the awkward moment.' Harry whispers in my ear. I nod slightly, trying not to shudder. Damn him and his sexy voice.

Shiver me timbers!!!!!

Argh I'm a pirate.

Stop, Gin, really.

I blink some more at the bizarre sight of Colin walking around in heels.

Wait, scratch that. He is, strutting.

I am jealous!!!

I can't walk anywhere near that well in heels!!!!

I look over at Hermione; we both look at each other with the 'it's not fair' face.

'How come he can manage that? And I can barely stay up?' Hermione whines.

'I know!!! COLIN!!!!!!' Colin turns and manages to curtsy.

Okay. Now I DESTEST HIM!!!

'What are you doing, in that, excuse for a dress?'

'Would you believe me if I told you it was an accident?'

'No.' Unanimous agreement.

'But it was!!!!' He whines.

Then Becks prances about the corner. Yes, she prances.

She prances by us and Colin.

Stops a few feet away.

Thinks.

Spins to face us.

Spins backs.

And charges at Colin.

And proceeds to beat him up.

I run forward to pull them apart.

'Okay!! Guys come on!! Stop!!!!!!' I yell at them. I manage to drag Becks off the ground.

She glares viciously at Colin. 'He-he- I mean look at him!!!!!!!!'

'I know, I know. Fundamental rule of fashion shattered.'

Colin sighs and hauls himself up. Ron sniggers.

'Nice boxers, Colin.' Colin grins and bows.

'How did _this_ happen???' I ask waving my hand at him.

'Well, remember how Nott was threatening me a few days ago?'

We nod, (me and Becks that is), it happened in Potions when we were working on our projects. We're doing a project on potions that can be used for Light and Dark purposes. Myself, Becks and Colin were lucky.

We got the Polyjuice Potion. Thank Helga we have Hermione!! She is the one who managed to brew it correctly in Second Year. So we have been asking her a load of questions. I don't think she minds.

In fact I think she extremely flattered.

But back to what Nott was saying. We were chatting amongst ourselves whilst researching and we started joking about Fred and Georges inventions and mockery of the Death Eaters.

I told them about one of their news ideas and Colin was laughing his ass off at it. Nott turned round and started to make threats and he better watch himself around him. (Nott that is)

Colin laughed harder and said he'd be more worried of being dressed in a pink dress with red high heels.

To which Nott huffed and turned back to other Slytherins.

Oh how we laughed.

'So what's the point of this?' I ask curiously.

'I am proving my point. Since I am not worried about wearing this _attire_, I am not worried about Nott and the rest of those bastards. Get it?'

I frown at him. 'I'd only be worried, if it was _Snake-face _wearing it.' I say crinkling my nose at that thought.

Becks rolls her eyes, but I can't help but notice that she just stares at him, with wonder in her eyes.

Well isn't that interesting?

Harry and Ron both look at each other with confusion and Hermione stifles a laugh.

'Well, okaaaaaaay, but ammmmm could you take it off? I can't be seen in public with you in it.'

Everyone turns to me, shocked,at my apparent vainness, I pull my hair to show them.

'As much as I love Colin, I really do not want to clash with him.'

Colin skips back to the Tower hand in hand with Becks.

I would say it was cute, except that dress is scarring my eyes. Ron and Harry stroll back up to the Tower; Harry gives me an apologetic smile and points at Ron. I nod and turn to Hermione.

THE PLAN!!!!

Harry is genius!!!!!

'Come on Hermione.'

'Yeah I have work to do.' She shifts her ever bulging bag.

'Hermione?'

'Yes, Ginny?'

'Are you still mad at Ron?' I ask nervously.

'No, I'm still rather disappointed, to be perfectly honest, at his behaviour.'

'But Hermione he's a guy! Guys generally don't act very well. Just something I've observed.'

Hermione looks at me.

'No guys is perfect and what Ron did, it was more along the lines of 'defending your honour' then anything else.' I continue.

'He should realise I can do that perfectly well myself!!!!' She exclaims waving her hands around, looking quite ticked off.

'He knows!!!!!! He told me so himself!!!!! Just give him a chance? Please?'

'He needs to ask for it himself.'

'Hasn't he? And I don't mean out rightly.' I tell her when she opens her mouth. 'Just pay a bit more attention, to what he does over the next few days and see how it goes. Kay?'

Hermione nods, rather hesitantly, but she nods, never the less!

Yay!!!!!

Phase one on my part completed!!

We enter the Common Room and Harry gives me the thumbs up.

YES!!!!

Part one, completed!!!!!!!!!

Now it is time for the civilised conversation.

----------------------------------------------------------

Well that was a_ COMPLETE_ waste of time.

The 'civilised' conversation quickly turned into a screaming match and Hermione attack Ron with yellow canaries!!!!!!!!!!

Insane woman really, off her head!!!!!

Hermione bursts into tears and Ron storms off and starts talking to Lavender.

Why, oh why, do these plans NEVER work????

I am currently sitting in an empty classroom, pouting, sitting cross-legged on a desk and just generally put out.

Becks is lying on her back across several decks. Colin is dipping negatives into potion. Harry is leaning against the door. Ahhhh all cool and brooding, ever the hero.

'Why do the plans have to fail?' I ask despairingly.

'Love is a difficult road but the journey is worth it.' Harry says looking up at the ceiling.

I look at him; he glances at me with a small mysterious smile playing across his face.

I wonder what _that _means.

'What do we do now?' Becks asks.

'We could try the broom cupboard again.' Colin suggests levitating some of the photos in to air to dry.

'Do we want to be pulverised? Hermione already has enough on me and Ron; well I'll put it like this. I'm surprised I'm not a bloody mess at this point.' Harry says from the other end of the room.

'Yeah, we could be endangering limbs. I frankly am rather partial to keeping them.' I nod. Becks shoots me an annoyed glance.

Colin stands up inspecting his photos.

'So what do we do?'

We all fall silent thinking. Becks swings around, clearing using all her brain power,

I could make a sarcastic comment, but then again I'm not Hermione, and Becks is most certainly NOT Ron.

'What cha thinking Black?' I ask sliding over to her. She grins wickedly, I look at Colin and we all begin to smile. Well except Harry, he just looks baffled.

'Care to explain?'

'Ah we use the time old plan.' I say in a grand tone of voice.

Harry looks at me, giving me the 'explain now, please' look.

'Jealousy.'

'Jealousy?' Harry asks looking sceptical.

'Uh huh.' I nod, it's perfect!!!

'Krum wasn't enough?'

'Well, that caused the damn problem!!!!'

'My point exactly.'

'But argh!!!!!!!!!! Must you point the foibles in our plans????' I shake my head.

'Yes, Gin, I must. That is my sole purpose in life.'

'Oh really?? I thought that was just to stick yourself in highly dangerous scenarios!!!'

He glares at me and I glare right back. Suddenly he grabs my head and kisses me right there in front of Colin and Becks. I think I put my foot in it. But I'm not pulling out now.

They shuffle about and cough, embarrassed and out of place. Not that I care much.

Unfortunately he pulls backs, I pout and he laughs, still holding onto a lock of my hair.

The shuffling and coughs had finished a few minutes ago, well at least I think they did...

I tend to lose track of time when Harry kisses me...

And who could blame me??

But back to Colin and Becks.

'Good Godric...' I utter softly.

Colin is pinned against the wall... well...

I think its Colin... could be Becks though...

But regardless of whom it is, against the wall, the pair of them are rather busy.

Snogging.

Wow.

I look at Harry and we both edge out of the room.

We stop outside the door, I grin wickedly and make to go back but Harry grabs my arm.

'Let's make the most of this eh?'

I couldn't agree more. As he pulls me into a broom closet, grinning triumphantly.

--------------------------------------------------

OW!!!!!!

Okay.

Must watch quaffle.

NOT Harrys butt.

MUST WATCH QUAFFLE!!!!!

I get whacked with another bludger.

Damn Coote and Peaks anyways!!!

Jimmy zooms by me grinning madly.

GRRRRRRRR!!!

I grab the quaffle and head for the goalposts, Ron fumbles and it soars past him.

Ron's game is waaaaay off.

Thank you Hermione Granger!

He has already succeeded to hit me on the head 29 times in the space of fifteen minutes!

II look at Katie who is looking extremely worried. As 'Zela takes the quaffle (teams new nickname for her) she yells over.

'I hope Ron get's his grove back or else we'll be stuck in the Hospital Wing til Kingdom come.'

I nod and catch the quaffle tossing it to Katie who tosses it back.

I fly by Harry who gives me a worried look, Ron promptly drops the quaffle.

Ron needs his grove back.

We need to sort this out.

As we soar above tossing the quaffle, we almost miss the cry of-

'WATCH OUT!!!!!!!' We all look down; Hermione is standing in the stands and points at something.

Something fast.

Too fast.

We scatter but Katie is to slow.

It hits her on the head.

'KATIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' I scream as she begins her rapid descent to earth.

Harry and Ron plunge to catch her.

I frown, following.

Then I notice that the thing that hit her, is wrapped round her neck.

I whip my wand out.

_'__W__ingardium __L__eviosa__!!!' _I cry levitating her midair.

'DON'T TOUCH HER!!!!!!' I scream at them but to late Ron has grasped her arm.

'RON!!!!!!!'

He glows slightly before flying backwards off his broom and crashing into the stands.

Hermione screams and runs to his prone figure, I lay Katie gently on the ground. The other fly as quickly as possible to the castle to get someone.

I lean on Harry, he wraps his arm round me and we look up at Hermione who is trying to wake Ron, but failing.

Hagrid and McGonagall come sprinting down the path. Well Hagrid is walking but whatever.

'Hagrid get Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger please, and take them to the Hospital Wing.'

Hagrid nods, and this time sprints to the stands.

McGonagall stares at Katie. She levitates her without a word and takes her up to the castle.

'Harry?' I ask in a small voice.

'Yeah, Ginny?' He asks looking down at me.

'Are they going to be okay?' I'm really worried.

Harry doesn't answer, he presses a kiss to the top of my head.

But it does little to reassure me.

_Oh HOLY SHIT!!!!!_

**RON, KATIE!!!!!!!!!**

_**Who would want to hurt them????**__**ARE THEY GOING TO BE OKAY?????????????**_

* * *

_Hi!!!!!!!! You guys are fantastic!!!!!!!_

_Another load of reviews!!!!!!!! I am also telling you of a slight typo I failed to notice in the last chapter. 'oredHpfan' in my thank yous should have read BoredHpfan!!!! Sorry!!!!!! Public announcement of authors stupidity!!!!! That's all!!!!!_

_I also regret to inform you that it will be TWO weeks before I can update, as my parents are going away, and I will be staying at a friends house... and their PC is broken..._

_Sorry. But you love me so PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! Forgive me? I did try to make this a LONGER chapter to make up for my lack of updating!!!!!!! _

_I love you all!!!** MissNuttyProf. ** _


	22. Worrying and Revenge

I have never felt so scared in my entire life.

Not even in the Chamber, not at any time that year. I feel someone pull me down.

Harry smiles at me. Well he tries to. As much as a guy, whose best friend is on the brink, can.

I wish I was exaggerating.

I really do.

But Madam Pomfrey hasn't said a thing, and that's never good.

In fact when she saw Katie and Ron, she paled.

I shiver and Harry pulls me into a half-hug.

I hang my head and pray quietly hoping someone will help them.

Just as well, Mum and Dad come bustling down the corridor. They sprint past us without a word.

I stand up to go the door but it's slammed in my face. I raise my fist to hit it but a voice stops me.

'Don't even think about it, Ms. Weasley.'

I pull back from the door, stumbling slightly.

I blink back tears that sting my eyes.

I hear a sniffle from behind me. Hermione is blinking furiously and biting her lip, determined not to cry. Harry is looking at her awkwardly, his lips and eyebrows scrunched in both sympathy and confusion. I walk over and hug Hermione tightly.

'It'll be okay.'

She shakes her head into my shoulder.

I pull her up and look her in the eyes. 'Trust me.' She looks away; I know what she's thinking.

She's thinking that if Ron, dies, that she left things at the worst possible standing between them.

She never told him how she felt.

How she wished things were. I turn her head towards me again.

'You will get the chance to tell him. Ron is a fighter.'

'Ain't that the truth.' We turn to see Fred and George coming up the corridor, just as Mum and Dad burst out of the Wing.

'Mum?'

'Later, Ginny.'

I watch as they hurry down the corridor. Harry frowns and Hermione turns wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

'Hey, don't worry about Hermione. Ron is the toughest of the tough Weasleys. Stubborn as a mule that one,'

'Beats Ginny, even. The amount of times,'

'That he has out stubborned us,'

'Is, astounding.' Fred and George finish in unison. Hermione sits down and stares blankly at the wall.

Harry gets up and explains to the twins what happened. I sit next to Hermione and wait.

This is killing me.

Please.

Save my brother.

_Please._

------------------------------------------------

Note to self. Tripping onto your brothers' bed, when he was extremely close to death,

_Not_ such a fantastic idea.

And the way Madam Pomfrey reacted; you'd think that, she believed I did, ON PURPOSE!!!

Sure from time to time, I have murderous thoughts, _regarding_, my darling brother.

But it's not like I'd ever act on those impulses.

I wouldn't!!!!!

Oh come on!!!

Why would you think that of me????

That is so unfair.

I would stop talking to you, but you are me.

So that would be a tad hard.

_Just a tad._

'Her-my-knee' Ron croaks from between us. Harry grasps my hand from below the bed, where Fred and George can't see.

We look at him expectantly but all he does it mutter incoherently once more and start snoring. I weave my fingers through his as everyone heaves a sigh of relief.

Good old Ron.

You can always count on him to say something glaringly obvious (Hermione??? Eh??? Eh??), then start snoring.

Madam Pomfrey shoes us out of the Wing.

'Who knew quidditch could hurt so much.' George muses and we stare at him

Harry smacks his head Hermione giggles faintly and I shake my head.

'Riiiiiiiiiight. So, anyone for food?' Fred asks also shaking his head.

'Yeah, I feel like I haven't eaten in forever.' I think Ron is being echoed right about now.

'What? I didn't have much of breakfast!!!! It was an early practice!'

'Well congrats Harry, you've succeeded into turning into your best mate.' I slap him on the back shaking my head. Harry glares at me, I swallow, looking down.

'Here we are!!!!!'

Hermione stalks off in one direction, nose high in the air but I know she just needs to be alone right about now.

I tickle the pear.

I KNOW!!! Doesn't it sound so entirely wrong?

'Tickled me pear!' I turn and look at Fred who is grinning, only the way he can at that statement.

I close my eyes, trying to suppress all thoughts that can spring from that.

I fail.

Miserably.

Harry can tickle my pear anytime!!!

MY MERLIN!!! I'm nuts.

I smack the side of my head to banish these thoughts. One of the House Elves comes running up to me.

'Ammm, can I have a hot chocolate with extra marshmallows please?' I ask politely. Fred and George are just ransacking the whole place and Harry is talking to Dobby, and trying to avoid Kreacher by the looks of it.

Woah... wait one minute.

Kreacher?

'What the hell is he doing here??' I ask looking at Kreacher with a disgusted look on my face.

'Oh yeah, him. Dumbledore asked me to order him to work here. Kreacher I order you to stop insulting her! Sorry.' Harry blinks fluffing his hair up at the back frowning slightly.

That is so adorable.

I could just go over there and...

GINNY!!!!!!

Fred and George are in the room. Stop.

Before you do something, _incredibly_ stupid which could get your boyfriend dismembered.

Or worse.

Yes. There are worse options than that.

They are my older brothers who happen to own a highly successful joke shop.

So... you know what I'm getting at.

'Thank you.' I take a sip of my hot chocolate, closing my eyes in the sheer bliss of it.

'So when do you think we'll have little red heads running about?' Fred asks raising his eyebrows.

To which I promptly choke.

'Oh Godric!!!! My throat!!!!' Hot chocolate which had been sailing down towards my stomach instead burns my lungs.

EPPPP!!!!

'Are you okay Gin-Bob?'

'Yeah George, my throat is just blistering and it hurts like hell. So I'm jim-dandy. How bout you?' I splutter, sarcastically.

Well what did you expect??

Harry gives me a glass of water; I gulp at it relishing the coolness of it.

'I guess we better get back to the Common Room. Hermione won't cover for us for very long.' Harry suggests.

'Yeah, I need some sleep it's been some day. My knees are still shaking.' I mutter, closing my eyes, the exhaustion from the day is setting in and I feel so drained.

Fred and George nod their assent. They can't actually say anything as their gobs are so full of food.

And to think, they mock Ron about this stuff, they are ten times worse (Okay I mock him too, but I'm allowed. I'm the special exception.).

We enter the Common Room, too tired to stop for some late night activities.

Such a damn pity, but since I'd probably start snoring it wouldn't be so attractive.

'Potter!!!'

HOLY SHIT!!!!! I thought the Common Room was empty. I stumble over a footstool and land flat on my ass in front of the fire.

I'm not going to eve bother _trying_ to move.

Oh it's McLaggen.

Wonder what he wants.

Are those lions moving on the ceiling?

Could it be something about Ron?

I didn't know we had lions on the ceiling.

Hmmmmmmmmmmm

Ahh the thoughts of a sleep deprived me. Fun, entertains and yet of so mind boggling.

Boggling... what a funny word...

'Gin?'

'Yeah, Harry?' Then Harry is look over me, the fire is dancing in his eyes. As is amusement.

'Come on let's get you to bed.' He leans down and picks me up.

I mummer sleepily in his arms. 'You can't get me upstairs. Boys aren't allowed.'

Harry frowns down at me, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes as he still is amused by my sleep deprived behaviour.

'Let's see what I can do about that... Do you think you could possibly get up the stairs yourself?'

'Nuh uh... Too tired.' Harry thinks and then places me gently down on one of the couches.

'Hmm. Right. Stay there.' Harry jogs up the stairs.

Hmmmm... nice view.

Thank Merlin he's my boyfriend or else I would be killing whatever girl he was going out with come the morrow.

Or anyone lusting after him

Though judging by the number of girls trying to kill me...

That could take a while.

Hmmmmmm sleepy sleepy.

'Hey, come on. At least try, to act semi conscious for me Gin.'

'Harry, I adore you and all, but leave me the fuck alone. I'm trying to sleep.' Harry mutters something I don't quite catch, and then he throws a blanket over me and takes off my shoes.

'If you refuse to go upstairs, I might as well try my best to make you comfortable.' He tells me.

'You don't know how comfortable you could make me.' I whisper, eyes drooping.

'WH-what?????' Is the last thing I hear before I drift off into sweet sleep.

----------------------------------------------

'GINNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

'HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' I scream jumping up and then landing on something else.

Warm, yet hard.

'Harry! Sorry!' I exclaim jumping back off him and stumbling into the couch.

'In future, if you have to wake me up could you do it in a less painful way? A nice way perhaps? I mumble getting up wincing slightly. I turn my head and Becks comes running at me full speed. She grapples me in a hug that would rival Mums, if not beat it and continues to screech. I wobble of the chair slightly before crashing backwards. Harry scouts out of the way as Becks and I come crashing to the floor.

Becks gets up and starts babbling, I lie stunned on the ground.

_Do you take the Gryffindor floor as your lawfully wedded floor?_

_**Ummmmmm...**_

'Gin, you can't stay there!' Harry hauls me up, I stumble (big surprise there) and I place a hand on his chest and stay there for a few moments.

The next half hour is Harry telling the others what happened exactly. Seamus and Neville come and listen in, both shocked and horrified.

'Will he be okay?' Neville asks cautiously.

I nod. 'Yeah it's Ron after all. He's survived the twins, Hermione when she's pissed, being friends with Harry. I think he can manage this.'

Colin, Seamus, Neville and Harry chuckle at my words. Becks stares at me, her eyes wide and worried. Her eyes seem almost blue instead of their usual silver glow of grey.

'Its okay Becks trust me!' I tell her. She plunges at me. Gripping me in a bear hug once more.

'Can't. Breath!!!!!' I squeeze out. She lets go and plonks herself in my lap. She wraps her arms round my neck.

'But you love me right. Even if I try to strangle you from time to time?'

'Sure, I'm too tired to argue anyway.'

'Hey you were fast asleep all night. How in the heck could you possibly be tired?' Harry asks confusedly.

Becks looks at me also confused.

'We slept here Becks. Don't go thinking anything.'

'Like what?' She questions, putting on her best innocent face but I see past her little facade. I see the little pervy glint beyond the fake sweetness.

'I was on the couch and Harry was on the floor kay?' I tell her exasperated with her. Colin is smirking and Seamus and Neville look confused (who isn't these days? Being a teenager at Hogwarts is the most confusing and baffling thing EVER!) Harry is leaning back in the couch pinching the bridge of his nose with his glasses in one hand.

This is going to be one long day.

Also Becks has the boniest ass known to mankind.

'Becks could you get off? I think you are leaving dents in my legs.'

'But I don't want to.'

'I want you to.'

'I don't wanna!!!' Great she is whinging. And a whinging Becks is the most annoying thing.

No seriously.

IT IS!!!!!!!

I never win. _Ever._

Mostly because Colin backs her up.

Traitorous friends.

I growl at him.

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!

But I do love both of them dearly.

Even if they drive me half way up the wall.

Like Ron!

I hope he's okay.

Who am I kidding????

Of course he will be!!!!!

'Please Becks?' I beg turning my big puppy dog eyes on her. No one but Ron has been able to master this fine art in our family.

Yeah Ron! How else do you think Hermione helps him with the homework so much?

She huffs and gets up and glares at me.

'So what you're saying is that I'm too FAT!'

Talk about over-reaction.

'No Becks. Quite the opposite in fact. You are too skinny.' But Becks sniffs anyway.

'I know your screwing with me, Black. You can't fool me.'

'Grrrrrrrrr!!!!' She glares growling at me. She gets up and sits gently on Colin. He looks pleased.

'Don't growl at me woman!' I say wagging a finger at her.

'Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!'

'Well then Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr back at you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

'Honestly, you two can be so childish!!!' A voice comes from behind my head.

'Hermione!!!!!' We exclaim. Harry and I scramble up and pull her into a hug.

'You okay????' I ask looking at her, daring her to lie.

'I'm fine! I was just up at the Hospital Wing. Both Ron and Katie are going to be fine!'

'YES!!!!!' Everyone yells jumping and hugging each other.

I frown slightly thinking.

'But they aren't going to be back for the quidditch matches right so that means...'

'McLaggen and Dean are going the team for the match.' Harry finishes. I groan and Hermione giggles. I roll my eyes at her and we see Lavender and Parvarti walking past. We stop talking for a minute and listen in.

'I can't believe it!!!!!!!!' Lavender says, not too quietly.

'It'll be okay!!!! Ron will be fine and he will totally ask you out, trust me.' I can't help myself I snort.

I clap a hand over my mouth but I can't contain my laughter. Both girls glare at me, but I keep laughing.

'And what is so funny Weasley?' Lavender asks in a snide tone.

'You- you actually think... you are actually blonde enough to believe.' I double over in laughter.

'Blonde enough to think what exactly?'

'That my brother likes you!!! Oh this is just what I needed!!!!!!'

'So what? He likes _Hermione??' _

'Well...' Hermione gasps from beside Harry. Next thing I know I'm being blasted backwards.

'HEY!!!!!!!' I yell at her and go take my wand out but Hermione beats me to it.

'Never go near my friends again.' She hisses pinning Lavender to the wall. Parvarti looks quite ashamed of her friend.

'Or what Granger?'

'You don't want to know. I'm not the best witch here for nothing you know.' She whispers dangerously.

'And since I'm already pissed off, you really don't want to set my temper off.' She finishes letting go of Lavender and walking over to me and pulling me up. Lavender sniffs and storms off out of the room.

Parvarti hesitates. 'Look, I'm sorry about her. She is completely out of her mind about this. Sorry again.'

Hermione shakes her head. 'You don't control her; it's not your fault if she is blind to the fact that Ron doesn't like her.'

Parvarti smiles warmly. 'Thanks Hermione. I hope you're okay Ginny.'

'I've had worse.' I brush off my skirt. She smiles and then heads upstairs.

I sit down on Harry lap and smile at him. He wraps his arm round my waist and places his head on my shoulder.

'Way to go, Hermione!' Becks squeals. Hermione looks slightly bashful and mumbles something.

--------------------------------------------------------

I hate Dean Thomas. I really do.

I also hate Harry.

Well no I don't.

I'm just slightly disgruntled at his choices for the quidditch replacements.

_**Shudder.**_

Well I'll admit that Dean is _completely _useless... But McLaggen?

I get the feeling that he is just an ego with legs attached.

Thinks he can play any position better then we can.

Arse.

I feel like chucking the quaffle at his head. But Dean decides to do that to me.

To me.

'OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!' I yell. My head is still a little sore from the whack against the wall Lavender instigated.

'GIT!!!' I yell at Dean chucking the quaffle as hard as I can through the goalposts.

McLaggen curses at me I think. I wasn't really listening so I'm not quite sure.

'BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!' Dean screams back. Harry is watching from below, frowning.

'IF YOU TWO DON'T STOP I WILL MAKE YOU RUN 50 LAPS OF THE LAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' He yells up at us.

'Looks like your boyfriend has temper issues you whore.' Dean whispers as he flies past me.

I lose it.

It could be Ron, it could be everything that has been flying about me these past few weeks, or it could just be hormones, who the fuck knows.

I tackle the bastard.

'GINNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

_We are coming towards the ground fast!_

**Much too fast!!!!**

_**Why CAN'T I EVER control my temper?????**_

_**FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

* * *

Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So here's a nice new long chappie for you all!!!! Thank you for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!

Took me a while to get back into the swing of things. I haven't gotten a chance to work on Harry so you'll have to bear with me on that!

But new chapter back on a role!!!!!! Keep the reviews coming please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I love you all!!!!!!!!! No rhyme today sorry, brain is sapped!!!!!

Much love as per the norm. _**MissNuttyProf!!!!!!**_


	23. Actions, reactions and OVERreactions

'GINNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Several voices holler at me.

'I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DEAN THOMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' I scream at him as we both struggle up from the ground. I toss my broom to one side and glare at him with the force I can muster.

'WHAT???? Can't deal with having what you are shoved in your face???? Get. Over. It.'

'You have some nerve.'

'Well, not as much as you to act as you do.'

'You bastard!!!!' I spring at him landing my fist straight into his face. I start kicking and hitting every inch of him I can find.

'Ginny!!!!!!' Suddenly I'm being wrenched into the air. 'Cootes, Peaks. Sort Dean out. Ginny.'

Harry drags me over to one side of the pitch.

'What the hell do you think you are doing?' He asks glaring at me.

'It was Dean. He-'

'Look I don't care all that much about what happened. Don't let it happen again.' I can't help it.

I see red.

I slap Harry.

'He called me a WHORE Harry. A WHORE!!!!!!!! Sure I let my temper get the best of me a lot of the time, but with everything that is going on at the moment I couldn't help it and, and'

Harry looks at me one side of his face bright red.

'He called you a what?' He asks calmly.

Too calmly.

He looks at me for one brief moment then spins round and walks over to the three at the other end of the pitch.

I stand there for a minute looking kind of baffled. Zela lands lightly next to me.

'What's going on?'

'I don't have a clue.'

We both watch as Harry grabs Dean by the neck and drag him off into the changing rooms, I look over at Peaks and Cootes wondering what Harry is doing, they look back just as confused.

Suddenly we hear a loud curse. We sprint outside to see Dean sprawled on the ground and Harry standing back looking quite pleased with himself.

'You bastard!'

'Shut it Dean, or else.'

'Or else, _what, _Potter.' Harry snorts at Dean's use of Potter.

'The Twins are in the castle, and honestly Dean, Potter? You think you intimidate me with that?'

Dean gets up wiping the blood from his bust lip. I grin and Zela nudges me grinning wickedly.

'Nice going Cap'n Sir!' She salutes jokingly.

'Here, here!' Peaks and Cootes follow both grinning like mad.

'You are all insane.' I mutter.

'But you love us!!!!!!!!' Zela cheers.

'And I thought I got hyper on sugar. Well I guess practice is over. Right?' Harry nods walk back to the changing rooms.

I watch as everyone walks away. I stop and turn to look at Dean, who is still standing there.

'Well?' He asks.

'What you want me to apologise?'

'Well, I think for trying to kill me...'

'You are a self centred son of a bitch you know that. Do you have any idea of what has just happened to me?????'

Dean just stares at me. He is the biggest moron ever!!!!

What did I see in him?

Oh wait, I thought it would Harry that little bit harder, yeah.

I wasn't completely obsessed then either.

Oh no.

Not me.

'My BROTHER nearly DIED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! For fucks sake I thought you were smarter than to piss me off. I thought wrong.'

Then I speedily whip out my wand and cast the nastiest Bat-Bogey I have ever cast.

Still gotta love Sirius for that FANTASTIC book!

I whirl around and head to the changing rooms whistling cheerfully.

Well, revenge is a girl's best friend after all!

Who wouldn't be cheerful after that?

-----------------------------------------------------------

'Becks come on that is impossible!!!!!'

'It is not!!!'

'TOTALLY, is Black!!!!!'

'It will so happen!!!!!'

'The Cannons will NEVER win!!!!!!'

'Yeah they will!!!!!!'

'No!'

'Yes!'

'NO'

'YES'

'NO'

'YES'

'NO!!!!'

'YES!!!!!!!'

You may be wondering what's going on.

Well, myself and Becks decided that there hasn't been enough 'girly time'. Also gives us an excuse to pry Hermione away from the books and try to calm her down and get the child to RELAX.

We also used our amazing powers of persuasion (and to a major degree, distraction) to get Luna in.

Tis girly time after all. I did ask Zela if she wanted to come but she blushed and mutter something about study.

Sure darling.

Sure.

'Could you cut out that ridiculous argument and help me over here?' We both turn to look at Hermione and we both burst out laughing.

'Ah, Luna?' I wheeze.

'Yes, Ginny.'

'What did you do to Hermione's hair?'

'I have added gurdyroots and various other charms to ward off-'

Becks cuts over her ramble.

'I'm sure that it means a lot, Luna, but I think Hermione is having some pain issues with it right?' Hermione nods uncomfortably.

And I can see why. Part of her hair has been pinned up in odd loops with roots and things attached. Others have been curled to crazy extents and silvery charms are woven through. Overall it is a rather eye-catching look.

Becks distracts Luna with a book she found in the Library, I busy myself with detangling Hermione's hair.

'So, how are you feeling now?' I ask cheerfully whilst taking out the roots.

Hermione hums slightly before answering.

'Okay I guess, but what the hell happened today, all I got out of Harry was 'Dean, grrrrrrr''

'Yeah right!'

'He started growling!!! It was amusing.'

'Amusing?'

Hermione nods. I laugh silently at the image of Harry growling in my head.

Then Luna comes bursting in.

Wearing The Pink Dress.

You all know the one I'm talking about.

Well I'll just say it actually works for her.

Though I can't go anywhere near her now.

The hair. It is unique, thankfully but hideously horrendous next to pink.

'Why might I ask are you in that?' Hermione asks whilst rubbing her head, I finally got the curls out but am currently cursing at the silver charms.

'Buggering little fuckers.' I mutter and Hermione tuts.

'Well do you want to take over getting these things out? Yeah thought not.'

I look up at Luna who is twirling about in her dress. I smile, and she beams happily back.

Then suddenly as I detach one of the silver charms, Hermione curses.

'FUCK!'

Luna falls over and Becks soon follows.

I look down at Hermione.

'What has my brother done to you?' I ask bewildered.

'You do realise what tomorrow is right?' I shake my head.

'Hogsmeade trip?' I stop and stare at her.

'What's the problem?' Becks asks completely ignoring my comatose state.

TOMORROW?????????????????????????????

IT'S TOMORROW????????????????

OH GOD!!!

OH MERLIN!!!!!!!!!!!!

'FUCK!!! FUCK IT! FUCKITFUCKITFUCKIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' I yell interrupting the convo going on.

'WHAT???' They all yell at me.

'I have a DATE with_ HARRY_ tomorrow and I completely FORGOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

They look at me confusedly, and then I promptly pass out.

-----------------------------

Ouch.

Note to self:

If I do insist on fainting, do so onto something comfortable.

And not the floor.

I swear I am about 10 seconds away from a marriage now.

Damned floor. I shake my head and get up. The three girls look down at me.

Becks in a stage whisper says _'I think the __crumple horned snorcacks got her.'_

Luna shakes her head, not understanding that Becks is being sarcastic says quite bluntly.

'No, Rebecca, it is clearly the work of the nargles.' I laugh and Hermione joins in as she helps me up. I look over a Luna and see a spark of amusement in her eyes.

She didn't...

Merlin...

'So a date with Harry tomorrow?' Hermione asks smiling knowingly at me. I nod.

'Yeah, and I completely forgot!!! What am I going to do!!!! What am I going to wear!!!!!!!!! Oh Feck!!! I'm acting like Lavender!!!! SOMEBODY help me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

Panicking.

Not good.

_Never good._

Becks grabs me and shakes me.

'CHILL!!!!!!!!!!!!! BREATHE!!!!!!!!!!!! You can't go with Harry if you are dead so chillax woman!!!!!!!'

In. Out.

In. Out.

In. Out.

'Hey I know how to breathe!!!!!!!!'

'I thought you could do that since birth. What gives?'

'Shut up. Now help me.' I bark running over to my trunk.

'WHY OH WHY DO I HAVE NO CLOTHES!!!!!!!!!!!' I yell at the trunk. I hear a cough and turn round before seeing Hermione leaning against my wardrobe and smirking slightly and one eyebrow raised.

'I love you!!!' I yell whilst jumping into the wardrobe.

Yes you read that correctly.

Jumped.

And quite literally too, I sprang into it.

Ignoring the slight head injury.

_Ten to fifteen frenzied minutes later..._

'WHY OH WHY DO I HAVE NO CLOTHES!!!!!!!!!!!'

The others groan and I look up at them beseechingly...

Well as beseechingly as one can with a bra on her head.

Which turns out can be quite beseeching.

Or pathetic.

Depending on how you look at the situation.

I am going to go with the former, better for my ego then the latter.

Judging on how Becks heaves open her trunk and pulls out her secret special stash of clothing and Hermione brings out a bag.

YEY!!!!

'I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' I yell jumping up and hugging them.

Hermione plucks the bra of my head and looks at me.

'Oh come you must have heard about it Hermione.'

'Bras as hats are all the rage!!!' Becks finishes beaming and jumping to my side, jazz hands and all.

I join in with a big cheesy grin. Hermione bursts out laughing at our expressions.

Oh yeah!!!!!

I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!

Now all I have to do is figure out an outfit and not have a panic attack tomorrow.

Fat chance of that happening.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Never again.

I'm not doing this again.

Well... that's waaaaaaaay too harsh.

I will do this again but first I must kill all of the psycho patrol. Well not KILL but render incapable of attacking me.

You see whilst I thought I would have a nice lovely day with my boyfriend alas twas not meant to be...

You see we are currently hiding under a table in the Three Broomsticks.

'Well, this worked out fabtastically didn't it?' I ask Harry disgustedly.

He smiles warily at me.

'Sorry that I am oh so desirable these days.'

'Modest guy aren't you?'

'It's why you love me.' Harry says sticking his head out for a micro second.

'You'd like that wouldn't you?' I quip as he ducks down shaking his head.

'Yeah well, you know I am the guy with the _'eyes as green as a fresh-pickled toad'_'

I smack him.

'Shut up. I was very immature back then and besides that was a dare.'

'Somehow I don't believe you.' I glare at his smug expression. For some strange reason I'm the only one which this look is ever directed.

Stupid Potter men.

I see where Lily was coming from now.

'Why in the heck do you think Fred and George went on about it so much? They did it to annoy me. But I got my revenge.'

Harry nods, grinning. 'How did you get your revenge?'

'I just pointed Mum in the direction of certain items that they didn't want her knowing about.' I say with a smug look of my own. Harry burst out laughing and I reach over a put a hand across his mouth.

'Shhhhhh!!!!!!!! We can't let them find us!!!!!!'

Harry grins. 'I have an idea.' And he whips out his invisibility cloak.

'It took you this long to mentions that????'I ask exasperated.

'Meh.'

'You liked being stuck under here, didn't you?'

'May have done.' He says as he tosses the cloak over us. We creep out as I hiss.

'You enjoy the fact that those girls are trying to maim me???'

'No I liked talking to you.'

'Suuuuuuure!!!!!'

But that's pretty all I can get out. Since Harry has too lean down with the cloak on his breath is tickling my ear and it is very distracting.

Very much so.

We finally manage to squeeze out of the place. Harry takes of the cloak and I roll my eyes.

'Oh the dangers of being your girlfriend.'

'Yes, very dangerous. You know Dark wizards and whatnot.'

'Screw the Dark wizards, figuratively speaking of course. The fan girls are a hell of a lot worse.'

He chuckles. 'S'pose. But you can take 'em. One handed. Blind folded.'

'Think that highly of me?'

'I choose not to underestimate you.'

'Intelligent man I've got here.' Ooooo flattery... I could so get used to this.

'Indeed.'

We walk down the street glancing into various windows and talking amicably.

Well we did.

Until a voice broke through the bustling crowd.

A really irritating high-pitched voice.

'THERE SHE IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

Romilda Vane.

But of course, she just had to ruin my day didn't she?

'Fuck.' We both say at the same time.

_By Godric._

**I think all the Psycho Patrol and Fan girls across the globe are there.**

_**And oh look... They're charging at me.**_

_**SHITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

* * *

_Hi!!!!! Sorry about the delay... still sick... I can't believe it... pain in the ass... Thank you so much to all who reviewed last!!! Both Harry's and Gin-Bob's here!_

_But here is the new chapter!!!!!! Hope ya'll enjoy!!!!!!_

_Now I am going to be mean... (I know!!!! I'm usually SOOOO nice!!!! What with my almost always REGULAR updating but I wasn't feeling great so this took a while to get into the groove) I shan't review till I get my nice new shiny 200 reviews!!!!_

_That means fourteen reviews!!!!! That's not too hard for you is it? Nice generous people that you are!!!!!!!_

_But I do have to tell you some news, after in about a months time, updates are going to very few..._

_Dues to unforseen circumstances I have to switch schools. I know you are probably thinking 'so what? how does that affect this?'_

_Well this new school is actually quite far from my house about a hour on the bus and there is study and all so I'm not going to be home most nights til 10... so I am naturally going to be too wrecked to update, But I will use any free time I get, after study of course to work on both stories. Then in the summer I should have a LOAD of ideas, so that should increase the amount of chapters coming in._

_This was just you'll be FORWARNED kay???? You still love me right????_

_Right?_

_Anyways I love you all, remember 14 is the magic mumber doubled!!!!!! Much love as always** MissNuttyProf!!!!!**_


	24. Of Dates, fights and chance meetings

Okay.

There is a way out of this.

There has to be.

I steadily back up the street.

Harry steps slightly in front of me.

'Are you fucking insane man?' I ask as he steps fully in front of me.

'Well, my train of thought on this is that they are' He groans loudly, 'Obsessed with me right? Then they don't what to maim or damage the face or general packaging. Right?'

I look at him with a look of pure shock and horror. Honestly thought, for a self-deprecating hero, he can be quite full of himself.

'You are the most heroic'

He bows.

'And idiotic guy I have ever had the fortune or misfortune of meeting.'

He frowns.

'Fortune or misfortune?'

'Haven't made up my mind yet.'

'Doesn't look like you have long.' Harry says looking at the storm breaking down on us.

I have never been so terrified of a bunch of girls, ever.

'Well, might as well go down with style.'

'Good luck fightin-Hmmmf!' I grab Harry's head and kiss him with all I'm worth.

Silence purveys the scene.

Oh boy.

I pull back from Harry. Harry just blinks dazedly down at me.

I gulp and turn to face the crowd of rabid girls.

And what I see is strange, freaky and oh so hilarious.

Some girls are bawling their eyes out, some have, much to my huge surprise have fainted and then there are the other lot.

Who have turned bright red.

I gulp again.

It seems to be the only noise in the area.

Romilda Vane seems to be the little ring-leader.

Meaning, not so good times for me.

Oh no...

Well I take out my wand and hold it up.

Really, I am not too sure as to what I can do...

As the Weasley handbook says '_Never say never, never say die and for the love of Merlin NEVER trust Fred and George. EVER!'_

In fact that was scrawled on one of our trees.

Actually was one of Ron's signs of magic. Not his first, though...

Basically Fred and George were after messing with Ron with yet _another_ spider, Ron was about six and he started yelling in the garden various things, as Ron is known to do. Not exactly a quiet temper in that brother of mine.

Suffice to say Ron managed to engrave in the tree minus any blades. I wasn't too happy because I remember getting a lot of bark and stuff up my nose.

I was sneezing for weeks!

Anyways, I best pull myself back to the present.

Oh, Romilda Vane.

Fun and joyfulness!

I look her full in the face and am surprised to see that she has somehow managed to turn neon green.

Did I do that?

I look down at my wand then at Harry who is looking similarly confaffled.

I hear laughter from my left. Becks is standing next to Colin and both look amazed.

Can't say I blame them. Hermione is standing, wand withdrawn and smiling, dare I say it?

Cockily?

MY MERLIN!

And the coolest thing is that, she manages it with bits of silver charms in her hair and does not look ashamed of it.

I don't know how Luna tied them in so tightly all I know is that I am not letting that child near MY hair EVER!

I grin before aiming my wand at Romilda Vane and casting a Bat-bogey Hex to end all Bat Bogey Hexes.

**(A/N: Does anyone have a clue as to what the incantation is for that spell? Or has anyone heard of a good made up one? It's really annoying not having one for this iconic spell of Gins. Grrrr)**

The rest of the girls scarper.

WOOT! WOOT!

I skip over to Hermione and hug her.

'YOU ARE MY HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

She laughs and pushes me off.

'Yeah, right!' Whilst Harry humphs.

'I just stood in the way between you and them, risking major bodily harm, but no need to thank me or anything.'

Becks, Colin and Luna, much to my surprise, but it is Luna, she tends to make surprising people normality, awwwwww and Hermione shakes her head.

I smile and waltz over to Harry and throw my arms round his neck.

'Don't be jealous of Hermione. You did save me way back when.'

I plant a kiss on his cheek and he looks down at me.

I blink up at him and he laughs, Colin whistles to grab out attention.

Hu-?

FLASH!

'Owwwww!'

'COLIN! I would like to KEEP the great eyesight I am accustomed to! I'd rather not go blind!' I yell blinking really uncomfortably. It's like a set of Fred and George's fireworks were set off in my eyeballs.

Owwwww!

Colin looks over at us.

'Sorry but it was too good a shot to not take.'

I frown and Harry blinks some more.

Becks grabs the picture and awwwwwwwws some more.

'Look Hermione.'

'That's so sweet!' Is she cooing?

OH COME ON!

And then I am promptly hit across the back of the head. I go flying forward in a style that Tonks would be SO proud of!

I miss the floors of Hogwarts, they aren't so bumpy.

And stony.

And they try to marry me instead of cutting my nose to shreds!

I roll over and sit up, rubbing my bleeding nose.

I turn to look at who cursed me.

Come on you know who it is!

And the answer is...

If you guessed Romilda Vane then you...

ARE RIGHT!

Talk about a no brainer.

Colin takes another picture but this one is really amusing I must say.

I hexed her again.

Well, actually I'm not sure what I did to be honest.

I think it was a combination of a colour change jinx and one of Georges' feathering hexes. I'm not sure how I did it, but Vane is now really feathery.

Still green.

Oh did I mention the purple polka dots?

Yup. The Princess of The Psycho Patrol is all green, feathery and has huge PURPLE POLKA DOTS!

SOMEONE ACTUALLY LOVES ME!

'YAY!' I jump up and clap my hands.

Harry and Colin stand on either side of me, turn their heads whilst staring at the multicoloured human-bird and look up at me.

'And how do you intend on reversing that?' Colin asks quizzically.

'Ummmmmmmmmmm...' 

'Ummmm?' Harry questions arching his eyebrow, but I see his shoulders shake slightly as he stands up straight.

'I haven't the foggiest. But then again, do I care?'

Hmmmmmmmmmm...

On the whole I think not.

'I think we should go.' Becks says grabbing Colin's arm. Talk to you two later!'

'Bye!' Harry and I wave.

We turn to look at Romilda Vane before bursting out laughing.

'Come on, let's get some Butterbeer.' Harry says right before grabbing my hand. Bird Vane squawks from behind us and I stick my tongue out at her, childishly. She squawks again and I laugh brightly. Harry tugs my hand and we walk down the street once more.

Ginny Weasley kicks ass!

Hey! I am so cool I even do a little dance! 

Don't look at me like that Harry!

-----------------------------------

I sail into dinner with a huge smile on my face. Becks and Colin whistle but I just laugh at them cheerily.

'Evening!'

'Looks like someone had fun!'

'Indeed I did!'

'And not denying it I see.' Colin says whilst grabbing some Sheppard's pie.

'I think that by agreeing that I was certainly being upfront about it.' I say grabbing some chicken curry.

Yum. Spending time with Harry can really work up a girl's appetite.

'Hey!' 

Harry slides in next to me grinning just as much as me, if not more so. His hair is sticking up even more so now. I reach up to tame it slightly.

It's so funny every time I touch his hair. He shoots up in his seat and turns to me with a wide eyed expression that is amazing cute yet totally laughable.

I do indeed laugh at him.

'Sorry, your hair was sticking up even more so then the usual.'

'And whose fault is that?'

'Yeah well neh!'

'Is that your best argument? Neh?'

'I have had a very hectic day! Besides I don't remember you arguing about it all too much if at all.'

'Ammmmmmmmmmmmm...'

'Thought so! HAH!' I turn triumphantly in my chair and continue to eat, ignoring the laughs I'm getting from my so called best friends.

Becks snorts into her soup.

'Eww!' I do in a perfect impression of Lavender Brown when she sees me come in from a muddy practice. I don't think that girl has _touched _a _speck_ of dirt _ever_!

She even manages to come out from Herbology spotless.

That is unnatural. But this could be a rather biased opinion I suppose.

Becks starts her uncontrollable laughing fit.

Uh...oh?

Yes, indeed it is uh oh.

Well actually more like 'OH SHIT!' Colin leaps up as Becks starts choking.

'_Anapneo'_ Harry calmly says flicking his wand at Becks. 

How you choke on soup is beyond me, but then again it is Becks we're talking about...

The lump of food she was choking on hits a rather oddly tinted and still slightly feathery Vane on the back of the head. I burst out laugh and topple backwards.

Ain't that always the way?

Argh.

So heres me on the ground cursing the powers that be for this case of Tonksitus. 

Speaking of which...

'Tonks?' I spot a pale witch as some Hufflepuffs enter the hall.

Harry looks over to where I'm staring and his jaw drops.

'C'mon.' He says grabbing my hand and dragging me up.

We both run out of the hall just in time to see a flash of brown hair.

Brown?

Why is Tonks not her usual colourful self?

'TONKS! Wait up!'

'Oh, hello Ginny, Harry.'

'What are you doing here?' She is not looking well, really pale with limp hair that is almost scary.

'Oh, nothing. I came to talk to Dumbledore about- well it doesn't matter. He's not here.'

'What? He isn't?' I ask frowning. 

'No Gin, he's hardly been in at all this week. Didn't you here Hermione panicking about it? You know with Ron and all.'

I think rapidly over the week. I come to the realisation that I haven't seen our Headmaster since Ron's' accident.

Well accident on purpose but never mind that right now.

'Yes, well I did hear a rumour of people being attacked, but I thought. Again that doesn't matter. Have either of you heard from Remus?'

That was a random question.

Harry shakes his head.

'No, none of the order has contacted us. Well, not since Sirius... ummmmm' Harry trails off awkwardly. I look at Tonks, she looks stricken.

'Well, I gave a letter to Becks from the Professor but I don't think it was from him, exactly. Not that I'm all that sure, to be honest...' I also trail off awkwardly and tears fill up in Tonks' eyes. I don't think I explained that right... or in any intelligent manner. But she's crying!

Oh Godric! I move forward.

'Tonks?' But she shakes her head at me and runs down the corridor and out of sight.

I look at Harry; he looks at me with a complete look of confusion.

'What?' I ask. He seems rather expectant.

'Well, you are a girl... so...'

'Nicely spotted Potter. Should I be worried that it took you this long to figure that much out about me?' I snap.

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Well it only took you, how long? To figure out I wasn't just your best mates' little sister!'

'It wasn't my fault!'

'Then whose was it? Huh, no one is controlling your mind! No one was then either! I was just a dumb kid in your eyes!'

'I _was _a dumb kid! Besides you were one of the girls who were obsessed with me, Gin and I was just beginning to realise what _being _Harry Potter meant to this world!'

'Come on! I was an idiot in your eyes!'

'I never saw you as an idiot!'

'Really? What about the look you gave me after the incident with the diary and then you just forgot about it as though it meant nothing!'

'I'm SORRY about that Ginny! You have no idea how much!'

'Somehow I don't believe you!'

'What the fuck Ginny? Who do you think I am?'

'I don't know, Harry, I really don't. I think I have you figured out and then you do something and I'm left in a mess of confusion all over again.' I look away.

He turns my head towards me and looks me in the eyes.

'What do you mean?' He asks in a gentle tone of voice.

I shake my head.

'Gin, you mean a lot to me, much more then well any of your brothers would say you should. Nothing can change that.'

I giggle quietly. Harry blinks and smiles slightly.

'What?' I ask.

'I think this counts as a 'first fight' right?'

'Just be glad it didn't come to blows.'

'Yeah, I don't need any more scars thank you.'

'Hmmmmmmmmm...'

'Come on.' Harry grabs my hand and we head up to the Common Room.

'Why aren't we heading back to the hall?'

'Well, I just figured that the Common Room, would be empty so...'

'You are very forward, Mr. Potter.'

'Why yes, yes I am.' He then swiftly tosses me over one shoulder and runs up the staircase laughing.

'Harry!'

'Ouch! Watch it would you that was my arse!'

'And a very nice one it is too!'

'Weasley! Potter! WHAT on earth are you two doing?'

_Oh bugger it._

**McGonagall.**

_**Hey it gets better! Vane is with her! **_

_**Fuck sake!**_

* * *

_Here we are! I once again apologise for the delay but there has been a LOT going on for me! I am now, officially apart of my new school! It is weird let me tell you! But back to this!_

_211 reviews! YAY! Thank to all of you who review! Here you all are in NO PARTICULAR order!_

**hpfreak1896**

**hpfreaklol**

**jple**

**BoredHpfan**

**IhaveaRANDOMsister**

**weasleyismyprince**

**pam halliwell**

**Devatron2000**

**kats24**

**Wife of Remus the Wolfie**

**wheeping.hearbeat**

**Plumcherries2**

**lovesreading2**

**beabeababy**

**mortitia3**

**curliemmy**

**hgrhks**

**JessFantasy16**

**johu**

**chocolablvr**

**writingqueen13**

**ginevra-james**

**Horsegrad13**

**human-skrewt**

**keaneplay**

_There you all are! Thank you so so so so so much! This story wouldn't be what it is without you all!_

_I LOVE YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!_

_Now keep on reviewing please? Puppy dog eyes __**MissNuttyProf!**_


	25. The good times and the bad

'Mr. Potter put Miss Weasley down, _this instant_.' I am plonked down on the ground unceremoniously.

Oh Merlin.

WHY ME?? McGonagall just caught us, whilst I was complementing Harry's ass, after my smacking it and being tossed over his shoulder. Not necessarily in that order but still...

Professor McGonagall caught me hitting a guy's ass.

A fine one though it may be.

Scratch that.

A _Very_ fine one.

But still... The shame!!

The Humiliation!!

I bet she is going to tell my mother!!

Oh NO!! All summer long it's going to be _'Ginevra Weasley!! You have shamed the entire family, you scarlet woman!! Muriel was right about you!'_

And _'Now I insist on at least, __**at least,**__ five grandchildren!! This house must be full of little Potter-Weasleys! Or is that Weasley-Potters'? Never mind! Oh the wedding!! My wedding dress will have to be altered but it will look splendid. Oh Arthur do you remember our wedding day...?'_

And so on...

And on...

And I'm still only a teenager!!

'Miss Weasley, would you please stop making those absurd facial expressions and for once act serious.'

Was I using-?

'Yes, Miss Weasley you were, and no I am not a mind reader. You could read it from the gaze you are currently giving me.' What doesn't that woman understand?

'Sorry Professor.' I say meekly. I hang my head and Romilda Vane snickers slightly. As McGonagall turns on Harry I look up at Vane and under the cover of my flaming hair I give her _the glare._

You know the one I'm talking about. The one that can make things combust.

Suddenly her skirt is on fire.

Did I do that? Nah... Must have been...

I glance round.

No, not Hermione.

McGonagall puts out the flames quickly and gives us a warning stare.

She heads off down the corridor with a smoking Vane following.

I turn to Harry completely mesmerised.

'Did you do that?' We ask each other in unison.

'No.' we both answer together.

'Weird.'

'Okay stop!'

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!' I burst through the mimicry.

'Thank you Gin, but one thing first. If you didn't do that and I didn't do that... who did?'

'Haven't the slightest clue Harry. Unless my glaring powers have suddenly developed and I can now make things catch fire... but I doubt that, well I hope not or else there isn't going to be much of any of brothers left.'

'Hmmm.' Harry looks at me oddly then smiles.

'C'mon. We didn't get detention, let's go.'

'You are a terrible influence Harry.'

'Do you care?'

'Couldn't care less!'

'Just as I thought.'

'Well it's not every day someone will take you flying across the country to fight off Death Eaters! Ha bet you weren't expecting that response!!' I say poking him in the chest.

'No I wasn't.' He says rubbing the back of his head.

'Well you know me always good for a surprise!!'

He smiles and grabs my hand. 'C'mon dinner will be over soon!'

I laugh at his mischievous expression.

He's going to show me a fun time!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxbloodylineswon'tworkxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Well?' I look up from my Potions essay to see Becks looking down at me.

'Well what?' I whisper, I don't need Madam Pince on my back. McGonagall has been at ends with me since the Incident.

Well Incident number 217, really.

I have a history with that woman and unfortunate events.

Most of which are Becks' fault.

But with her father, she'd have to be a complete nuisance now wouldn't she?

She is currently glaring down at, fringe flopping into her eyes.

Much like a dogs' would.

Like father, like daughter, I suppose!

'_Well?_' She repeats, I look at her expecting more but Ms. Black is being a pain today and not giving me an inch.

'Look you are going to have to elaborate 'cause I have no idea what you are yabbering on about!! 'Well?' Does not automatically mean I know what you are referring too!!'

'You totally did a Hermione on it!!' She declares pointing at me.

'I did a what now?' I ask confused, but aren't I confused beyond belief.

'Hermione! You sounded just like her!!'

'I hope I didn't or some very strange family incidences are going to arise. Involving Ron.'

Becks cringes as I turn back to write an essay on Wolfsbane Potion.

I feel like banging my head against the desk, stupid Professor!!

Thinks he's so great! Well he's not!! He just uses others for power!! That's just manipulative not fantastically brilliant.

'That is the most appalling thing I have ever heard of!! Incest!!' She looks at me and we both exclaim.

'EWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!'

Suddenly Colin skids into the table.

Yes into the table and he is knocked backwards.

Becks helps him up I just sit where I am and continue writing.

'Ron is fully conscious!!' I leap up and sprint out of the infirmary.

'Clear my stuff up would you? Thanking you muchly!!' I yell as I dart out the door ignoring the yells I'm getting from Madam Pince.

My brother is awake!! What the hell do I care about some noise in the Library?

I smack straight into the doors of the Hospital Wing.

Owwww!! My nose!

And here was me thinking Chasers and Seekers were supposed to have some _gr__ace?_

Clearly, that is not the case for all.

Damnation.

I open the door and grin broadly.

'Ron!'

'Hey! Harry pass me a chocolate frog would ya?' Ron waves from his bed and turns to Harry hand out stretched.

'Still with the food eh mate?'

'I haven't eaten properly in weeks!! Give me a break. How's Katie?'

I sit down next to Harry and Hermione looks at Ron, unsure how to answer.

'I mean, she's okay right? Hermione, I don't like that look on your face, that one is never good.'

'Well, Katie? Yes, right. She's alive which is great but ammmm.'

Ron frowns at her; both Harry and I look away awkwardly.

'She's in Saint Mungos. We don't when she's going to wake up.'

'Wake up?'

'She's in a coma Ron.' Ron stares at her and then turns looking guilty.

'If I could have gotten there sooner...'

'You'd be the one in a coma, Mum would have wasted away, and I would've failed everything most likely. It's not your fault Ron, in fact according to Dumbledore if you gotten there even a few seconds later Katie would be dead. You saved her Ron.'

I look up at Ron but he has turned his head away angrily. Hermione grabs his hand seemingly without thinking, but Ron refuses to look over at her, but his ears tell us that he has noticed.

I smile and whistle at Ron.

'Come on!! No need for the pouty-ness, Princess!!'

He looks at me with a glint in his eyes.

'If I want to, I will!!'

'Awwww you want your tiara?'

'I can manage without.'

'What the hell?' Harry asks interrupting our little conversation.

We both burst out laughing, Ron stops and wheezes slightly.

'Ouch... Anyways, you better tell the tale of the pretty little princess.' Ron leans back in the bed wincing slightly, rubbing his ribs.

'Well, I was what? Four?' I ask trying to start the story.

'Bout that yeah, I was five.'

'Which is really odd, most accidental magic incidence in our family take place at six, there abouts.'

'I was the earliest.' Ron grins at this little known achievement.

'Born early too. In fact Mum nearly lost him.' Yeah was over a month premature!!

There's something you didn't know!

'Anyway, back to this tale of intrigue and much humour...'

**--/-- FLASHBACK! --/--**

'Ginny we are not going to play with you!!' Fred turns towards me, scowling.

'Fwreedie!!' **(A/N: Gin is four here! Fred and George are seven)**

'No!! We are way too old for that... what's the word George.'

'Gobbledygook'

'Yeah and in our older and'

'Much in our significant olderness' **(A/N: Theses kids grew up with Percy!! I'm sure the twins would have had much fun in acquiring some of his vocabulary in order to mock him...)**

'WE will not play little Princesses with you.'

'But you played with me yesterday!!' I whine at them, pouting.

'But not today, not ever!!' Fred declares folding his arms. I turn and run down the pathway to Ron.

'Ronnie!!' Ron glances up at me from the book he's holding.

'What are you doin'?' I ask confused, Ron never reads books like this. It looks boring...

'Mummy.' _(Mum used make us read books, really boring ones at least once a week. Those times are probably the best nap times I ever had a kid...)_

'Oh.' I sit myself down next to Ron. He looks at me, his ever wide eyes, curious.

'What did the twins do?'

'They won't pway with me!!' Ron gets up and marches off down the path. Well as much a gangly five-year-old can.

'Gred, FORGE!!' _(Yeah, Ron kept getting their names mixed up so he created Gred and Forge and many other hilarious names...)_

'Yes, ickle Wonikins?' George questions.

'Why won't you play with Ginny?'

'Cause we-'

'Are much too old-'

'For that baloney. That's the right word, isn't it?'

'Indeed it is.'

'Play with her, you're being mean!!'

'YOU PLAY WITH HER!!'

'Be nicer to Ginny!'

'Make us!' The twins chorus at Ron.

'Fine.' Suddenly Rons' face tightens in concentration.

**BANG!!**

'HOLY-' Fred starts,

'MOTHER-' George continues...

'OF MERLIN!!' And they finish.

'Fred, George!! What on earth are you two up to... holy crap!!' Charlie strolls into the garden looking well rather bemused as he does, quite a lot of the time. He burst out laughing.

'BILL!! You have to see this!!' Bill also comes strolling in a rather put out Percy following.

'Did you do this Ron? Sweeeeeeeeeet!!' Ron nods and smiles brilliantly at Charlie. Bill blinks for a moment at the Twins appearance.

'MERLIN!! The Twins have turning into fucking little princesses!!'

And so they have, all I remember really is a blur of pink but Ron supplies the image of long red hair with pink glittering tiaras and glass slippers, the works. You know... frilly dresses, corkscrew curls, oh so badly done make-up...

'I'm the cutest fucking princess!!' George exclaims.

'No! I am!!' Fred counters.

Then Ron much to everyone's surprise bursts out 'Since I'M the one who did this I think that I am the cutest fucking princess!! I mean Prince!'

'WILLIAM WEASLEY!! What do you think you are doing!? Corrupting their young minds with such filthy language??'

'The twins are already pretty corrupted Mum.'

'WILLIAM!!'

**--/-- END OF FLASHBACK --/--**

'That was your first sign of magic??' Hermione asks astounded.

'Yup. Pretty cool huh?'

Harry is laughing so hard he can barely breathe.

Ron is laughing best he can, but he mostly ends up wheezing but the tears of laughter show us the true amusement of my brother.

Hermione is giggling and looking at Ron with admiration.

'That makes my first sign of magic pale in comparison.' She muses, still giggling.

'What was your first sign of magic Hermione?' I ask curiously whilst patting Harry on the back due his choking. On his own spit apparently.

What a clever boy I landed myself with.

_**Rolls eyes... **_

'Well, I accidently catapulted myself from a swing and into a tree. Which was a huge oak tree.'

Wow... Suddenly I am hit with an image a Hermione flying through the air...

Seems unbelievable...

'Is that why you hate flying?' Ron asks. Hermione nods in conformation.

Wow... Flying Hermione.

Huh...

I shake my head and rid myself of the image of Hermione flying over the Whomping Willow shrieking.

Madam Pomfrey bustles in.

'Out, out, OUT!! It is nearly your curfew and Mr. Weasley shouldn't be over stimulated. Ron groans and leans back in the bed.

'Can I at least have a chess set?'

'So what you can beat yourself?' Harry asks.

'No, so for a change I actually have a challenge.' He quips grinning from his bed looking much cheerier.

'You are so weird Ron.' I say shaking my head.

'So says the girl going out with her brothers' best friend.'

'That has nothing to do with-'

'OUT!!'

'Night! Madam Pomfrey, Ron.'

I hug Ron before walking out with Harry after Harry slaps Ron on the shoulder.

Guy thing. Grrrr!!

Machoness!!

Whooooaaaaa!! Sorry I always find the guy inner workings amusing.

But what is so completely hilarious is when Hermione kisses Ron goodbye on the cheek, his cheeks flame up so quickly it looks like he was hexed red. He splutters and Madam Pomfrey glares and mutters about 'over stimulation' which causes Hermione to blush.

Teehee!!

We walk back to the Common Room, laughing and feeling much better then we have in weeks. Until Harry and Hermione stop. Of course, I, not expecting this trip and land on the floor.

_See you can't resist the floor!!_

**I can try!! Leave me ALONE!! I DON'T WANT TO MARRY A FLOOR!!**

_Its fate darling!!_

**Please! My fate is apparently going to be me eaten by a giant marshmallow. (Thank god Becks is not that good at dream interpretation. Highly humorous though!)**

I get off the ground and look towards the spot where Harry and Hermione are staring so intently.

A bolt of shock runs through me and I nearly collapse.

On the wall emblazed are words I wished I'd never see again.+

_**My darling Ginny, ready to continue the Dark Lords great work?**_

_Tom...?_

* * *

_Hi!! First things first!! BRAND NEW RECORD!! 21 reviews for chapter 24!!_

I LOVE YOU!!

_This is my last update for a while due to the new school which I am starting on MONDAY!! OMG!! Scary!! But I will continue writing as much as I can in the free time that I get!! _

_I have not and I repeat _**have not** abandoned you!! I_ love you all far too much for that!! This ending is a little different to my last but I think I am going to bring in more about the war now as it begins to affect more people... but still keeping it funny and random as Gin's life is!! But with a bit more seriousness._

_So for the moment, until next time whenever that may be... I love you, thank you!!_

_DON'T HATE ME!!_

Also please no howlers, or flames due to my abscense... I do love you!! _**MissNuttyProf!!**_

* * *


	26. It goes from bad to wrose

I place my hands over my ears, trying to drown out the thunder building up.

No...

No...

NO!!

I won't submit!!

_Kill the mudbloods, we are above them!!_

NO!!

_You can't fight me Ginevra... No knight in shining armour to save you now..._

My mind swirls with thoughts that I **know **are not mind. Memories I thought I had long since repressed come flooding back...

No...

_-/-/-/-/-/-/--FLASHBACK!!-/-/-/-/--_

_**Tom? What is going on? **__I write furiously into my diary._

_**Hermione!! She's been attacked!! Do you know something??**_

_What makes you think I know anything?_

_**You know you've been acting-**_

_Yes?_

_**You know what? Never mind.**_

_Why don't we play that fun game again Ginny?_

_Then it all fades to black and I find myself by Moaning Myrtles bathroom, completely terrified out of my wits._

_Have to tell Ron._

_Must tell Ron, he'll understand. He's my brother. Please help! I try desperately to get to the door but a force holds me back._

_You are going on a little trip Ginny... __the voice echoes in my head, both luring and repulsing me at the same time... The voice of evil._

_-/-/-/-/-/-/--END FLASHBACK!!-/-/-/-/--_

'NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!' I open my eyes to find myself on my knees sobbing uncontrollably.

'Ginny??'

'_Ginny??_'

'Hermione, get someone please?... I don't know, anyone.' All I can hear is Harry as he kneels down next to me. He gently places his arm around me and pulls me in closer.

'Isn't this where you're supposed to say something encouragingly?' I hiccup slightly.

'Yeah, put you'd punch me and say it was a load of bull.'

'I'm not that bad... am I?'

'Nah... Just trying to get you to laugh... guess I'm failing miserably huh?'

I bury my head in the crook of his neck.

He hugs me and I feel his head move up.

'I told Hermione to get someone.' He whispers quietly.

'Probably McGonagall... She adores that woman.'

Harry looks down at me with one eyebrow arched. I laugh weakly.

'That wasn't funny.' He mutters to himself.

'Talk to yourself is the first sign of insanity. Did you know?' Harry looks down at me with a mock glaring expression.

'Been talking to that mirror _dear_?' He questions sarcastically.

'No actually. I just happened to be dropping back laundry with Hermione, when we had a most enlightening conversation with it.

'Oh Merlin. As Ron says... That bloody mirror!' Harry places a hand over his eyes. And proceeds to poke himself in the eye with his glasses.

Clever.

'Ron should be quite nice to that mirror. It told Hermione lots of lovely things.' Harry blinks and shakes his head.

'Do I want to know?'

'I'm his sister and I most certainly did NOT want to know!! So I guess not!'

'Augh.' He closes his eyes with a nauseated expression.

'Preaching to the choir.' You have NO idea... I have been traumatised by that mirror... though it did give me info on Harry.

Hehe!!

'How do you even know that phrase?' Harry asks.

'Colin.'

* * *

'I don't need to stay the night here honestly!! I think that would do more damage to my mental health in fact!!'

'Ms. Weasley!'

'Sorry but Madam Pomfrey, it would probably best if you left Gin do what she wants. If cooped up in here you will find a very dead me in the morrow via her temper.' Ron pipes up from his bed.

Much to my amusement, Hermione shrieks and leaps from the bed, clearly she thought that he was asleep and was sitting right next to him.

'Smooth.'

'Shut up Harry!'

'Be quiet, _both_ of you.' Madam Pomfrey examines me closely.

'I am not sure about this Ms. Weasley.'

'Poppy, leave the poor girl be, I'm sure she can manage. Ms. Weasley has handled this stupendously in the past and I am confident that she can manage now.'

Dumbledore walks in the door in varying shades of blue and silver. I jump up hopefully.

'Really?'

'Yes, thought though I do ask for you to keep your guard up. We don't know yet what this may entail for you.'

Just a slightly ominous statement.

I'm not worried.

Why should I be worried?

No reason, no reason at all.

_Keep breathing Ginny, try NOT to hyperventilate or else Madam Pomfrey won't let you out._

I can do that.

Inhale.

Exhale.

_Inhale._

**Exhale.**

I can do this. No reason as to why I can't. I look up to find Hermione and Ron talking quietly whilst Dumbledore and Harry are conversing over in the corner.

I smile slightly at Dumbledore and walk out of the Hospital Wing.

I lean against the wall and sink slowly down to the ground.

Don't even bother trying to taunt me now floor, I have bigger eggs to fry.

_Isn't that supposed to be fish to fry?_

I prefer eggs. It makes it sound funnier. Now shut up and leave me alone.

There is a small crisis going on at the moment within my cranium.

What has Hermione done to me??

I shake my head to find Professor Dumbledore strolling past.

Is he wearing pink socks?

My mouth opens and words flow out before I can stop them.

'Nice socks Professor!'

I didn't...

Oh raving radishes I did!! (Luna has been talking about raving radishes for a while... it sounds funny!! Like eggs to fry!)

'Thank you. I do like these ones particularly. They are amusing.' He walks off humming to himself.

Is he humming Weasley is Our King?

If he is, it'd better be the good one.

Harry and Hermione poke their heads out.

'Oh there you are.' Hermione says before vanishing back into the Wing.

'Caring young thing isn't she?' Harry asks bewilderedly.

'Sweetheart really.' I mutter looking at the wall opposite.

'I know you are sick of this question... But are you okay?' He asks walking out and sitting down next to me.

'Yeah, just trying to get round the fact I just complimented Dumbledore's socks.' Harry starts laughing. I chuckle along quietly.

'I mean, they were PINK!! Luminous 'melt you eyes' pink!! How nuts is that man?'

'That's just Dumbledore for you.'

'Yup. Crazy yet a great man all the same.'

'These days you'd have to be of your rocker to teach here!! Or to hire Snape!!'

'Merlin yes. Or to put up with you for hours on end.'

Harry looks at me. I guess I have been... overly curious say lately as to what he has been doing.

Can you blame me? I know this has to do with Mr. Snake-face (lame yes but I've has a bad day...)

Wouldn't you be curious?

Damn straight you would.

'Look, I'm not even sure what I'm doing at the moment... so can we just leave it at that.'

I nod. I get up and tell Madam Pomfrey I'm heading up to bed. She nods reluctantly. Ron smiles and waves from the bed. Hermione gets up and gives Ron a swift hug and walks out of the Wing happily.

As we walk back up Harry and Hermione pushing and pulling me past the dreaded area I stop and frown.

'You both know what the diary was, don't you?'

Hermione, who was pulling me, stops and looks at Harry with the most horrified expression on her face.

I turn to Harry who is...

Gone?

* * *

I hate him!!

I really do!!

Little coward ran off at the first sign of awkwardness.

Oooo forget He-Who-Isn't-Sugar-and-Spice...

I'M going to murder him.

In fact I am prowling behind the Portrait Hole... waiting... for my prey.

And not in the fun way either.

And I know Harry has the Invisibility Cloak but I will capture him.

And devour him whole if necessary.

Hermione and Becks are watching me pace with both amusement and worry.

Amusement on Becks' part naturally and worry on Hermiones'.

* * *

The Portrait hole swings open and I bounce forward eagerly only to pull back disappointed.

'Oh, it's only you Colin.' I say pouting.

'What? Oh that's just endearing!! Sad cause I'm not Harry? Gee... you get a boyfriend and _you now hate me!!'_ Colin wails exaggeratedly.

I roll my eyes.

'No I am just pacing around here in order to strangle my dear _darling boyfriend!!'_

'Should I ask?' Colin looks over at Becks and Hermione.

I can imagine that Becks rolls her eyes and Hermione just shakes her head and opens a book. I, meanwhile, am far too busy keeping watch over the entrance.

Even if he has an Invisibility Cloak Harry has to get in and that requires walking _through the_ Portrait Hole.

And that, my friends, is when I shall ensnare him!!

Mwuhahahahaaaaaaaaaaa!!

Awwww look at the little first years run away!!

Was I really that small?

Though I really must stop expressing inner thoughts.

Knowing my luck it is going to get me into a huge amount of trouble.

I move away from the entrance and sit down on the couch.

A wave of tiredness has just swept over me.

And I don't think I'm going to sleep very well tonight, not if today was any indication.

I feel my eyelids drooping...

No, have to talk to Harry.

Can't sleep...

Must stay awake...

...

* * *

I jolt awake my hair in front of my eyes obscuring my vision. I make to move my hand but a voice stops me.

'Dumbledore said no Hermione.'

'You have to be joking. You'd think he'd show _some_ consideration.'

'You would, wouldn't you, but he believes it would 'have detrimental effects on her mind'. Detrimental effects!! That bloody diary already did its worst!!'

'I know Harry. But maybe, it's for the best. You know what Ginny's like. Like Ron she wouldn't admit if it _was_ affecting her, it may just be too much for her to know that the diary was a horcrux.'

Horcrux?

What the hell?

'So what?? She is supposed to remain in the dark?? She knows that we know!! Her brother knows and yet he won't be allowed tell her!!'

Ron knows?

_What the fuck is a horcrux??_

I hear Harry get up and pace around.

'It's insane!! I think- no! I know Ginny deserves the right to know that the diary wasn't just enchanted!!'

'But Harry, do you really believe that it won't do anything to her... to know that...'

'That it was a part of Voldemorts soul that controlled her? I know what that's like...'

I can't hear anymore.

The crashing thunder is back.

_It was a part of Voldermorts soul?_

**Oh god...**

_**Dumbledore is going to get it!!**_

* * *

I'm back!!

Oh wow it has been ages, hasn't it!!

I feel great to be writing again!! YAY!! The reviews have been fantastic and 263 reviews!! Oh yes!! Oh wow!!

My new school is great and I'm loving it just so you all know!! Sure I waaaaaaay behind but I'm not the only one!!

So here is everyone who reviewed since my 200th review!!

PrettyFanGirl

lunalover33

tibby-gin12

wheeping.hearbeat

readingfreak6790

xxxHermione Malfoyxxx

johu

IhaveaRANDOMsister

sunshinerosesandDEATH

callie258

dancingxgirl

ParamoreLover

lovesreading2

ginevra-james

mortitia3

writingqueen13

Devatron2000

JessFantasy16

pam halliwell

HPfan626andfuturewriter

kats24

beabeababy

Potter's Angels

curliemmy

keaneplay

Imperio-youloveme

stitchalena

writingqueen13

hpfreak1896

BoredHpfan

hpfreaklol

Plumcherries2

Bleeding Black Heart

My god... phew!! That's a LOT of people!!

I love you all!! And I'M BACK!!

Review cause you love me!! I won't threaten holding out because I can't do that!!

_See the little button..._

_It's calling to be pressed upon..._

_So do leave a review!!_

_And I will reply to you..._

_Cause I loves you!_

_**MissNuttyProf!! LOL!**_


	27. From Gargoyles to Mud Lakes

I pace outside the staff room impatiently.

The gargoyles are very rude I'll have you know.

Professor McGonagall appears at the door.

'Finally!! I have only been waiting around being subjected to random insults by these things for a half hour!!'

'Weasley!! What do you think you are doing?' She demands looking sterner than ever.

'I need to see Professor Dumbledore right now.'

'Excuse me?' She sounds a little baffled.

'I need to see him right away.' I tell her eyebrows raised in expectation.

'Do you have any idea of what time it is?'

'Way past my bed time but I don't really care at the moment.' McGonagall just stares at me in bafflement.

I never thought that I'd see her baffled.

It is rather amazing.

'GINNY!!' Suddenly Harry comes skidding round the corner and smacks straight into one of the gargoyles.

'Oh Christ!' He mutters as he gets up off the floor.

'Professor!' He blinks up out of breath.

Professor McGonagall closes her eyes and mutters something under her breath.

Did I hear something about Potters?

Nah... can't have...

Could I?

'Professor! Sorry about this, but I can take Ginny to Professor Dumbledore's office if you want.'

'Yes, yes Potter. Go ahead.' She turns and walks back into the staff room.

'I'm too old for this and I thought the Marauders were bad. Merlin.'

I look over at Harry and he looks back in amazement.

'I think I'm hearing things.' He says looking at the shut door.

'Again??'

'Har har.'

'Now come on. You wanna know what's going on. Ask Dumbledore.'

'I will. Once you tell me the password.'

Harry opens his mouth then closes it with narrowed eyes watching me carefully.

'What are you going to do?'

'Nothing. Passsword?'

'Ginnnnny.'

'Harry!! Come on!!'

'C'mon.' He grabs my arms and frog marches me down the corridor.

'What are you doing?'

'Well, I clearly can't trust you not to leap at Dumbledore and punch him. Not intended as an insult. I felt the same way last year when-'

He stops in the middle of his sentence frowns at me and shakes his head.

'Say what?'

'Never mind, this isn't about me. It's about you.'

I'm so totally lost.

Someone find me and save me from the world of bafflement and show me the land of comprehension please??

--TRALALAAAA--

Well.

There you go.

I'm sitting on my bed in a state of catatonic shock.

Dumbledore told me everything regarding the Diary.

And I mean _everything_...

Including what had to be done to create it in the first place.

Oh Merlin...

I feel so...

ARGH!!

Suddenly a hand wave front of my face, without think (I swear) I bite it.

'HOLY SHIT!!'

Cue Becks flailing and me flying off the bed.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!'

'What the hell?? Ginny you terrified me!! And oh dear Merlin!! My hand!!'

'Sorry, I've had a rough night.' Becks nods and plonks herself on my bed as I pick myself of the floor in a rather messy style.

'I heard.'

'Hmmmhmm.'

'Soo...' Becks stares at me wonderingly, not quite sure what to say next.

'If the next few words out of your mouth are '_do you wanna talk about it?'_ I will kill you.' I mutter lying down on my bed glaring at the ceiling.

'Wow... we are so stereotypical!! Talking into the night about out boyfriends and our problems... like Oh My GAWD!!'

The last bit is completely exaggerated with a veeeeeeeeeery strange American accent.

'Becky? What are you doing?' I am worried for her sanity... I really am.

'Oh sorry I was working on my Janice impression.'

'You were working on your what now?

'Oh yeah you wouldn't know about Friends...' I open my mouth to tell her that I full well know about friends' thank you very much when she cuts across me.

'It's a muggle thing Red.'

'I'll take your word for it.'

'Do. You'll only get confaffled otherwise. Oh! By the way Harry said for you to meet him downstairs at... ammm... Oh what did he say...? Zero hundred hours...'

'You what?'

A loud yell comes from one of the other towers.

'MIDNIGHT!!' I poke my head out the window and am surprised to see Seamus half way out the window.

'YOU WHAT??' I yell at him from my side.

'HE SAID MIDNIGHT GINNY!!' We both look up to see Hermione with her head out her window.

'OH ALRIGHTY THEN!' I pull myself back in and find Becks with the notebook in her lap.

That was odd.

How did either Seamus of Hermione hear us?

'I really am my father's daughter!!' She exclaims happily.

'I _KNOW _that!!'

'No, no look!!' She shows me the notebook and a bit of parchment that I remembered from Divination a couple of weeks ago.

'See!! Here's Dad talking, well passing notes to Harry's Dad!! We practically have had the same conversation!!'

I look at both pieces of paper...

By Fred and George... we did!

I have said on many occasions that myself and Becks are well... weird... right?

Well we decided to have a conversation about the word 'weird'.

Think about it!!

Weird is a very very weird word!!

Most people don't even know how to spell it!!

Wierd.

That's what people write.

Honestly. (Note to self: Have to stop sounding like Hermione it might have consequences. Really bad ones. shudder)

Weird eh?

They think that it must follow that rule... amm I before E except after C!!

Do you see a C in that word? Either before or after?

Nope.

You DON'T!

Do you understand the weirdness of the word weird?

Anyways!!

'Don't you think it's weird that we're having the same conversation about... oh... 20 years later? Give or take a couple of years.' Becks asks curiously with a rather wistful look on her face.

'Well... if look at it from the point of view of us being the female versions of Prongs and Padfoot. Then hell yeah. Even weirder is that I'm like HARRY'S Dad!!'

'And you kinda look like his Mom.'

I grab her throat and pin her to the bed.

'Never say that!!'

'Why?'

'Think about it!!'

She looks up at me with a bewildered expression which rapidly turns to horror.

'Oh GOD!! I didn't mean... I just... Oh boy!!'

I get up and watch her rant and try to apologise at the same time...

'What time is it?' I ask laughing slightly.

'Ammmm five to 12?' She stutters jerking out of her rant.

'Have to go!! Later!' I jump up and out of the bed.

Harry sure has some explaining to do.

I walk down the stairs casually; well I don't want to run as I will probably trip and break my neck.

'Hey.' Harry turns to me as I enter the Common Room.

'Hey yourself. What's going on?' I ask innocently.

'You know what. And first things first, I am sorry.'

'You should be.' I tell him and I feel a hard lump rise in my throat.

I swallow awkwardly.

He looks at me carefully. I look away trying to control myself.

'But then again, it wasn't really your fault. You wanted to tell me. I heard that much.'

'I did, I just have a hard time dealing with secrets. Enough of them have been kept from me all my life.'

I look at him blinking back tears furiously.

'I know there are things you haven't told me but have told Ron and Hermione,'

He flinches away at this and I smile slightly.

'I understand though. It isn't that you don't want to; it's just best if you don't tell me. It could be a lot different from my point of view then Ron and Hermione's. Also I'm not as close to you in that sense...'

I trail off awkwardly, not sure how to continue. He steps closer to me and places a hand on my cheek. I can't help but close my eyes and sigh slightly.

Damn that boy anyway.

'Well, I'd rather be closer to you in 'this' sense then either Ron or Hermione.' I chuckles lifting my head up. I open my eyes and see that he's smiling, eyes twinkling in mirth.

'I should hope so! Else it'd either be extremely weird or Ron would be killing you right about now.'

Harry looks at me completely baffled until realization dawns and he looks sickened.

I just suggested something incredibly weird and bizarre and utterly shudder worthy scenario.

I grin in a 'kidding, I'M KIDDING!! Forgive me?' sort of way. You know it's that face you use after you say something really weird and your friend isn't sure how to react. The big toothy slightly lopsided smile?

Oh well.

'Whoops?'

Harry laughs at me and pulls me and we get nicely reacquainted that that way I so terribly enjoy.

It's so terribly hard to be me.

HA!

--TRALALAAAA--

It painful to be me.

As you are about to learn I currently have Becks on my back.

I don't know why I do she's just there.

I'm also trying to balance all of Hermione's books, and avoid both Dean and Cormac McLaggen.

This is not fair.

Really not fair.

'Where did Hermione run off to?' Becks asks a smidgen too cheerfully from my back. I growl and try to shake her off.

'More importantly, _Rebecca, _could you get off my back? I need it to play in the game on Saturday.'

She slips off, flipping her hair out of her eyes, which have darkened to the grey of a storm due to her thinking.

'Isn't McLaggen replacing Ron for that match?' She asks.

I roll my eyes.

'You already know cause the rest of the team have been bitching about it all week. 'Specially me and Harry.'

'Much to Hermione's amusement, I'm sure.'

'Well I don't see you trying to deal with a crazed ex team-mate and an ego for a keeper!!'

'Heh. A walking ego.'

'More like flying ego. Poor me.'

'Poor Red.' She pats me on the shoulder in an absent minded way that reminds me of Luna.

I arch my eyebrow at her and she merely shrugs.

'It's so utterly terrible to be me.' I pout.

'How did practice go yesterday?' She asks, trying to change the subject but failing miserably. I think she has the attention span of a goldfish...

Though that is quite mean to the poor goldfish.

Sorry, didn't mean to insult you, poor little goldfish.

'Well besides the flying ego itself and the quaffles aimed continuously at my head. Good. Miss Ron and Katie though.'

'Yeah, I bet you would. How is Ron anyways?'

'What is the Q and A? Good he should be out in a couple of weeks and I gotta go!! I have practice!!'

I chuck Hermione's bag at her and sprint up to the tower shouting back at her to give it to Hermione.

Pant, pant.

'Ginny?' A voice calls me as I jog into the Common Room.

'One momento!! I shall be down in a flash.'

I head up; change into some older clothes tossing various items onto Becks' bed.

She won't mind.

Much.

Broom, broom, where did I leave my brooooooomstick!!

Oh, in my trunk oh responsible of me.

Makes a change I suppose.

'Zela! Ready to skedaddle?'

'Was before you were!' She grins leaning on her broom, flicking her hair back.

'Ha!'

We both stroll out. Laughing as we do.

--TRALALAAAA--

THAT was short lived.

Even by my standards.

Now I am sitting in a puddle of mud.

And it's raining.

Oh wait.

Hailing.

Fucks sake.

I try getting up but somehow I'm actually _stuck in the mud._

Why is it always me??

I am stuck in the cold and have mud in some very awkward places and no one knows I'm down here.

They can't see me and I can't see them.

Neither can I hear them or vice versa.

Godric damn it!!

Yargh.

Also argh.

I look around desperately.

Unfortunately in the moment I look away I fail to see the bludger that apparently was set on hitting me.

Luckily though (for a change) the wind knocked it off course slightly causing it to impact the ground next to me.

But naturally fate would never let me off so lightly.

I happen to flying in the air.

For one brief moment I am free of the mud.

I cheer mentally.

Alas, I cheer too soon.

Headfirst into what must be Hogwarts' mud lake.

As soon as I surface I am left staring at a very odd image.

The rest of the team are gawking at me, covered head to toe in mud.

Not that they look much better but... I must look terrible.

Suddenly a huge flash goes off near my face.

'ARGH!! COLIN!!' I scream.

Thought the big bright spot dancing in my eyes I see a tall blonde figure running, slightly obscured by the rain.

'I'm going to kill you Colin!!'

_And now all I have to follow is the sound of his maniacal laughter._

**Oh he is going down!!**

_**It's so terribly hard to be me!  
**_

* * *

_Here we go!!_

_New chapter..._

_Not much to say but thanking you all muchly for all the reviews!! I loves you all!!_

_And nearly at three hundred now!!_

_Oh yes!! COME ON!! If you love this story you will review or else Ginny will be unleashed!! Haha!!_

_Nah just the terror of a fan fiction writer who will take a reeeeeeeally long time to update!!_

_Mwuahahahaaaa!!_

_Loves you all muchly!! **MissNuttyProf!**_


	28. Back chatting, control and Bludger Bats

'Weasley. What did I tell you to write your essay on?' Snape scowls down at me.

I arch my eyebrow at him.

'Weasley.' I glare up at him.

'Surely you ought to know. You did assign us the essay after all.'

'20 points from Gryffindor, Weasley.'

'OH dear, woe is me.' Snape turns to me and looks down on me and I yawn purposely. Becks and Colin look at me with huge surprise etched on their faces.

'Cheek like that will not be tolerated in my class.'

'Really? So how come Nott can say the exact same thing? Isn't this supposed to be a fair and equal school or do you somehow get to bend the rules?' Suddenly the whole class is watching me and Snape with a mixture of shock hatred and awe.

'Detention.'

'Just what I always wanted.'

Snape places both arms either side of my desk and stare straight into my eyes.

'Weasley, you should take the time to watch yourself-'

'Or what? Someone will set Voldemort on me? Been there done that.'

The class gasps.

'You may think being in the Ministry last year gives you a sense of supremacy, Weasley. But you have no idea what awaits out there.'

'In case you've forgotten, I do know. Like I said, been there done that.'

'Well if you have then you can be the first to go under the Imperious curse. Which is what we are going to be doing today.'

Just my luck.

I get up and stomp over in front of his desk.

I hold my wand in my hand tightly.

I toss my hair back and get ready for the worst.

Suddenly all thought is wiped from my head.

I feel calm... I think I'm floating...

Why am I here?

_Go and sing the school song backwards whilst doing a handstand._

Sing the what backwards? And whilst doing what? I feel myself step forward, humming slightly and bedding over, before stopping.

Why am I doing this?

_Go and sing the school song backwards whilst doing a handstand._

Hmmm... that seems a bit pointless really.

_Go and sing the school song backwards whilst doing a handstand!_

I'm not really up for doing that thanks.

_Go and sing the school song backwards whilst doing a handstand!!_

No, I don't want to. I can't sing very well and I'm wearing a skirt so no.

_Go and sing the school song backwards whilst doing a handstand!!_

I SAID NO!!

Then suddenly I'm trying not to do a handstand and do one at the same time so I end up flipping over. And I squawk trying not to sing as well as sing at the same time.

The Slytherins burst into laughter at the sight of me sitting on the floor coughing slightly and rubbing my back.

I get up and look at Snape smirking. He rolls his eyes and calls Nott forward.

Well fine!

I flick my hair back and stride back up to my desk at the back in between Colin and Becks.

They both grin at me and Colin imitates a chicken quietly and I smack him.

'Shaddup!' I hiss at him, poking at the DA book sitting on my desk with annoyance.

Becks starts laughing and I look up.

Nott is dancing a jig in the middle of the classroom!!

I wish I had a camera!!

Oh wait.

I don't need one of those.

I have a Colin!

I sneak a glance sideways to see him grinning after tapping his wand several times.

'Black! You, next.'

Becks gets up casually.

'Black.'

'I'm coming I'm coming. Hold your equines.' She flicks her hair out which shimmers in the sliver of spring light that is allowed enter the classroom.

I amuse myself but casually watching Nott's legs move as if a music beat is running through them.

That and the fact it's causing him to hit his knees of the desk and the Slytherins on either side of him.

I look away to find Becks yelping oddly.

Is she trying to be a dog?

I look at Snapes face and back again to Becks.

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh shit!!

I look at Colin but he just looks baffled. Most of the Slytherins and guffawing at her.

Oh this is so unfair!! To complete humiliate a student over her _father?_

That's lower then low.

I guess Snape really loves to torture us.

Suddenly Becks straightens up and runs right of the class.

The whole class is staring at the door.

Then she bursts back in.

She stands in front of Snape nose to hooked nose.

Then the door bangs open once more.

Ron is standing there quite bizarrely.

Becks turns to look at him.

'Whoops!! Wrong class, my bad!!' He shrugs and smiles crookedly at the pair in front of him.

My brother... such an idiot.

Then naturally I continue the family stupidity by crashing backwards into the wall.

Just my luck.

* * *

Becks is still panting oddly when we are sitting in the Great Hall.

I hit her on the head with The Quibbler.

Sure, some of the stuff is mostly the rambles of insane witches and wizards who clearly spent too much time indoors as children but its better then The Daily Ministry Bullcrap.

I need to think of better insults.

I'm beginning to lose my touch.

Meanwhile in my corner of odd occurrences I keep humming and having to hit the side of my head.

Then Harry plonks himself onto the seat next to me.

'What's up with you lot?' Ron asks as he sits down.

'I keep starting to sing and I have detention tonight.' I growl stabbing a potato furiously.

'Sing?' Harry asks trying to cover his laughter.

'Imperious. Snape. All manner of hideous things.'

'Right.' Becks barks and we turn to her.

'I have a good mind to kick his ass.' She mutters whilst spearing a piece of steak.

Harry looks at Hermione and Ron confused. Colin hugs her awkwardly.

'Anyways... I thought you weren't supposed to be out yet Ron?' Rons' ear blaze and he rubs the back of his neck looking rather uncomfortable.

I frown and look at him; Rons' ears look like they're on fire. He wheezes slightly and suddenly the door crashes open and Madam Pomfrey is standing in the gap looking well...

Well murderous.

Which is ironic because she helps save many people's lives.

Oh irony, thou art a confabulating incident.

She marches over and only the students with enough common sense at least try to vamoose before she reaches Ron.

Her prey.

Harry and I move down the bench as much as is possible.

We have both been subjects of her wrath before and intend on making sure that stays in the PAST!!

Nowhere near my future!

Hermione looks like she trapped between a rock and a hard place.

Though thinking about that phrase...

Isn't a rock already a hard place?

So what is the point?

'Ronald Weasley!! Back to the Hospital Wing immediately!!'

Ron gulps and looks to Hermione who appears to be acting nonchalantly, whistling and all.

'Well, the thing is... That I'd much rather...' He stammers and wilts under Madam Pomfrey.

I glance at the Staff table to find both Hagrid and Dumbledore chuckling merrily at Ron's' plight.

'I think it's best if you leave with Poppy Mr. Weasley but never the less, 50 points to Gryffindor for finally managing to escape form Poppy's Wing.'

Ron is dragged from the Great Hall bowing slightly.

'How did he manage that? I've been trying every single bloody year!!' Harry says watching him leave.

'Maybe he had a strategy. Ron is good at that.' I say watching my brother disappear through the door.

'Damn.' Harry utters after a few quiet moments.

'Huh?'

'I thought we had out keeper back.'

'Instead of ego over there?' I point over at McLaggen.

'Yeah.' Harry looks completely put out and I pat his shoulder.

'The match is tomorrow isn't it?' Hermione asks whilst reading an article in The Daily Prophet.

Myself and Harry groan.

Loudly.

Tomorrow is going to be a fun foiled and joyous day.

Oh thank goodness for ye olde sarcasm.

* * *

I duck and clutch the quaffle close to my chest.

Bloody battering bludgers.

'And there's Ginny Weasley of Gryffindor... I like her... She's quite nice.'

I still can't believe that Luna of all people is commentating.

Sure I love her and all... but she is completely stark raving bonkers.

I fly straight for the Hufflepuff Keeper.

Lord knows McLaggen is screwing things up for us.

We are already down 50 points because of that ass.

Suddenly a bludger catches my leg and I lose the quaffle.

Shite!!

I head up towards the other end of the pitch as fast as I can push my broom. I nearly fly off the other end when McLaggen stops in front of me.

'What the hell was that??' He demands of me whilst I stare at the quaffle sailing through the right hoop.

'What the FUCK do you THINK YOU'RE DOING??' I scream at him.

'Get the fucking quaffle and throw it out to the rest of the _team. _Which you are on!! A TEAM!! It's not just you!! Do your bloody part you prick!!' I scream and head out to Dean and Zela, shaking my head and grinding my teeth furiously.

We all share significant looks and I see Harry glaring at McLaggen from a spot above us.

Then the quaffle comes flying out and Dean just barely grasps it.

We swiftly start moving into the various formations that we've been trying to perfect.

McLaggen has the annoying habit of getting in the way of everything.

Must use some of the WWW stuff on him.

I wonder how cocky he'd be after being given some Sing-a-long-bubble gum?

Everything he'd say would be sung in a falsetto desperately out of tune voice.

I laugh to myself at that image as I toss the quaffle and it sails though the middle ring.

WOOT!! I high five Zela as we charge back to tackle the onslaught of the Hufflepuff chasers and bludgers.

And apparently McLaggen.

So much for teamwork.

'Ooooh look a cloud in the shape of a Crumble Horned Snorcack... Which shows that one is here to support the teams playing.'

Luna I love you but honestly...

I chance a glance at the commentator's booth and see McGonagall with a hand over one side of her face looking as though she wasn't sure whether to laugh or pull the microphone from Luna.

If I was in her position I wouldn't be so sure which route to take either.

'Looks like Harry is having an argument with his keeper... maybe it's a clever ploy...' Luna dreamily waffles on. I turn to look over at the goalposts and sure enough McLaggen has is actually trying to show the beaters how to hit the quaffle.

I don't know whether to laugh or cry.

Harry is bright red yelling at him to do his job as McLaggen swings the bat.

OH MERLIN!!

McLaggen has whacked Harry on the head!!

I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!!

I WANT RON BACK!!

Did I just say that??

Oh Merlins pants!! Harry's slipping off his broom!!

_Somebody catch our Seeker!!_

**He's falling!!**

_**HARRY!!**_

* * *

_Oh thank jebus!!_

_I managed to finish!! Sorry about the delay and shortness of this chapter... I've had so much trouble with it and I'm not sure but I thought it best to work on it!!_

_Don't worry next chapter will have lots of fun revenge type things in it!!_

_I can't wait for that!!_

_And whilst I am here!! 308 reviews!!_

_YAY!!_

_I love you all!!_

_**BoredHpfan**_

_**wheeping.hearbeat**_

_**lunalover33**_

_**kats24**_

_**PrettyFanGirl**_

_**ParamoreLover**_

_**BB's girls**_

_**Johu**_

_**JessFantasy16**_

_**callie258**_

_**pam halliwell**_

_**hpfreaklol**_

_**mcbabe586**_

_**keaneplay**_

_**I L GW**_

_**IhaveaRANDOMsister**_

_**Curliemmy**_

_**lovesreading2**_

_**xxxHermione Malfoyxxx**_

_**Imperio-youloveme**_

_So many people!! With such cool names!! I LOVES YOU ALL!! I will update by the end of next week I promise!! And since I feel really guilty I might try churning out one on Tuesday!!_

_Give me lots of reviews and I might!! __**Wink wink, nudge nudge!!**_

_Thank you soooo so much!! __**MissNuttyProf!!**_


	29. Reality bites

There is uproar on the pitch.

Cootes and Peaks rush in to grab Harry who slipped off his broom and is unconscious.

Madam Hooch is trying to stop the Hufflepuff team but the Seeker has the snitch.

Opportunistic prats.

We all rush down to the pitch and sprint over to Harry.

McGonagall and Dumbledore have already reached him by the time we make it.

Dumbledore has already conjured a stretcher for Harry and is walking away with it and Harry.

'It's his own fault really.' A voice brags loudly from behind us.

I turn slowly and look up into McLaggens face.

'And how did you reach that conclusion?' I ask in a very calm even tone.

Everyone else, noting my voice backs off. Colin and Becks, to my right, grin at me and smirk at McLaggen.

'_He's a dead man.' _Someone whispers in the crowd behind me.

'Well, if he let me do what I was doing we would have won. And he wouldn't be unconscious.'

'So in your opinion, the best thing to do would have been for you to keep letting in goals, trying to prove you could play a one on seven quidditch match. To play a position you don't play. In the end, your cracking _the Captain of our team's _skull was entirely _his fault?'_

'You got it.'

'I was being sarcastic you huge idiot, moron, who can't play quidditch to save his live, you son of a bitch!! WHAT THE FUCK?? You let in over 20 goals!!' I take in a deep breath cutting him off before continuing my rant.

'TWENTY?? And you have the nerve to tell us how to play?? You have only played one match and suddenly your better then my brother?'

'Your brother is useless.'

The crowd behind me gasps.

'He didn't!'

'Oooh but he did!!' I can hear Colin and Becks whispering from behind.

'I'm sorry?' I ask forcing politeness at him.

'You heard me.'

How did this child survive childhood?

How many TIMES was he dropped on his head??

How did his parents resist the urge to throttle him??

Because, let me tell you the urge is practically overwhelming right now.

I take a deep shuddering breath and close my eyes. I hear McLaggen moving away.

'See even his little sister agrees.'

I tried being calm.

I tried being reasonable.

I tried being blue.

Now I see red.

'You wanna know why the Weasleys are known for their tempers?'

He turns and looks at me.

'Well it doesn't matter does it? Cause I'm gonna show why.'

'Like I'm going to be scared of you. Look little girl why don't you skedaddle... go after your thick ass boyfriend and sob over his prone form or whatever you fan-girls do.'

Now he's going down.

How far down, I hear you ask?

Well let's just say that the people of China will have a whole new problem on their hands.

It's at times like these that I am soo grateful that I have so many brothers.

I'm not the type to back down from a fight easily.

Putting it lightly, obviously

'I'm not fan-girl, nor is my boyfriend thick ass that title is already taken. You may know him, the waste of space the just happens to be the same width, breath and length as you.'

'Coincidence, who knows?' I ask arching eyebrow slowly withdrawing my wand.

He watches my arm slowly comprehending what is going to happen.

For a N.E.W.T. student he really is incredibly thick.

I smirk before casting that one spell I adore above all others.

Bat Bogey Hex naturally enough.

'Nuff said.

* * *

'Harry!' I call as I enter the Hospital Wing.

'Sorry, Gin-Bob he's still knocked out. Pomfrey says that he won't be awake til later tonight.' Ron says looking up from a Transfiguration book.

Hermione is sitting on the end of his bed and fiddling with her red and gold scarf.

'Also thank you for the defence down at the pitch.'

I plonk myself down on the end of Harry's bed and look at Ron confused.

'Say what?'

'Oh didn't you know? Your voices just has the tendency to carry a tad bit. We heard the whole confrontation. I thought you'd do more... specially after the fan-girls bit...'

'Well I'm not finished yet. I just have to add a little something extra.'

'Yeah. I thought as much. Harry is going to have a fit though when he wakes up.' I look down at Harry, his glasses sitting on the table beside him and what looks like a huge white turban wrapped round his head.

And even then his hair still manages to stick out a various angles, which should be tamed by the miles of bandages but clearly not.

'Hmmm... well I'd best be going... The others are going to need a bit of help with the par taking of the revenge on McLaggen. When it comes to pranks... In Hogwarts... You need the Weasley flair!!'

'You said it sis!'

'Night y'all!' I wave as I leave the Hospital Wing narrowly avoiding Pomfrey.

I wander up to the Common Room at no real rushed pace, my methods of torture can wait a while...

There is a rather large Weasley reputation to maintain after all.

How exactly do you compete with swap leaving brothers?

And hero ones?

Ahhh Ron forever the understated hero!!

'Confucius.' I say and the Fat Lady swings open nodding her head.

Everyone turns to look at me as I enter.

'He's going to be fine. My guess it both of them will be out by tomorrow.' I've spent a lot of time in the Hospital Wing.

So I have the uncanny ability to know when Pomfrey is at the end of her tether. Sure I didn't see her which enough indication for me!

Mwuahahaaaa!!

'GINNY!!' Several voice yell at me.

'What?'

'What are we going to do about... You know...?'

'I think that we need to devise a scheme that is devious and also will not be pinned on any of us...'

I trail off staring over at the couches near the fireplace.

I see Seamus looking over guiltily whilst Lavender and Parvarti are giggling. I turn to look at Dean who is miming hitting something with a bat then pulling a very odd expression and falling over.

I frown and march over flipping my robe back, purely for the ripping robe effect. (It makes me seem so much more intimidating!)

'Oh Merlin!! Harry looked like a total idiot!' Dean snorts as he sits back down.

'Oh so having your skull cracked looks hilariously stupid? Nearly falling to your death is amazing humorous?' I ask waspishly, glaring at Dean.

He stares up at me. 'What? Are you going to sue me for having a sense of humour? Why are you over here anyway?'

'You should count yourself lucky I don't hex you. And I came over because I thought there had to be some other explanation for your behaviour, maybe you were mimicking someone else but clearly I was wrong.' I march away and back to the rest of the team.

'McLaggen isn't the only one we need to bring down.' I spit out practically snarling.

'Okidoke.' Zela remarks leaning back in her chair.

'What do we do, oh Prank Mistress?' Jimmy asks straightening up.

'Loving the name by the way! And we are going to have some fun! And we are going to pin all the blame on Dean Thomas.'

Revenge is soooo sweet!!

* * *

Stupid effing detention.

Here I am in the Dungeons scrubbing out cauldrons.

Why can't first years avoid burning bits of brain and eyes and a whole other melody of disgusting things to their cauldrons??

Why??

Nothing is ever simple in my life.

And hour left.

Scrub. Scrub. Scrub.

Ewwwwwwwwwwwww!!

AHHHHHHHHHH!!

Some mysterious green glop as attached itself to my hand!!

GET IT OFF!!

GETITOFFAME!!

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

NOW IT'S ON MY FACE!!

'AHHHHHHHHHHHH!! IT'S TRYING TO EAT ME!!' I yell before tripping backwards and landing on the floor, hard.

Ow!

Would you leave me alone you stupid floor!!

_If I'm so stupid then why do you keep coming back?_

Because I'm a very klutzy person.

_That's what they all say._

So there are others? Whore!

_But you are my favourite!_

That's what they all say.

HA I WIN!!

But I also lose as I look up into the face of Snape.

'I thought I instructed you to clean out these cauldrons Weasley. Would you mind telling me how this involves you sitting on the floor?'

'I tripped.'

'You tripped?'

'Yeah some of that weird green glop attached itself to my hand and as I tried to get rid of it... I tripped.'

He storms off and out of the classroom.

Does he even know how to walk like he's not continuously pissed off?

I doubt it.

'Stupid hard-ass floor.' I mutter to myself as I pick myself up and pick up the scrubbing brush.

'Scrub, scrub, scrub.' I sing to myself.

Shit. Still have 55 minutes left.

'Ahhh Ms. Weasley!! What are you doing down here?' I look up to see Slughorn beaming at me.

'Oh hullo Professor and detention much to my chagrin.'

'Ho ho!! Well I'd be rather surprised if you wanted a detention.'

'Well, people tend to believe that we Weasleys take pride in it. Truth be told that's only Fred and George.' I roll my eyes sending a bit of charred dragon scale flying (what would Charlie say?).

He booms with laughter again and not noting the strange look on my face continuous to talk about varying witches and wizards he has taught has still talks too these days...

Yeah I care.

SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!

Argh.

'So tell me, Ginny, why haven't seen you at any of my little parties lately?' I pull myself out of my thoughts and try to rearrange my face into a vaugely curious expression.

So terribly hard when you are dying of boredom.

'Oh I've had quidditch practice and been visiting Ron.' I say not to upset by the fact I've avoided every single bloody 'get-together' since the Christmas fiasco.

WOOT!!

Thank you Harry!!

'Ah yes Rupert.'

'Ron. His name is RON!!'

Idiot.

Huge walrus of an idiot.

'Oh yes, I do apologise. How is he? He must be getting out soon?'

'I think tomorrow's the day.'

'With Harry I would imagine.'

'Most likely.'

Can you go away now please??

The door swings open.

'Weasley you can go now.'

Thank you!!

And I never thought I'd be grateful to Snape.

Well... I guess anything's possible.

I get to leave the Batcave!!

Ooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh damn Harry anyways!! Him and his weird muggle phrases. I hate him.

Well no not really.

I'd never damn him.

I love him far too much for that.

...

_Wait a minute!!_

**Love him?**

_**Oh crap.**_

_**I am in love with HARRY FREAKING POTTER!!**_

* * *

_D'awwwww!!_

_Ginny loves Harry!! Well we knew that put she has come to the proper realisation!! _

_Again thank you for all the reviews!! Much love to you all!! _

_Also thank you to HG4ever, who actually drew the cutest comic of my first chapter!!_

_THANK YOU!!_

_Here's the link if you wanna see it!! _

_ledish./art/The-Randomness-Ginny-Weasley-92181939_

_I feel so loved!! and if it doesn't work I can pm it to you!! If you so desire!!  
_

_Anyways... here is the chapter ON TIME!! YAY!!_

_And naturally you know what to do!!_

_Review!!_

_Thanking you all muchly!! __**missnuttyprof!**_


	30. Plotting, pranking and proclamations!

No, no, no, no!!

This cannot be happening!!

'Ginny?'

This is bad, very, very bad.

'Ginny??'

I mean oh Merlin!!

Merlin must be so sick of people saying his name repeatedly in varying phrases.

I should try to mix it up.

'GINNY!!'

'HOLY PRONGS ALMIGHTY FUCK!' I yell as Hermione yells in my ear.

She looks down at me in confusion.

'What did you just say?'

There you go.

Me mixing it up.

Strange but effective.

'Never mind Hermione... yes?' I ask blinking trying to rouse myself from my thoughts.

'Are you okay? Ever since your detention yesterday, you've well... been acting odd.'

'Well odder then usual I must say.' Becks quips, resting her chin on Hermione's shoulder.

'And since that's pretty odd to begin with. I think we should be worried.' Colin finishes looking up from putting film into his camera. How does he do that whilst eating cereal?

'I'm fine guys. Just thinking.'

I mean why would I act odd?

'About?'

Oh how I ever managed to land myself in this mess?

'Nothing important.'

Just that I'm head over heels in love with the _Boy-Who-Lived, Chosen One, _Just _Harry Potter!!_

_That's not too much to panic over, right?_

Just one of the most famous wizards?

Who is being hunted by one of the most infamous?

'Really. I'm just thinking up stuff for The Prank. Hermione if you would like to switch off your ears or the rule abiding aspect of your personality that would be fantastic!'

Hermione sighs and picks up her school bag. 'I have a book to drop back to the Library and I'm meeting Ron and Harry. See you later.'

She waves before picking herself up off the bench and heading to the door.

'So the Prank is a _The_ now?' Becks asks arching an eyebrow.

'Oh yeah. A The and the Prank has a capital P!' I laugh as I reach for some more juice.

'OOOOO!! So it's a big one?'

'Huge.'

Oh I do love to elaborate don't I?

'Info please, I think I was being too subtle.' Colin snorts at this.

'Becks. I love you dearly; you are many things, subtle you, however, are not.'

Becks pouts and I grin wickedly.

'Sorry no gossip for you, it's all team style. Though spread the word dinner tonight is going to be a spectacle to say the least.'

'Will do!' Both Colin and Becks salute and I get up.

'I have to go meet the others, much planning to do and whatnot. Adios!' I can see Colin already chatting to people as I get up.

WOOT!

I skip out of the Great Hall leaving Becks glaring at my back.

Sucks to be her!!

And I am still finding remnants of that disgusting, revolting, stomach-churning, green glop on my face and hands.

I stop for a moment.

I wonder...

How hard would it be to steal some of that stuff from the Dungeons?

* * *

That was surprisingly easy.

Which has me worried.

It should never be as easy as it was to simply walk into the dungeons and scoop out a huge chunk of the mysterious face eating gunk.

That's all I did!

Walked in.

Walked straight back out.

I jog up to the empty classroom where I know the others are holed up, prepping bits and pieces of Fred and Georges' 'speciallty' products, for situations like these, for The Prank.

I slip in the door casually and grin at the others.

'Got the face eating crap. How's everything else here?'

Zela looks up from a piece of parchment and smiles.

'Good, I nearly have the charm down. Just needs a small bit of tweaking for what we have in mind but it's not that hard.'

'Yeah Fred and George do pride themselves on simplicity. Guys?' I look over at Ritchie and Jimmy and they both grin.

'All ready and awaiting orders.' They chorus.

I look sceptically at the two.

'How long were you two rehearsing that exactly?'

'We didn't!!'

'I swear! That was a complete coincidence. Why would Jimmy and I stage it?'

'For the humour mostly.' I answer and I nod at them.

They both jump up and run out of the classroom.

'Careful!! We don't want to be caught out.'

I turn back to Demzela.

'Are you sure you can switch the trace of the last spell of two wands?'

'Yeah pretty sure, but I doubt it's going to come to that.

'Why?'

'The way this is going to go down. Not many people are going to be suspicious of anyone else other then Dean.'

'Let's get this party started!!'

* * *

'Ginny!' Suddenly a pair of arms wraps around my waist and swings me around.

'Harry! You're out! Man I am good! With my realising predictions that is.' Harry grins at me and I hear Ron huff from the other side.

'Gee thanks Ginny. I'm out too. I'm fine, never felt better by the way, so glad you care though. So totally sweet.'

'Awww I'm sorry Ron but I do have a brilliant present for you later!'

'What is it?'

'Sorry can't tell. It's a surprise!'

'Argh!!' He groans but somehow I don't think it's related to me.

I glance round to see a very red Lavender Brown (what is with all the colours in her name? Honestly, I would never name my children with names like that!) skidding down the corridor, trying to stop clearly.

'Help?' He whispers to Hermione who is on the other side of him.

She grabs his and and stalks straight past Lavender I see her send a very evil smile Lavenders way before leading Ron away.

Harry who is resting his head on my shoulder now watches and I can feel him smiling.

'Something funny?' I ask curiously.

'Nahhh... Well Ron's face actually.'

'Hmmm... Yeah well Hermione has the ability to do that to him.'

'Yup.' I frown and look down and Harrys arms.

'Are you going to let go anytime soon?'

'Nope. I am going to have to steal you away.' He tightens his hold just to prove his point.

'You can't.'

'Why not?'

'Well at least not yet. I have plans tonight.'

'Oh?'

'Yup. My secret lover is coming to steal me away. Sorry.'

'Well then, I will have to do something about this now won't I?'

'Oh what? Fight him in a duel?'

'Oh yes, I must fight for my Lady love.'

His what now?

'Did Madam Pomfrey give you too much pain-killing potion? Cause you have gone nuts!'

'If you wanna think that sure.'

'C'mon, dinners about to be served and I am looking forward to it.' He lets go of my waist and grabs my hand.

'You are hiding something Ginny, I intend to find out what.'

Oh I am hiding two things.

One which you are about to uncover, dear Harry.

The other...

That's going to be my little secret for a while longer thanks very much.

Ron and Hermione are looking around curiously when we reach the Great Hall.

Ron already has a huge pile of food stacked up in front of him; if I wasn't so used to this behaviour I would be sickened.

'What's up guys?' Harry asks wonderingly as we sit down.

'People are whispering about something.'

'Something?' I ask innocently.

'Yes. A something that is happening tonight.' Hermione stares at me with a knowing look in her eyes.

I smile and wait for the cue.

Jimmy and Ritchie saunter past with a casual 'Captain, Ginny, Your Majesty and Miss Hermione.'

'Those two are nuts.' Harry comments as he watches them plonk themselves near McLaggen not bothering to apologise for knocking over his drink.

'Yeah, but they're good beaters.' Ron mutters before launching into his potatoes.

'True.' Harry starts to have some Sheppard's' pie. I cut into a piece of steak as Becks and Colin sit down.

Then we hear a very odd noise. I smirk and carefully take my wand out.

Nearly everybody has swivelled round to look at McLaggen who is trying to stop his legs from moving.

He has just begun a lovely jig.

I point it carefully under the table at McLaggen and send him shooting upwards and onto the teachers' table. Zela summons it and sends it back to me in a few seconds.

Then McLaggen begins to serenade Snape.

Oh I am TOO good!!

I can see Jimmy and Ritchie setting up the light show.

Suddenly music has filled up the entire hall and bright lights are flashing and swirling.

Everybody is watching McLaggen prancing and singing loudly.

They are riveted.

So much so that I am able to summon Dean's wand and carefully point it at McLaggen and transfigure his robes.

I quickly banish it back and turn to admire my handy work.

Now his robes are sporting the 'Weasley is our king' logo and a sign is floating above his head declaring Ron to be the best Keeper he has ever had the fortune to lose to.

I burst into laughter as does everyone at the Gryffindor table. In fact loads of people have risen to their feet and are applauding our work of sheer art.

I can see Hagrid laughing his ass off and Dumbledore is chuckling merrily.

McGonagall much to my amazement is trying valiantly to mask her own laughter.

I look at Ron who is looking up at the teachers' table with a look of elation on his face.

Hermione is giggling beside him and Harry is laughing so hard he is crying.

I place an arm around his shoulders.

'Try not to die, please.' I turn to Ron. 'Like your surprise?'

'You are the best!!' He laughs throwing his head back laughing brilliantly.

'Glad to know I'm good.' I look at Colin and Becks only to find them not on the seat but on the floor.

'Too. Funny. Can't breathe.'

Becks wheezes whilst laughing at the same time.

How she manages to co-ordinate such feats I'll never know.

Colin is looking up with a look of exasperation tinted with amusement.

Well seeing as he is seeing this spectacle and pinned under Becks you can see why.

Suddenly the music cuts out and I look back up to see McLaggen sitting in Snape's lap looking completely baffled still in his Weasley ordained robes.

Well, I consider that a perfect picture.

Well almost...

McLaggen is going have an even better time when he gets to bed tonight.

Just in case you were wondering where the green gloop vanished too.

I am too good.

We all get up after dinner and head back up to the Common Room, well we were until Harry pulled me away.

'You are brilliant.' He grins pulling me down one of the hidden passages.

'I know. Modest to boot.'

'Don't I know it.'

'What are you doing Harry?' I ask seeing as I am still being lead down a hidden corridor.

I haven't ever been down this one before, I do believe.

'You did say that someone else was to kidnap you tonight so I thought I'd beat him to the punch.'

'You did, did you? And what made you think that I would follow?'

'You love me.' AHHHHH!!

He can't know!!

Can he?

Breathe Ginny.

Play it cool.

'Really?'

'Yup.'

'How do you figure that?'

'I'm psychic.'

'Say what?'

'Never mind.'

'Okaaaaaaaaay?'

He chuckles and pushes me against the wall.

'Harrrrrrrrrrrry!'

'What?' he blinks down at me innocently.

'You are impossible you know that?' I look up at him annoyed.

'Yeah and you are amazing, have I told you that?'

'Once or twice.'

'Hmmm, well I should tell you more often now shouldn't I? Don't want to lose you to some rapscallion now do I?'

'I don't know... Do you?'

'Never. I never want to. I love you far too much.'

Then he proceeds to kiss me senseless.

Knees buckling...

Do I care?

Hmmmmmmmmmmm...

Oh wait.

He didn't...

_Did he? _

**Oh he did...**

_**Holy mother of Lucifer.**_

* * *

_Hi!!_

_Wow!! It's been one whole year to the day since this started!!_

_ONE YEAR!! Hasn't it been fun? Now isn't that a loaded ending?_

_Hehe!! Thank you for the reviews!! All this past year!!_

_335!! I LOVE YOU!_

_Well... all I can say is thank you to everybody who has reviewed, added the story to their favourites, on alert or added little old me to their author alert._

_**YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!! NO EXAGERATION!!**_

_I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter, longer then some of my newer chapters (WOOT) but I sure did enjoy it!!_

_Thank you so so so much again!!_

_Still keep on reading if you so wish and reviewing, it means the world to me!!_

_Also this is my 30__th__ chapter!! So many celebrations!!_

_Love you all!_ _**Missnuttyprof!**_


	31. Questions and answers?

Hmmmmmmmmmmmm..................

'Gin'

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz............

'Gin'

Tralalalaaaaaa.........

'GIN!'

'Holy CRAP!!!!! WHAT?????' I yell out indignantly as I career to the floor.

We are not married you moron...... I don't care how much paper work you filled out NO!

How does a floor fill out paper work?

Never mind. I look up to find half of my year looking down at me in confusion, worry and disgust. (Not necessarily in that order)

What else is new?

Becks is looking down at me quite aggrieved. Oh dear..... I glance around and see Binns isn't paying the slightest bit of attention... Well not that he ever does in the least...

'You rang?' I chime sweetly at her, doing a fantastic impression of Fred and George... well their faces are pretty similar so I can't just say one without the other now can I?

'Yeah I've only been yelling at you for half a bloody hour!!!!!!'

'Sorry.'

'That's just fantastic Ginny anyways what happened to you last-' Fortunately for me the bell just decides to cut across Becks at this moment so I can grab my bags and dart off to Divination. Whoever would've thought that I EVER dart off to that class....?

This is what Harry flaming Potter will do to a girl I tells ya.....

He's not good for your system.... Oh who am I kidding....... that boy could cure depression worldwide!!! For women and gay men at least........

But he loves me which can only spell disaster.... for him and me..........

Him in the form of my brothers and father... and the plans my mother has laid out for me....

Me...... well let's see......... Fan-girls, Death Eaters, fan-girls, He-Who-Is-A-Slytherin-Cliché and the _fan girls_... **EWWW!**

I mean at this rate neither one of us is going to live very long in this relationship... the odds are totally stacked against us!!!

Might as well have fun with it as we go!!!!

'Gin!' I hear as I scamper down the corridors making my way to the new Divination classroom where Firenze is awaiting... hopefully I'll be able to nap for a bit.

'Oh hey Ron!' I turn to see my brother striding towards me towering over even some of the seventh years... By George he is tall.

'What cha doing?'

'Off to Divination and avoiding Becks at all costs... you?'

'Trying to figure out what you did to Harry last night..... kinda.'

'Kinda?' I blink in confusion and see Ron's face crinkle uncomfortably.

'Well unless it was something that no sibling should ever hear of then yes.'

'Oh nothing like well that... Just... well you'd have to ask Harry and watch out Lav's here.' I say turning red and spying the annoyingly bouncy gait of the sixth year. Ron groans and ducks behind me.

'And that is going to work how?' I ask exasperated as Ron grabs my sides and begins to edge away.

'Ron! Seriously your plan isn't going to work just find Hermione!!! That'll get rid of her.' Ron frowns before running off in the general direction of the Library.

'You're a genius!!!!'

'Why does no one else see that!?!?!?!??' I yell after him and turning to the formerly empty classroom slash field.

Oooooo time to think about what the hell I'm going to say to Harry.

Hmmmmmmmmmmm..........

Zzzzzzzzzzzz...........

------------/00000000000/-----------------

I'm sitting in the Library right now... much to Hermione's delight.

Not only does she get one Weasley.... She gets TWO!!!!

That girl is practically bouncing in her seat which I have never seen before in my life. I arch my eyebrow at her and she looks down at my rather blank parchment.

Funny thing about that essay for McGonagall Hermione...

Teehee!!!

YARGH DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Suddenly I see several people looking at me rather sceptically and I realise that I have my arms above my head flailing.

Oh the shame...

The embarrassment.

I could just about die right here right now.

I shake my head and begin my Transfiguration essay post haste.

I hate these bloody principles.

'Hermione.' I whisper trying to get her attention. Alas she is too preoccupied with Ron to pay any attention to me

'_Hermione!' _ Vying for her attention is like trying to stop Hagrid from cooing over a baby dragon.

'Ahhh!' I mutter hitting my head off the desk much to Madam Prince's annoyance. She never did forgive me for the chocolate incidence of last Easter.

She sure knows how to hold a grudge.

Better then Hermione dear, who is completely oblivious to my presence.

Have I ever mentioned how much I love my friends? I can always count on them to be there for me.

_*cough*_

Time for work. _*scribble scribble*_

Please tell me that I did not just see Ron put his hand on Hermione's leg.

I think I'm scarred for life.

I'm going to end up like Lockhart in Saint Mungos.

Lovely.

Much pinkness awaits me.

I would take living with the ferret over this.

Or being a tester for the twins.

SOMEONE SAVE ME!!!!!!!

'Hey Gin!'

'Harry!!' I turn completely forgetting for a moment why I was avoiding him.

Maybe he hasn't realised why I have either.....

Boys can be stupid... even Harry.

Actually especially Harry.

'You okay you seemed to kinda vanish today..? Is it all your O.W.L work I guess I've been a distraction. I should stop that.' He murmurs mostly to himself.

'Hermione got to you didn't she?' I ask completely relieved that he decided to fly on this quidditch pitch.

'Well yeah kinda...' Harry grins sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous habit.

'Mum's been on to me quite a bit lately and I figure I should not to mention Hermione has practically been hunting me down this year... and well I guess I'll need those skills in the times to come.' I whisper dropping my voice even lower at the last part.

Harry drops down in the seat next to me and stares at my transfiguration essay.

'Unfortunately I can't help you with this...defence on the other hand...'

I laugh quietly before shooing him over slightly as I spy Ron arching his eyebrow pointedly.

Bloody hypocrite.

--------00000000000----------

Romilda Vane is going to be the death of me I swear!!!!!!

I don't know who she thinks she is sauntering in here and having the _nerve _to ask me some very private and personal questions about my boyfriend!!!

My _boyfriend._

_**MY **__boyfriend!!!!_

Generally speaking when a girl is going out with a guy other girls should back the hell off!! But ohhhhhhh no!!!!

It was practically an inquisition!!!!!

'What's Harrys' favourite colour?'

'Does Harry have a load of really cool scars? Besides the obvious one, naturally.'

'How does he feel about the colour pink? Cause it's totally my colour y'know.'

'Can You-Know-Who really read his mind?'

'Can Harry really beat him?'

'Did he actually destroy fifty dementors?'

Kill.

Me.

NOW.

It went on and on for HOURS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

She even started to guess what sort of tattoo he'd have, on his well formed chest apparently.

From hippogriffs' to lions, the list goes on.

Honestly that girl is NUTTERS!

Becks of course completely ignored her and left me to her mercy.

The loyalty of my friends astounds me.

I was sitting on my bed trying to ignore the rambling questions issuing from the door.

We neglected to let her in... Oh dear how awfully rude of us.

*cough*

'Look I'm trying to read about what's going on out there right now because of the so called "Slytherin Heir" I do not need to hear your air filled ramblings. People are dying or have you neglected to notice in your obsession with _my _boyfriend?' I snap at her even adding air quotation marks where necessary.

Idiot.

After she turns I yell after her in a triumphant manner for reasons which elude me right now...

'He has a Norwegian Ridgeback tattoo!!! Much more macho!!!!'

I stare down at the article about a muggle family was caught in the crossfire of a duel; the youngest girl was 15...

She watched her older brother tortured for just trying to save her...

Damn it.

I sigh staring down at the page and thinking about how savage and cruel those stupid Death Eaters are. I look up to see Becks staring at me in worry; I arch my eyebrow waiting for the question I won't ask.

'Do you think we'll make it?' She asks laying back on her bed her face passive, her voice, however betraying all her emotions.

'I hope so, but we can't know. I hate to say it but the future is but a dream for most of us anyway.' I mutter mimicking Becks on the bed.

'Unless you're Luna of course.' She comments, I think mostly to herself though.

'Her life is but a dream.' I quip, smiling slightly at the thought of my dear blonde haired friend.

'We're both going to be targeted though, thinking about it. Two Blood-Traitors.'

'Daughters of the Order.' I add.

'Half-blood.'

'A Weasley.'

'Dating a muggle born.'

'Dating _Harry Potter_.'

Becks looks over at me, for a moment a look of fear pass over he features as her eyes, the image of her fathers, darken to a dark grey.

'You are screwed, you know that?'

'Yeah, but I came to terms with that long ago. Not to mention that the Chief Death Eater' Becks interjects with a pleasant snort. '-apparently expressed some interest in me due to the Diary Incident. SO over all I'd say I'm thoroughly screwed, right after Ron o'course.'

We sit in silence for a few minutes, the weight of what is to come just hitting us now. Sure Voldemort isn't out rightly attacking now, but I guess it's the calm before the storm.

A thought hits me that I would never voice out loud to Harry but I think Becks can handle it.

'Do you think Dumbledore will survive this year?'

'Survive? As in live?' She asks rather bewildered.

'Yeah... I just can't help but think that he may not live to see the end of the war.'

'Why ever not? He is the greatest wizard of the age!' She looks shocked at my question but I know I can continue, as she isn't mad at me for even thinking it.

'Well, of course but he is quite an old man... And you can see what the past few years have taken from him...'

'And?'

'Well... Dumbledore is probably number one on Voldermorts list right now, because he's so old and well I think that the duel at the Ministry proved that well... He isn't the man to finish it.'

'So you do believe that Harry is, for lack of a better phrase, though it pains me to use the bull filled propaganda of the Daily Prophet, _The Chosen One?_'

I sit up frowning, 'it's not so much that I _believe_ that he is... It's just I have faith in him... and if he wasn't a threat why is Voldermort so keen on destroying him? It wouldn't make sense otherwise. And it's not like he's any other sixteen year old. He has done things that no other wizard or witch would even dream of.'

I take a deep shuddering breath, images flashing in my mind of Harry killing the Basilisk in the Chamber, of him fighting in the Triwizard Tournament, conjuring his stag long before anyone else of his age could, fighting against a world pitted against him and of doing what I could not...

Resisting being possessed by Voldemort.

'I don't believe that he's the Chosen One per say... I just know who Harry is and if he believes that he can finish this madness... Then no one will be able him to stop him from doing so.'

Becks smiles at me in a way that oddly and scarily reminds me of Hermione, that all-knowing, wise smile that irritates me ever so much.

'You really love him, don't you?' She states pulling her long black hair into a ponytail and staring at me.

I stare down at my bed fiddling with the threads.

'I know I do love him... but I know he is going to do something so stupidly noble, in order to protect me that it will tear my heart in two.'

'But you'll love him all the more for it, despite what your temper will yell.' A third voice enters into our conversation. I look up to see Katie smiling at me.

'KATIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' I jump and pull her into the biggest bear hug I can muster.

'YOU'RE ALIVE!!!!' She looks at me amused as I try to backtrack as quickly as I can.

'Well not that I think you'd die, it's just that comas are very risky, and it took Ron ages to get better, and he wasn't affected as badly as you, and I was terribly worried, just ask Becks, Fred and George will also tell you that I was so worried, but never doubting that you come back in top form alive and well, it's just that-'

'GINNY!!! Breathe or you'll lose consciousness!!!!' She laughs at my rather impressive run on ramble.

'I know you were, hence why I came to you first to announce my return to former glory!!! Not your darling Captain... YOU! Anyhoo I must be off... Hell of a lot of work to catch up on and whatnot. See you later!'

'It's good to have her back. The team is complete!!!!!' I cheer beginning to dance round the room.

'WE'RE GOING TO WIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' I yell out happily.

'Thank Merlin you want to become a professional Quidditch player 'cause you'll never make it as a dancer!' I ignore Becks and continue my happy dance routine around the room.

The only problem I see now is that, now that Katie is back... Harry's going to be interrogating her as to what happened to her on the pitch and somehow will drag Malfoy into his dratted ideas.

As soon as he cooks up an idea is quickly goes to boiling over.

Dear Merlin... what am I going to do?

----------000000000000----------------

_**Hi!!!! Let me start off this note with this:**_

_**I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!!!! **_

_**This year has been so hetic for me... I finally finished my Leaving Cert at the end of June and I know you'll be asking 'Why in the heck did she not upload SOONER??' Well I received a laptop for my birthday and over Easter when I was too sick to study due to having my appendix removed I worked on about five chapters in hospital but I didn't get the chance to upload them as I was thrust back in to the final two months before my exams.**_

_**And THEN to make things worse as I was about to upload the first of the many.... The laptop BROKE!!! There is no luck in my life seriously!!!! But I worked like hell trying to remember the general gist of what I had written and failed miserably and now for the past two weeks have been struggling with a GIGANTIC writers block!!!**_

_**But in the end I FINALLY managed to come up with this... I'm a little rusty so be kind to me please? Though I do not deserve that much... I should be insulted hugely for my lapse in updating.... And I feel so GUILTY!!!!!**_

_**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!**_

_**I love you all despite how is appeared this year.... I was essentially chained to books in my defence!!!!!**_

_**And again I'm SORRY!!!!**_

_**Much love (as always) MissNuttyProf!!!!  
**_


	32. Authors' note!

First off!!

I am so so so so so so so SOOOOOOOOOOOO unbelievably sorry for this!!!! I have not updated since July and I don't really have much of an excuse for this other then my life been a complete and utter mess!!! Trying to find any inspiration for this story has been next to impossible for me....... I know there are so many of you who love this story and I feel so terribly guilty!!!

Anyways I'm into my second semester in college (didn't fail my exams!!!) so trying to work in time for this has been difficult but in order to maintain my standards of English I am determined to get back into this! (Doing a science course isn't really good for ye olde vocabulary) So if you have any suggestions and ideas any and all advice will be accepted and appreciated!!!

Again I am so unbelievable sorry you'll never believe!! I don't blame you if you never read anything of mine again......... *kneels and begs for forgiveness*

You're incredibly scattered and apologetic author,

_**MissNuttyProf**_


	33. Obsessiveness and annoyances

Is it normal for your boyfriend to go running off on you to go spy on some dude?

You're right it's not.

Hermione stop glaring at me... I didn't make you sit with me, did I?

Grrrrrrrrrrr!

'Ginny, seriously would you stop.' Phrasing it as a question doesn't hide the order Hermione I can clearly see it in your eyes... _Shut it shut it shut it before I MAKE YOU!_

'Look I was sitting here long before you and I've finished my work and Harry is pissing me right off so if I want to make annoyed sounds I definitely shall!'

'That is not fair and besides you have a lot of study to do. Haven't you looked at the schedule I gave you?' She says pushing her hair back and arching her eyebrow that scarily reminds me of McGonagall.

'And how many times I have done the same thing for you... except you'd be muttering about Ron?'

She simply looks at me brows furrowed.

Ha. That shut her up.

Back to plotting how I'm going to maim Harry.

*drums fingernails*

Hermione you can huff all you want but I'm not going to stop.

Yargh... I need a distraction... badly... What is he doing? What can be so fascinating about the blonde ferret?

'Screw this! I'm going to track him down. Have fun.' I shove my chair back and march out of the library.

Where would I be if I was obsessing over a sneaking, snarky, sadistic Slytherin? Hmmm... ahhh...

I glance around the seventh floor corridor, cursing the existence of that invisibility cloak.

'Oh whatado... Here I am all on my lonesome, after managing to escape Hermione's studying tirade... And no boyfriend in sight... Oh woe is me..' I call out dramatically hoping for some reaction, in any direction. And then I feel a sharp pinch in my ass.

'HARRY!' I spin round to see Harry grinning broadly stuffing the cloak back into his bag.

'Lonely now?' He asks pulling me into a hug, I push back frowning slightly.

'A, that's so not fair, and B, where in the name of Merlin have you been all day?'

'You wouldn't like the answer.' He says looking over my shoulder at the space where the door appears.

'Harry, I trust you, but I think this is getting out of control. I don't know if Malfoy's up to something... then again it'd be weird if he wasn't but you can't spend every moment of the day watching for him.'

He simply stares down at me. Boy that is distracting.

*Blink*

*Shakes head*

'Are you going to say something or keep staring at me?' I ask getting extremely freaked, suddenly he bursts into laughter.

'You, are completely and utter mental you know that...' He wheezes, bending over.

'Me? You are laughing when I was giving out to you...' I trail off something occurring to me...

'AHHH I'm turning into MUM!' I grab my head in horror, which only causes Harry to laugh harder.

'C'mon Gin... You know what Hermione is like when we appear late.' He grabs my hand, lacing his fingers through mine.

He may be an infuriating obsessive idiot, but at least he's _my _infuriating obsessive idiot.

-000000000000000000-

Why is it, when you know one infuriating obsessive idiot, they seem to multiply?

Also why do they come looking for me when they have issues in their love lives... or rather lack thereof... WHY?

Maybe instead of quidditch I should set up a love-help thing...

Yeah I don't see it happening either...

I've had Hermione, Ron, Colin, Becks AND for some bizarre reason completely unknowable to me LAVENDER come to me today...

Like I don't have better things to be doing with my time!

I'm still trying to get my head around the Lavender situation... As if I was going to help her hook up with Ron...

He's marrying Hermione, whether he knows it or not. I may not be able to stop Phlegm from joining the family but Hermione sure as hell will!

Though he does seem serious about her, Ron is growing up it's so damned cute! And I never thought I'd ever say that about dear little Ronnie.

Though he's hardly little... Its annoying taking after Charlie and the twins in the height challenged department.

It's nice to know that I can help people... apparently.

Lavender was just plain weird though I was shuddering all the way through that particular conversation. I was beyond relieved when Hermione practically exploded into the room.

For about three seconds before I realized who was in the room with me. Then I bolted grabbing Hermione as I ran.

Now I'm supposed to be considering what to do for Ron and Hermione... Both are just too damned insecure to do anything about their feelings, my guess is they are going to have their 'moment' right before some big life or death moment.

It's a sad moment when you realise that the thing to bring two people utterly perfect for each other together, is a life or death situation.

Colin and Becks is another matter entirely. Sure they are perfect for each other but hmmm somehow their moment will be far more down to earth.

I just hope I'm not there when it happens. Trying to catch a couples attention when they're having 'the' moment is just plain awkward and beyond irritating.

Lesson to be learned from this... Have your moment AWAY from people, just to be nice. Knowing my luck I'll be locked in the room with them.

Yargh damn my luck.

'Hey!'

'Oh hey Ron, looking for more advice in the avenue or lurve?' I laugh looking around at him. He simply shrugs before plopping himself into the couch opposite and pulling out his transfig book. I blink at him before laughing.

'That's your plan?'

'Well in case you haven't noticed I do actually need to study.' We stare at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter.

'Besides McGonagall is on my ass enough as it is... Upping my grade will be another little perk.'

'Ahhhhh my dear darling older brother... Scheming genius.'

'Well hanging around with them and the twins does mean that certain qualities will rub off.' Ron jut lays back fully on the couch still a significant amount of his legs hanging off the edge. Damn his height.

'Finished! Snape'll shoot it down in a second but whoop!' I cheer sitting back into the cushions.

'hmmmmm' is the only response I get.

'Nerd'

'The price one must pay... yada yada yada.' Ahhhh ever the romantic.

I lean over to grab my bag and grab both the Daily Prophet and The Quibbler. Luckily Luna has managed to convince her Dad to start including more of the real world incidences. At least we can find out what's really going on. Unfortunately the conversation I had with her about the war is still echoing in my head. I glance up at Ron uncertainly; he's going to be heavily involved that much I know.

As awful as it is to think there are nine of us... Soon to be ten... How can we all make it through?

'Ginny? What's up?'

'GINNY!'

'AHHHH!' I yell jumping up, I turn my head to glare down whoever yelled at me, I stop as I see Ron and Hermione both looking at me oddly.

'Sorry, I was just thinking. Next time poke me or something, I would like to keep my hearing intact.' I say smoothing out The Daily Prophet out on my lap and crossing my legs at the ankles.

'Finished I presume then?' Hermione says looking at the scroll rolled up next to my set of quills.

'Yup, finished a few minutes ago... Doesn't matter though, don't expect anything more than an A on it though, if even that...' I trail off noticing that Hermione is no longer paying any attention to me. Instead she's looking down at Ron, or more specifically what he's reading.

Oh dear, time for me to distract myself.

Glancing through the paper all I can see are either depressing updates or complete bull, I groan tossing the paper aside. I'm dealing with enough morbidity within my own cranium I don't need any more.

I look up to see Ron and Hermione talking and laughing quietly. It's not all doom and gloom after all, I smile as I begin to pack up my stuff. I stop for a moment and look up at the pair in front of me.

'Where's Harry?'

They both look at each other with a certain look that I've become far too used to.

'Nevermind.' I spit out before stomping up the stairs leaving my scroll for Hermione to check over. I throw my books and bag on the bed, and promptly throwing myself down.

'Whassup?' I hear Becks' voice from somewhere in the room. I sit up looking around for her, and yet I don't spot her anywhere.

'Where are you?'

'Here!'

... I still can't see any bit of her. Suddenly I see her black hair flash from the other side of her bed.

'What are you doing?' I asked peering over at her bed.

'Searching for my leather jacket!'

'You want a hand?'

'Oh you are an angel! Under the bed!'

I get up off the bed and crawl down under her bed. The things I do for my friends seriously... there is five years worth of crap down here.

'So what's going on? You stomped in here clearly quite annoyed.' She asks as she moves chocolate frog wrappers and cards out of the way.

'What in the hell is my jumper from third year doing down here? And Harry is just being... well Harry.'

'Oh Malfoy stalking eh?' She asks before sneezing loudly and smacking her chin off the ground. To which I can't help but giggle.

'Shut it Weasley!' She glares at me.

'You may want to be nicer to me given I just located your ever elusive jacket.' I continue to laugh as I pull out from under the bed. I being to dust myself off and toss the jacket at her.

'Thank me with presents!'

'Oh how I love you! I love you I love you I LOVE YOU!' She squeals before darting into the bathroom and promptly darting back out to start rummaging for something in the mass that are her belongings.

'You seem more excitable than usual. What's going on?' I ask plonking myself down on the bed and taking off my shoes.

'Oh nothing, you know same old, same old.' She says a bit too casually tossing in a nonchalant wave.

Do you actually think I'm buying this?

Oh Becks and I thought you were the only one here who did not underestimate me...

'Oh yeah? Really? Then why did both you and Colin come looking for advice earlier?' She stops moving and looks up looking sheepish.

'Oh wait... Are you two going on a date?' I ask staring at her long and hard. Becks looks down turning red.

'OMIGOD! YAY!' I squeal jumping up and running over to her. I grab her in the famous Weasley bear hug.

'Whoa, I thought you'd be against it!' She says looking surprised. I blink at her equally surprised.

'Why?'

'Well we're your best friends, and you may feel like a third wheel... I was worried you'd be mad...'

I laugh hugging her again. 'I've known you'd get together for ages!' Becks pulls back tomato red.

'Don't be embarrassed! It's a good thing! Have fun! But not too much fun!' I wink roguishly at her changing into a pair of pants and my quidditch jumper.

'I'm going to see if Hermione has checked over my essay. Later!' I turn and walk down the stairs, looking around the common room for Harry.

Missing yet again.

I can see Ron and Hermione talking and laughing whilst looking over the Apparition leaflets. At least everyone else's' love lives are getting along just fine.

I pick up the Daily Prophet again looking at the headline which includes a list of people either wrongly arrested or found dead.

I'm guessing my love life should be the least of my problems...

Alas my love life and the war are intertwined.

Why is nothing ever easy?

Suddenly I'm knocked to the floor by a pair of rowdy third years.

And why can't I seem to remain upright?

-00000000000000-

**HI!**

**Don't hate me, don't hate me, don't hate me! Please? I am so so so soooo sorry! Everything has just been CRAZY since I posted my note! Moving back home, exams and varying friend dramas are not conducive to story writing and getting back into the groove has been sooo hard!**

**I'm working on that now and I have several ideas for future stories involving Miss Gin and I'm thinking about doing one about their kids... I'm not too sure though... I think that I'm coming towards the end of this tale, I might do a slightly darker humoured one of the final year... It is appealing... what do you think?**

**Again I'm SOOOOOO sorry!**

**_missnuttyprof!_  
**


	34. Romances and greenness yikes

I didn't think that hanging out with Becks and Colin would be so awkward, even if they were going out.

Alas, I was extremely wrong.

They are infuriatingly stuck in the overly cute 'we-just-got-together' phase and are acting like I no longer exist. Please tell me I wasn't like that?

Oh yeah I made an effort NOT to. Glad to see that favour oh so nicely returned.

*sarc*

Sarc to the ultimate level of sarcasm.

So they are sitting on top of each other, almost eel-like in their actions. I mean it is nauseating; yes you deal with that imagery. Sharing the misery helps me deal with it. And if you're wondering why I'm sitting here with the couple from hell on a perfectly nice Saturday, Ron and Hermione have their apparition exam and Harry has fucked off to where ever.

His lessons with Dumbledore are getting more frequent, or so he says. Sometimes I don't know if he's lying to me or not.

Ahhh speak of the devil, he bursts through the portrait hole. Odd he looks extremely frazzled.

Weird.

I role my eyes at the pair in front of me and stroll over to Harry.

'Hey stranger.' I say leaning over my hands behind my back.

'Hey, sorry about the past few weeks things are getting completely out of hand and now I have an... an assignment from Dumbledore...so...' He says rubbing the back of his look extremely apologetic.

DAMNATION!

Am I doomed to be alone for eternity?

As he gives me a swift kiss and darts up the stairs I come to the quick conclusion that I most certainly am. And no, I'm not being an overly dramatic teenage girl, though thinking about it now I'm now reconsidering the proposal to the floor. Though it's probably already married to several other girls.

Slut.

I sigh before deciding to run some drills outside on the pitch. Wonder if Zela is up to something, Katie is studying; well I'm willing to wager that she is.

I run up the stairs and grab my broom and pads. I wander on down to the fourth year dorm knocking on the door before popping my head in.

'Heylo!' I call in to the room.

'Ginny!' 'Hi!' 'Haven't seen you in ages!' A number of voices ring back at me.

'Zela? Wanna run some drills? I'm afraid that if I write anymore my fingers will be permanently stained.'

'Yeah! I was just coming to find you and Kates but I'm sure she's studying.' Zela says leaning against her bedpost clapping her hands happily.

'Maybe we should go distract her! All this study is enough to drive someone insane, except Hermione, naturally enough.'

Zela grabs her broom and frowns slightly. 'Is Ron around to be Keeper?' She asks as we head down the staircase. I spy Monica; one of the other NEWTS's approaching the staircase.

'Is Katie in the library?

Monica looks up smiling slightly, 'No she's up in the owlery. Apparently there is someone very important she is mailing... So important in fact, that I can't know about it...'

'Subtle, very subtle.' We laugh passing her by on the staircase and running out the door.

As we wander through the corridors we spy the trio, the stop talking as we approach. Zela looks confused and I just shrug at her. I'm far too used to such behaviour from this lot.

*sigh*

'How'd the exam go?' I ask shouldering my broom properly and looking at Ron expectedly.

'Hermione passed but I failed by half an eyebrow...' He says looking rather morose, Hermione pats his arm sympathetically and as she drops her arm I notice that her hand twitches towards his. Oh god just grab his and already! But nada.

Effing cowards.

'Half an eyebrow? Merlin that's so close!' I sympathise and hug him swiftly, 'Congrats Hermione! Knew you were going to pass.' I hug as well.

Zela shifts slightly awkwardly, 'don't suppose you want to practice do you Ron?' She asks turning faintly red, that's odd, hmmmm.

Hopefully it's just facing the famous 'Golden Trio', half the school is intimidated by them.

'Nah... Going to mourn my losses and relish in the fact that my nose won't be broken.' He replies looking pointedly at me.

'It was an accident and I said I was sorry!' I defend myself raising my hands up in a surrendering pose.

All I get is a round of laughter and I roll my eyes. 'Annnnnnnyways we're going to find Katie and practice. Laters!'

The three of them practically sprint away from us and I shake my head at them.

'First Colin and Becks, and now this... My life is far too dramatic. Oh wait... KATIE!' I yell jogging over to the staircase where Katie has just appeared; luckily she's changed out of her robes and is dress casually.

'Ginny! Demzela! Hey! Oh going to practice?' She asks looking up smiling.

'Yeah, wanna come?'

'Sure, I even left my broom down in the changing room so perfect!' She jumps down the final few steps.

'Oh by the way, Monica is wondering who your mailing and expects me to some investigating.' I add lightly as we head down towards the main entrance. Katie looks over at me with a curious expression on her face.

'And?'

'Like I would betray the chaser bond we share!' I laugh and the others join in.

-WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -

Well practice was painful.

Literally... Those bloody Slytherins decided to release the bludgers on the three of us... well on me at least. Luckily none of them hit me too hard but I'm still bruised all over.

Even sitting down is painful, I really should go to the Hospital Wing, but I'm too sore to move.

At least I have an excuse for people watching, the past time Hermione reeeeeeeally disapproves of. It's not stalker-ish it's just an outlet for my curious nature.

And speaking of Hermione... Both she and Ron are coming down from the boys' dorms... Looking decidedly shifty. Usually the shifty looks are associated with their _extra-extracurricular _activities. But Harry's not there... Unfortunately my musings are interrupted by Lavenders' outraged shriek.

Oh dear... I swear that girl is completely nutters; she's actually convinced that she's dating Ron. The guy actually tries to hide behind us to avoid her... and he's well over six foot and getting broader in the shoulders practically every day.

I watch as Lavender storms over to the pair, Ron looking completely baffled and scared and Hermione steadily getting more and more ticked off.

And then the blonde explodes...

Everyone turns round to watch the scene unfurling at the foot of the stairs. Lavender has actually exceeded the sound barrier she is so high pitched. The pair just simply watch, looking terrified (Ron) and completely pissed (Hermione).

Suddenly there is a flash of bright light and Lavender is stuck to the ceiling her blonde hair, well gone and seemingly unable to speak in any other tone then well... yapping.

Like the bitch is she I suppose.

It's somewhat poetic I guess.

Typical Hermione.

I look back down quickly to see Hermione saunter over to the couch in front of me smiling in a triumphant manner. I look over to see a look on my brother's face I should never ever be unfortunate enough to have seen.

It is plain gross.

I look over at Hermione and grin. 'We have been a terribly fantastic influence on you haven't we?' I ask her in an extremely proud tone.

'I have no idea what you are talking about Ginny.' Hermione utters primly crossing her legs and flicking out The Daily Prophet.

I shake my head, smiling, that however ends quickly as Ron plonks himself down on the couch next to me.

'Ow! Bloody Slytherins!' I bite out.

'Language Ginny' I hear Hermione's' voice from somewhere behind the newspaper.

Ron looks at me, frowning slightly.

'Bruises that bad?'

'Yeah.' I reply leaning back on the couch; Ron gets up and jogs up the staircase. Both Hermione and I look at each other rather confused just as Ron reappears with a large-ish container in his hand.

'Here, Fred and George's bruise paste, all part of my birthday present. Apparently I'm going to need it.' Ron finishes handing me the tub, rolling his eyes and sitting down, more gently this time.

'Thanks Ron you're the best! Harry's up to something right? For Dumbledore?' I ask getting up gingerly.

The look that passes between my brother and Hermione confirms my suspicions. I nod before heading up the stairs slowly; I pause at the stair grinning slightly.

'Hey Ron, did the twins scrimp on your present or something?' Hermione looks curious and Ron apprehensive.

'No alcohol? Shame on those two!' I laugh and turn to head up the stairs, not before I see Hermione place the newspaper down on the table and aim her most piercing look at Ron, who has given me the evil eye and groaning.

Ahhhhh being evil can be so much fun!

- Ahhhhh-

Damn the twins, that's all I have to say.

Apparently if you use too much of the paste in one go, there are some rather unexpected side effects.

I look like a Christmas tree!

My skin has turn into an obnoxious shade of green.

Yeah green.

FUCK!

Fuckity fuck fuck FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!

I can't actually leave my room to get help.

DAMNATION!

I flop down onto my bed in an angry huff, glaring at the ceiling.

I hear a knock at the door, unfortunately for them I've barricaded myself in.

'GINNY! GINEVRA WEASLEY! Open the door now!' Ack Hermione.

'What?' I snap irritably, not moving from the bed.

'I need to talk to you!' She yells back, 'open the door before I blast it!'

'Fine!' I snap before uttering a quick spell to move all the stuff back into its rightful place. Hermione flings the door open, and marches in, stopping short however as she finally registers what colour my skin has turned.

'What happened?' She asks peering down at me.

'Damned, bloody paste, that's what.' I snap lying back on the bed rubbing my eyes.

'Oh here, I can fix that.' She utters, clearly trying desperately not to laugh at the mental sight of the girl with bright red hair and green skin.

Thank the gods I am friends with the brightest witch of the age, I can't help but think as she waves her wand of me and I see my skin fading back to its normal pale, pale white.

'Oh I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU!' I sing brightly reaching up and dragging Hermione into a bear hug.

'Speaking of...' She starts, the red that stains her face rivalling that of any Weasley blush.

'This sounds good!' I throw myself back on the bed and sitting up with my legs crossed. Hermione sits down, in her ever elegant manner. Sometimes I have to wonder how someone as composed and poised as Hermione manages to stay friends with me.

Poised and elegant?

Noooot so much.

Much to my mother's dismay.

'So what happened?'

'Well... I was doing my homework as per usual and Ron was finishing up one of his essays, and I double checked it as I normally do. Well your brother had been using one those dratted self checking quills. Unfortunately the charm began to wear off.' She starts wringing her hands in a nervous fashion.

'Wait the charmed faded? What happened?' I ask perplexed about what could go wrong with that charm.

'He apparently changed his name to _Roonil Wazlib_... Anyway regardless, I took the essay in order to fix the spelling and he said... well he said...' The moment she starts stumbling over her words I know something is up.

But Roonil Wazlib? That one I have got to remember!

'What did _Roonil_ say?' I say rolling my eyes. Hermione laughs, and quickly stops grimacing slightly.

'Don't make me laugh... He said _I love you_.'

Oh.

Well.

That was unexpected.

Well the manner in which it came about, not the sentiment itself.

'He did?'

'No need to sound so surprised Ginny!' She snaps flopping down on the bed.

'Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you... It's just that Ron... Is just so Ron. I knew he'd blurt it out or make some huge gesture or something... But I didn't expect him to say it just yet. What's the huge problem?'

'Well what if he means it in a 'friendship' way or 'as a sister' way?' I roll my eyes again.

'Hermione you are one heck of a genius, but honestly you scare me sometimes with your idiocy.'

'That's a contradiction.' I give her my most exasperated look.

'Don't be so bleedin' pedantic. He loves you, in a head over heels, can't stop thinking about you, wants to kill any other bloke who even so much as looks in your direction way!'

'Oh. Really?' Hermione stares at me her brown eyes particularly huge in uncertainly.

'God Hermione, he's been in love with you ever since you punched Draco Malfoy in the face! He's fancied you FOREVER!' I grab her shoulders and stare her in the eyes.

'Oh.'

Hermione gets up and leaves the room, smiling at me faintly, her eyes twinkling with joy.

Awwwwwwwwwww!

Young love.

Though knowing them as well as I do, they won't be getting together this year either. I've got to change my bet.

It's going to be a huge dramatic thing, oh a story to tell the kids for sure!

Hermione Granger is going to be an official part of the Weasley family, I must have her as a sister... I MUST!

Now if only I knew what my infernal boyfriend was up to.

Except I won't find out until there is absolutely I can do to help.

Bastard.

Damn my choice of boyfriends anyway!

Hero's are waaaaaaay over rated.

Well not really, but I'm just annoyed with his constant disappearing acts and stalkerish tendencies towards Malfoy.

I mean how could he want to spend more time following him around when, well, when I'm around.

Not that I'm bragging or anything...

*cough*

-tralalalalalallaaaaaaa-

**_Hey! Look see I'm doing better! SEE! So am I nearing forgiveness yet?_**

**_Probably not! But *puppy dog eyes* pwease?_**

**_heheheeee!_**

**_Anyways I'm nearly 400 reviews... isn't that astounding? I'm not trying to be subtle about reviewing... I LOVE YOU GUYS! I'm going to warn you in advance that end of July and August will be interupted by the fact that I have to repeat one of my exams... Yargh... Physics has nothing to do with my course seriously! _**

**_Anyways... Love you all very muchly!_**

**_MissNuttyProf!  
_**


	35. Angry chess pieces and sweet moments

Snape is a pure and utter lunatic, not that's an unknown fact these days... or ever but who gives out an essay on the Wolfsbane Potion, minimum 2 scrolls to fifth years!

Where the hell is Hermione when you need her?

I would ask Colin or Becks for help unfortunately there are wriggling around like eels in front of me.

So totally and utter fowl.

I can't imagine it being any worse... well maybe if it was Ron or something but ICK!

Well I haven't seen them working on their essays so I can only hope they do badly.

Suddenly a hand clamps over my eyes.

'Hello again' I hear whispered into my ear.

'Dean, seriously enough already I'm going out with Harry. Yes I know he's been rather absent of late but still.'

'Hey!' The hand is removed and I turn my head to look at Harry who's frowning at me.

'Only kidding Harryikins!' I tease, poking his nose and plucking his glasses off his face. I turn around and kneel in front of him placing the glasses on my head.

'Harryikins? Seriously? You sound like the twins.' He smiles at me and reaches for his glass, which I promptly move to the table.

'Sorry that's what you get for not being around to distract me from my essays, the schedule Hermione set out for me or that _thing_.' I gesture vaguely over my shoulder at what used to be two of my best friends. Alas they're now one weird organism.

'I'll assume that you're referring to Rebecca and Colin, given I can't see a damned thing except your face, which is a mighty fine view I will add before you try to steal my hair or something.'

'Oooooooh nice save Mr. Potter. Anyways I figured that if I took your glasses you'd have to stay around a while.'

He blinks at me looking ever so guilty, and he curls a strand of my hair around his fingers.

'Also I can see your eyes way better without them. Your glasses do absolutely nothing for them.'

They really don't, you just never notice how unusual his eyes actually are, the sheer clarity of their colour and shape of them, framed by thick lashes I would kill for.

'Hmmm.' is the only response I get. I look at him cocking my head slightly.

'Sorry most people just compare them to my Mum's and its nice not the get the comparison for once.' He says smiling sadly.

I smile back at him and fiddle with his hair. We do not get to do this enough.

'Awwwwwwwww aren't you two just adorable! Now knock it off.'

Ron, ever the romantic. Only highlighted by the swift smacking sound and-

'Bloody hell! 'Mione what?'

'You leave them alone and get your transfiguration stuff while I get my notes back from Harry.' Hermione says shooing him away and holding her arm out to Harry, who gives her his satchel.

'It's nice to see you together like that.' Hermione says whilst looking through the sheets of parchment and somehow managing to organise them at the same time... If she could bottle those skills she'd be a rich woman.

'So what are you and Ron up to?' Harry asks moving over to sit down on the couch next to me, and them pulling me onto his lap.

Hmmmm he's a comfy seat!

'Ron asked for some extra tutoring and it'd be good for him and extra revision for me.'

I look up at Harry I see the same exact smirk I'm wearing (in my head, I don't want Hermione to kill me) is flittering on his face.

Hermione ever the quick girl, notices and blushes, luckily for the brunette she only turns pink as opposed my bright red.

We see Ron amble down the stairs and he only rolls his eyes at us and turns to Hermione.

'Ready?'

She nods and the both turn to leave waving as they do I watch as Ron places his hand on the small of back and bends down to say something to her.

'Think they'll ever get there?' Harry asks after following my gaze.

'Yeah its fate, there are some things that are just destined to happen no matter what.'

'Any other ones you'd care to share?' He asks fiddling with my hair and looking at me.

'Hmmmm... let me see... Ron will break Malfoy's nose and knock him out... Don't look at me like that... Ron and Hermione will kiss for the first time in a very inappropriate moment, you being a very awkward third wheel.'

'Gee thanks.'

'Sorry that's the way it's going to work out! What else do we have...? A few of Mum's grandkids will have exceedingly unfortunate names... Bill will try to strange Ron for something and we'll all come to accept Fleur in the end.'

At this point Harry just bursts into laughter. I grab the side of the couch to maintain my balance.

'B-b-but' he gasps trying to get air 'you hate her!'

'Now I hate her... but she's loyal to Bill from what I've seen anyway. So that'll change and oh I forgot the big one. You'll win.'

At this point Harry just looks at me in shock.

'You can't know-'

'I know. There is no way you'll let _him_ win... and believe me I just know.'

Harry's not one for PDA and usually neither am I... but when someone grabs you and snogs the living daylights out of you... how can you fight that?

*****************-hums-***************

'Gin! Where've you been, haven't seen you in ages?' I blink and turn to face Becks.

'Ammmm I've been with you every day, you've just been sucking face too much to notice me.' I reply scathingly whilst getting changed from my uniform. Unfortunately Becks thinks I'm kidding and giggles.

'Oh come on! What-cha been up to?' She says plonking herself down on my formal robes.

'Get off! And I'm not kidding you and Colin have been completely oblivious to me lately, otherwise you'd have noticed that Harry has been decidedly absent, Ron and Hermione are _this _close to going out and oh yeah... I'm currently pissed off at you.' I reply whilst looking around for my charm bracelet.

'We haven't been ignoring you!' She protests storming over to her bed.

'Right... and this isn't the first conversation we've had in almost three weeks.' I snap rummaging through my other bits of jewellery. Where the hell is it? Damn damn damn!

'What? Well... no ammm...' Becks is clearly stumped. I glance around the room and suddenly see my bracelet on Becks side table.

'WHAT THE HELL? You took my bracelet?' I march over to her and grab my bracelet before pulling it on.

'Before you say anything more, let me just say this; you better think if you still wanna keep me around, because if you do you are going to have to act differently. I refuse to be ignored by my so called best friends and have them take stuff without being asked. I've been nothing but happy for you but I can't take this anymore.'

I turn around leaving Becks speechless before all but running out of the dorm and down into the common room.

'Hey Ginny, could you ask Becks to come down?' I hear Colin ask; I whirl around and glare at him.

'Do me a favour, don't talk to me until you guys figure out how to juggle your relationship and friendships. I'm sick of being ignored.'

I walk over to the fireplace where Ron is sitting playing himself at Wizard Chess.

'You the only worthy opponent of your skills?' I joke as I sit down across from him. He glances up at me smiling.

'Well my talent has yet to be beaten, but I need to keep sharp. What happened?' I blink in surprise at him.

'You're upset and I saw you talking to Colin, what's going on?'

'I'm sick of being ignored by my so called best friends and them acting like I'm in the wrong. Oh and Becks took my charm bracelet without even asking and didn't give it back. I don't need this on top of my exams.'

'C'mere Gin.' Ron gestures and I get up and go over to him where he gives me a bear hug which could easily rival Mums.

'They'll figure it out; they can't afford to lose you as a friend.'

'What I'm too special to lose or something?'

'Exactly, Hermione wants to talk to them anyway. About their behaviour in the Common Room. Terrible influence on the younger students and whatnot. Personally I think she feels the same way we do, it's just gross to watch.'

I grin at Ron before sitting down in the opposite couch and watching Ron play.

'You know you're looking more and more like Bill every day, it's a tad weird. You growing your hair? Mum will not be pleased but I bet Hermione likes it. Ron stares up at me laughter echoing in his eyes.

'Does she? You'd have to tell me.'

'Oh you're not going to get that outta me! Who am I? Charlie?' Charlie is good at many different things but he cannot keep his mouth shut about anything... Well most anything anyways. Ron tries to look disappointed but he keeps laughing.

'Damn! Anyway I need to ask you about something... But if Harry or Hermione say anything-'

'I know nothing?' I question before leaning on the table on my left elbow, arching my eyebrow at him. This will be interesting, especially if Ron wants to keep things from Harry and Hermione.

'Yeah... If you were trying to get information from someone, how would you go about it? Head them off?' Ron is practically whispering at this point I lean closer as he moves his knight on the board.

'No, the head on approach rarely works only if you have something to trade for the info. I'd go with the greatest weakness of whomever it is you're getting the information out of someone.' I say frowning up at Ron. My skills in wheedling information out comes from blackmailing the twins and sometimes Bill and Charlie.

'Hmmmmm right.' Ron leans back hands cupping the back his head.

'That was a bit vague... Anything more?'

'No if I ask anymore I risk being killed by my friends.'

'Aww that's sweet! You're terrified of Hermione!' I laugh leaning back onto the couch, swinging my legs up onto the couch.

'Aren't you?' He questions grinning at me, I hear a couple o f sighs from behind me and I turn to see Vane and her groupies hanging around.

Weeeeeeeeeirdos!

I shake my head before I hear a faint squeaking, myself and Ron look at each other as if to say _'is that you?_' before moving varying bits and pieces around to find the source of the noise. Oh Merlin, two of the pieces that Ron has taken off the table are squabbling, a black knight is fighting a white one.

'This is new.' I hear Ron mutter as we watch the little chess pieces go at it. Boy they have terrible language, I chance a look at Ron and he looks rather proud of it.

'Better then the gnomes. You've shamed the twins, teaching objects worse language then live creatures. I'm impressed, but you better shut them up before Hermione gets back, or she'll have your hide.'

Ron nods before getting his wand, and sharply stabbing his wand at the pair of chess pieces who turn to Ron and start gesturing angrily at him.

'Nice holster, present from Charlie?' I say as I notice Ron's' wand snap back into place into a red and gold strap around his forearm.

'Yeah, pretty handy isn't it, it just flies into my hand when I need it.' Ron grins as he shakes his sleeve up to inspect the holster.

'Wish he'd give me one, but sometimes I think that he's convinced I'm still twelve.' I reach over and grab one of the quidditch books that are stacked on the table.

'You told Mum yet what you're considering as a career?' Ron says leaving the chess to open up his potions book to the section on antidotes and grabbing several sheets of parchment.

'Are you kidding? She'll have me hung drawn and quartered. No daughter of hers will be playing professional quidditch. You?' I sigh flipping through the pages and examining a photo showing _The Tsunami,_ which involves the Sloth Grip Roll followed by a drop pass and then kicking the ball through the hoop. A specialty of the Japanese teams.

'She doesn't think I'll make it. Most of the family thinks the same.' Ron sighs, dejectedly.

'Mum just doesn't want you getting into danger, she did the same with Charlie. She only does that when she knows you're capable.' I shrug looking up at Ron as he chews on the end of his quill, frowning in either concentration or doubt, I'm not sure which.

'I know you can do it, as do Dad, Harry and Hermione. The only person that needs to know that is you. You absolute Dunderhead.'

'Inspiring words as always sis. Have you considered becoming a motivational speaker?' He quips lightly as he pulls out a set of neat notes, clearly Hermione's.

I laugh lightly dropping the book and picking up a defense one. Might as well get a bit of study done.

********-*hums*-*********

'Harry we can't go and visit Hagrid!' I hear Hermione protest quietly as the trio enter the library. I wave at them and they come over to my table where I'm sitting next to Luna.

'What's up with Hagrid?' I ask as they sit down, Harry looking upset I squeeze his hand and stare at the three of them.

'Aragog died and Hagrid wants us to attend the funeral but it's after hours so we can't go. Harry however...' Hermione trails off taking out a wide variety of books, including some very strange ones that look somewhat dodgy.

'I know we shouldn't go but I think we owe it to him!' Harry argues leaning over the table to grab a set of notes from Ron.

'I am not going to say goodbye to a beast that nearly killed us Harry! You're insane!' Ron snaps taking out his potions essay again looking at Hermione to check it.

'Harry you have that thing from Dumbledore to do anyway, so you really can't go.' Hermione adds scanning over Ron's essay.

Luna looks at me curiously but I only shrug at her and she nods. She understands that there are things that those three know and keep from everyone else, whether for our own safety or just plain paranoia

'The only way I'm going to get it is if somehow I'm incredibly lucky and a miracle happens and he- I mean I just get it.' Harry groans rubbing his scar. Myself and Luna exchange baffled expressions, well I share one with her she just gives me her usual look.

'Th-that's it!' Everyone turns to look at Ron who is looking at Hermione and Harry a dawning look of realisation passing over his face.

'What's it Ron?' The pair echo looking as bewildered as I feel.

'Get lucky Harry!'

Ammmmmmm say what?

Please please in the name of Godric Gryffindor let me be missing something from this conversation. That cannot mean what I think it does.

'Oh god yes Ron! That's it! The potion Harry! Felix Felicis!' Hermione gasps looking absolutely stunned and amazed by this shining bit of insight of my brother. What sort of insight I don't know... I'll be one of the last to know.

'Ron you are a genius!Right, I better get going! I'm going to need to hurry up. Sorry Gin, I'll talk to you later alright?' Harry kisses me on the cheek swiftly before grabbing his stuff and darting out of the library earring a glare from some of the seventh years, but that's not hard to do these days.

My boyfriend keeps secrets from me.

Has half conversation with his best friends in front of me.

And, finally, he prefers to do some sort of assignment then hang out with me.

Ah such is the joy of my life.

* * *

_**Oh god once again I am so so so so sorry! I had ten chapters done and ready to upload but my sister being the ever useful girl decided to update my laptop and get rid of all 'unnecessary' files... so I've had to start over!**_

_**Lucky for you I am home alone for the next couple of weeks so I've nothing else to do but write! Once again totally sorry!**_

_**So anyways much love! **_

_**MissNuttyProf.**_


	36. Exam panic, pranks and a huge mistake

Oh Merlin... this is awkward... so very very awkward.

I'm sitting with Colin and Becks at one of the few round tables in the Common Room.

I wish I was with Harry, where ever the heck he is...

Ron thought it was in our best interest to 'talk this out'... yes his words exactly and Hermione, being Hermione just had to hop on the band wagon.

'Well are you going to yell at me some more Ginny?' Becks huffs whilst drumming her fingers on the table.

'Hey I was more than entitled to be annoyed you had barely said 'hello' to me in three weeks... and you took my Christmas present from Harry without asking! I didn't start ignoring you the minute I started dating Harry! In fact I made sure that I spent time with you!' I can actually feel myself welling up which is so not like me.

'It's a phase could you cut us some slack?' Colin adds, looking as though this is *my* fault. We've been through so much and it turns out that dating could tear our friendship apart.

'Look I don't want to fight with guys, but you're not cutting me any slack when in fact I have given you YARDS of slack... Miles of slack... One might even say I've provided an ocean of slack!'

'That makes no sense Ginny but we're trying to work out our relationship and balancing it with everything else.' Becks says and I turn to Hermione and Ron for help.

Turns out when Becks and Colin are together they are oblivious as a fifteen-year old Ron.

Which is only asking for trouble.

Hermione sits down next to me and folds her hands neatly on the table. Ron looks down at me with a reassuring look, Hermione is about to enter what has be affectionately been christened '_Professor Mode'_.

'That's perfectly alright but there is a vast difference between adjusting to a new relationship and how it affects your friendship and how you are acting at the moment. From what I've observed over the past three weeks has not been you too working on your relationship. It has only been you two on the couches snogging and being completely and utterly inappropriate. And as of right now, if either I or Ron spy you in such a position you'll have detention for a fortnight. '

Becks and Colin stare at Hermione in shock as she crosses her legs and looks at them with such a superior look I know Malfoy has just become insanely jealous and has no idea why.

Suddenly I find myself crying look up to see Becks doing the same. We both get up and run at each other before hugging and crying some more.

Thank Rowena that the Common Room is empty.

"I'm *sob* so *sob* sorry Ginny!" Becks wails in my ear.

"Me *sob* too!" I wail straight back.

'We good?' I hear from a very hesitant Colin. I look around to see Hermione beaming and both Ron and Colin looking extremely awkward.

'Of course! And we'll make sure that we don't ignore you again!'

I look around to see Hermione clapping, smiling and looking just a tad bit superior but given how she's just fixed my friendships so I will allow Ms. Granger that right. Ron and Colin on the other hand look so completely awkward it's extremely funny. In fact I start laughing as I let go of Becks, both girls follow my gaze and start laughing as well.

'You girls are crazy.' Colin mutters and looks to Ron for confirmation, Ron actually demonstrating the intelligence he works so hard to hide steps to his left, away from Colin.

Wise Man.

Very wise.

Becks steps towards Colin, eyes narrowed dangerously then she's pushing him up the stairs towards his dorm room.

'Well he's doomed.' Ron remarks watching shaking his head sadly. 'Always thought he'd a bit more sense, guess I was wrong.'

Hermione is arching he eyebrow at him, not quite sceptical and not quite admiring. I look at her curiously trying to figure it out.

**BOOM!**

'Holy sh-' myself and Ron begin but are quickly quelled by a withering glare from our _darling_ Ms. Granger.

'What on earth?' I opt for instead and I peek up the staircase only to see emerald green smoke bellowing down the stairs.

Emerald green smoke.

That's new.

Even for me, a sibling of the twins and that _has_ to be something.

I look round to see Ron stepping forward to look up at the smoke and Hermione backing away slightly. I bet she thinks that it's something of the twins.

As she told me after the punching telescope that now she's a bit wary of them, telling me that 'Once bitten, twice shy.'

Well whatever, I kinda want to go investigate but sensibility tells me not to.

Which to listen to?

Hmmmm...

'Gin, don't even think about it.' Ron mutters as he grabs my shoulder and pulls me back.

'I wasn't-'

'You were Ginny don't try messing with me.' Ron cuts in and pushing me down into one of the couches.

Hermione tries and fails to stifle a giggle as she watches me glare up at Ron like a petulant child and him doing his best (and worst) impression of Mum. Then Becks ambles down the stairs whistling and sits down next to me.

Wait a minute...

Whistling?

Uh oh...

'Ah Becks?'

'Yeah Ginny?'

'What did you do?'

'Whatever do you mean?' Ron groans before turning and walking up the staircase to find out what happened to Colin.

I shake my head as I look at her, failing to be nonchalant. Thank god she isn't a muggle trying to be an actress because she'd fail terribly. Then Ron comes down the stairs laughing heartedly, Hermione looks as though she's about to start scolding him then _she_ starts laughing. I stand up trying to see what they're laughing at... And then I see it.

Rather Colin... Well I _think _its Colin it is quite difficult to tell.

With lime green and magenta striped hair, shaggy dog ears and a small trunk for a nose.

I simply blink at the spectacle laid before me, my eyes simply in my face.

'_Ron get his camera! It should be on his bedside table or on his trunk.' _I whisper urgently to Ron pushing him forward. I step forward to examine Colin; I walk around him looking at Becks' work.

'You should talk to Fred and George, they'd be mightily impressed.' Becks simply glows at this praise and Hermione tuts quietly at me. I know I shouldn't encourage her but this is remarkable spell work.

Colin's' ears at this point are twitching in an irritated fashion and I grin at him.

'You should've known better then to call Becks crazy, I'm not insulted I'm a Weasley so we're all flaming nuts.' I tell him waggling my finger at him. I see Ron sneaking down the stairs, well as trying to anyways. I'm not sure how sneaky a 6"4 guy can be.

Colin starts growling, I guess its all part of Becks' charm work.

'Collin, look!' I tell pointing at Ron excitedly.

_**FLASH!**_

Colin blinks at his own camera and Ron has the biggest Cheshire cat gin I have ever seen.

Then the four of us are laughing so hard we're crying, the first years staring at us like we have completely lost it. Though to be honest one must question if we ever had _it, _whatever _it _may be.

Life is good! Ha!

* * *

Well as always, I spoke far too soon.

The trio are discussing something extremely serious, Harry is obsessing over that insane book and I'm completely freaking over exams. So if you'll please excuse me whilst I scream.

!

*cough*

Sorry about that.

Exams totally suck.

'You okay there Ginny?' Colin asks whilst flipping through a potions book at a furious rate.

'What do you think?' I'm staring down at my history essay is complete bafflement; thank god Hermione has given me her notes.

Alas given that it is Ms. Hermione Granger you can't copy a single line, otherwise the notes will start wailing and hitting you over the head. Naturally enough since they're Hermione's it hurts like hell!

Fifth years are in a complete meltdown, the Ravenclaws are trying to take over the library, Hufflepuffs are either crying or having panic attacks, the Slytherins' are plotting to kill the rest of us and us Gryffindors' are just a combination of all of the above.

I'm trying desperately to get Hermione to help us take over the library but alas she refuses to, probably because there is a table there with a sign saying _Granger_ floating above it. Hermione gets a table in the library, Harry get a bed in the hospital wing and Ron gets a seat in the kitchens. (Hermione knows not of this one, for Ron's safety.)

Must study.

Must study.

Must study.

Oooooo Harry's dropped something.

Must not stare at boyfriends' arse.

Must not stare at boyfriends' arse.

Must not stare at boyfriends' arse.

Must not stare at boyfriends' arse.

Study.

Study.

Study.

I'm so screwed.

*Smacks head off desk*

*Scares First years*

Not my first time doing that, for Gryffindor students this year's new lot are quite wimpy. Thank Merlin that the twins aren't here anymore otherwise they'd be wetting themselves. Once again I'm distracting myself quite brilliantly from the oh so necessary and tedious study.

Back to work.

Curse me.

I'm seriously considering running away.

I can't take this anymore!

Not even quidditch is helping my stress levels...

Please someone, anyone KILL ME!

'Ginny!' I turn to see Harry bolting into the room, covered in... blood?

What has happened now?

'Ron do you have your potions book?' He demands looking freaked out.

'Harry! What happened?' Hermione asks looking revolted at the sight of him. One of the more cowardly first years screams and runs up the stairs looking extremely green.

'I need it quick... C'mon give it to me! Where the fuck is it?' Harry all but yells pulling all his stuff apart grabbing Ron's book and sprinting out of the room.

'Harry just cursed, he never does that.' I note, not really to anyone. I knew that book was trouble from the get go. Hermione, I can hear at a muted volume, echoing my thoughts, talking to Ron in hushed tones.

'I bet he's used a spell from that book.' Ron says frowning moving his stuff back to his bag. 'We're not going to get anything done til he gets back.'

'Harry wouldn't be that idiotic.' Hermione counters sounding less then sure of herself.

'Bet Malfoy's involved somehow, given Harry's paranoia.' I muse leaning back in the chair. For that amount of blood this is just bad, really really bad. My heart is beating just a tad too fast and something is telling me that Dark Magic involved, and I'm usually not wrong about this.

Both Ron and Hermione turn to look at me looking horrified.

'That's far too much blood, it can't be his.' Hermione utters looking scared.

'Harry wouldn't do anything like that, he's too good.' Ron replies, all colour draining from his face.

'If it's from that book he probably didn't know what the spell was. He could be in serious trouble, Ron, why is it always him?'

'Dunno, trouble seems to like Harry just a tad too much.' Is Ron's reply pulling Hermione into a hug. 'Ginny you okay?'

'Yeah, well no but its Harry so what on earth is new about that?' Ron smiles sadly at me.

We sit in silence waiting for Harry to come back.

I need to know what happened; I just hope it isn't as bad as my gut is telling me.

* * *

'I won't say "I told you so"' Hermione says whilst looking at Harry with a disgusted look on her face.

Ron replies angrily, as I just sit back and stare at Harry who is doing his best to avoid my gaze. Hermione however refuses to shut up about it, as though Harry is so stupid that he doesn't get that nearly killing Malfoy is a bad thing.

He deserves to feel bad but he doesn't need this lecture from one of his supposed best friends. I'm taking the place of seeker on Saturday as he's stuck in detention.

'How can you stick up for that book, when that spell-'She continues unfazed.

'Stop going on about the book, it's not the books fault! It's mine! It's not like I was forced to use it, it was my choice, a bad one at that but still mine Hermione!'

'You're actually defending-'

'No, I'm not I made a huge mistake in using that spell, if I'd have known what it was going to do I'd have never used it! Not even on Malfoy, no matter what I think of that git! Whoever the Prince is, he just noted it down, no encouragement to use it...' He trails off in such a way, that Ron and I glance at each other suspiciously.

'You're going to get it back?' Hermione falters staring at Harry in shock.

'Yeah without it I would never have gotten the Felix Felicis and-'

'Have gotten a reputation for Potions brilliance you don't deserve.' She spits back at him looking furious. Not I'm ticked off, Hermione is jealous of the fact that someone has been besting her at a subject.

Talk about childish. I've had enough of her going on about how unfair it is Harry's been doing better than her.

'Cut it out Hermione!' Harry finally looks up at me but now I turn to look at Hermione, who is stunned and appalled by this development.

'It sounds like Malfoy was going to use _Cruico _on him, just as well Harry had something to stop him! You should be relieved that he didn't succeed in his efforts!'

'I am relieved thank you very much Hermione but you can't possibly think that the _Sectumsempra _spell was good, I mean look at the situation he's in now! And you have the match on Saturday-'

I scoff at her, 'A. I didn't say the spell was a good one, I am not a moron thank you very much Hermione. You should learn not to belittle everyone of a lower IQ quite so much! And don't act like you get Quidditch, you'll only embarrass yourself.'

I turn away from her fuming; I see that Ron and Harry are staring at each other in shock over our spat. I love Hermione as the sister I've never had but I'm stressed and she just never knows when to keep her righteous thoughts to herself. Harry has detention for the rest of the year with Snape, can't play in the Quidditch Final and is going to feel as guilty as hell, deserving as that maybe it was accidental and he'll beat himself up for ages.

I get up and grab my stuff in order to do a bit more work, Harry grabs my arm and pulls me into a hug before I leave the Common Room.

'Thank you for that, though I don't deserve it.' He whispers into my ear.

I look up at him, 'No you don't, but I'm just that awesome a girlfriend. I will talk to Hermione later, and you should talk to her now okay. Later.' I kiss him swiftly before pushing the portrait door open and heading to the library.

* * *

**Hey!**

**Now how about this for a quick and speedy update!**

**Thank you for the kind reviews by the way!**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**Please review oh kind kind readers!**

**Much Love _MissNuttyProf!_  
**


End file.
